


Под твоей кожей

by LoupSombre



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Romance, Slow Build
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 102,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoupSombre/pseuds/LoupSombre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В мире, где свою пару не выбирают, Стайлз с нетерпением ждет, кто окажется его альфой. Но когда они наконец встречаются, Стайлз понимает, что романтической сказки не будет. "Его" альфа только-только похоронил любимую жену и меньше всего на свете заинтересован в новых отношениях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Первая часть

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Teen Wolf Big Bang 2015.  
> Оформление by Сципиона.

  
  
Спину жгло так, будто Стайлз накануне навернулся со скейта и пропахал лопатками пару ярдов асфальта.  
Чего Стайлз, если у него не случился приступ внезапной амнезии, не делал.  
– Твою мать, – Стайлз сморгнул выступившие слезы и попытался ощупать кожу под футболкой. Может, у него вскочил реально огромный прыщ? Вдруг старая страшилка все-таки работает? Ну, если много дрочить, будешь весь в прыщах.  
Кожа под пальцами была гладкой, но очень горячей, и Стайлз не понимал, в чем причина. В конце концов, сразу после сна температура всегда немного выше.  
  
– Стайлз! – громко позвал снизу отец. – Опоздаешь еще раз в школу, лишу карманных денег!  
– Встаю! – проорал Стайлз и морщась слез с кровати. Боль в спине от движения только усилилась, и Стайлз, тихонько подвывая, пошел в ванну. Там было большое зеркало, в которое ему точно удастся разглядеть, что произошло.  
Стайлз зевнул, криво улыбнулся сам себе и снял разношенную, выцветшую от стирок футболку с логотипом Супермена. Он повернулся спиной, оттянул вперед маленькое круглое зеркало на «гармошке», которым отец пользовался для бритья, и уставился на свое отражение в большом зеркале.  
– Ох, блядь, – шокировано выругался Стайлз, яростно заморгав, и быстро растер лицо рукой, надеясь, что ему чудится. – Пиздец. Вот кем бы ты ни была, красотка, я просто тебя убью. Найду и убью.  
На светлой, даже чересчур бледной спине, усыпанной дурацкими родинками, разливался свежевыжженный трискелион. Крупный, черный, расположенный точнехонько между лопаток.  
Такие татушки делали себе альфы. Стайлз бы никогда не набил ничего подобного, случись у него помутнение рассудка и захоти он изуродовать себе кожу.  
Стайлз бы просто сдох от боли из-за ожога. Он бы не смог сделать даже временную татуировку: иголок Стайлз боялся не меньше, чем огня, а уколы ненавидел.  
  
Что ж. Кажется, природа отлично пошутила над Стайлзом, подобрав ему в пару совершенно неподходящую альфу. Альфу, которой Стайлз врежет, как только узнает ее имя.  
Стайлз раздосадовано отпихнул зеркало, разделся и залез в душ, сделав воду похолоднее. Единственным плюсом во всей этой ситуации было то, что пара все же нашлась. Стайлза напрягало, что в семнадцать он так и оставался одиночкой, лишенным намека на связь. В его возрасте большинство уже знали, с кем проведут жизнь, и Стайлзу было неуютно оставаться за бортом, пока все его сверстники с упоением планировали совместное будущее с кем-нибудь симпатичным и открытым для секса.  
Собственно, последний пункт волновал Стайлза куда больше, чем прочая романтическая хрень. От желания трахаться сводило член и яйца, а затянувшийся без альфы пубертат немало бесил. Но угомонить бушующие гормоны могла только альфа, предназначенная природой альфа, а ее у Стайлза как раз и не было.  
Отец утешал, что рано или поздно Стайлз ощутит связь, и все наладится, но гарантий не было. Омеги и альфы без пар существовали всегда, и их положению было не позавидовать. На них косо смотрели в обществе, их гражданские права часто урезались, у них возникали сложности с получением образования и карьерным ростом. Еще поговаривали, что их продолжительность жизни меньше и существуют сложности с деторождением, но это Стайлза пока мало волновало.  
Все, что он хотел – заиметь альфу, ходить с ней, как все нормальные омеги, на свидания, целоваться на заднем сидении своего раздолбанного джипа и сношаться по поводу и без. В любое время, в любом месте, в любых позициях.  
  
Стайлз торопливо вымылся, выскочил из душа, стуча зубами, и вдруг расплылся в улыбке. Он сегодня же зайдет в Сеть и пробьет, кто ему достался. Блин, у него будет альфа!  
Настоящая секси-альфа. И ему не придется позориться, придя на выпускной бал в одиночку.  
А тату со временем сойдет, если, конечно, Стайлз не закрепит ее в салоне. Это ведь всего лишь отражение изменений в теле его альфы. Не очень приятное, но вполне терпимое.  
Стайлз почистил зубы, забежал в комнату, чтобы одеться, и поспешил вниз, желая поделиться своими потрясающими новостями с отцом.  
  


  
  
– Клевая, – Скотт осторожно потрогал пальцами завиток тату и восхищенно цокнул. – Офигенный рисунок. Хочу себе что-то в подобном стиле.  
– Ты дебил? – Стайлз раздраженно поправил футболку. – Ты меня слышишь вообще? Я двое суток безвылазно просидел в Сети, просмотрел сотни анкет, использовал кросспоиск, оставил собственное сообщение, я даже Дэнни подключил! И нигде ничего, сечешь? Моя альфа набила эту херню, но, видимо, не умеет пользоваться интернетом!  
– Может, она тебя пока не ощутила, – неуклюже утешил Скотт, возвращаясь к сборнику задач по химии. Харрис гарантировал, что весь класс завалит тест, а «мистер Маккол наберет рекордно низкий балл».  
– Что значит «не ощутила»? Я не хочу быть одним из этих ущербных! – взвился Стайлз и выдернул у Скотта из рук книжку. – Я вчера специально долбанулся локтем о полку в гараже. У меня слезы из глаз потекли от боли! Она должна была получить ответку. И проверить гребаную Сеть!  
– Может, она из тех, кто выступает против насильственного сожительства, навязанного нам природой? – отбарабанил Скотт, который две недели назад сдал доклад по социологии как раз на тему связи внутри пары и отношения разных слоев общества к этому явлению.  
– А может, она старая слепая бабка, – расстроился Стайлз, гоня подальше мысли о воинствующей фрилайфистке, сознательно выбравшей жизнь без пары.  
– Вряд ли бабка бы набила себе трискелион, – Скотт отобрал книжку и раскрыл на исписанной карандашом странице. – Подожди еще немного. Может, она сейчас вне зоны доступа. Или очень занята. Стайлз, да мало ли вариантов!  
  
– Я крышей двинусь, пока дождусь, – Стайлз вздохнул и принялся нервно грызть ноготь на большом пальце. – Я хожу и всматриваюсь в лица всех подряд девчонок на улице! Пытаюсь угадать, которая моя. Скотт, а давай установим камеру в женской раздевалке? Вдруг она из нашей школы?  
– Нас отчислят, если запалят, – нахмурился Скотт. – Камера – это не приколы над Финстоком! Нас посчитают извращенцами, а Эллисон меня бросит.  
– Трус, – Стайлз взвыл и яростно почесал обеими руками коротко обритую голову. – Я должен что-то делать! А я не знаю – что.  
– Учи химию, – посоветовал Скотт. – Харрис же сказал, что будет валить. А ты и так схлопотал «С» за последнее сочинение. Хочешь, чтобы отца в школу вызвали?  
– Да плевать мне на учебу, – буркнул Стайлз, достав из рюкзака тетрадку.  
  
Ладно, Скотт прав. Харрис та еще сука, а папа пока не простил Стайлзу опоздание на той неделе и вчерашний сгоревший ужин. Стайлз засиделся в Сети и начисто забыл про поставленную вариться пасту. Кастрюлю пришлось выкинуть, кухню – допоздна проветривать, а в качестве наказания Стайлзу грозил разговор с начальником пожарной охраны, который любил занудно рассказывать об опасности подобных происшествий.  
Низкий балл за тест и вызов в школу точно выведут отца из себя. А ему вот-вот ехать на профсобрание в Сакраменто, он и так весь на нервах.  
Блин.  
Стайлз пихнул Скотта локтем, чтобы тот подвинулся, достал калькулятор с западающей кнопкой процента и взял задачку, следующую за той, над которой бился Скотт. Потом обменяются решениями и попробуют запомнить алгоритм. Списать у Харриса на тесте нереально, придется по-настоящему зубрить.  
Может быть, его альфе достанутся отголоски мигреней Стайлза, и она удосужится проверить Сеть в поисках своей, блядь, пары?  
  


  
  
Окей, теперь Стайлз вообще не находил слов. Он пялился на свой бицепс, на котором некрасиво расползлась оскаленная волчья морда, и пытался сформулировать, что чувствует.  
Наверное, у его альфы огромные ручищи – на более объемной руке должно быть круто, четко и выразительно. Стайлз не жаловался на излишнюю худосочность, но и качком себя назвать не мог. Поэтому татушка и смотрелась так фигово. И ему предстоит таскать на себе это уродство ближайшие пару лет.  
Придется пополнить свой запас футболок с длинными рукавами и напрочь забыть про майки.  
– Ненавижу тебя, – выпалил Стайлз, устав сдерживаться. – Ну как! Что это, хобби? Завтра я проснусь с изображением члена на щеке?  
Рука сильно болела, спина чуть-чуть ныла, а настроение упало до нуля. Тест по химии прошел неудачно, Стайлз точно знал, что ошибся в нескольких заданиях, за которые давали много баллов, Скотт опять кинул его ради Эллисон, отец пропадал на работе, улаживая дела перед поездкой, а на заявку в Сети так никто и не ответил.  
То есть Стайлз получил пару глупых и пошлых сообщений, где свободные альфы предлагали ему встретиться и обещали утешить «расстроенную из-за тату детку», но его девчонка так и не объявилась.  
  
Стайлза вообще задело, что ему писали преимущественно альфы-парни. Пусть идут клеить омег-девчонок, хей! Стайлз, конечно, порой заглядывался на альф мужского пола, но гораздо чаще его внимание привлекали симпатичные, уверенные в себе леди.  
Исключение составляло порно, но уж больно хороши были брутальные парни с огромными членами, рычащие на камеру и умеющие реально горячо трахнуть растерявшего мозги омегу. Впрочем, Стайлз не беспокоился – все смотрят ролики с извращениями, которые не захочешь повторить в нормальной жизни.  
Стайлз извернулся, щелкнул свою свежую татуировку и отправил фотку в инстаграмм и на фейсбук, наставив десяток печальных смайликов.  
  
Несмотря на всю паршивость положения, Стайлзу вроде как льстило, что у него формируется связь. Этим фактом хотелось поделиться со всеми, да и пользу может принести. Ну вдруг его альфа случайно наткнется на снимок и поймет, какая она дура?  
Стайлз вздохнул, попозировал полуобнаженным перед зеркалом, пытаясь понять, какой ракурс у него наиболее сексуальный, и насупился. Зеркало отражало не секс, а тощего подростка с едва обозначившимися мышцами на руках и относительно приличным прессом. Повода огорчаться не было, но войти в десятку супервозбуждающих цыпочек Стайлзу не светило.  
Поэтому Стайлз надел футболку, застегнул до горла толстовку и, прихватив ключи от джипа, пошел на улицу.  
Сегодня они с отцом ужинали у Макколов, и Стайлз точно знал, чьи проблемы они станут обсуждать за едой. Вдруг ему удастся уговорить маму Скотта проверить медицинскую базу? Неужели она не пойдет на маленькое административное нарушение ради лучшего друга ее сына?  
  


  
  
– Чувак, ты перебарщиваешь, – неуверенно сказал Скотт, пока толстый мужик в кожаной жилетке и с настоящими «рукавами» из наколок проверял аппарат. – Стайлз, зачем тебе это?  
– Ты же видел! – Стайлз снова задрал футболку и показал витиеватую надпись на латыни, идущую поверх ребер. – Моя очередь портить ей кожу. Третья тату за полторы недели, какие еще есть варианты?  
– Ну конечно, только набить у cебя на предплечье номер телефона и требование позвонить, – кивнул Скотт. – Крутой план.  
– Я тебя позвал не для критики. Эта тату сойдет через неделю! – огрызнулся Стайлз. – Давай напомню: я до усрачки боюсь уколов и хреново переношу боль. Ты здесь для бро-поддержки!  
– Тебе от отца влетит, – предсказал Скотт. – А мне от матери. Плакал наш с тобой выезд на бейсбол, точно не отпустят.  
– Если это поможет мне найти альфу, я обойдусь без розыгрыша фирменной футболки «Доджерс». Все равно мне больше нравятся «Метс».  
  
– Ну как, парень, готов? – подошедший с машинкой мастер дружелюбно улыбнулся Стайлзу и повернулся к Скотту: – Что, не отговорил своего дружка?  
– Не-а, – Скотт смущенно пожал плечами. – Будем бить.  
– Да, омеги упрямые ребята, – мастер хохотнул, грузно уселся на стул и на удивление легко и нежно очертил пальцами предстоящий фронт работ.  
Стайлз стиснул зубы, заранее готовясь к неприятным ощущениям.  
– Давайте без проволочек, – попросил он.  
– Не торопись, все сделаем, – мастер вздохнул и, подумав, спросил: – Обезболивающее будешь пить?  
– У меня СДВГ, – признался Стайлз. – Врач рекомендует не глотать лишних таблеток. Потерплю.  
– Ну, только в обморок не грохнись, – мастер протер руку Стайлза дезинфицирующей салфеткой, еще раз посмотрел на листок, где очень четко был вырисован номер телефона, и принялся за работу.  
Машинка зажужжала, игла впилась под кожу, и Стайлз с тихим вздохом отключился, успев заметить, как Скотт ловко поймал его руку и надежно зафиксировал ее на подлокотнике кресла.  
  


  
  
Дерек осторожно открыл левый глаз и убедился: он дома. Отлично, он точно знает, где унитаз, и сможет до него доползти.  
Похмелье в этот раз выдалось особенно жестоким. Голова трещала, во рту поселился гадостный кислый привкус, тело болело так, будто Дерека избили.  
Не исключено, что так и было, он не помнил прошлый вечер.  
Кстати, сколько времени?  
Дерек поднял к глазам левую руку и, сощурившись, посмотрел на циферблат часов. Начало одиннадцатого. Нормально. Дерек зевнул и чуть не подавился воздухом, заметив на руке четкую черную надпись с номером телефона.  
Кто-то что, разукрасил его маркером? Дерек с досадой потер кожу и моментально взвыл от боли.  
Он, блядь, убьет Бойда! Или выбьет у него на лбу слово «дебил».  
Как можно было так подставить?  
Дерек с ненавистью посмотрел на новую идиотскую татуировку и, ощутив прилив сил, перекатился на кровати, нащупал в кармане штанов телефон и со злостью нажал на кнопку быстрого вызова.  
  
– Уже очухался? – спросил Бойд, сняв трубку после третьего гудка. На заднем плане бибикали, видимо, Бойд был за рулем. Точно, в офис едет. – Выпей воды, я тебе на тумбочке оставил.  
– Ты охуел? – Дерек зажмурился и сделал паузу, прогоняя тошноту. – Что это за прикол?  
– Какой еще прикол? Хейл, ты не протрезвел, что ли? Глюки ловишь?  
– Я про новую тату! Что ты набил на моей руке?  
– Так, – судя по звукам, Бойд перестроился и остановился. – О чем речь? Какая еще тату? Мы вчера были в «Гризли», ты упился абсентом, полез трепаться с каким-то яппи, я тебя увел, доставил до квартиры и уехал. Мы не были в салоне, а без меня ты бы точно туда не добрался. Ты был в хлам, Дерек!  
– Я и сейчас в хлам, – простонал Дерек. – У меня на руке наколка с телефонным номером и надписью «позвони мне». Что за херня?  
– А код какой? – Бойд щелкнул зажигалкой. – Калифорния?  
Дерек взглянул на цифры.  
– Да. Думаю, Бикон-Хиллз, но можно проверить.  
– Вот как, – помолчав, сказал Бойд. – Может, оно и к лучшему, друг. Ты вторую неделю не просыхаешь. Рановато, конечно, и неожиданно, но не так и плохо.  
Дерек нахмурился, потер лоб и покосился на свою ширинку.  
Надо начинать движение в сторону унитаза, пока его мочевой пузырь не сдался под давлением обстоятельств.  
– Я тебя не понимаю, – признался он, с трудом встав на ноги. Мир вокруг кружился и шатался.  
– Ничего, после душа дойдет, – Бойд вздохнул. – Продиктуй номер, попробую через парней пробить, на кого зарегистрирован.  
Дерек пробубнил цифры, добрался до заветной двери и нашарил выключатель.  
– Пошел блевать, – кратко поделился он с Бойдом.  
– Давай, – одобрил тот. – И это… позвони мне потом. Или я сам позвоню. А, кстати, к тебе завтра Эрика заедет, не бесись.  
– До связи, – Дерек скинул вызов, расстегнул штаны и шагнул к унитазу. Через пятнадцать минут, опорожнив по очереди мочевой пузырь и желудок и приняв контрастный душ, он замотался в белый банный халат, почистил зубы – дважды – и вернулся в комнату. Дерек выпил литровую бутылку воды, оставленную для него Бойдом, проглотил две таблетки тайленола и раздвинул плотные шторы, закрывавшие французское окно.  
  
Идиот. Дерек взялся за насыщенно-синюю ткань, желая вернуть все как было, и медленно убрал руки.  
Пейдж никогда не задергивала эти шторы. Окно открывалось, выводя на небольшую террасу, заставленную цветами. Пейдж любила свою «оранжерею»: помимо горшков и кадок с растениями на террасе стоял маленький круглый столик и два удобных стула. По выходным они всегда выходили сюда завтракать. Дерек заваривал для Пейдж матэ и варил себе кофе, а Пейдж пекла фигурные блинчики или делала сэндвичи, рисуя соусом веселые мордочки. Дерек каждый раз ворчал, что так соус хуже пропитывает хлеб и начинку, но Пейдж все равно рисовала кривоватые смайлики, а на все возражения Дерека просто целовала его в щеку и шлепала по плечу.  
Дерек сжал губы и, сильно зажмурившись, опустил голову вниз, борясь с очередным приступом острой тоски. Похороны состоялись почти полтора месяца назад, но Дерек до сих пор отказывался верить, что его Пейдж уже нет.  
  
Это казалось какой-то нелепицей, бессмысленной глупостью, не укладывающейся в голове и вызывающей внутри недоверчивое хмыканье. Первые три недели Дерек, несмотря на осознание реальности своего горя, ждал, что Пейдж придет домой, обнимет его и скажет, что это был лишь дурной сон. Кошмар наяву. Что ничего не случилось, она вовсе не стала жертвой глупого ограбления в круглосуточном магазинчике, куда выбежала купить молока и хлопьев. Что в нее не стреляли – трижды, – что медики успели, что ее отличной омежьей регенерации хватило, чтобы продержаться до приезда помощи.  
Но Пейдж не приходила. Она лежала на Южном кладбище, ряд двадцать семь, могила шестнадцать, а Дерек пытался жить дальше, не понимая, зачем он до сих пор дышит и почему все это происходит именно с ним. В семнадцать из-за авиакатастрофы он лишился отца, матери, старшей сестры, дяди, тети, племянницы – потерял всю семью, за исключением младшей сестры, и думал, что на этом беды в его жизни закончились. Увы, судьба лишила его и пары, и если бы не Кора, то Дерек бы уже, наверное, что-нибудь с собой сделал. Но когда он заикнулся об этом при Эрике, та залепила ему пощечину, насильно отправила в отпуск, резонно объяснив, что все равно от него сейчас никакого толку, и приставила к нему Бойда, разрешив тому приходить на работу к полудню из-за ночных кутежей. Последние две недели Дерек провел в беспробудном пьянстве, стараясь забыться и хоть что-то почувствовать. По этой же причине они с Бойдом несколько раз завернули в тату-салон: Дерек знал тамошнего мастера и доверял его вкусу, а острая боль от ожога при нанесении татуировки ненадолго выбивала из головы лишние мысли.  
  
Дерек понимал, что наказывает себя за то, в чем не было его вины, но так становилось легче. И потом, его вина была. Он задержался, он позвонил, предупредив, что приедет поздно и не успеет по дороге заглянуть в супермаркет. А Пейдж не могла представить себе завтрак без любимых хлопьев и выбежала купить неходимые продукты.  
Дерек не мог себя винить, но и не винить не выходило.  
Вся его гребаная жизнь летела под откос, и как остановить это крушение, он не знал и знать не хотел. По большому счету ему было глубоко плевать, что с ним будет дальше.  
Дерек вздохнул, потер до сих пор ноющие виски и отправился на кухню, намереваясь сварить чашку очень крепкого кофе и, пожалуй, вытащить заначку с сигаретами. Они с Пейдж подумывали о ребенке, и Дерек бросил курить, едва они убедились, что желание обзавестись малышом взаимно. Пейдж прекратила пить таблетки, Дерек перешел на полностью здоровое питание и даже на работе постарался свести к минимуму алкоголь, хотя это было непросто.  
Он гордился тем, как легко расстался с вредными привычками. Гордился тем, как жена на него смотрела, как шутливо дразнила его будущим отцом года. Теперь гордиться было нечем. Дерек достал припрятанную пачку, выбил оттуда сигарету и прикурил. Кофе в турке закипел, Дерек снял ее с огня, заметив, как дрожат руки, и чуть не вылил горячую жижу себе на ноги.  
  
Душ и таблетки сделали свое дело: Дерек немного пришел в себя после пьянки, и его мозг заработал, предлагая только одно объяснение появившейся на руке татуировке.  
Кто-то набил такую у себя, а Дерек получил ее из-за свежеустановившейся связи.  
У него появилась новая _пара_.  
Дерек отошел от плиты, аккуратно снял с полки металлический чайник и от души швырнул об пол. В ушах заложило от звона, Дерек до крови прокусил губу, запустил в стену салфетницей и уселся на кухонный стул.  
Жгущая грудь ярость не успокоилась. Дерек глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и стиснул кулаки. Ему не нужна была новая пара. Он не хотел никого. Он любил Пейдж. Кто бы это ни был, пусть катится ко всем ебаным чертям!  
Дерек встал, налил себе кофе и, ощутив, как ярость сменилась ледяным спокойствием и иррациональной ненавистью к добивавшейся его омеге, вернулся в спальню за телефоном. Сейчас он позвонит и объяснит, что эта омега может идти на все четыре стороны.  
Он набрал номер, дождался, пока на том конце снимут трубку, и приготовился говорить.  
  


  
  
– Привет, пап, как дела в Сакраменто? Погодка что надо? – Стайлз усилием воли заставил себя сесть в кресло и перестать метаться по дому.  
– Привет, сынок. У меня все замечательно, поэтому можешь сразу перейти к делу. Что ты натворил?  
– Ничего! – возмутился Стайлз. – Эй, я не настолько плох. Но вообще-то у меня действительно есть новости.  
– Выкладывай.  
Стайлз расслышал тяжелый вздох отца, но обижаться было уже некогда.  
– Я наконец нашел альфу. Мы только что говорили по телефону.  
– Вот оно что! – голос папы потеплел. – Поздравляю. Ну, давай, рассказывай. Кто она?  
Стайлз стиснул зубы и прикрыл глаза.  
– В этом главная проблема, пап. Когда мой телефон зазвонил, а номер оказался незнаком… Короче, я сразу понял, что это моя гребаная альфа. Хочу напомнить – я был очень зол. Это меня не оправдывает, и все-таки – я рассердился, так что не стал ждать, пока мы обменяемся этими глупыми любезностями и начал прямо с этих еба… дурацких татушек, и, пожалуй, я пару раз перескочил с одной мысли на другую, потому что я нервничал, и…  
  
– Стайлз, – голос отца стал серьезным. – Ближе к делу.  
– Хорошо, пап, я как раз подбираюсь, не перебивай! – Стайлз шлепнул ладонью по подлокотнику от избытка чувств. – Ладно, если коротко – моя альфа не девчонка. Мне позвонил парень. Даже не так – мужик. Взрослый мужик, понимаешь? А я на него наорал, пару раз назвав дурой.  
– Ты первый раз общался со своей будущей парой и опустился до оскорблений? – Отлично, теперь отец вышел из себя. – Стайлз, ты совсем с ума сошел?  
– У меня три тату на теле! И ни одна из них мне не нравится! – в сердцах бросил Стайлз. – Конечно, я возмущался! Пап, погоди, дело не в этом. Он спросил мой адрес, я зачем-то назвал его, и он обещал подъехать познакомиться. Сегодня. Он скоро будет у нас дома, а я тут один!  
– Выйди поговорить с ним на улицу, – посоветовал папа. – Стайлз, прекрати валять дурака. Он твой альфа. Он тебя не обидит. Кроме того, сейчас день, вокруг будут люди, чего ты боишься?  
  
– Тебе что, действительно наплевать? – изумился Стайлз. – Ты не хочешь пробить по базе его номер телефона? Проверить, не было ли у него приводов? Прислать патрульного к дому?  
– Стайлз, – перебил его папа. – Скажи честно, если бы тебе позвонила девушка-ровесница, ты бы просил патрульного? Ты вообще позвонил бы мне _до_ встречи или предпочел бы рассказать обо всем _после_ того, как вы увидитесь?  
Стайлз замолчал. Конечно, он бы позвонил после. Как раз на случай, если на отца нападет приступ родительской заботы, и он решит проконтролировать первую встречу Стайлза с его альфой. Потому что при хорошем раскладе уже на первом свидании они могли бы…  
– Именно такой ответ я и ожидал получить. – В трубке что-то булькнуло, будто папа выпил воды. – Стайлз, если ты нервничаешь – позови Скотта. Я не буду дергать патрульных из-за того, что ты нагрубил своему будущему партнеру. Это твоя ошибка, исправляй ее сам.  
  
– О, спасибо, пап, – Стайлзу захотелось повесить трубку, но он сдержался. Отец отказал ему в помощи, и это было обидно и несправедливо. Он не слышал злых интонаций в словах альфы, пренебрежения в голосе и откровенного равнодушия в адрес его, черт возьми, омеги.  
А Стайлз слышал. И, судя по всему, для альфы его существование оказалось неприятным сюрпризом. А это он пока не был готов сказать даже родному отцу.  
– Не обижайся, сынок, – папа снова сделал глоток. – И не нервничай так, все пройдет хорошо.  
– Я позвоню Скотту, – ответил Стайлз, не желая обсуждать свои чувства. – Ты когда возвращаешься?  
– По графику, – бодро сказал отец. – У тебя все в порядке? Не забываешь есть?  
– Пап!  
– И аддерол, – напомнил папа. – И ты обещал заняться стиркой.  
– Я помню про белье, – отмахнулся Стайлз. – Все, ладно. Мне пора. Еще Скотта уговаривать.  
– Удачи, сынок, – отец попрощался и положил трубку.  
Стайлз закусил губу, посидел в кресле несколько секунд, собираясь с мыслями, и набрал номер Скотта.  
Отец прав – лучше Скотт, чем вообще никого.  
  


  
  
– Смотри, какая тачка! – восхищенно пробормотал Скотт. – Чувак, он паркуется. Господи, это же шевроле Камаро! Черт, я согласен стать омегой, если меня начнут катать на такой тачке!  
– Слышала бы тебя сейчас Эллисон, – проворчал Стайлз и, тщательно скрывая собственное удовольствие, похлопал ладонью прихваченную на всякий случай биту.  
Он уже отошел от первого приступа паники и обнаружил целую кучу плюсов в своем альфе. Взрослый опытный парень, хей! Наверняка есть отдельное жилье, куда можно будет заезжать «посмотреть фильм». Никаких проблем с покупкой алкоголя, если захочется расслабиться. По-настоящему классные подарки на все праздники, ведь он сам зарабатывает. Еще альфа, судя по многочисленным историям на форумах, просто обязан относиться к Стайлзу, как к детке, принцессе, а это имеет свои преимущества. Девчонки-альфы требовали от своих парней-омег быть галантными джентльменами, и Стайлз всегда подозревал, что станет лажать в этом вопросе. С парнем-альфой таких проблем в принципе не будет.  
  
– Ого, – протянул Скотт. – Хм. Крутой мужик.  
Стайлз очнулся от своих мечтаний и почувствовал, как сердце бухнуло в желудок и попыталось через кишечник найти выход на свободу. От страха. От ебаного натурального ужаса, потому что образ, нарисованный Стайлзом в голове, никак не соответствовал тому, что Стайлз видел воочию. Самовнушение и бодрые уверения Скотта помогли Стайлзу поверить, что альфа вовсе не был на него сердит, когда звонил, да и грубость по телефону спишет на нервы. Теперь Стайлз во всем этом сомневался. Потому что перед ним стоял парень из банды.  
Расстегнутая кожаная куртка, драные джинсы, тяжелые ботинки, белая майка, широкий пояс с крупной металлической пряжкой, смуглая кожа, черная щетина и прищуренные, красные, как от наркоты, глаза.  
  
– Он гребаный мафиози! – воскликнул Стайлз, толкнув Скотта в бок кончиком сжимаемой в руках биты. – Ты посмотри! А тачка либо ворованная, либо купленная на грязные деньги. И рожа, он же, блядь, мексиканец! Понятно, почему он так неразборчиво говорил, когда звонил, он и по-английски вряд ли понимает что-то сложнее «я тебя прикончу». Господи, Скотт, звони 911!  
Парень, закрыв дверцу машины, повернулся в сторону крыльца, где сидели Стайлз со Скоттом, и нахмурился. Стайлз заткнулся и лихорадочно стал щупать карманы, выискивая, куда запропастился его телефон. Он сейчас вызовет патрульных, и пусть отец что угодно ему потом говорит!  
– Успокойся! – шикнул Скотт, отобрав у Стайлза найденный мобильник. – Он идет сюда. Все нормально.  
– Ничего не нормально! – взвыл Стайлз, желая драпануть домой и оставить Скотта этому мексикано на съедение. – Ты идиот!  
  
– Привет, – альфа толкнул калитку и вошел во двор. – Значит, ты м’я омежка? Ну иди сюда, малыш, познакомимся.  
Стайлз физически ощутил, как прирос к крыльцу. Его ноги пустили корни, подошвы кед прилипли к пыльному дереву, а во рту пересохло. Альфа был привлекательным, даже красивым, но то, как он говорил – с жутким акцентом и коверкая слова, – как смотрел… Это все просто не могло происходить на самом деле.  
– Боишься? Не надо боятца, – альфа широко улыбнулся, демонстрируя ряд белых зубов с заостренными клыками.  
Стайлз уставился в ярко-красные глаза и вцепился в плечо Скотта, почти содрав с него толстовку.  
– Я еще школьник, – выпалил Стайлз. Ему подурнело до головокружения, а под мышками взмокло от пота. – Мне рано _знакомиться_.  
– Кому нужна школа, только время тратить! – доброжелательно сказал альфа, недобро взглянув на Скотта и на секунду ощерившись в его сторону. – Я вижу, ты уже созрел. Бедра узковаты, но щас и такие омежки рожают, ты не бойся. Я отличных врачей знаю.  
  
– Ро-рожают? – заикаясь, повторил Стайлз. Скотт, напуганный приветствием альфы, тоже выпустил клыки, но Стайлз видел, насколько разные у них весовые категории. – Я не хочу рожать, я хочу закончить школу и поступить в университет!  
– Зачем? Я всем тебя обеспечу, малыш, – альфа сделал несколько шагов к крыльцу, и Стайлз понял, что его вот-вот стошнит от страха. – Омежкам не надо себе мозги квасить.  
– Пудрить, – поправил Скотт.  
– Что ты сказал? – напряженно уточнил альфа, переключив внимание на Скотта.  
– Ничего, – открестился тот. – Я о своем.  
– Ты с ним гулял? – альфа ткнул пальцем в Скотта. – С этим симпатичным bebé?  
– Он мой друг, – Стайлз сглотнул подступивший к горлу ком. Подставлять Скотта не хотелось. – Просто друг. Мы никогда не встречались. У него уже есть омега.  
– А, друг, – альфа зевнул, не прикрыв рот, и потер сзади шею. – Охранял мою детку? Спасиб.  
  
– Меня Скотт зовут, – представился Скотт. – А ты?  
– Дерек, – альфа поднялся к ним на крыльцо и, пожимая руку Скотта, до хруста стиснул ее в своих пальцах. Он повернулся к попятившемуся Стайлзу и взял его за запястье. – Скромный. Мне нравитца. Но стеснятца нечего, малыш, ты же моя омежка. Дай я тебя поцелую.  
Стайлз взвизгнул, вывернулся и уронил биту Скотту на кроссовки. Тот выругался, а альфа, Дерек, притянул к себе Стайлза и звучно чмокнул в губы, поцарапав щеки щетиной и обдав нос табачным выхлопом.  
– Темпераментный. Irascible! Мамаше понравишься. И остальным моим, – Дерек одобрительно похлопал Стайлза по бедру и отпустил на волю.  
Стайлз застыл, хватая ртом воздух. По его прикидкам у него вот-вот должна была начаться паническая атака. Если повезет, Скотт его откачает.  
– Ладн’, – альфа плотоядно оглядел Стайлза, задержавшись глазами на ширинке, и подмигнул ему. – Занят сейчас, работа. Завтра с тобой поворкуем, да, малыш? Настоящее свидание для моей детки, пойдет?  
  
– Какое еще свидание? – с языка рвались сотни слов, но Стайлз старательно сдерживался. Пусть Дерек просто уйдет. Не стоит его провоцировать. Молчать, надо молчать.  
– Завтра в восемь, в «Открытых воротах». Отличный бар, тебе понравитца. Там знатное пойло для настоящих альф, но и тебе что-нить сладенькое нальют, – Дерек чмокнул губами воздух и спрыгнул с крыльца на землю, забив на ступеньки. – Не опаздывай, малыш. Нам надо о многом поговорить.  
– Да? – Стайлз вымученно улыбнулся в ответ. – Ты уверен?  
– Ты за что-то орал на меня, – напомнил Дерек. – Придетца тебе извинитца, малыш, омежки не должны себя так вести. Ну ничего, в «Воротах» есть, где уединитца, мы все уладим. До завтра, сладкий.  
– Пока, – просипел Стайлз, пряча в карманы джинсов трясущиеся пальцы. – До завтра, Дерек.  
Альфа махнул ему рукой, дошагал до тачки, сел, завелся и с ревом газанул, срываясь с места. Стайлз рухнул на грязное крыльцо, взял в руки потерянную биту и прижал ее к себе, стараясь унять дрожь.  
  
– Чувак, ты в порядке? – Скотт сел рядышком и, помявшись, неуклюже обнял Стайлза за плечи. – Слушай, сейчас связь это не обязательство. И в тюрьму больше не сажают тех, кто отказывается жить с парой. Даже судебный запрет можно получить, если постараться. Твой папа…  
– Что сделает мой папа, когда дружки моего альфы заклеят мне рот, свяжут и перевезут в Мексику к его большой дружной семье? – в трансе спросил Стайлз. – Какой запрет их остановит? Ты знаешь, сколько я слышал таких историй? А потом уже не вырваться. Связь закрепилась и… Он меня украдет, обрюхатит и оставит там. И я умру в тридцать. Скотт, я не хочу умирать в тридцать!  
– Эй! Остановись, – Скотт потянул его за капюшон толстовки и слегка встряхнул. – Позвони отцу. Он тебе поможет.  
– Он меня сегодня послал.  
– Больше не пошлет, – уверенно сказал Скотт. – Он думал, ты дурачишься. А ты ему расскажешь, как все было. И я могу подтвердить. Он мне верит!  
  
– Лучше нажремся, – предложил Стайлз. – У меня есть примерно полбутылки «джека», я сказал отцу, что вылил его выпивку, а на самом деле перелил в бутылку из-под сока. Хочешь выпить?  
– Хочу, – согласился Скотт. – Я отпрошусь у мамы на ночевку. А утром позвоним шерифу, да?  
– Ага, – кивнул Стайлз, осознавая, что не способен сейчас переживать заново эту встречу, описывая ее папе в деталях. До завтрашнего вечера он в безопасности, можно отложить неприятное дело на утро, а сейчас немного расслабиться.  
Господи, за что ему это? Он думал, его главная проблема – дурная привычка альфы делать тату? Как же он ошибся!  
И как несправедливо, что после всех этих лет ожидания к Стайлзу приехал такой альфа. Грубый, примитивный и неприятно опасный. Альфа, с которым стыдно где-то показаться вместе, альфа, от которого хочется убежать и спрятаться.  
Стайлз стиснул зубы, сморгнул выступившие от обиды слезы и решительно потянул Скотта в дом. Виски. Много виски, пицца и видеоигры.  
  


  
  
– Зачем ты это делаешь? Дерек, это глупо! – Эрика отобрала у Дерека телефон и гневно встряхнула головой, прочитав последнее отправленное сообщение. Светлые волосы хлестнули Дерека по щеке, и он стиснул кулак.  
Эрика и Пейдж пользовались одной маркой шампуня. У них вообще во многом совпадали вкусы, как бывает у близких подруг.  
– Я общаюсь со своим новым омегой, чем ты недовольна? – Дерек запустил вилку в куриный пирог с румяной сырной корочкой и подцепил себе большой кусок. Эрика отлично готовила.  
– Ты пишешь ему, притворяясь мексиканским бандитом! Коверкаешь слова, делаешь ошибки, вставляешь испанские словечки. И что это за сообщения? Откуда в тебе столько пошлости? – Эрика подошла к чайнику и стала возиться с чашками.  
Матэ. В этом доме не он пил матэ.  
  
– Ты бы видела его, – скривился Дерек. – Совсем пацан. Ребенок. Сначала набил эту идиотскую тату, потом наорал на меня, едва я позвонил, теперь записал в преступники. Почему я должен терпеть?  
– Потому что ты старше его лет на десять? – Эрика поставила перед ним чашку. – Дерек, ты уже не в колледже. А он твоя…  
– Не смей этого говорить, – оборвал ее Дерек, уронив вилку на стол. Металл неприятно звякнул. – Заткнись, Эрика!  
– Твоя пара, – четко произнесла Эрика, глядя ему прямо в глаза. – Судьба дает тебе шанс двигаться дальше. Я не говорю, что ты должен прямо сейчас позвать его на свидание и уложить в постель, но…  
– Какая постель?! – взорвался Дерек. – Ты думаешь я способен… способен хотя бы подумать о ком-то? Ты спятила? Я не хочу его. Ни его, ни кого-либо еще!  
– Он симпатичный? – невозмутимо спросила Эрика, поправив упавший на плечо локон. – Твой типаж?  
  
– Нет, – помолчав, ответил Дерек. Он понимал, почему Эрика так себя ведет, но ему все равно хотелось ей врезать. К сожалению, омег не бьют. – Он… мальчишка. Тощий, нескладный, обрит почти налысо. Круглые щеки, вздернутый нос… Не красавец. Обычный парень, не за что зацепиться.  
– В смске ты писал про его губы, – Эрика потянулась к телефону. – Как там было? Забыла эпитет.  
– Губы ничего, – Дерек снова взялся за пирог. – Он нормальный. Может быть, даже милый, я не разглядывал.  
– Ты разглядывал, просто сам этого не понял, – Эрика, поколебавшись, тоже достала себе вилку. Очередная ее война с калориями была проиграна. – Дерек, не будь таким мудаком! Что ты наговорил ему сегодня в баре?  
– Придерживался образа, – проворчал Дерек. – Повторил, что ему стоит бросить школу, дескать, я его всем обеспечу. Наврал про работу, напустил тумана в стиле боевиков. Сказал, что хочу побольше детей и готов начать их делать прямо сейчас. Потом повел во второй зал, но тут он окончательно побелел и сбежал.  
– Ты у мальчика первый. Его первый и, возможно, единственный альфа, – со вздохом сказала Эрика. – Он нервничает и боится и без твоих глупых шуток. И он не виноват в смерти Пейдж. Ты не можешь наказывать его за то, что ему не повезло стать твоим омегой. Ты не можешь на нем срываться, Дерек. И развлекаться за его счет.  
Дерек сделал глоток чая и пожал плечами.  
  
Он и сам все это понимал. Но внутри все равно ворочалась глухое недовольство, почти ненависть к жизнерадостному тупому мальчишке, которого Дереку предстояло полюбить. Почувствовать частью себя.  
Когда они проходили это с Пейдж, все казалось таким простым и естественным. Они любили друг друга. Делить ощущения, мысли, радости и заботы было нормально и приятно. Дерек хотел ее понимать, хотел знать, что с ней происходит, хотел залезть к ней под кожу и быть с ней во всех смыслах. Как альфа, как мужчина, как муж, как отец ее детей.  
А Стайлз был чужаком. Он был лишним в жизни Дерека.  
– Его отец шериф, – Дерек усмехнулся, достал сигареты и прикурил. – Он пытался запугать меня этим. И, кажется, за нашим свиданием присматривал коп в штатском.  
– Дерек! – Эрика подавилась пирогом и закашлялась. – Ты чокнулся?  
– Шериф сейчас в Сакраменто, на семинаре. Возвращается завтра утром. Я собираюсь приехать к нему в офис и рассказать, что происходит. Представлюсь, объясню свои намерения.  
– Наконец-то я слышу разумные речи, – Эрика вытерла рот рукой и, выбив у Дерека из пачки сигарету, закурила. – Но ты должен объясниться не только с отцом своей омеги.  
  
– Отец моей омеги – мистер Красикев, а вовсе не шериф Стилински, – тихо сказал Дерек. Эрика отвела глаза и промолчала, сделав затяжку и выпустив изо рта дым. – Да, с ним я тоже поговорю. Приглашу его куда-нибудь. Ресторан подойдет?  
– Отведи его в «Красные дубы», – посоветовала Эрика. – Помнишь, мы там проводили репетицию свадебного банкета для той безумной парочки антикваров? Приличное место, хорошая еда.  
– Да, отличная идея, – устало кивнул Дерек. – Так и сделаю.  
– «А теперь проваливай, Эрика, дай мне вылакать бутылку виски, выкурить две пачки, обрыдаться и уснуть в трусах на кухне», – закончила она за него. – Ничего не выйдет, Хейл. Я думала, Бойд сумеет тебя поддержать, но он облажался. Айзек в принципе кретин, а Кора не заслуживает того, чтобы сидеть здесь и вытирать твои сопли. Я остаюсь на ночь.  
– Я звоню в полицию и заявляю, что ты находишься в квартире против моей воли.  
– А я им говорю, что ты член мексиканской группировки, занимающейся работорговлей, и советую обратиться за подтверждением к сыну шерифа, – Эрика встала, подошла к сидевшему на стуле Дереку и нежно обняла его за плечи, поцеловав в затылок. – Не будь идиотом, Хейл. Я тоже хочу поплакать и не откажусь от пары бокалов.  
  
– Я не буду плакать, – Дерек повел плечами, попытавшись стряхнуть прилипчивую Эрику.  
– Ну а я буду. Пойду принесу рулон туалетной бумаги, – легко ответила та. – Мне кажется, Айзеку надоело, что я звоню ему в три часа ночи, стуча зубами о стакан с успокоительным.  
– Айзек бы с радостью спал у тебя под дверью, если бы ты наконец признала его альфой. Его не напрягают твои звонки.  
– Они напрягают бизнес. Хоть кто-то должен высыпаться и думать головой, – Эрика тяжело вздохнула. – Ты вышел из строя, мне без тебя тяжело. Айзек сейчас тащит все, что можно и нельзя.  
– Давай его повысим? – в сотый раз предложил Дерек. Эрика, по идее, была его личной помощницей, и ей стоило без возражений принимать любое решение босса, но на деле все частенько получалось иначе. Поэтому Айзек вот уже пять лет занимал позицию секретаря, и, насколько Дерек понимал, карьерный рост у него не предвиделся.  
  
Впрочем, Айзеку было насрать, какая у него должность. Айзек получал хорошие деньги, занимался интересным ему делом и проводил дни со своей омегой. До того как они почувствовали связь, Эрика причисляла себя к фрилайфисткам, и Айзек был рад уже тому, что она позволяет ему быть рядом.  
Раньше Дерек жалел Айзека. Сочувствовал его постоянным попыткам поухаживать и регулярным отказам Эрики «сходить в кино». Теперь Дерек нечеловечески, до мутной серой злобы, завидовал Айзеку. Он бы сейчас многое отдал, чтобы еще хоть раз увидеть Пейдж.  
– Я прослушаю голосовую почту, а ты доставай бокалы, – сказала Эрика, вытащив из заднего кармана узких джинсов телефон. Розовый, с наклейкой мультяшного пони.  
Эрике нравился образ легкомысленной дурочки-омеги, и она правда любила этот сериал про пони. Айзек, кажется, подарил ей уже всех персонажей.  
Дерек сморгнул подступившие к глазам слезы, быстро отвернулся, надеясь, что Эрика не заметит его слабость, и взялся готовить выпивку.  
  


[ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-04/28/xhn90pk9rbu1.png)

  
  
Заслышав, как заскрипела дверь гаража, Стайлз выронил ручку и бегом помчался вниз. Домашка по литературе могла подождать. Отец вернулся из Сакраменто еще утром, но они разминулись. Стайлз ушел в школу, отец, оставив вещи и переодевшись, отправился в офис.  
Будучи шерифом города, он ответственно подходил к собственной должности и поблажек себе не давал. А жаль. Во-первых, Стайлз ужасно соскучился, во-вторых, им было, что обсудить, в-третьих, зачем вообще идти на работу, если можно без проблем устроить маленький выходной?  
– Пап! – Стайлз крепко обнял отца и нахмурился, унюхав запах кофе. – Скажи, что это был капучино без кофеина?  
– Он был с кофеином, сынок. Утренние рейсы придуманы дьяволом.  
Стайлз невольно улыбнулся. Он был слишком доволен, чтобы читать мораль, да и отец выглядел уставшим. Держался он бодрячком, но Стайлз заметил сероватые круги под глазами, резкие морщинки у рта и несбритые волоски около самого уха – отец становился небрежен только когда реально утомлялся.  
  
– Я приготовил ужин, – Стайлз нарочито радостно подмигнул отцу. – Тушеные овощи! И мясо запек.  
– Ух ты, – присвистнул отец. – Да у нас сегодня пир!  
– Точно, – Стайлз зашел вместе с папой в дом и потащился за ним в комнату.  
После смерти мамы Стайлз несколько недель не отходил от отца, испуганный мыслью, что он тоже может _уйти_. Потом это, конечно, прошло, но иногда, после разлуки, старая привычка просыпалась.  
Отец его никогда не гнал.  
– Вкусно, – искренне сказал папа и похлопал себя по животу, едва они закончили есть. – Вовремя у тебя пара нашлась. Могу без стыда смотреть в глаза твоему альфе. Мой сын умеет готовить!  
Стайлз чуть не выронил тарелку из рук: он как раз загружал все грязное в посудомойку.  
– Ты шутишь? – недоверчиво переспросил он. – Я же тебе вчера позвонил, после того как вернулся из бара. Этот альфа…  
– Он заезжал ко мне сегодня, – встав, перебил его папа и начал помогать с посудой. – Стайлз, как вышло, что ты забыл упомянуть о том, что сделал татуировку с номером телефона?  
– Не хотел грузить тебя деталями, – небрежно пожав плечами, ответил Стайлз. – Какая разница, как мы нашли друг друга.  
  
– А-а-а, – протянул отец. – Деталями. А вот твой альфа посвятил меня в _детали_.  
– И? – Стайлз метко кинул ножик в подставку. – Теперь ты убедился, что я не фантазирую? Давай, выкладывай. Ты пробил его досье? За что он привлекался?  
– Дай подумать, – отец наморщил лоб. – Штрафы за парковку и превышение скорости, две пьяных драки – дело заведено не было, проходил свидетелем в деле о грабеже и убийстве.  
– Он кого-то грохнул, и его отпустили? – сердце Стайлза сжалось.  
За последние сутки он, стараясь мыслить позитивно, придумал себе сносные варианты. Что Дерек только вступил на скользкий путь и ни в чем серьезном не замешан. Что Дерек на самом деле коп, работающий под прикрытием. Что он вообще не имеет прямого отношения к криминальному миру и просто помогает друзьям или семье, не сознавая, что нарушает закон.  
Но убийство это убийство. Этому, к сожалению, нет оправданий. На убийство нельзя закрыть глаза и списать все на ошибку и неведение.  
  
– Он не бандит, – мягко сказал отец, заваривая чай. – Его зовут Дерек Хейл, ему двадцать шесть лет, у него свой бизнес – довольно успешный. И он тебя разыграл, когда услышал, как ты о нем говоришь. Он сегодня извинился передо мной за обман и объяснил, почему так поступил.  
– И почему же? – спросил Стайлз, не веря ни единому слову папы.  
Значит, легенда Дерека так хороша, что даже опытный полицейский ее проглотил и не поморщился.  
– Он сам тебе расскажет, так будет правильнее, – отец разлил заварку по чашкам и плеснул кипятка. – Стайлз, тебе достался порядочный альфа, впрочем, с любовью к розыгрышам. Но, учитывая, что он твоя пара, меня это не удивляет.  
– Может быть, он даже колледж закончил? – Стайлз не спешил спорить. Сначала надо получить максимум информации.  
– Закончил, – согласился отец. – И ты закончишь. Что, расстроен, сынок? Придется все-таки ходить в школу. Никакой Мексики и семерых детей.  
  
Стайлз недовольно фыркнул. Вчера он рассказал отцу про настойчивые советы Дерека прекратить тратить время на обучение, а папа в ответ только посмеялся и пошутил насчет любви Стайлза к прогулам.  
Но Стайлз прогуливал не потому, что не хотел учиться. Учиться ему нравилось. Но ему не нравились бессмысленные тесты, задания для идиотов и некоторые учителя.  
– Пап, я не знаю, как ему удалось тебя провести, но ты ошибаешься, – твердо сказал Стайлз, усевшись на стул с любимой чашкой в руках. – Наверное, это план. Он введет тебя в заблуждение, а потом накинет мне на голову мешок, приставит нож к горлу…  
– …и увезет в Мексику, – кивнул отец. – Стайлз, он американец. И его внешность не характерна для мексиканцев. Ты бы сам это понял, если бы думал головой, а не запугивал сам себя глупыми фантазиями.  
– М-м-м, – Стайлз спрятался за своей чашкой, чувствуя, что вечер испорчен. Отец снова ему не верил и обращался, как с полным придурком.  
Ну что ж, когда Дерек взбесится из-за какой-нибудь глупости, прирежет его и расчленит, труп Стайлза легко опознают по татуировкам.  
  
– Он завтра хочет пригласить тебя на ужин. Я дал разрешение, – сообщил отец, долив себе в чай немного виски.  
Несмотря на обиду, внутри Стайлза шевельнулось беспокойство. Папа выглядел совсем обессиленным.  
– Я сам подъеду к месту, которое он назовет, – быстро сказал Стайлз. – И оно должно быть людным, в центре города.  
Стайлз отлично помнил грязный бар, куда Дерек притащил его вчера вечером. Если бы не Пэрриш, Стайлз бы грохнулся в обморок сразу, как зашел в прокуренное и очень обшарпанное помещение.  
– Он за тобой заедет, – слова отца звучали ласково, но Стайлз расслышал в них особую нотку и понял, что лучше не спорить. – Я отслежу твое перемещение по gps-сигналу. Сынок, ты будешь в безопасности.  
– Ладно, – Стайлз махнул рукой, не желая больше обсуждать Дерека. У них с отцом были чересчур разные точки зрения. Он просто запишет на диктофон кусок беседы со «свидания», и папа сам во всем убедится. Надо было сделать это еще вчера в баре, но Стайлз испугался намеков Дерека на секс и растерялся.  
  
– Мне звонили из школы, – отец, кажется, тоже решил сменить тему. – Говорят, у тебя упали оценки по химии. Мне стоит волноваться?  
– Нет, – буркнул Стайлз, вспыхнув при мысли о Харрисе. – Мой учитель – урод. Нет, не спорь, он действительно урод! Упырь! И валит нас со Скоттом.  
– Что вы сделали? – хмыкнув, спросил отец. Глаза у него улыбались.  
Стайлз приободрился и признался:  
– Мы готовили розыгрыш для Финстока, нашего тренера, а попало Харрису. Оказывается, он не любит ходить, обсыпанный мукой.  
– Выпускной класс, Стайлз! – отец закатил глаза и покачал головой. – А ты обсыпал мукой своего учителя?  
– Я хотел обсыпать тренера, – напомнил Стайлз. – Если бы мы знали, что под наше ведро попадет Харрис, мы бы использовали мочу, и поверь, участвовал бы весь класс!  
– Все, – папа заткнул пальцами уши. – Я сделаю вид, что ты этого не говорил. Исправь оценку и прекрати дурачиться. У тебя важный год!  
– Он только начался, – Стайлз стащил из вазочки зачерствевшую зефирку и разжевал ее – мякоть классно прилипала к зубам. – Я все исправлю, честно. Не волнуйся.  
– Договорились, – папа допил чай и, крякнув, встал. – Пойду ложиться. Сегодня без фильма на ночь, ладно?  
– Иди, – Стайлз любил их вечер четверга, отданный под просмотр всякой фигни (фильм всегда выбирал Стайлз), но какой толк садиться смотреть, если отец захрапит, едва закончатся вступительные титры? – Освободи для меня субботу!  
– Так точно, – отец подошел к Стайлзу, поцеловал в макушку и, тяжело шагая, ушел в душ.  
  
Стайлз посмотрел ему вслед, достал из кармана телефон, прокрутил последние несколько сообщений от контакта «уродский стремный альфа с классным прессом» и недобро усмехнулся. Как же, добропорядочный мистер с нормальным бизнесом.  
Стайлза не проведешь.  
Он проверил функцию диктофона на телефоне, специально включив воду в раковине и создав «внешний шум», убедился, что звук получается терпимый, и списался с Эллисон. В том году ее прикольная, но чокнутая тетка подарила ей настоящий шокер. Стайлз попросил одолжить ему «игрушку», Эллисон взяла с него обещание, что он не втянет их всех в неприятности, и вопрос был улажен.  
Стайлз развел руки в стороны, будто хотел похвастаться бицепсами, и посмотрел на отразившуюся в стекле микроволновки эмблему супермена на футболке.  
Вообще-то, Стайлз больше симпатизировал Бэтмену, но Бэтмен был альфой, а вот Кларк Кент – омегой, и Стайлз решил равняться на «своего».  
И, как Супермен, Стайлз сам о себе позаботится.  
  


  
  
Дерек подъехал к дому шерифа Стилински и заглушил мотор. Вылезать наружу и забирать Стайлза на ужин совершенно не хотелось, но оттягивать неприятное дело было глупо. Все равно эту проблему придется решать, лучше сделать это сразу.  
Он вышел из машины, прихватив с собой «сладкую» корзинку, и поправил завернувшийся сзади пиджак. Днем пришлось заезжать на работу: последний клиент оказался тем еще козлом. Переговоры вела Эрика, и всех, казалось бы, все устраивало, но клиент не желал подписывать бумаги до личной беседы с владельцем компании. Или, что больше соответствовало действительности, до личной беседы с альфой. Дерек не первый раз сталкивался с ситуацией, когда Эрику отказывались принимать в расчет. Кто будет доверять девчонке-омеге? Ее дело приносить кофе и радовать окружающих длинными ножками и симпатичным личиком. Дерек ненавидел подобный тип людей, но бизнес не позволял быть чистоплюем, поэтому приходилось закрывать глаза на мусор в чужих мозгах. Эрика отлично разбиралась в делах, и раз они не пошли на сделку с ней – сами виноваты. Дерек, широко улыбаясь, мстительно заломил цену на сорок процентов выше обычной, туманно объяснив про дополнительные расходы, пообещал Эрике хорошие комиссионные и, напившись крепкого кофе, отправил Айзека за подарком для Стайлза.  
На первое свидание полагалось приносить сладости для омеги, и раз уж Дерек взялся исправлять ситуацию, необходимо было следовать заведенному порядку. Айзек вернулся сорок минут спустя, вручив Дереку небольшую, но очень стильную корзинку, наполненную бельгийским шоколадом, фигурками из марципана, россыпью маленьких разноцветных кексиков и фруктовой карамелью с натуральным соком. Стоила корзинка как бутылка качественного виски, но Дерек одобрил выбор Айзека.  
  
Он отлично понимал, что шериф, при всей своей благожелательности, вряд ли простил «шутку» Дерека в адрес сына, так что дорогой подарок будет вполне уместен. Пусть Стайлз займет пасть сладостями – меньше будет чепухи нести.  
Дерек зевнул и поморщился. Больше всего на свете он хотел сесть в свою тачку и укатить домой. Снять галстук, рубашку и костюм, влезть в растянутые тренировочные штаны, заказать пиццу и включить диск с «Крепким орешком». А придется ехать в ресторан, вести себя галантно и извиняться за поведение, объясняя «своей» омеге, что, несмотря на связь, никаких отношений между ними в ближайшее время не будет.  
Дерек вздохнул, поднялся на крыльцо и постучал в дверь.  
  
Секунд пятнадцать спустя ему открыли – шериф пожал Дереку руку и громко позвал Стайлза вниз. Дерек машинально поправил галстук и вздрогнул, когда на лестнице раздался топот ног. Стайлз спустился, и Дерек окинул его оценивающим взглядом.  
Да, обычно омеги больше старались, собираясь на свидание с альфой.  
На Стайлзе были поношенные черные джинсы, светлая рубашка-поло и кроссовки. В руках он держал ветровку ужасающей сине-оранжевой расцветки.  
Красавчик.  
Дерек заставил себя улыбнуться, поздоровался и протянул Стайлзу корзинку. Тот взял, неразборчиво буркнул спасибо и, не сдержавшись, засунул нос внутрь.  
– Ух ты! – вырвалось у Стайлза, вытащившего на свет божий ярко-зеленый кекс с бархатным напылением на корочке. – Здесь подковка!  
Дерек пригляделся – сверху на кексике действительно красовалась маленькая золотая подкова. Он припомнил маркетинговую идею: все эти кексы были рассчитаны на два укуса, так что пара могла разделить счастье, удачу, любовь, благополучие и прочую фигню. Но Дерек не сомневался, что Стайлз все сожрет сам, и не подумав угостить его или кого-то еще.  
Это же его корзинка, а Стайлз в достаточной мере ребенок, чтобы не чувствовать вины за свой природный эгоизм.  
  
– Прикольно, – Стайлз поставил корзинку на столик в прихожей и повернулся к отцу. – Ну, мы поехали?  
– Хорошего вечера, – пожелал шериф. – Дерек, вы вернетесь к половине одиннадцатого?  
Дерек взглянул на часы. Начало седьмого. Он планировал забросить Стайлза обратно часам к девяти. Что с ним делать столько времени?  
– Обязательно, – пообещал Дерек и пропустил Стайлза вперед.  
Тот прошел мимо с независимым видом и, не дав Дереку открыть дверцу со стороны пассажира, сам залез в машину и пристегнулся.  
– Просто чтобы ты знал: тебе меня не обмануть, – сказал Стайлз, едва они тронулись. – Не знаю, как ты убедил отца и кто сляпал тебе документы, но меня тебе не провести.  
– Я же еще вчера написал тебе, что все это было шуткой, – устало сказал Дерек, припоминая вечерний обмен сообщениями. Он получился на редкость раздражающим и бестолковым.  
А когда Дерек позвонил Стайлзу, чтобы объясниться, тот просто скинул звонок.  
  
– И куда мы едем?  
– В «Красные дубы». Ресторан на пересечении Вашингтона и Марпл-стрит. Был там?  
– Нет, – Стайлз вытащил из кармана телефон и включил какую-то игрушку с навязчивой громкой музыкой.  
Дерек скривился. После встречи с клиентом голова порядком болела, и резкие звуки лишь ухудшали ситуацию.  
Он сосредоточился на дороге, удачно проскочил три подряд светофора на зеленый, подрезал наглого типа на БМВ и вкатился на парковку, высматривая местечко получше.  
– Мы сюда идем? – недоверчиво спросил Стайлз, ткнув пальцем в сторону ресторана. – Ты смеешься, что ли?  
– Нет, – Дерек аккуратно остановился, расстегнул ремень безопасности и обошел машину, выпуская притихшего Стайлза. – Что опять не так?  
– Меня не пустят, – Стайлз подергал себя за отворот куртки. – Не в таком виде.  
– Я знаком с администрацией. Пустят, – Дерек сунул ключи в карман пиджака и ловко стянул со Стайлза куртку, швырнув ее на переднее сидение. – Теперь точно пустят.  
  
Стайлз недовольно передернул плечами, огляделся по сторонам и чуть не подпрыгнул, когда Дерек положил ему руку на талию. Причин реагировать так остро не было: Дерек едва дотронулся до него кончиками пальцев, в движении было не больше секса, чем в войне Айзека с зажевывающим бумагу офисным принтером. Но Стайлз все равно отшатнулся и испуганно уставился на Дерека, облизывая губы.  
– Я тебя не лапаю, – злясь, объяснил Дерек. – Но мы туда идем как пара, верно? Не дергайся.  
– Можно идти рядом, – ощетинился Стайлз. – Не надо меня трогать!  
– Хорошо, – Дерек шумно выдохнул, пытаясь спрятать свое раздражение, но вряд ли ему это удалось. – Тогда двигайся.  
Стайлз, ничего не ответив, пошел к ресторану, и Дерек снова проверил время.  
Пара часов, не особенно приятный разговор, и он будет свободен. А потом он позвонит Бойду, и они будут смотреть на Брюса Уиллиса в его лучшей роли, не считая, конечно, «Пятого элемента» и Корбена Далласа.


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
Стайлз лениво ковырялся в рисе с овощами и периодически кивал, слушая треп Скотта и Лиама. Последний перевелся к ним в середине прошлого года и сразу попал в команду по лакроссу, чуть не отняв звание капитана у Скотта. Сколько тогда было шума, даже вспоминать страшно: Стайлз никогда не видел друга настолько взбудораженным. Свое место Скотт, естественно, сохранил, но как капитан стал проявлять себя намного активнее.  
Взвыли все, включая скамейку запасных, зато Финсток был на седьмом небе от счастья. В этом году оживленность в команде пошла на спад, но на тренировках парни все равно выкладывались на полную, действуя скорее по привычке, чем из-за собственных амбиций или охуенной мотивации капитана.   
Летом часть команды разъехалась кто куда, и Стайлз со Скоттом от безысходности затусили с Лиамом. Тот оказался вполне нормальным чуваком и теперь постоянно таскался с ними. Стайлз не возражал. Само удовольствие наблюдать, как эти два альфы вечно из-за чего-нибудь сцепляются. Стайлз, конечно, реально как альф не воспринимал ни Скотта, ни, тем более, Лиама, учившегося на класс младше, но идущие от них волны были чертовски приятными.  
  
– Гринберга надо ставить на ворота! – неожиданно громко возразил Скотт, случайно толкнув Стайлза локтем в руку, спокойно лежавшую на столе. И даже не заметил этого, дебил. А больно же!   
– Гарретта надо на ворота, – устало произнес Лиам, видимо, запарившись уже спорить.   
Скотт, сокрушаясь, вздохнул и развернулся к потиравшему ушиб Стайлзу.   
– Ты тоже так думаешь? Гринберг не подходит?  
Стайлз едва сдержался, чтобы не послать обоих. У него было хреновое настроение после того ужина с мексикано, оказавшимся просто Дереком. Прошла уже пара дней, а Стайлз никак не мог отпустить ситуацию.   
  
– Гринберг сосет, – немного помолчав, ответил он, игнорируя закатившего глаза Скотта.   
– Да почему?   
– Почему сосет? – переспросил Стайлз. Ему не хотелось разговаривать об этом. На прошлом уроке Харрис раздал проверенные тесты, и Стайлз снова получил «С». На этот раз с плюсом. Вот какого хрена? Неужели так сложно поставить «В» с минусом? Вот же ублюдок конченный! С такими оценками Стайлз только в местный колледж попадет, и о Беркли придется забыть!  
– Да. Хоть _ты_ сможешь мне внятно объяснить, – Скотт зыркнул на Лиама, забившего рот булочкой с корицей, – почему Гарретт лучше?  
Лиам, поймав его взгляд, перестал жевать и мрачно уставился в ответ.   
  
– Дай-ка подумать, – Стайлз коснулся указательным пальцем подбородка и поднял глаза к потолку школьного кафетерия, невольно заметив след от шоколадного пудинга, который не успели убрать после недавней войнушки едой. Потом выразительно посмотрел на Скотта и, не удержавшись, фыркнул при виде его обиженной морды. – Скотт, чувак, Гарретт пропустил меньше мячей, чем Гринберг. Все просто!  
– Это потому, что у Гринберга на прошлой тренировке началась течка, – возразил Скотт.   
– И? – одновременно со Стайлзом спросил Лиам.   
– Он был не в своей тарелке. Я уверен, что на следующей тренировке он столько не пропустит.   
– Ты что, влюбился, придурок? – рассмеялся Лиам. Стайлз удивленно покосился на него.   
  
– Думай, что несешь, – спокойно ответил Скотт. – Мне вообще пофиг на других омег в этом плане. У меня есть Эллисон.   
– Некоторым это не мешает, – усмехнулся Лиам, кивнув на Бретта, флиртующего с Кэрри. Стайлз высунулся из-за спины Скотта, чтобы получше разглядеть собравшуюся через три стола от них компанию. Кэрри была милой омегой, еще не установившей связи с альфой, а вот у Бретта кое-кто уже имелся.   
– Вот урод! – с чувством сказал Скотт и отвернулся, нахмурившись. Он тут же взял в руки мобильник и быстро написал сообщение. Стайлз подозревал, что Эллисон.   
– Да, гондон, – согласился Стайлз и повернулся к Лиаму: – Мэйсон вообще в курсе? Как он реагирует на такое?  
  
Лиам неопределенно качнул головой, отпил апельсинового сока из пачки и опустил взгляд.   
– Мы с ним в последнее время почти не общаемся. Он рад, что его альфой стал Бретт, а я не могу заткнуться, когда вижу этого урода, выделывающегося перед другими омегами.   
– Он не хочет устанавливать связь? – спросил Скотт, отложив мобильник в сторону.   
– Не-а. Если раньше они с Мэйсоном хотя бы переругивались, то сейчас Бретт его избегает.   
– Это не серьезно, – заверил Скотт Лиама. – Невозможно бегать от пары. Тем более эти ощущения при установке связи… от них нельзя отказаться. Очень круто.   
  
Стайлз открутил крышку со своей бутылки с колой и жадно отпил половину. Лишь бы чего не ляпнуть. Ему не хотелось слушать о том, как охрененно иметь своего партнера и быть завязанным на него настолько, чтобы улавливать его эмоции на расстоянии. Стайлзу этого не светило. Он и здесь отличился по полной программе. Все его стремления заиметь горячую красотку-альфу пошли коту под хвост: сначала, когда Дерек прикинулся бандитом-мексиканцем и едва не довел его до инфаркта, а потом, когда объяснил, что ничего от Стайлза не хочет. Стайлз вот тоже ничего от него не хотел! Если бы можно было сдать Дерека назад, он бы уже сделал это. Попросил поменять и накатал бы огромную жалобу о том, что такое он не заказывал и альфа попался бракованный!   
Но исправить уже ничего нельзя. И связь, по идее, должна только крепнуть. Единственная надежда оставалась на то, что это произойдет не слишком быстро.  
– Верю на слово, – кивнул Лиам, снова хмурясь и косясь в сторону. – Только Бретт придерживается других взглядов.   
– Фрилайфист? – без особого интереса спросил Стайлз. Их принципы привлекали его все больше и больше. Живут же так люди!   
  
– Типа того, – Лиам откинулся на спинку стула и расслабился, затем посмотрел на Скотта. Стайлз заметил, как изменилось его настроение, он словно по щелчку пальцев заставил свои мысли переключиться на другое. Это было круто. Стайлз ему сейчас жутко завидовал. – В игре против «Львов» на воротах должен стоять Гарретт.   
– Опять ты за свое! Дай Гринбергу еще один шанс! Вот увидишь!   
– Да что ты так в него вцепился? – удивился Стайлз, отвлекаясь от своих размышлений.  
Скотт помялся немного и нехотя ответил.   
– Я видел, как он тренировался летом с другом. Чувак на поле практически прописался. Надо дать ему шанс. Тем более, это товарищеский матч. Если слажает – не страшно. Надерем им зад потом.   
– Плохо тренировался, – хмыкнул Лиам, судя по всему, не собираясь уступать Скотту. – Стоять в воротах и ловить мячи – разные вещи.   
– Да пошел ты!   
  
Стайлз отодвинулся от стола, не собираясь слушать очередной поток ругани, и достал мобильник. Открыл переписку с Дереком и перечитал ее от начала до конца. Хоть Дерек и говорил, что он приличный бизнесмен, Стайлз ему до конца не верил. Больно хорошо он притворялся вначале. Так не бывает.   
Он перемотал историю к сообщению, в котором Дерек описывал, как губки Стайлза будут смотреться на его члене. Перечитал его несколько раз и нахмурился, ощутив смутное томление, появившееся в районе груди и стекающее сладкой патокой к члену и дырке. Тогда Стайлз пришел в ужас от этой смски, боясь представить, как будет трахаться с мексиканским бандитом, желающим поскорее его обрюхатить. Теперь же он посмотрел на другого Дерека, и слова приобрели новый оттенок.   
Стайлз вышел из меню сообщений и убрал мобильник в карман джинсов так быстро, будто обжегся. Тряхнул головой, вытер об штаны вспотевшие ладони и снова попил колы, испытав прилив бодрости. Что-то в истории Дерека не давало ему покоя. Стайлз никак не мог заставить себя поверить ему. Да и не хотел.   
  
Как же, глава компании по организации мероприятий!  
  


  
  
Сидеть в четырех стенах, бухать и блевать Дерек больше не мог. Поэтому с утра пораньше явился в офис "Парадигмы", напугав пришедшего раньше всех Айзека.   
Тот стоял возле своего стола, повернувшись спиной к входу, и что-то рассматривал в своем телефоне. Дерек бесшумно подошел, изо всех сил скрывая свое присутствие, и заглянул через плечо Айзека. На экране была раскрыта фотография Эрики на фейсбуке и комментарии, в которых Эрика переписывалась с сексапильной альфой, делавшей комплименты ее выразительным «глазам».   
– Она тебя убьет, если застукает, – хмыкнул Дерек. Айзек шарахнулся в сторону и едва не выронил телефон, успев поймать его в последнюю секунду.  
  
– Какого черта, Дерек? Что ты здесь делаешь?! – забывшись, воскликнул Айзек.   
– Это моя фирма, – приподнял брови Дерек и, не став больше ничего слушать, прошел в свой кабинет. Он знал, что за этим последует: попытка манипуляции, чтобы заставить его уйти отдыхать. А Дерек больше не мог _отдыхать_.   
– Эрика с Бойдом в курсе, что ты тут? – вошел за ним Айзек.   
Дерек решил не утруждаться с ответом и промолчал.   
– Значит, не в курсе, – сделал Айзек правильный вывод.   
  
– Принеси мне рабочие проекты. И побыстрее, – сказал ему Дерек, включив свой ноутбук. Он вытащил из кармана телефон и бросил его на стол, удобно откинувшись в кресле. Айзек продолжал стоять на прежнем месте и пялиться. – Почему ты еще здесь?  
– Меня уже нет, – очнулся тот и быстро скрылся за дверью.  
На каких-то несколько минут в кабинете стало тихо и спокойно. Дерек обвел взглядом светлые обои, стеллаж, заставленный разноцветными папками, черный кожаный диван, два кресла, стоявших друг напротив друга, низкий стеклянный столик, панорамные окна, занимавшие практически обе стены, и фикус с высоким переплетенным стволом и пышной зеленой шапкой из листьев. Никто ничего не трогал и не переставлял, подумав, что стол стоит не по фэншую, или решив разнообразить интерьер какой-нибудь статуэткой или новым цветком. Все находилось на своих местах, так же, как и две недели назад, и месяц, и полгода. Так же, как и в то время, когда к нему на работу иногда заглядывала Пейдж.   
  
Дерек услышал мелодию, сопровождающую загрузку системы, следом – противный писк пришедших оповещений об электронных письмах, и осторожно перевел дыхание. Мысль о том, что он поторопился, приехав в офис, была тут же выкинута из головы. В его жизни нет ни одного места, не связанного воспоминаниями с Пейдж. А дальше упиваться горем, не обращая внимания, как зашиваются на работе Эрика, Айзек, Бойд и другие сотрудники, Дерек не имел права. Да и не мог, начав от скуки медленно сходить с ума.   
  
Айзек вошел в кабинет, пристально посмотрел на Дерека, словно раздумывая над чем-то, и положил на стол четыре разноцветных папки. Красная – большой заказ, синяя – средний и две зеленых – мелкий. Удивленно приподняв брови, Дерек взглянул на Айзека и поочередно просмотрел все папки. В красной лежала информация об открытии нового ночного клуба из сети «Седьмое небо», а значит, работы у них очень много. Такой клиент должен быть доволен на сто пятьдесят процентов.  
– Когда Эрика появится, пусть зайдет, – сказал Дерек, возвращаясь к указанным в документах срокам. Мозг мгновенно включился, прикидывая, в каком порядке следует раскидать заказы, проверить имеющиеся идеи и внести корректировки, чтобы успеть сразу везде.   
  
– С возвращением, – тихо произнес Айзек, продолжив стоять возле стола. Дерек сначала не понял, о чем он, но потом увидел застывшую дебильную, снисходительную улыбочку и фыркнул, возвращаясь к распечаткам возможных мест проведения мероприятий.   
– Вали отсюда. И надеюсь, ты хорошо выспался, потому что сегодня у нас много работы.  
– Как всегда!   
  
Эрика влетела минут двадцать спустя, напоминая маленькое торнадо. Выглядела она по обыкновению отлично: короткая темная юбка, яркая блузка с глубоким вырезом и идеально уложенные локоны. Войдя, Эрика уставилась на Дерека, словно столкнулась с привидением, но стоило их глазам встретиться, как она тут же взяла себя в руки и сходу начала отчитываться по организации открытия клуба. Плюхнулась на диван, достала планшет и, не прерывая доклада о Красном проекте, открыла свои заметки и переслала креативные идеи на рабочую почту Дерека. Затем Эрика перескочила на Синий проект – день рождения местной газеты «Бикон-Хиллз Дэйли», и вскользь пробежалась по Зеленым – корпоратив для банкиров и зимний бал в школе Коры. До последних двух еще далеко, поэтому все внимание уделялось клубу и газетчикам.   
День рождения «Бикон-Хиллз Дэйли» планировали праздновать в первой половине ноября, а открытие «Седьмого неба» – в начале декабря. В их распоряжении оставалось не так уж много времени.   
  
– Есть список диджеев? – спросил Дерек, поочередно открывая присланные файлы.   
– Да, – отозвалась Эрика. – Третье мыло, открой.   
– Ага, вижу.   
– Вчера звонила Кора, – как ни в чем ни бывало вставила Эрика, не отрываясь от планшета. – Хотела узнать, как ты.   
– Ты ее, разумеется, заверила, что со мной все в порядке? – в тон ей ответил Дерек, искоса наблюдая за реакцией.   
– Разумеется, – кивнула Эрика. – Только вот я очень удивилась, когда поняла, что она не знает последние новости.   
  
Дерек вскинулся, чувствуя, как прорезаются клыки и во рту становится солоно из-за крови в прокушенной щеке.   
– Ты ей сказала? – тихо спросил он, пытаясь сдержаться.   
– Нет, – немного помолчав, ответила Эрика. Она подняла голову и невозмутимо встретила его взгляд. – Оставила это на тебя. Ты ведь сам собирался ей рассказать, да, Дерек?   
– Да, – Дерек облизал губы, уставившись в монитор, чтобы прочитать имена диджеев, из которых требовалось выбрать самых лучших, и ничего не увидел. Строчки расплывались перед глазами, а мозг игнорировал прочитанные слоги, отказываясь складывать их в слова и усваивать. – Потом. Сейчас есть дела поважнее.  
  
Помолчав несколько долгих минут, Эрика убрала планшет в сумку, поднялась, подошла к столу и уперлась в него руками. Кончики волос практически касались столешницы. Сегодня от Эрики пахло ее любимыми духами – освежающие нотки цитруса и неприторный, легкий аромат ванили.  
– Ты не сможешь все время его прятать, – ее голос звучал спокойно. – А Кора обидится, когда узнает, что все были в курсе, кроме нее.   
Дерек скрипнул зубами и откинулся на спинку кресла, прищурившись в сторону Эрики. Порой она видела его насквозь, и это ужасно доставало.   
– Я тебя услышал.   
Эрика еще с полминуты не отводила от него глаз, пока наконец не выпрямилась, откинув волосы за спину и подняв руки ладонями вверх, признавая свое поражение.   
– Я сейчас заеду в клуб. Посмотрю, как у них дела и в каком состоянии помещение. Потом вернусь сюда. В два часа должен подъехать представитель «Бикон-Хиллз Дэйли». У них возникли какие-то пожелания, – Эрика дошла до двери и, остановившись, обернулась и бросила взгляд на Дерека. – Я хочу, чтобы ты поприсутствовал.   
  
– _Опять_? – Дерека начинали утомлять несносные клиенты, отказывавшиеся вести дела с омегами.   
– Нет, – успокоила его Эрика. – Но я разговаривала по телефону с омегой, а ты же знаешь, что они сговорчивее, если поблизости альфа.   
Дерек поморщился:  
– Ладно. В два часа в конференц-зале.   
– Супер! – Эрика ему ослепительно улыбнулась, открыла дверь и прежде, чем скрыться за ней, громко произнесла: – Позвони Коре! Она обязана знать!  
Так он и знал, что Эрика так просто не сдастся. Дерек досадливо поджал губы, мельком взглянул на телефон и отвернулся к окну, разглядывая оживающий город. Какое-то время он посидел, успокаиваясь, и вернулся к присланным документам, которых еще не было в папках.  
  


  
  
Встреча с представителем «Бикон-Хиллз Дэйли» затянулась надолго. Суетливый молодой маркетолог вконец измотал их с Эрикой. Омеге явно польстило присутствие Дерека и его внимание к проекту – Дерек выложился по полной, – но это отнюдь не сделало его сговорчивее. Да, он местами откровенно «плыл» от обаяния альфы, теряя нить рассуждений, но потом очухивался и продолжал гнуть свое. Для руководства газеты вечер был очень важен, они хотели держать руку на пульсе и контролировать буквально все. Дерек в первые же десять минут понял, что клиент попался трудный, ведь нет ничего хуже «знатока», лезущего в дела профессионалов.   
Эрика то и дело украдкой терла висок – верный признак растущего раздражения, – но внешне была средоточием внимания и с энтузиазмом принимала все предложения представителя газеты, записывая их в блокнот и демонстрируя восхищение и заинтересованность.   
Проводив клиента до лифта и душевно с ним распрощавшись, Эрика вернулась в конференц-зал, где по-прежнему сидел Дерек с кружкой кофе, и с ходу сказала:  
– Это кошмар.   
– Да, – согласился Дерек, отодвигая остывший кофе. – Надо как-то совместить твои идеи и их.   
  
Эрика кинула блокнот на большой круглый стол и тяжело опустилась на свободный стул. Она сложила руки на груди и уставилась пустым взглядом в пространство.   
– Ненавижу, когда они мешаются.   
Дерек внимательно посмотрел на нее и опустил голову, пряча появившуюся на губах улыбку. Эрика сейчас походила на беспомощную, обиженную на целый мир омегу, которую все бросили, и теперь ей ничего не остается, кроме как сидеть в уголке и страдать. Такой она бывала очень редко, а вернее сказать – почти никогда, и видеть ее в таком состоянии было забавно. Впрочем, с кислым лицом Эрика сидела недолго. Через несколько минут гнетущего молчания она встрепенулась, поправила волосы, подтянула к себе блокнот и взяла красный маркер.   
  
– Я кое-что придумала. Мы немного изменим концепцию, – Эрика начала что-то увлеченно писать в блокноте. Со своего места Дерек заметил появляющуюся на листе сложную схему со странными обозначениями. – Совсем чуть-чуть поменяем курс.   
– Расскажи, – заинтересовался Дерек.   
– Нет, – Эрика встряхнула головой, практически не обратив на него внимания. – Позже.   
– Ладно. Зайдешь потом, – Дерек поднялся со своего места и направился к выходу. Он знал, что Эрику в таком состоянии лучше не трогать. Все равно она пока не сможет внятно объяснить задумку. Зато позже, когда она сведет концы с концами и отполирует концепцию, Дерек увидит на своем столе нечто новое, простое и понятное.   
  
Он вышел в коридор и натолкнулся на Айзека, идущего в конференц-зал с бумажным пакетом с логотипом их любимого китайского ресторанчика и подставкой с тремя стаканчиками. Дерек удивленно приподнял брови и взял один из стаканчиков – тот, что с кофе. Уже третья порция за день, но к чему теперь придерживаться дурацких правил и беречь здоровье?  
– А ты не будешь? – Айзек приподнял бумажный пакет. – Я и на тебя брал.   
Дерек нахмурился, представив, как будет забирать из пакета свои коробочки и искать на дне палочки и покачал головой:   
– Занесешь потом.   
Айзек заторможено кивнул и вошел в конференц-зал. Дверь осталась открытой, поэтому Дерек невольно услышал разговор.   
  
– Что это? – недовольно спросила Эрика.   
– Еда.   
– Я не буду. Ты в курсе, сколько там калорий? – с ужасом в голосе уточнила она.   
– Да-а-а, – задумчиво протянул Айзек. Пакет зашуршал. – Эти креветки с овощами жутко калорийные, а салат с бамбуком в кисло-сладком соусе просто сочится жиром, ты права. Предложу это Бойду. Он должен вернуться с минуты на минуту.   
Дерек тихо хмыкнул, учуяв и запах еды, и сомнение Эрики.   
– А яичные рулетики есть? – тихо спросила она, и Дерек улыбнулся.   
– Да. Три штуки, – как ни в чем ни бывало ответил Айзек. – Но в них, к сожалению, больше калорий, чем в стакане с водой, поэтому я съем их сам. Мне не повредит.  
Эрика раздраженно рыкнула:  
– Уйди отсюда! Бесишь. Зачем ты схватил еду? Оставь и иди.   
Айзек что-то начал говорить, но Дерек уже не слушал. Его неожиданно окатило жаром, а галстук начал душить. Дерек ослабил узел у горла, расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу и быстро ушел к себе в кабинет.   
  
От подслушанного разговора сделалось горько и тоскливо, плохо. И плохо Дереку было везде. Будто его переехал грузовик, а потом еще и сдал назад, снова прокатываясь по нему всеми четырьмя колесами. Дерек сел в кресло и уставился в окно. Он старался не думать об их с Пейдж перепалках, но с каждой секундой все глубже проваливался в воспоминания. После ссоры можно было подойти к ней и обнять, и пусть Пейдж упиралась для вида первые мгновения, он немного наклонял голову и…   
В кармане зазвонил телефон, и Дерек вздрогнул, сдавив стаканчик с кофе, про который совершенно забыл. Он сделал глубокий вдох, приводя себя в чувства, и вытащил телефон. Звонил Бойд.  
– Только не говори, что ты в пробке, – сразу предупредил его Дерек.   
– Нет, я уже в здании. Спустись, пожалуйста, – голос у Бойда был странным. В нем слышалась некая загадочность, и Дереку это совсем не понравилось.   
– Проблемы?   
– Ну-у, сложно сказать. Тут к тебе пацан пришел. Утверждает, что он твоя пара, и уже практически разделся до трусов, – Бойд веселился и не собирался этого скрывать.   
– Что он сделал? – не поверил своим ушам Дерек.   
– Разделся. Начал доказывать, что он твоя пара, светя татушками перед всем этажом.   
Дерек поставил кофе на столик, медленно встал, оскалился и выпустил когти, пережидая вспышку острого гнева: виски сдавило, а в ушах появился противный тоненький звон.   
– Сейчас спущусь, – глухо произнес он. Убрав клыки и когти, Дерек сбросил звонок и запихнул телефон во внутренний карман.   
  
Никогда еще дорога до лифта не была настолько короткой, а лифт еще ни разу не спускался так медленно, останавливаясь практически через этаж и впуская людей. Дерек старался держаться и никак не показывать своей ярости. Но кое-кто опасливо косился в его сторону и старался отодвинуться подальше. Дерек не возражал.   
Он покинул лифт и направился к проходной. Бойд, стоявший за стойкой вместо охранника, с невозмутимым видом кивнул на замершего чуть поодаль Стайлза.   
– Ты что здесь делаешь? – приблизился к нему Дерек. Стайлз покосился на Бойда и огляделся, выдав себя с потрохами. В его глазах плескалась неподдельная паника, а лицо неожиданно побледнело, и родинки ярче выделились на коже.   
– Я пришел к тебе, – с нарочитым спокойствием и уверенностью ответил Стайлз. Дерек прищурился, и Стайлз сделал маленький шажок назад. – Проблемы?  
  
Дерек некстати вспомнил, как Эрика отчитала его за несправедливое обращение со Стайлзом, и прикусил язык.   
– Зачем?   
– Хотел посмотреть, где ты работаешь, – развел руками Стайлз, явно начав успокаиваться. На него больше никто не обращал внимания. Даже Бойд уткнулся в телефон и делал вид, что ему на них плевать.   
– Я сказал тебе, где работаю, – нахмурился Дерек.   
– А я тебе не поверил! – воскликнул Стайлз и придвинулся ближе, тоже хмурясь. – Сложно поверить в такую сказочку.   
– О боже, – вздохнул Дерек, закатывая глаза. Он потянулся к Стайлзу, чтобы взять его за плечо, но тот ловко увернулся, как и тогда, перед рестораном. И уставился широко раскрытыми глазами. – Пойдем, я устрою тебе экскурсию.   
Дерек махнул рукой перед собой, приглашая идти первым, и повернулся к Бойду.   
– Ты вообще почему здесь?   
– Оливер отошел позвонить, – скучающе ответил Бойд. – Через пять минут поднимусь.   
  
– Найди Эрику. Газетчики оказались проблемными.  
– Окей, – кивнул Бойд и посмотрел на замершего возле лифтов Стайлза. Тот сильно выделялся своими джинсами и толстовкой на фоне работников бизнес-центра, снующих туда-сюда в костюмах. Не заметить его было сложно.   
Дерек решил, что справится с эмоциями и не убьет Стайлза. Пусть лучше тот на собственной шкуре прочувствует, какой он идиот.   
  
– Последний этаж, у-у-у! – хмыкнул Стайлз, когда они с Дереком зашли в лифт. Кроме них наверх никто больше не поехал. – Дорогая, наверно, аренда.   
Взгляд у Стайлза стал пытливым, словно он пытался подловить Дерека.   
– Я не арендую, – сдержанно ответил Дерек, устав от этих игр. – Это мое здание.   
– Все? – Стайлз вытаращил на него глаза и приоткрыл рот.   
– Нет, только двадцать этажей и парковка внизу.   
– Очень смешно, ха-ха.  
Дерек думал, что Стайлз обидится на его сарказм, но ему оказалось совершенно пофиг. Он с интересом разглядывал стальной лифт с зеркальным потолком и думал о чем-то своем. Стайлз был странным.   
  
До нужного этажа они добрались молча и быстро. По счастливому стечению обстоятельств к ним никто больше не присоединился. Дерек подвел Стайлза к стеклянным дверям с названием фирмы, написанным крупными матово-серыми буквами – "Парадигма", – и пропустил его вперед.   
– Ого, – чуть слышно пробормотал Стайлз, пристально оглядываясь – все еще искал подвох.   
К ним навстречу тут же двинулся Айзек. Он с удивлением посмотрел на Стайлза, но удержался от комментариев.   
– Добрый день, – вежливо поздоровался Айзек и повернулся к Дереку. – Я тебя потерял. Звонил тот омега… представитель газеты, с которым вы встречались. Он попросил прислать черновой вариант к завтрашнему вечеру.   
Дерек нахмурился, злясь.   
– Ты сказал Эрике?  
– Да.   
– И что она? Успеет?  
Айзек замялся. В его взгляде появилась счастливая обреченность, которую он даже не пытался скрыть.   
– Работа допоздна. Думаю, да.  
  
Дерек невесело усмехнулся и кивнул Стайлзу:  
– Стайлз, это Айзек – мой секретарь. Айзек, это – Стайлз.   
Айзек улыбнулся:   
– Рад с тобой познакомиться, Стайлз.   
– Э-э-э, я тоже, чувак, – с опозданием нашелся тот, а Дерек прикусил от досады губы и зажмурился на пару секунд. _Подросток_. Как же он так вляпался?  
– Пошли, – позвал его Дерек. Он направился в сторону своего кабинета, рассказывая по пути, что находится дальше по коридору. – Здесь у нас конференц-зал, далее кабинеты Эрики, Бойда и Кали. А это – мой. Проходи.   
Дерек открыл Стайлзу дверь, подождал, пока он зайдет, и оглянулся на Айзека, чувствуя его взгляд.   
– Что-нибудь принести? – спросил тот.  
– Стайлз, ты что-нибудь будешь? – заглянув в кабинет, поинтересовался Дерек.  
– Сок, – Стайлз практически прилип носом к панорамному окну. И как он так быстро там оказался?  
– Какой?   
– Без разницы, – он пожал плечами, положил ладони на стекло и выдохнул. – Офигенный вид!   
  
Дерек посмотрел на Айзека.  
– Принеси ему яблочный сок.   
– А ты?..   
– У меня все есть.   
Дерек зашел и закрыл за собой дверь. Он увидел рядом со своим кофе знакомый бумажный пакет и понял, что сыт. Зато у Стайлза так громко заурчало в животе, что он даже вздрогнул. Впрочем, позы он не сменил, сделав вид, будто ничего не произошло. Дерек заметил покрасневшие кончики его ушей и с некой обреченностью признался себе, что и смущение Стайлза, и присутствие Стайлза, и сам Стайлз ему до лампочки.   
  


  
  
– Доброй ночи, Кора, – шериф вышел в коридор и ободряюще приобнял Стайлза, застывшего истуканом возле двери, – Дерек.   
Дерек в ответ кивнул, посмотрев поочередно на шерифа и Стайлза, и вышел за порог, физически ощущая, как с плеч свалился груз: первый совместный "семейный" ужин прошел успешно. Кора сзади замешкалась, и Дерек обернулся.   
– Классно посидели, – соврал Стайлз, глядя на Кору. У него так перекосило лицо от натянутой вежливости, что Дерек даже поморщился. Как можно быть таким нелепым? Лучше бы промолчал.  
– Не в последний раз, – усмехнулась Кора. Она слегка улыбнулась шерифу и кивнула Стайлзу. – Пока.   
  
Дерек позволил ей пройти вперед и, озадаченный, последовал следом. Кора этим вечером вела себя поразительно спокойно. Почти мило. Это совершенно на нее не походило. Она тяжело сходилась с новыми людьми и никогда не старалась «понравиться». Стоило новому человеку – неважно, альфе или омеге – начать сокращать дистанцию, как Кора показывала зубки. В буквальном смысле. Но сегодня мир явно перевернулся с ног на голову.   
Подойдя к Камаро, Кора села на пассажирское сиденье и тут же полезла проверять бардачок и подлокотник. От привычной картины на душе приятно потеплело, прогоняя из памяти все неприятности последней недели. Дерек занял свое место, завел двигатель и пристегнулся.   
– У тебя нет «Марса»? – удивленно шепнула Кора, и Дерек вздрогнул от неожиданности. – Совсем?   
Он посмотрел на сестру и нахмурился, мысленно ругая себя. Забыл. У него из головы напрочь вылетела эта мелочь. Важная, чертовски важная мелочь.   
– Ладно, забудь, – Кора немного надула губы, защелкнула ремень безопасности и отвернулась, разглядывая дом Стилински.   
  
– Сейчас заедем и купим коробку, – Дерек отъехал от дома и спокойно вклинился в редкий поток машин. На часах было еще не поздно – около одиннадцати, но в этой части города всегда было свободно на дорогах. Он уставился на дорогу и понадеялся, что Кора не заметила, как он шокирован собственной забывчивостью.  
– Не надо, – отмахнулась Кора. Дерек бросил на нее быстрый взгляд и незаметно перевел дыхание. Сестра не казалась расстроенной или обиженной.   
– Нам все равно придется заехать в супермаркет. Дома нечего есть.   
Кора хмыкнула и закатила глаза.   
– Хочу доставку. Дерек, я каждый гребаный день правильно питаюсь. Я ненавижу здоровую пищу. Хочу пиццу, хочу лапшу, хочу буррито. Хочу много газировки и хочу пива.  
– Что? – Дерек поморщился. – Пива?   
– Ага. Я подслушала, как парни рассказывали про вечеринку на прошлых выходных, и, черт возьми, никогда в жизни не слышала, чтобы кто-то так вкусно описывал пиво. Я хочу попробовать хорошее пиво.   
– Хорошее? А плохое ты уже пробовала? – Дерек с удивлением посмотрел на нее. Кора громко вздохнула, словно намекая, как ее утомляет разговор с идиотом.   
– Братец, я учусь в школе-пансионате для омег! Угадай, в чем различие между моей школой и колледжем?   
Дерек открыл рот и закрыл, решив не развивать эту тему. Он понимал, что Кора уже не маленькая. И о том, что у них в пансионе случаются подпольные вечеринки с выпивкой, Дерек тоже догадывался. Просто они впервые заговорили об этом открыто. Обычно Кора мягко обходила эти моменты, страшась лишний раз нарваться на занудную лекцию о вреде алкоголя, наркотиках и безопасном сексе: Дерек всегда с радостью вызывался прочитать полный курс – никакого краткого пересказа и общих тезисов. А за советом она обращалась к Пейдж или Эрике, им было проще найти общий язык. Кора не любила, когда на нее давили, а Дерек иначе не мог. Старался, но не всегда получалось.   
  
– Закажем что-нибудь сейчас? – спросил Дерек, заняв свое место на подземной парковке. За своими мыслями он не заметил, как доехал до дома.   
– Нет, в меня ничего не влезет.  
Кора вылезла из машины, открыла багажник и закинула на плечо свой рюкзак с вещами. Дерек иногда забирал ее на выходные, чтобы Кора сменила обстановку и отдохнула. Но на этот раз он оказался совершенно не готов к приезду сестры. Прибранная квартира была лишь видимостью порядка в его жизни, на деле же все обстояло иначе.   
Один только просчет с шоколадкой чего стоит!   
  
После авиакатастрофы им обоим было очень сложно. Они плохо понимали друг друга, пытались подстроиться, но ничего не выходило. Кора была слишком маленькой и требовала к себе внимания, а Дерек неожиданно стал слишком взрослым. На него навалились проблемы реального мира. И если бы не помощь друзей семьи и родителей Пейдж, то неизвестно, чем бы все это могло закончиться. Дереку только исполнилось семнадцать, и по закону их с Корой могли разлучить. Допустить этого Дерек не мог и искренне поблагодарил мать за ее настойчивое желание сделать из Дерека юриста. Его скудные знания пригодились, хотя, конечно, основную работу сделал отцовский поверенный. Дерека признали эмансипированным несовершеннолетним, и проблема оказалась решена.   
Тогда же выяснилось, что практически все наследство и Дерек, и Кора получат, только когда им исполнится по тридцать. У Дерека имелся личный счет с крупной суммой – подарок на сладкие шестнадцать, а у Коры не было ничего. Чуть позже, учась на юридическом в колледже, Дерек с ума сходил из-за глупого условия в завещании. Ему хорошо давалась юриспруденция, но она казалась ужасно скучной. Единственное, что компенсировало занятия в колледже, это проведенное с Пейдж время. И редкие поездки к Коре.   
  
Дерек катался в Бикон-Хиллз и забирал ее из пансионата. Когда он навестил Кору после первого долгого перерыва, они немного погуляли по территории школы, но разговор не клеился. Маленькие омеги с интересом его разглядывали, а Кора чуть ли не рычала от негодования. Дерек решил, что хватит с них прогулок и пора заглянуть куда-нибудь перекусить. Кора отреагировала прохладно, но согласилась. Они сели в машину, а пока Дерек искал по карманам ключи, Кора начала осмотр бардачка и нашла там шоколадный батончик «Марс». Она вопросительно взглянула на Дерека и, не дождавшись его реакции, открыла и съела.   
То ли шоколад подействовал, то ли отсутствие чужих глаз, но Кора немного оттаяла. В следующий свой приезд Дерек уже специально запихнул в бардачок «Марс». И с тех пор Кора всегда находила вожделенные батончики на одном и том же месте.   
Всегда – до сегодняшнего дня.   
  
– Ого, ты прибрался, – присвистнула Кора, войдя в квартиру.   
– У меня всегда чисто, – возразил Дерек. Он закрыл дверь, подошел к дивану и поставил на него сумку Коры.   
– Как же, – фыркнула та, даже не оглянувшись. Она стащила куртку, бросила ее на спинку дивана и потянулась, привстав на носочки. – Как же круто, когда вокруг не шастает толпа!   
Дерек, проходя мимо нее на кухню, улыбнулся и приобнял сестру за плечи.   
– Что-нибудь будешь?   
– Воды. Сейчас я хочу простой воды, – задумчиво ответила она, следуя за Дереком. Плавным движением села на высокий стул и оперлась локтями на столешницу. – После рыбы хочется пить.   
Дерек молча налил стакан воды и поставил перед ней. Себе он плеснул апельсинового сока и прислонился к плите, мысленно вернувшись к ужину в доме Стилински. Рыба была ничего.  
  
– Не в последний раз? – Дерек припомнил сказанные на прощание слова Коры и внимательно посмотрел на сестру.   
Кора нахмурилась, соображая, к чему он это произнес, и спокойно пожала плечами:   
– Я так поняла, эти ужины станут своего рода традицией?   
– С чего ты взяла? – Дереку не удалось скрыть свое удивление.  
– Стайлз сказал, – Кора нахмурилась и отодвинула стакан в сторону.  
– Нет, он такого не говорил. Я бы _такое_ запомнил.  
– Стайлз растрепал, как пришел к тебе в офис, не поверив в твою легальную работу, и ты ему пообещал, что будешь приходить к ним с отцом на семейные ужины. Разве нет?  
Дерек залпом осушил стакан и поморщился от слишком приторного вкуса, решив больше не покупать эту марку сока.   
– Не совсем. Я сказал, что мы будем узнавать друг друга постепенно, и я иногда буду приходить к ним на обед. _Иногда_.   
  
Кора неожиданно помрачнела и опустила голову. Волосы скрыли ее лицо, но по запаху Дерек понял, что она в замешательстве и почему-то зла.   
– В чем дело? – напрягся он.   
– Вы будете постепенно узнавать друг друга. _Таким_ образом? – от ее тихого голоса у Дерека приподнялись волосы на загривке. Он терпеть не мог с ней ссориться: кто-то наверху явно пошутил, сделав Кору омегой, а не альфой. А сейчас Дерек нутром чувствовал, что будет ссора.   
– А что не так?  
Кора прищурилась и приоткрыла рот:  
– Что не так? Братец, ты серьезно?   
Дерек приподнял брови, всем своим видом выказывая готовность услышать ее точку зрения и тут же ее опровергнуть.   
– Ты его даже не слушал! – воскликнула Кора. Ее всегда жутко бесило это выражение лица Дерека. – Ты весь вечер трепался с его отцом. Если ты хотел наладить с ним отношения, ты преуспел! Шериф Стилински от тебя в восторге, чего не скажешь о его сыне.  
  
– Ты несешь чушь.   
Кора слезла со стула и развела руками.   
– А ты ведешь себя, как кретин! Почему ты ведешь себя, как кретин?   
– Нормально я себя веду, – Дерек отвернулся и поставил свой пустой стакан в раковину.   
– Нет, Дерек, это не нормально! Стайлз твоя…  
– Стоп! – рявкнул он, не выдержав, и оглянулся на Кору, сжав зубы и пережидая вспышку злости. Кора обиженно насупилась, сложив руки на груди. Дерек досчитал до десяти и уже спокойней продолжил: – Наша с ним связь еще не окрепла. Я его не чувствую. И я буду очень рад, если этот момент случится не скоро. Потому что я пока даже думать об этом не могу. Я тебе давно все объяснил.   
  
Кора задрала голову к потолку, уперлась руками в бока и громко вздохнула.   
– Я ненавидела Пейдж, – уверенно произнесла она. Дерек дернулся. Его будто хлестнули раскаленным металлическим прутом, который рассек кожу и мышцы и достал до самого сердца. – Да. Я ее терпеть не могла. У меня темнело от ярости перед глазами, когда я ее видела.   
Кора посмотрела на Дерека в упор и сморгнула слезы.   
– Особенно, когда ты представил ее своей парой. Боже! Я готова была выдрать ей волосы и сжечь ее! А потом сказать, что так и было, – она улыбнулась и слизнула слезу с верхней губы. – Потому что пришла какая-то левая омега и собирается забрать у меня моего брата. Мою семью. Кто она такая? – Кора взмахнула рукой и нахмурилась. – Пускай валит туда, откуда она вылезла! Почему она со мной такая милая? Это ее изощренный способ избавиться от меня?   
Кора замолчала, отпила из своего стакана и снова посмотрела на Дерека.   
– А потом я заметила кое-что. Такая "незначительная", – она показала пальцами кавычки в воздухе, – деталь, которую я вначале упустила из-за ревности. Эта омега делала тебя счастливым.   
  
Кора снова замолчала. Она села на свой стул, вытерла мокрые щеки и насупилась, не отрывая от Дерека глаз. Он не мог ей ответить. Дерек боялся, что при малейшем неосторожном движении просто рассыплется в труху.   
– Она стала тебе семьей, – продолжила Кора, будто не понимая, что каждым словом делает только хуже. – Она стала _мне_ семьей. И я тоже по ней скучаю. Я не знаю, что такое терять пару…  
– И я искренне надеюсь, что никогда не узнаешь, – пробормотал Дерек.   
– …но я знаю, что такое терять семью и по ночам просить Лору или родителей забрать меня к себе! – повысила голос Кора, перестав плакать и начав злиться. – А сегодня я поняла еще кое-что.   
– Что?  
– Я не хочу встретить такого альфу, как ты. Не хочу себе такую пару.   
Дерек выдохнул и сбросил с себя оцепенение. Отвернулся и направился в свою спальню.  
– Ну, все. Хватит разговоров на сегодня, – беспомощно произнес он, чувствуя, что выдержка летит ко всем чертям. – В твоей комнате постелено чистое белье. Где полотенце, ты знаешь.   
  
– Дерек! – рявкнула Кора, догнав его у самой двери в спальню и развернув к себе. Он вырвался и оскалился, предупреждая ее не лезть. – Я не хочу, чтобы мой альфа терял до меня свою пару. Не хочу быть второй. Не хочу, чтобы он относился ко мне так, как ты относишься к Стайлзу!  
Кора выдохнула и сжала кулаки.   
– Я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты попадала в такую ситуацию, – согласился с ней Дерек, все еще ощущая боль от ее слов. Он так надеялся, что выходные пройдут тихо и спокойно, но, очевидно, с этой надеждой следует попрощаться.   
– Скажи, – немного помолчав, сказала Кора. – Зачем ты повез меня сегодня на этот ужин?  
– Он был _семейным_ , – сдержанно ответил Дерек, чувствуя, как клыки царапают нижнюю губу.   
– Значит, они теперь наша семья?   
– Что? – Дерек отшатнулся от нее. – Нет!   
Кора с облегчением улыбнулась и вытерла скатившуюся слезу.   
– Рано или поздно Стайлз станет Хейлом. Ты можешь изводить себя, каждый раз вспоминая, как тебе было хорошо с Пейдж и как несправедливо тебе подсунули Стайлза. Ты можешь изводить Стайлза, игнорируя вашу связь и его существование. Но в конечном итоге вы будете вместе. И как вы к этому придете? Как пара, просто решившая не торопиться, или как психи, попытавшиеся порвать связь? Вытащи голову из задницы, Дерек!   
  
– Спокойной ночи, Кора, – пожелал Дерек, открыв дверь в свою спальню. Он устал от спора. – Мы отлично поговорили. Думаю, тебе следует завтра вернуться в школу.   
– Дерек, ты задрал! – заорала она, оскалившись и сверкнув желтой радужкой. – Я хочу назад своего брата! Не возвращай меня обратно в мои девять лет, не оставляй одну!   
– Хватит ебать мне мозг! – прорычал Дерек, шагнув в сторону Коры и выпустив когти. Он в жизни бы не причинил ей вреда, но как же она делала больно! – Прошло только два месяца после смерти Пейдж. Какой, нахуй, Стайлз? Мне плевать на него!   
– А еще тебе плевать на меня, – усмехнулась Кора.   
– Да блядь! А это ты с чего взяла? Откуда у тебя столько хуйни в голове? Скоро течка?   
– Да! Скоро! Поэтому и говорю все это сейчас! Пусть завтра я об этом пожалею, но больше молчать не буду, – она направила на него указательный палец и слегка подалась вперед. – Я молча смотрела, как ты зашивался на работе после похорон, как избегал меня весь тот гребаный месяц. Я давала тебе время и не лезла к тебе, но ты даже не звонил! Отправил несколько сообщений и все. Я молчала. Потом ты позвонил, рассказал про Стайлза и пригласил меня к нему на ужин. Я снова промолчала, решив, что ты справляешься и ведешь себя адекватно. Но сегодняшний вечер показал, что я ошибалась! Ты со Стайлзом и парой слов не перебросился! И если ты не возьмешься за голову, то похеришь все. Абсолютно все.   
  
Дерек застонал и закрыл лицо ладонями.  
– Что ты от меня хочешь? – спросил он, опустив руки и нахмурившись. – Чтобы я забылся в его объятиях? Или выкинул Пейдж из головы, словно никогда не был женат?  
Кора поджала губы, опустила голову и покачала ею из стороны в сторону.   
– Раз ты задаешь мне такой вопрос, значит все действительно очень плохо.   
– Кора, – Дерек уловил перемену в ее настроении, и она ему не понравилось. Это ему сейчас позволено обижаться, а не Коре.   
– А знаешь, братец, я слышала ваш с Эрикой разговор. Перед тем как ты нас познакомил, – у Коры на губах внезапно расцвела улыбка. Она набрала в грудь побольше воздуха и передразнила их с Эрикой голоса: – «Кора моя младшая сестра. Она не простая в общении, но замечательная. Так что полегче с ней, ладно? – Дерек, я уверена, что мы найдем с ней общий язык. Всегда хотела иметь младшую сестренку».  
  
Дерек промолчал, чувствуя подвох, но не понимая, в чем он.   
– Эрика на самом деле классная подруга, и я ее люблю. Только вот знаешь что, Дерек? – Кора шагнула почти впритык к нему и вызывающе посмотрела снизу вверх. Ее глаза блестели от слез, а нос покраснел. – Она никогда не заменит Лору. _Никогда_. У нас с ней не та связь, что была с Лорой. Это не делает ее хуже. Она просто другая.   
– Кора, послушай, – начал Дерек, не понимая, как они к этому пришли.   
– Нет. Это ты послушай, – она отошла от него и помотала головой. – Если бы у Эрики каким-нибудь магическим способом появилась возможность стать мне настоящей старшей сестрой – я была бы счастлива. Но даже тогда она бы не заменила мне Лору. Стайлз не заменит тебе Пейдж, но не надо издеваться над вами обоими за то, что он не _она_.  
  
Кора развернулась и ушла в комнату, а Дерек – к себе. Он лег на постель и закрыл глаза, собираясь уснуть, но сон никак не шел. Дерек слышал тихие шаги Коры, слышал сквозь шум воды ее сдавленные рыдания в ванной, слышал, как она материлась на «бракованный подавитель», слышал, как она искала в кухне таблетки, слышал ее ругань из-за того, что среди таблеток не оказалось подавителя. А потом услышал, как она подошла к его двери, постояла немного и ушла к себе. Дерек понял, что даже ни разу не шевельнулся за все это время. Впервые за несколько недель ему было _никак_. Провалявшись еще час без сна, он не выдержал и открыл дверь. Буквально сразу же в дверном проеме показался силуэт в просторной футболке и в спальных шортах.   
– Иди сюда, – позвал Дерек в темноту. Он ненавидел, когда они ссорились. А ссорились они часто, и обычно их мирила Пейдж, напоминая, как они любят друг друга. Но сейчас привычный ход вещей был нарушен. Некому было их мирить. И это било под дых.  
Кора быстро заползла под одеяло и обняла легшего с ней Дерека, прижавшись щекой к его груди.   
– Мне ее не хватает, – прошептал Дерек. В уголках глаз собрались слезы, и он опустил веки, расслабляясь.   
– Я знаю, Дерек, – в тон ему отозвалась Кора. – Мне тоже.   
Через несколько минут они оба заснули.   
  


  
  
Стайлз со всей силы вдавил кнопку газа в пульт приставки, приоткрыл рот, предвкушая победу – финишная черта была все ближе, и тут в зад его тачки въехал Скотт, сталкивая ее с трассы и вырываясь вперед. Стайлз расстроено выдохнул и поджал губы. Он увидел, как в нижней части экрана финиширует Ламборгини Скотта, услышал радостный вой толпы и бросил свой пульт за спину. Тот ударился в спинку дивана и упал на мягкие подушки. Хорошо хоть не угодил на пол, как бывало в минуты особо обидных поражений.   
– Е-е-е-е-е! – Скотт вскинул кулаки в победном жесте и широко заулыбался, будто реально сидел за рулем спортивной тачки и срубил своей победой кучу долларов. Стайлз посмотрел на него и фыркнул, покачав головой.   
– Дебил, – Стайлз встал с пола и с удовольствием потянулся. Мышцы затекли от долгого сиденья в одном положении и теперь слегка побаливали, а ноги начало покалывать тысячами маленьких иголочек. В животе заурчало, намекая, что пора подзарядиться, и Стайлз облизнулся.  
– Я тебя сделал! – ликовал Скотт, выходя в меню игры и выбирая следующую трассу. Он быстро проскакивал длинные и зависал на коротеньких. Проблема Скотта заключалась в том, что он не всегда запоминал нужные повороты, проехав один круг. В отличие от Стайлза. – Еще разок?   
  
Стайлз задумался, вспоминая, остался ли вчерашний вишневый пирог. Было бы хорошо съесть что-то нормальное, сытное, но, вопреки здравому смыслу, хотелось именно сладкого. Или жирного. Куриные крылышки они со Скоттом прикончили еще три трассы назад, а жаль. Стайлз не возражал бы съесть еще.   
– Не, чувак, я жрать хочу.   
– Вот так всегда! – с нарочитой обидой выдал Скотт. – Как только мне начинает везти, ты сливаешься. Совсем не умеешь проигрывать, чувак! Не круто.  
– Это не везение, – заржал Стайлз. Он сегодня проигрывал раунд за раундом, периодически выпадая из игры и думая о более важных вещах. Например, о завтрашнем свидании с Дереком. Точнее, не свидании. На свидания ходят парочки, а они-то уж точно не парочка. Стайлз зажмурился, прогоняя воспоминания о своей невинной фантазии после того раза, когда он приехал к Дереку на работу и вынудил его пообщаться. Вышло паршиво. Но китайская жратва была клевой: Дерек не стал есть свою еду и отдал ее Стайлзу.   
Так. Надо найти перекусить.   
  
– Да? – Скотт выразительно приподнял брови и улыбнулся. – Значит, я наконец-то сделал тебя!   
– Что? – возмутился Стайлз, очнувшись. – Охренел? Тебе еще качаться и качаться до моего уровня. Пользуйся моим редким приступом пофигизма! Другого такого шанса не будет.   
Скотт ничего не ответил: он завалился на пол перед диваном и закинул руки за голову. Его пульт от приставки лежал рядом с ведерком из-под крылышек, куда они запихнули фантики от шоколадок и пустую бутылку колы.   
Стайлз втянул носом аппетитный запах жаренного во фритюре мяса, которым пропиталась картонка, и уже хотел отвернуться, чтобы уйти на кухню, как зацепился взглядом за волосатую подмышку Скотта. Он сегодня приперся в белой майке в голубую полоску и светлых джинсах, державшихся на бедрах только благодаря ремню с эмблемой Капитана Америки. Майка задралась, оголяя темную блядскую дорожку и крепкие мышцы пресса. А Стайлз завис, разглядывая открывшуюся картину и представляя на месте Скотта совершенно другого человека. Абсолютно не похожего на Скотта человека. Стайлзу на мгновение показалось, будто это Дерек лежит на полу в его гостиной, выставляя себя напоказ. Только Дерек намного крупнее Скотта и пахнет от него не так. А еще у него угрюмая рожа, по которой хочется съездить кулаком, и взгляд, от которого подгибаются колени. Особенно если Дерек сильно злится: ярко-красные глаза чуть прищурены, а мышцы лица обманчиво расслаблены. О да, Стайлз много раз успел увидеть это выражение.   
  
Стайлз посмотрел Скотту в лицо и вздрогнул. Тот глядел на него красными глазами и ухмылялся, источая яркий запах альфы.  
– Фу-у-у-у-у! – завопил Стайлз, убегая на кухню. Его буквально передернуло от отвращения. Он высунул язык и скривился. – Блядь! Не смей так делать! Я же просил!  
Скотт предсказуемо залился громким хохотом, что-то несвязно бормоча, но Стайлз решительно проигнорировал доносившиеся из гостиной звуки. Он терпеть не мог, когда Скотт так над ним прикалывался. Практически с самого детства они оба знали, что останутся лучшими бро и только, а потом, когда наступило половое созревание и Скотт встретил Эллисон, все встало на свои места. Стайлз никогда не рассматривал Скотта в роли своего сексуального партнера, и тот это знал, но порой случались моменты, когда Стайлз мысленно дорисовывал Скотту нужную внешность – чаще всего на его месте была знойная цыпочка – и впитывал едва уловимые феромоны альфы. Этой легкой шалости ему хватало, чтобы подзарядиться оптимизмом – его ждет действительно классная альфа! Только вот Скотт частенько его палил и простебывал, подыгрывая. Он разрушал всю картинку и портил фантазию, превращая ее в ночной кошмар.  
  
– Давай пиццу закажем? – предложил Скотт, входя на кухню и натягивая свою серую толстовку. Голос у него был немного хриплым от чересчур сильного смеха, лицо раскраснелось, а глаза влажно блестели.   
– У тебя есть бабло? – насторожился Стайлз. Он успел открыть окно и проверить наличие пирога. Точнее, его полнейшее отсутствие. И хотя Стайлз все еще злился, но… это же пицца!   
– Ага. Дитон выплатил сверхурочные, – кивнул Скотт, присаживаясь на стул, и покосился на приоткрытое окно, откуда хорошо задувало, проветривая помещение, провонявшее не _тем_ альфой. Запах Скотта раздражал.  
– Валяй! – вытащив из кармана джинсов мобильник, Стайлз бросил его Скотту. Тот поймал, по памяти набрал номер и заказал большую мясную с двойной порцией сыра. Стайлз быстро взглянул на часы, прикидывая, успеют они ее съесть и уничтожить улики до прихода отца или придется покаяться и оставить пару кусочков вредной жратвы?  
  
– Так почему у тебя приступ пофигизма? – спросил Скотт через пару минут. Стайлз вытащил пачку апельсинового сока из холодильника, взял пару стаканов и поставил их на стол. Сел сам и уставился на Скотта, раздумывая, вываливать на него все или только часть? Так и не придя к конкретному решению, Стайлз заговорил:  
– Завтра встречаюсь с Дереком. Типа тет-а-тет.   
– Ауч, – скривился Скотт, заставив Стайлза нахмуриться. Что за реакция? – Отец заставил?  
– Нет. Дерек написал вчера вечером и предложил завтра встретиться вдвоем и нормально пообщаться. Хотя бы попробовать. Раньше-то у нас не особо это получалось.   
– Ага, я помню, ты рассказывал, – хмыкнул Скотт, наливая сок в оба стакана. – Не знаю, что бы я делал, если бы отсидел такой же семейный ужин, как у тебя. Наверно, я бы сгорел от стыда и больше вообще не смог посмотреть в сторону Эллисон. Отстойно, когда твоя пара тебя игнорит.  
– Спасибо за поддержку, бро, – кивнул Стайлз, не зная, как реагировать – обижаться или нет? Зато порыв поделиться душевными муками иссяк сам собой. – Я очень это ценю.  
– Да ладно, чувак, – Скотт отпил из своего стакана, шмыгнул носом и с пониманием спросил: – Тебе, наверно, жутко стремно? Ну, насчет завтра?  
  
– Немного, – честно ответил Стайлз. Он и правда волновался, весь день чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, но это было приятное волнение. Может, завтрашняя встреча не будет такой же дебильной, как предыдущие? Стайлз очень надеялся на это.   
– Немного? – вскинул брови Скотт. – Стайлз, этот Дерек недавно потерял свою пару. Я бы точно ни на кого не посмотрел, случись такое с Эллисон…  
Стайлз помрачнел и стиснул губы. Жаль, что взглядом нельзя убить. Напротив уже бы сидел трупак со скошенной челюстью.  
– …не понимаю, как он это переживает, – Скотт замолчал, заметив переменившееся настроение Стайлза, и побледнел, сообразив, что он несет и при ком. – Но, но он молодец! Двигается дальше, не пытается от тебя избавиться. Вон, вы даже часто общаетесь! Это хороший знак.   
Скотт закрыл рот, потом опять открыл, собираясь продолжить свою речь, но по выражению его лица было ясно: он не знал, что говорить и как все исправить.   
– Просто заткнись, – выручил его Стайлз.   
Скотт кивнул. В дверь позвонили, и он подорвался открывать, по пути вытаскивая из заднего кармана джинсов мятую двадцатку.   
  
На удачу Скотта пицца оказалась волшебной, поэтому Стайлз вскоре выкинул их разговор из головы, как и весь предыдущий неудачный треп со Скоттом об омегах или альфах. У них были кардинально разные подходы к решению проблем, и часто они друг друга бесили своими взглядами на ситуацию. Серьезные ссоры случались редко – за столько лет дружбы пришлось научиться сдерживаться и не лезть бить морду по любому спорному вопросу. Скотт часто крупно лажал, когда Стайлз пытался объяснить ему нечто важное, но иногда у него получалось указать на то, что Стайлз не замечал. Скотт каким-то неведомым образом умел посмотреть в суть вещей и найти правильные слова, чтобы Стайлз его понял. Эта способность не раз помогала Стайлзу разобраться в себе и привести мысли в порядок.   
Но лажал Скотт часто, конечно. Как и сам Стайлз, в принципе.   
  
Они все же решили оставить пару кусочков пиццы отцу и сыграли еще один раунд. В этот раз Стайлз не проиграл и даже побил свой собственный рекорд. Скотт громко сокрушался и уламывал Стайлза дать отыграться, чтобы не уходить проигравшим после такого чертовски удачного марафона, но напоролся на жесткий отказ. У Стайлза пропало желание гоняться на тачках, да и стоило-таки пролистать материал перед завтрашним уроком у Харриса. Это урод наседал на него при каждом удобном случае.  
  
Скотт посидел еще около получаса и свалил в больницу: он собирался заехать с мамой в супермаркет, когда она закончит смену. Бедняжка Скотт маялся от скуки. Ведь после школы Эллисон уехала с Лидией на шоппинг и сообщила, что из торгового центра сразу поедет домой и с ним не увидится, поэтому у них и выдался сегодня внеплановый бро-день.   
Бро-день, окончания которого Стайлз никак не мог дождаться. Скотт не помогал отвлечься от навязчивых мыслей и только все портил своей тоскливой рожей. Это же надо! Тосковать по Эллисон, потому что она не с ним, а в _магазине_ целый день. Различие их проблем с парами было настолько очевидным, что Стайлзу с каждой минутой становилось только хуже.   
Ему хотелось остаться одному и подумать. Он начал бояться завтрашней встречи с Дереком, потому что не знал, чего от нее ожидать. Хотя, судя по тону сообщения, ничего дурного не должно было произойти. Если Стайлз, конечно, правильно определил тон.   
Твою мать!   
Стайлз со стоном закрыл лицо руками и покачал головой.   
Какой хуйней он страдает!   
  
Отбросив лишние мысли, Стайлз поднялся в свою комнату, сел за стол и открыл учебник по химии на заданной на дом главе. Добросовестно попытался прочитать две с половиной страницы и уткнулся лбом прямо в нужную для завтрашнего урока формулу, мысленно прокручивая в голове случайно вызубренное меню с сайта ресторана, куда его однажды возил Дерек. «Красные дубы».   
– Было вкусно, – тихонько вздохнул Стайлз и прикрыл глаза, вырубаясь.


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
– Эй-эй-эй! – Айзек сорвался со своего места и бросился Дереку наперерез. Офисное кресло по инерции крутанулось и встало сидением к стене. – Ты куда это?  
– На выход, – Дерек кивнул на дверь и нахмурился: – Что ты делаешь?  
– Какое, блядь, на выход? – Айзек скрестил руки, встав прямиком перед Дереком. – Ты обещал просмотреть варианты оформления для тусовки банкиров, меня Кали задолбала уже! За последний час она звонила четыре раза! Ты сам нанял эту бешеную суку, Дерек. Она отличный дизайнер, но ей нужно знать ответ _прямо сейчас_ , потому что потом на коррективы не будет времени и…  
– Выбери сам, – отмахнулся Дерек. – Или подсунь Эрике.  
– О, – Айзек цокнул языком и медленно покачал головой. – Вот уж хрен тебе, Хейл. Когда мы с Эрикой в прошлый раз выбрали сами, ты на нас наорал и на целый месяц лишил нормальных парковочных мест!  
– У тебя же мотоцикл, ты все равно ставишь его куда придется! – фыркнул Дерек. – Отвали. Мне некогда.  
– Кали…  
– Это твоя работа, – весомо напомнил Дерек. – Успокаивать чокнутых сук и кормить их обещаниями. Я посмотрю ее наброски утром.  
  
– Да куда ты так спешишь? – Айзек устало помял себе шею. – Еще пяти нет.  
– Выгуливаю Стайлза, – Дерек вздохнул. – Мне надо заехать домой, принять душ и переодеться.   
– Серьезно? – Айзек скривился. – Дерек, ты охуел? Банкиры отличные клиенты, работа плевая, а бабла они отстегнули, как надо. Давай ты потратишь полчаса на Кали, я сегодня же скину ей, что нужно доработать, и мы отправим подрядчикам заказ?   
– Я не хочу опаздывать, Айзек! – возмутился Дерек, в глубине души понимая, что его секретарь прав.  
За оставшиеся рабочие часы можно много успеть, а без его одобрения начнется простой. А потом дела навалятся друг на друга, они станут зашиваться, и где-нибудь случится прокол. Блядь.  
  
– Быстро мне все на стол, – Дерек кинул дипломат на стул в приемной и отправил туда же пиджак. – И позвони Кали, пусть выйдет в скайп. Я свяжусь с ней, как только закончу.  
– Понял, – Айзек живо метнулся к разноцветным папкам на своем столе. – Кофе принести?  
– Принеси, – Дерек развернулся и ушел в кабинет.  
Ладно, черт с ним. Обойдется без душа. Кажется, он и так не особо воняет, а его костюм достаточно хорош, чтобы посидеть пару часов в тихом семейном ресторанчике. Дерек взглянул на часы: по времени все должно получиться.  
  
Конечно, будь на месте Стайлза Пейдж, он бы плюнул на работу и поехал приводить себя в порядок. Купил бы заранее цветы и какой-нибудь приятный пустяк, позвонил ей, чтобы напомнить о встрече и услышать ее голос. Здесь всю эту чушь можно спокойно пропустить. Коре бы, разумеется, не понравились его рассуждения, но Дерек не чувствовал себя виноватым. Сестренка и так перешла черту, попытавшись начать его воспитывать. Дерек и Стайлза-то пригласил лишь для того, чтобы ее успокоить. Кора была неправа, но ссориться с ней Дерек не хотел. Вернее, не мог: он нуждался в поддержке сестры, и в ее словах имелся здравый смысл. Когда-нибудь Дерек, наверное, все же заинтересуется Стайлзом, и для отношений будет лучше, если они сразу станут нормально встречаться.   
Дерек ослабил галстук, закатал рукава и коротко улыбнулся вошедшему Айзеку, который одной рукой держал поднос с большой чашкой кофе с миндальным ликером, а в другой зажимал пачку распечаток.  
Максимум час. А если будет задерживаться, позвонит Стайлзу, извинится и предупредит об опоздании.  
  


  
  
– Никогда здесь не был, – Дерек первым вошел в ресторанчик и придержал для Стайлза дверь. Пейдж не любила сталкиваться нос к носу с настырными метрдотелями, разговаривать с обслугой было делом альфой.   
– Здесь вкусно, – буркнул Стайлз, оставшись на шаг позади.  
– Здравствуйте! У вас заказан столик? – подлетевшая к Дереку симпатичная омега широко улыбнулась.   
Дерек прочитал ее имя на бейджике – Стефани – и улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Да, вам звонила моя помощница. Забронировано на имя Дерека Хейла.  
– Вижу. Столик на двоих, – Стефани сверилась с записями на планшете и поправила аккуратный темный локон. – Пойдемте со мной.   
  
Дерек предложил Стайлзу руку, но тот ожидаемо наплевал на вежливость. Он засунул руки в карманы штанов и с независимым видом зашагал следом за Стефани. Дерек устало повел плечами и огляделся по сторонам, по привычке запоминая обстановку.  
Странно, что он не приходил в это место. Наверное, его отпугнуло название. «В дороге» больше подходило для дешевой закусочной или хипстерского мотеля. Но ресторан выглядел приличным, крепкий средний класс. Два зала – один побольше, человек на тридцать-сорок, другой маленький, примерно на дюжину персон. Хорошо подойдет для камерных вечеринок. Их фирма предпочитала заказы покрупнее, но иногда они делали исключение, так что не стоит сбрасывать ресторан со счетов. Обстановка Дереку тоже нравилась. Большой зал оформили в туристическом стиле – огромная карта США на стене, под стеклом старые открытки со штемпелями из разных городов. Судя по всему, настоящие, купленные в антикварных лавках и на блошиных рынках. Пожелтевшая бумага, немного растекшиеся чернила, неизвестные адресаты, которым передавали приветы и желали повеселиться. У стойки бармена висел небольшой полотняный рюкзак – сбор средств на благотворительность. К стенам у входа были приклеены старые покрышки, какие-то были профессионально расписаны из баллончика, какие-то оставались наполовину пустыми, а рядом лежали яркие толстые маркеры. Забава для детей и желающих оставить что-то на память о себе посетителей. Да, дизайнер хорошо потрудился над этим местом. Если обслуживание и кухня окажутся на высоте, надо будет внести ресторан в каталог.  
  
– Закажете что-нибудь сразу? – вежливо спросила Стефани, когда Дерек со Стайлзом уселись на свои места.  
Дерек собирался отодвинуть перед омегой стул, но Стайлз явно не ждал от него проявлений галантности и справился сам.  
– Есть пожелания? – поинтересовался он у Стайлза, оставив Стефани ждать.  
– Марк работает сегодня? – Стайлз любопытно оглядел зал. – Он знает, что мне нести.  
– Сейчас я его позову, – пообещала Стефани.  
Дерек попросил себе воды, и омега ушла.  
  
– Новенькая, – Стайлз сощурился, провожая ее взглядом. – И слащавая какая-то.  
– Ты придираешься, – Дерек снял пиджак и повесил на спинку стула. В зале было тепло.   
– Конечно, мне же она не строила глазки, – хмыкнул Стайлз.   
– Она вела себя профессионально, там не было кокетства, – возразил Дерек.  
– Как скажешь, – протянул Стайлз, ехидно улыбаясь.  
– Именно, – Дерек выпрямился. – Я достаточно опытен, чтобы понять, когда со мной флиртуют. Она милая и хорошо делает свою работу.  
Стайлз не стал отвечать. Он пожал плечами, вытащил из кармана телефон и начал быстро нажимать на кнопки. Дерек поблагодарил подошедшего официанта, принесшего ему воду, выпил сразу полстакана и сдержал порыв взглянуть на часы.  
Вместо этого он углубился в меню, изучая выбор блюд и напитков, и одобрительно покачал головой. Да, отличный ресторанчик! Надо будет показать его Эрике.  
  


  
  
– В общем, он настоящий урод, – пожаловался Стайлз, промокнув губы салфеткой.  
Вечер потихоньку налаживался: получив свою еду и уничтожив ее минут за десять, Стайлз стал поприветливее. По крайней мере, Дереку больше не приходилось вести вежливый монолог о всяких пустяках. Стайлз включился в беседу и, как все омеги, быстро перешел на себя и свои дела. Дерек послушал рассказы о стремном учителе экономики, который был «ничего», а теперь Стайлз в красках описывал своего злобного химика. Правда, пока выходило, что учитель просто строгий и ответственный, а Стайлз и его дружок Скотт – те еще придурки, заслуженно огребающие за свои шалости, но Дерек держал свое мнение при себе и не забывал сочувственно мычать в нужных местах.   
– В школе всегда так, – нейтрально заметил Дерек, стараясь не выдать своих эмоций.  
Господи боже, он реально обсуждает гребаную _школу_! Пиздец.  
– Ага, – Стайлз посмотрел на свою пустую тарелку, мазнул взглядом по не менее пустому столу и вытащил из корзинки румяную хлебную палочку.  
  
Дерек подозрительно нахмурился:  
– Ты не наелся?  
– А? Что? – Стайлз закашлялся и запил палочку водой. – Нет, я в порядке.  
– Нет, – увидев реакцию Стайлза, включавшую в себя порозовевшие щеки, Дерек убедился в своей правоте. – Ты остался голодным, я же вижу. Давай позовем официанта, закажи себе еще что-нибудь.  
– Я не буду, окей? – глаза Стайлза вспыхнули, лоб прорезала недовольная морщинка. – Я не обжора!  
– Ты не обжора, – согласился Дерек, слегка сбитый с толку. – Ты подросток с хорошим аппетитом. Ты что, стесняешься?  
– Чего я должен стесняться? – агрессивно спросил Стайлз. – Я вообще не понимаю, с чего ты взял, что что-то не так.  
Дерек посмотрел ему в лицо, поджал губы и взялся за меню. Так, ага, отлично.  
Он махнул рукой, подзывая официанта, и Стайлз, раздраженно закатив глаза, скрестил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку стула.  
  
– Принесите, пожалуйста, гренки с соусом, мясную тарелку и пинту «Гиннеса», – попросил Дерек.  
– Сделаем, – Марк подмигнул Дереку, забрал у Стайлза грязную тарелку и обратился к нему: – А тебе попить?  
– Рутбир, – вмешался Дерек. – Я, кажется, видел у вас в меню.  
– Конечно, – Марк весело улыбнулся. – У нас он на вишневой коре, с корицей.  
– Здорово, – поблагодарил Дерек.  
Марк ушел, и Стайлз тут же отмер, перестав изображать отстраненность.  
– Какого черта? – вспылил он. – Я же сказал, что ничего не хочу – только десерт. И ты взял себе пиво! А ты за рулем!  
– Сдашь меня отцу? – Дерек, вдруг расслабившись, сладко потянулся и размял шею, хрустнув шейными позвонками.  
  
Стайлз, до этого улегшийся грудью на стол, дернул носом и снова приклеился спиной к стулу. Дерек вздохнул. У него был хороший дезодорант и одеколон, но запах тела все равно немного пробивался сквозь парфюм. Пейдж говорила, что ей нравится, как он пахнет, а вот Стайлзу, наверное, неприятно. Феромоны взрослого альфы вряд ли привлекательны для неопытного и юного омеги, с которым пока не установилась нормальная связь.  
Чертов Айзек! Следовало все же заехать домой и принять душ.  
– Не сдам, если ты поделишься со мной пивом, – пробормотал Стайлз, откидывая голову на плечо.  
Дерек взглянул на открывшуюся в воротнике рубашки шею. Под ухом была крошечная родинка, как раз на том месте, которое обязано быть эрогенной зоной. Пейдж любила, когда Дерек целовал ей шейку. И сама и целовала, и кусала, особенно в течку, когда либидо совсем сводило ее с ума. Дерек потер висок, поморщился, стараясь избавиться от неуместных сейчас воспоминаний о жене, и искренне обрадовался принесенному заказу, включавшему бокал пива. От пинты он не захмелеет, но немного расслабится.  
  
Вопреки своим недавним заверениям в сытости, Стайлз подхватил с блюда горячую гренку, обмакнул ее в острый соус и сунул в рот. Дерек, оставив комментарии при себе, попробовал пиво, равнодушно покосился на еду – он-то был точно сыт, и чуть не упустил момент, когда Стайлз протянул руку к его бокалу.  
– Эй! – Дерек переставил «Гиннес» на край стола. – Тебе нельзя пить!  
– Но ты обещал поделиться! – надулся Стайлз, запив гренку рутбиром, и запихнул в рот мясной рулетик с овощной начинкой.  
– Ничего я не обещал, – Дерек вытер пальцы салфеткой и подергал узел галстука – тот начал давить на шею. – Я взрослый, мне можно пить, а тебе нельзя. И не надо снова заводить разговор про машину. Ты сам понимаешь, что я с этого не напьюсь, а твой отец достаточно адекватен, чтобы не лишать меня прав из-за пинты.  
– Ты бесишь, – Стайлз стащил кусочек ветчины и, прожевав, спросил: – А почему ты прицепился ко мне с едой? У твоей омеги были с этим проблемы? Я видел ее фотку, Пейдж выглядела худой. Булимия?  
  
Дерек улыбнулся, тщательно проследив, чтобы губы скрыли полезшие клыки. Ему хотелось вытащить Стайлза из-за стола и отвесить ему хорошую оплеуху. Как он смеет болтать о Пейдж, да еще в таком пренебрежительном тоне?  
– У моей жены не было никаких проблем, – тщательно выговаривая слова, произнес Дерек. – Она никогда не увлекалась диетами и уж тем более не вызывала без повода рвоту. Напротив, она любила поесть, но не полнела.  
– Знакомо, – кивнул Стайлз. – Скотта очень бесит, что жрем мы одинаково, но ему приходится сгонять все в спортзале, а я могу нихера не делать и оставаться тощим.  
Дерек взялся за бокал и сделал несколько хороших глотков.  
Стайлз _раздражал_. Мысль о том, что у них с Пейдж могло быть что-то общее, казалась дикой и неестественной. Дерека передернуло от отвращения. Скорее бы этот вечер кончился.  
  
– Как вы с ней познакомились? – Стайлз планомерно уминал принесенную еду, нисколько не смущенный откровенным нежеланием Дерека говорить об умершей жене.  
А ведь Дерек еще в первую встречу объяснил, что тема Пейдж закрыта, но Стайлз, видимо, не понял.  
– Мы вместе учились, – сухо ответил Дерек.   
– Как банально, – Стайлз вытер пальцы салфеткой. – Поняли, что пара, и начали встречаться?  
– Нет, – отрезал Дерек и нехотя продолжил. – Она мне нравилась и до того, как мы ощутили связь. Я за ней ухаживал.  
– Ты был задротом, а она королевой школы? – поинтересовался Стайлз, оживившись.  
– Я был капитаном школьной команды по баскетболу и популярным парнем, – Дерек наконец успокоился. Воспоминания заменились фактами. – А она играла в музыкальном классе. Я ее раздражал, потому что был наглым, грубым и шумным. И не понимал слова «нет». Она заехала мне мячом между ног, залепила пощечину, когда я полез ее поцеловать, две недели игнорировала меня, а потом согласилась пойти на свидание.   
  
– И ты ее трахнул? – Стайлз уставился прямо на Дерека, по-детски приоткрыв губы. Выглядел он странно: глаза будто затуманились, румянец на щеках стал ярче, чем был.  
А, правильно. Все-таки подросток, спрашивает о сексе. В его возрасте такие вещи смущают.  
– Нет, я ее не трахнул, – отмахнулся Дерек. – Шутишь? Я был влюбленным пятнадцатилетним парнем. Я расстегнул ее лифчик месяца через три после того, как мы стали официально встречаться. А через несколько недель мы узнали, что пара.   
– Красивая история, – Стайлз опустил глаза и дернул уголком рта. – Не то, что со мной.  
– Зато банальным наше с тобой знакомство не назовешь, – вежливо сказал Дерек.  
Он заметил, как Стайлз болезненно улыбнулся в ответ на его слова, но никаких утешений в голову не приходило. При всех своих недостатках Стайлз хотя бы не витал в облаках, как многие омеги, и смотрел на вещи относительно трезво – ну, когда не пускался в нелепые фантазии.  
Чем быстрее Стайлз примет ситуацию и перестанет ждать от Дерека поступков в духе романтических комедий, тем проще им обоим будет.  
  
– Подавать десерт? – Марк, словно почувствовав возникшее за столиком напряжение, появился и разрядил обстановку.  
– Да, пожалуйста, – попросил Дерек. – Мне песочный пирог и американо, а Стайлз хотел чизкейк, мороженое и содовую.   
– Ты любишь лакросс? – Стайлз справился с чувствами и опять вел себя, как ни в чем не бывало. – У нас скоро игра. Не уверен, что меня выпустят на поле, но вдруг тренер решит дать мне шанс.  
– Кора любит, я больше по бейсболу и баскетболу, – ответил Дерек, отчаянно ища предлог отказаться.   
Одно дело ужины раз в пару недель, другое – приход на игру. Дерек представил, как сидит на трибуне с трещоткой в руках, как шериф рассказывает ему что-нибудь про Стайлза, как они все после матча идут за пончиками и газировкой – и это было неправильно. Дерек не хотел тратить время на такие вещи. Школьные игры обычно по вечерам или по выходным, а в его бизнесе это зачастую самые рабочие часы. Да и настолько сближаться Дерек не хотел. Зачем Стайлз его зовет? Похвастаться альфой перед одноклассниками?  
  
– Тогда передай ей мое приглашение, – сказал Стайлз, вырывая Дерека из раздумий. – Или я сам напишу.  
– Я передам, – спохватился Дерек. – И постараюсь прийти, но не обещаю. У меня ненормированный рабочий день. Скажешь мне дату игры?  
– Без проблем, – равнодушно сказал Стайлз, допивая рутбир. – Скину смской.  
Дерек кивнул, радуясь, что выпутался из скользкой ситуации, и чуть не облился остатками своего пива: лежавший посреди стола телефон зазвонил. На экране появилась фотография Кали – в откровенном красном платье, в котором она была на последнем рабочем корпоративе. Кали обычно одевалась сдержанно и по-деловому, не стремясь демонстрировать свои прелести окружающим, и ее дико раздражало, что Дерек заснял ее в таком виде, да еще и поставил фотографию на вызов.   
Зато Дерек вовсю пользовался ее привлекательностью. Иногда ему было достаточно между делом показать клиенту фото их специалиста по дизайну, и сделка заключалась еще быстрее, чем планировалось.   
  
– Прости, это по работе, – извинился он перед Стайлзом. – Надо ответить, иначе завтра она оторвет мне яйца.  
Стайлз пожал плечами, а Дерек забрал телефон и вышел на улицу. Как он и подозревал, ничего хорошего Кали ему не сказала. Впрочем, если он сейчас дернет Эрику, и до утра они решат вопрос. Дерек взглянул на часы, чертыхнулся и вернулся в ресторан.  
Времени досидеть со Стайлзом у него точно не было.  
– Что случилось? – Стайлзу принесли десерт, и он примерялся ложкой к мороженому.  
– Мне придется уехать, – перешел Дерек сразу к делу. – Я хотел бы остаться, но это действительно важно.  
– Вот как, – Стайлз поставил ложку торчком. – Ладно, собираемся.  
– Нет! – Дерек надел пиджак. – Оставайся. Съешь десерт, ты же его хотел. Я заплачу за ужин и попрошу Стефани вызвать для тебя такси. И позвоню шерифу, конечно же. Все нормально.  
– А как же твой кофе? – Стайлз кивнул на чашку. – Ты его не выпьешь?  
– Выпью, кофе мне пригодится, – Дерек усмехнулся и пригубил напиток. Горячевато, но ничего, сойдет. Он опустошил чашку и жестом подозвал Стефани. – Прости, что так вышло.  
– Нет, я все понимаю, – Стайлз вернулся к своему мороженому. – Отец так же срывается. Только он обычно едет расследовать преступление, но, наверное, твоя работа тоже важна. Пока, Дерек.  
– Спасибо. Пока, Стайлз, – Дерек услышал упрек, но реагировать на него не было ни времени, ни желания.  
Он наклонился, быстро поцеловал Стайлза в щеку, сочтя это нормальным знаком внимания, и выпрямился, встречая спешащую к нему Стефани.  
Черт бы побрал Кали! Вечно от нее одни проблемы.  
  


  
  
– Ну как ты? – спросил Скотт. На заднем фоне слышался ор, видимо, Скотт вышел из столовки и позвонил.  
– Лучше всех, – съязвил Стайлз, рассматривая, как по его голому животу стекает струйка пота. – Отрываюсь.  
– Чувак! – Скотт тяжело вздохнул. – Совсем хреново?  
– Никогда так не было, – пожаловался Стайлз. Он скомкал влажные трусы в комок и швырнул их в бельевую корзинку. Промазал. – Еще немного и подохну.  
– А ты выпил таблетки, которые тебе мама завезла? – Скотт громко чавкнул в трубку яблоком. – Она говорит, они очень хорошие. Новая разработка.  
– Выпил, – Стайлз почесал липкое бедро. – Но я раньше не принимал, мне нельзя сразу большую дозу, а маленькая меня, блин, не спасает. Я думаю, может, забить?  
– Ты хочешь еще и отравиться? – наехал Скотт. – Я сейчас маме позвоню!   
– Это подло, бро, – упрекнул Стайлз. Впрочем, они оба понимали, что Стайлз не станет принимать таблетки сверх положенного, а Скотт – стучать матери.   
  
– Воду пьешь? – Скотт снова захрустел яблоком.  
– Уже литра два высосал, – поделился Стайлз. – Я потею, как козел!  
– А они реально потеют? – заинтересовался Скотт. – Или это просто выражение? Ты не гуглил?  
– Не-а, – отозвался Стайлз. – Нафига мне козлы? Блин, что ты с херней лезешь? Меня тут крутит, а ты приебался с козлами!  
– Прости, – Скотт виновато подышал в трубку. – Хочешь, я заеду после школы?  
– Зачем?   
– Помочь, – Скотт невнятно с кем-то поздоровался и вернулся к Стайлзу. – Я могу что-то сделать?  
– Хочешь заехать и подрочить мне? Валяй, – бодро согласился Стайлз. – Отсос тоже подойдет. Но в жопу не дам, мы все-таки бро.  
– Иди ты, – не обиделся Скотт. – Может, все-таки стоило позвонить Дереку?  
– Ага, – фыркнул Стайлз. – «Чувак, тебе на меня похуй, мне на тебя тоже, но ты приезжай, выдери меня, как сучку».  
– Фу-у-у, – Скотт закашлялся, будто подавился. – Хреново, что он у тебя такой.  
  
– Да уж, – Стайлз стиснул зубы, пережидая новую неприятно-жаркую волну. – Ладно, мне пора. Скинь потом на почту домашку.  
– Конечно, – Скотт зевнул в динамик. – Ты завтра придешь?  
– М-м-м, не уверен, – Стайлз покосился на кончик своего прилипшего к пупку члена. – У меня из головки смазка сочится.   
– Блядь! – Скотт прочистил горло. – Сука, ну я же только что поел!  
– А я вот слушал, как у тебя узел штанами натирает. И даже фотки смотрел, где у тебя кожа покраснела и шелушилась, – напомнил Стайлз. – Думаешь, было круто?  
– Теперь мы в расчете, – хихикнул Скотт. – Из зада тоже течет?  
– Не спрашивай, – простонал Стайлз. – Такое чувство, будто обделался. Спасибо, что не воняет.  
– Вообще-то воняет, – поправил Скотт. – То есть, ну, _пахнет_.  
  
– Серьезно? – Стайлз поудобнее взял в руку телефон. – Ты нюхал мои омежьи выделения, Скотт? Так и знал, что ты воруешь мои трусы в раздевалке.  
– Я беру их в заложники, – сказал Скотт особым, «крутым» голосом. – Твои «бэтмены» у меня, Стайлз, и если ты не вернешь мне пятерку в течение суток, то я капну на них жирным-жирным маслом! Прямо посередине!  
– Не надо про масло, – Стайлз подавил порыв тошноты. – Бля, меня же вырвет!  
– Да, – Скотт сказал что-то еще, но Стайлз не разобрал: звонок заглушил его слова. – Чувак, я на урок!  
– Удачи, – бросил Стайлз и отключился.  
Он повертел в руках телефон и, вздохнув, поставил его на режим вибрации. Оторвал от рулона с пленкой здоровый кусок и замотал дрожащий телефон так, чтобы случайно не испачкать.  
– До чего же мерзко, – скривился Стайлз и приложил телефон ребром к приоткрывшейся мокрой дырке.  
  
Сразу же стало легче. Вибрация приятно дразнила анус, Стайлз прижал телефон плотнее, а свободной рукой взялся за член, поглаживая его по стволу. Таблетки миссис Маккол немного сняли зуд, но Стайлзу все равно было тяжело. До этого течки проходили слабее и легче, по одному и тому же сценарию. Незадолго до дня «икс» Стайлза мучил жор и обострение восприятия органов чувств. Потом наступала течка, Стайлз пил воду и успокоительное, чтобы не перегрузить сердце, несколько раз передергивал, и его отпускало. Обычно на второй день он приходил в норму: либидо было чуть выше обычного, но это не мешало вести нормальную жизнь. А в этот раз все пошло не по плану. Жор начался за полторы недели. Стайлз сметал все подряд и продолжал чувствовать себя голодным. Потом его стало накрывать запахами. Последние два дня он с трудом пережил учебу: в школе все воняли так, что Стайлз сидел на уроках, закрыв нос воротом толстовки. Соски зудели – пришлось разыскать в аптечке купленные давным-давно защитные подушечки из силикона, которыми он раньше никогда не пользовался. Из задницы текло: не так сильно, чтобы промочить белье насквозь, но на ткани оставались засохшие светлые пятна с острым и сильным запахом – вроде бы отвратительным, но одновременно с этим приятным. А хуже всего вел себя член. Полноценной эрекции, слава богу, не наблюдалось, но Стайлз все время его _чувствовал_ , а это было совсем не прикольно.   
Вообще ничего из происходящего с ним не было прикольно.  
  
Пришлось даже заехать к наблюдавшему его врачу, доктору Данбару, отчиму Лиама. Тот, правда, ничем помочь не смог. Он и раньше говорил, что как только у Стайлза появится альфа, течки изменятся. Станут, наконец, регулярными и более выразительными. Тогда Стайлз радовался его словам. Усиление течки обещало суперский секс, кто же знал, что его альфе окажется плевать на мучения Стайлза?  
Стайлз открыл рот и резко выдохнул. Вылезшие клыки мешались, язык и горло сохли. Он бы сейчас не отказался от глоточка воды, но прерваться означало оттянуть оргазм, а это было больно.  
  
Он тихо всхлипнул и выгнулся, пытаясь усилить ощущения, но получилось только хуже. У телефона отключился виброрежим, а пальцы слишком свободно скользили по члену. Так, будто закона трения больше не существовало. Стайлз кинул телефон подальше и погладил дырку. Пихать пальцы внутрь он не собирался. Может быть, он не тянул на образцово-показательного омегу, но кое-какие старомодные правила крепко засели у него в голове. Такие игры принято оставлять до секса с альфой, и если раньше Стайлз был близок к тому, чтобы плюнуть на принципы, то теперь он передумал. Будь его альфой девчонка, ее бы не волновало, баловался Стайлз со своей задницей или нет. Но ему достался парень. Стайлз представил, как разочарованно поморщится Дерек, если увидит его задницу растянутой и раздолбанной игрушками и пальцами, и закрыл глаза.  
Вот именно, _если_. Кто знает, вдруг Дерек планирует всю оставшуюся жизнь убиваться по своей жене? Тогда у них вообще никогда не будет секса.  
  
Стайлз закусил губу и рыкнул. На языке стало солоно от крови – прокусил, конечно же, спасибо вам, клыки. Боль, увы, не отрезвила. По-прежнему было дико обидно от несправедливости ситуации. Стайлза бесило, что Дерека оправдывают те самые люди, которые должны были быть на его стороне! Особенно отец. Папа несколько раз аккуратно заводил со Стайлзом беседу о том, как тяжело альфе терять свою пару, и Стайлз даже не мог попросить его замолчать. Ведь он говорил о маме и о себе. Стайлз очень ему сочувствовал, он и сам до сих пор безумно скучал по маме, он хотел, чтобы она была сейчас рядом, но… Это не делало его ситуацию лучше. Когда он рассуждал абстрагировано, он соглашался с доводами отца, Скотта и миссис Маккол – Дерек определенно старался. Черт, он вел себя почти образцово! Звонил, спрашивал, как у Стайлза дела, привез подарок, познакомил с семьей, пригласил на свидание. Был вежливым и предупредительным. Если забыть про дебильные тату и розыгрыш, Дерек производил хорошее впечатление.   
  
Взять их последнюю встречу: Дерек безропотно привез их туда, куда захотел Стайлз. Заполнял паузы разговорами. Вкусно накормил, отдельно позаботился, когда увидел, что Стайлз остался голоден. Все портил ранний уход, но Стайлз был достаточно взрослым, чтобы с пониманием относиться к таким вещам.  
Но на самом деле Стайлз ни хера не желал его понимать. Потому что Дерек все время притворялся. Он только играл в идеального альфу, равнодушно проставляя мысленные галочки напротив нужных пунктов. Стайлз видел, что интересует Дерека не больше, чем кассир в магазине, и это злило до слез.  
  
Потому что сам он реагировал иначе. В «дорожном ресторанчике» Стайлз и вовсе чуть не потерял контроль. До течки оставались считанные дни, а от Дерека вкусно пахло нужным альфой, и выглядел он классно. Стайлз мог сердиться, но зачем отрицать очевидное – Дерек был привлекательным. Стайлз залипал на его крепкой шее и мускулистой груди. На руках, талии, заднице. У его альфы была отличная фигура, а деловой дресс-код только все усугублял. Стайлз полвечера пялился на галстук Дерека, идеально завязанный, спускающийся вниз, к поясу брюк, как громадная стрелка-указатель «ТУТ ЧЛЕН, УЗЕЛ, ЯЙЦА И ГРОМАДНЫЙ ЧЛЕН», и сглатывал слюну, отвлекаясь на смутные фантазии. Каждый раз, когда Дерек шевелился, и ткань рубашки обтягивала его мышцы, Стайлз давился едой, не понимая, как себя вести, и отчаянно боясь выдать себя. Но в ресторане было слишком много запахов, и Дерек не учуял его возбуждения.  
«Потому что ему плевать», – безрадостно напомнил себе Стайлз, продолжая дрочить ноющий член.  
  
Отправляясь на свидание, Стайлз был уверен, что Дерек запалит близость его течки. Он проиграл в голове тысячу вариантов, как себя вести, когда Дерек спросит про его цикл и привычки. Стайлз не спал всю ночь, размышляя, стоит ему согласиться на секс или нет, ведь было ясно, что секс будет таким же, как свидания – вежливой вынужденной мерой. Стайлз сломал себе мозг, а в итоге… В итоге этого разговора вообще не было. То ли Дерек забыл, что у омег бывают течки, то ли не догадался, что Стайлзу потребуется помощь, то ли ему была противна сама мысль о сексе со Стайлзом. Зашибись выбор.  
Стайлз особенно жестко проехался пальцами по головке, ущипнул себя за мошонку, и его, наконец, накрыло. Сперма брызнула на грудь и живот, пара капель испачкала простыню, и Стайлз устало потряс затекшей рукой. Он кое-как обтерся салфетками и, широко расставив ноги, как краб, сполз пониже, шаря по полу в поисках упавшей туда бутылки с водой. Наконец он выловил ее за крышечку, сделал несколько хороших глотков и спокойно улегся на кровати. Из задницы текло тонкой струйкой, анус пульсировал, и Стайлз машинально потрогал себя между ног. Зашипев, он отдернул руку и с усилием зажмурился, помогая стечь накатившим слезам. В детстве он как-то раз сильно обварил руку и хорошо запомнил, как было больно прикасаться к медленно регенерирующей коже. В его дырку сейчас тоже как будто плеснули кипятком. И не было никакой волшебной мази, способной унять зуд и удовлетворить сжирающую Стайлза потребность в альфе.  
И мамы, чтобы утешить, тоже не было.  
  
Стайлз высморкался в слегка испачканную спермой салфетку и, собравшись с духом, встал. Пожалуй, ему снова пора в душ. Смоет пот и немного охладится. А через полчасика можно будет выпить вторую порцию таблеток, и тогда станет полегче.  
Главное, чтобы весь этот пиздец унялся до того, как папа вернется со смены. Кровать у Стайлза была старой, поскрипывала от активных действий, и если обычно Стайлз не парился – мало ли, чем он занят, – то в течку все становилось однозначно. А дрочить, сидя в кресле, было неудобно.   
Нет, до папы надо разобраться с этой херней. Чтобы на ночь еще раз быстро передернуть и лечь спать. Стайлз потянулся, разминая мышцы, добрел до душевой и застыл, разглядывая себя в зеркало. Он посмотрел на сплющенного волка на бицепсе, на надпись на груди и медленно повернулся к зеркалу спиной, разглядывая вьющийся между лопаток черный трискелион. Стайлз погладил татуировку спереди и закусил губу, представляя, что это Дерек его трогает. Обводит пальцами выжженные на коже чернила, встает за спиной Стайлза и целует в шею. Медленно скользит руками ниже, ласкает бедра и прижимается горячим членом Стайлзу между ягодиц. А потом…  
  
Стайлз выдохнул и ухватился рукой за раковину. Ноги вдруг подкосились, фантазия стала такой реальной, что Стайлза буквально обожгло. Он сжал член и неловко забрался в душевую кабину. Лучше он продолжит воображать сисястых девчонок из журналов, от них так не ломает. Стайлз врубил воду погорячее и провел ладонями с внутренней стороны бедер. Вот бы Скотт порадовался – смазка уже откровенно текла по ногам, как в качественном порно.   
Никогда больше Стайлз не будет дрочить на ролики с течкой.  
Ни-ког-да.  
  


  
  
– Плохо спал? – Бойд поправил кепку на голове и подождал, пока Дерек пристегнется.  
– Со вчерашнего дня ломает, – признался Дерек, кое-как справившись с ремнем и, слава богу, не расплескав кофе. – Простудился, что ли?  
– Сожри таблетки и взбодрись, – Бойд включил музыку и аккуратно тронулся. – Работы невпроворот, некогда болеть.  
– Я уже все принял, – отмахнулся Дерек. – Не знаю, что творится. Температуры нет, а в жар бросает.  
– Ну хочешь, закину тебя на обратном пути к доктору, – предложил Бойд. – Вдруг там найдется хорошенькая медсестричка с сиськами?  
– Посмотрим, – Дерек отпил из стаканчика и прикрыл глаза.  
  
Он действительно чертовски плохо спал. Кожа зудела, мышцы болели, как будто он перестарался в качалке, губы потрескались, а в висках стучало. Сердце то и дело начинало бешено колотиться, впрочем, тахикардия быстро проходила, оставляя после себя непонятное удовлетворение. Но самым неприятным сюрпризом оказалась дважды случившаяся болезненная эрекция – один раз днем, а второй под утро, незадолго до прозвеневшего будильника.  
Организм и раньше реагировал подобным образом, Дерек понимал, что это нормально, но обычно все быстро проходило. Стоило вспомнить о смерти жены, как член падал – эмоциональные переживания оказывались сильнее физиологии. Но эта эрекция была какой-то другой. Дереку пришлось подрочить, чтобы избавиться от нее, и оргазм получился не особенно приятным. Блеклым и ненужным.  
Он ни с кем не обсуждал полное отсутствие личной жизни, но догадывался, что со временем этот вопрос уладится. Боль приутихнет, он снова кем-нибудь заинтересуется – и все получится. А сейчас мысли о сексе вызывали лишь скуку и легкое отвращение.  
  
– Так что там за диджей? – спросил Бойд, когда они выбрались на шоссе. – Ради кого мы едем в соседний город?  
– Шон Уолкотт, выступает под псевдонимом Вендиго, – ответил Дерек. – Мы подумываем пригласить его на открытие «Седьмого неба».  
– Сеть клубов, я помню. Айзек жаловался, что Эрика совсем взбесилась из-за подготовки.   
– И будет только хуже, – пообещал Дерек. – Нет никого хуже тусовщиков, все их требования звучат как «ну это, сделайте нам покруче, самые модные темы и все такое, сечешь?»  
– Как ты их не прибил еще? – риторически спросил Бойд. – А Вендиго модная тема?  
– Очень, – кивнул Дерек. – Молодой альфа, симпатичный, хорошо сводит и чувствует бит. И у него есть фишка – он выступает в белых линзах. Говорят, омеги просто текут.  
– Омегам много не надо, чтобы потечь, – усмехнулся Бойд. – Почему Эрику не отправил?  
– Я хотел, – отозвался Дерек. – Но Айзек стал махать степлером и угрожать, что пришпилит мне яйца к трусам. Кроме того, я обещал Коре привезти автограф.  
– Коре нравится болван в линзах? – Бойд закинул в рот карамельку и хрустнул ее клыком. – Я был о ней лучшего мнения.  
– Ты слушаешь Кэти Пэрри, – вернул ему Дерек. – Отстань от моей сестры.  
– Как она, кстати? Малышка Кора не нашла своего альфу? – голос Бойда звучал непринужденно, но Дерека было не обмануть.  
  
Он знал, что Бойду нравится Кора. Все понимали, что шансов никаких нет и быть не может. У Бойда не было пары и, судя по пройденным у медиков тестам, вряд ли она уже появится. Конечно, не будь Кора сестрой Дерека, Бойд мог бы попробовать к ней подкатить и предложить встречаться, пока она не найдет своего альфу. Но Кора носила фамилию Хейл, и Дерек бы ни за что не позволил ей гулять с Бойдом. Впрочем, она бы и сама не согласилась. Дерек видел, что ей приятно внимание Бойда и что она считает его вполне ничего, но Кора получила правильное воспитание. Никаких альф до появления ее собственного. И дело было не только в благочестии: зачем связываться с кем-то наобум, чтобы потом столкнуться со всеми прелестями разрыва? Кора всегда крепко привязывалась к людям и поэтому берегла себя от лишней боли.  
  
– Ты же знаешь, – заговорил Дерек, отвечая на вопрос Бойда. – В нашей семье девчонки подтормаживают. Лора своего ощутила, перейдя на второй курс колледжа. Мама встретила отца, когда закончила школу. Думаю, Кора продолжит семейную традицию. И я этому рад. Еще один чужак нам сейчас не нужен.  
– Если ты собираешься снова ныть о своем мальчике-омеге – заткнись сразу, – посоветовал Бойд, прибавляя скорость: на шоссе было пусто, как в магазинах после Черной Пятницы.   
– Тебе бы повесили на шею школьника! – огрызнулся Дерек. – А у меня уже есть Кора с ее регулярными жалобами на школу, подружек и злобных учителей.  
– Зато он хорошенький, – Бойд потянулся за новой карамелькой – за рулем он всегда жрал конфеты в немыслимых количествах. И мусорил в тачке фантиками. – Ты уже его попробовал?  
  
– Шутишь? – Дерека передернуло. – Он же ребенок. Ты бы видел, как у него зубы стучали, когда я изображал из себя злого мексиканца и говорил о сексе и детях! Стайлз девственник и пока не думает о таких вещах. Он даже лишний раз прикоснуться к себе не дает, шарахается. Его сейчас интересуют компьютерные игрушки, поступление в колледж и всякая фигня вроде лакросса. Игры с альфами для взрослых мальчиков.  
– Ты уверен? – Бойд повернулся к Дереку и сдвинул кепку на затылок. – С виду он вполне взрослый. И фигурка ничего. Аппетитный омежка.  
– Тело выросло, а мозги – нет, – отрезал Дерек.  
Подспудно ему было неприятно, что Бойд успел оценить телосложение Стайлза. Дерек и сам, приглядевшись, отметил, что омега вырастет симпатичным парнем. Скорее всего, будет стройным и подтянутым, красивый вариант. Да и личико у Стайлза милое: глаза выразительные, мимика живая, губы, как на картинке.   
Жалко парня. Ему бы и правда кого-нибудь другого, альфу, готового влюбиться с первого взгляда. Но – поздно. Нравится им обоим или нет, Стайлз связан с Дереком. Он, конечно, может развлекаться, пока они все равно не вместе, но уж точно не с Бойдом. Пусть найдет себе альфу-сверстника и наслаждается нормальной подростковой чепухой.  
  
– Кофе не помогает, – сказал Дерек, допив и кинув стаканчик в мешок для мусора. – Я подремлю немного, пока едем?  
– Валяй, – согласился Бойд и по-дружески хлопнул его по плечу. – Обойдешься без пледа, Хейл?  
– У тебя нет пледа, – Дерек закатил глаза и откинул спинку сидения назад. Тачка у Бойда была удобная.  
– Ошибаешься, – довольно возразил Бойд. – Лежит в багажнике. Могу остановиться и достать.  
– Ты чокнутый, – Дерек опустил на глаза плотные солнечные очки, скрестил на груди руки и закрыл снятой кожанкой бедра.  
Организм снова чудил: в паху потеплело, член потяжелел и начал подниматься. Видимо, тело берет свое, и плевать ему, что Дерек никого не хочет. Надо расслабиться, подремать и тогда все придет в норму.  
  


  
  
– Двойной, – попросил Дерек, пододвигая бармену стакан.  
Тот быстро плеснул виски из полупустой бутылки, забрал у Дерека из пальцев купюру и повернулся к хихикающей группке парней-омег, подошедших к стойке за коктейлями.  
Дерек улыбнулся одному из них, заметив пристальный и многообещающий взгляд, и с сожалением развел руками, намекая, что не ищет партнера. Парень разочарованно свел брови домиком, чмокнул воздух и вернулся к болтовне с приятелями.   
Что же, слухи не обманули: диджей Вендиго оказался звездой. Клуб ломился от посетителей, а на улице выстроилась длинная очередь желающих попасть внутрь. Сам Дерек прошел через вход для персонала, удачно избежав подвыпившей толпы, желающей поразвлечься. С Уолкоттом он встретился еще днем, и беседа получилась отличной. Дерек убедился, что он нормальный парень, без звездной болезни и закидонов – редкость среди работников шоу-бизнеса. Уолкотт озвучил свою таксу, предупредив, что накинул за выезд в другой город, сверхурочные и особое отношение к клиентам, и сумма была вполне адекватной. Дерек любил людей, уважающих свой труд, но не заламывающих бешеную цену. Они обсудили, какое потребуется оборудование, пробежались по нескольким вариантам, прикидывая, что стоит привезти с собой, а что можно достать на месте, и договорились, что оформят бумаги, как только клиент подтвердит соглашение. Но проблемы вряд ли возникнут, схема была отработанная, да и Вендиго не новичок в таких делах. Дерек с ним пообедал, приятно поболтав об индустрии в целом и обсудив нашедшихся общих знакомых, и принял предложение сходить вечером и посмотреть на работу Уолкотта вживую. Бойда тоже звали, но он отказался. Он вообще полдня проторчал в магазине техники – смотрел новые камеры для офиса, а потом уехал к старому приятелю-альфе, жившему здесь с мужем и дочкой. Дерек не возражал. В конце концов, оценивать работу диджея не входит в обязанности главы службы безопасности.  
Да и оценивать было особо нечего. Дерек провел час, наблюдая за толпой, и убедился, что все будет в порядке. Вендиго отлично чувствовал людей на танцполе, ловил настроение и ставил именно тот микс, что заведет всех и отправит отрываться. В «Седьмом небе» будут довольны.  
  
Дерек допил виски, всучил пустой бокал девчонке-официантке – альфе с ярко-красными волосами – и проверил время. Час ночи, совсем рано. Но оставаться в клубе не хотелось. Дерека не уносило общим весельем, а без этого какой смысл? Он оглянулся по сторонам, прикидывая, где удобнее выйти, и вздрогнул, когда его сзади погладили по шее. Вернее, кто-то провел по ней когтем, нажимая как раз в меру – не больно, но _интересно_.  
– Привет, – улыбнулась блондинка-омега, сощурив горевшие ярко-желтым глаза. – Скучаешь, красавчик?  
– Собирался уходить, – Дерек инстинктивно расправил плечи и окинул девушку взглядом.  
Она была старше, чем большинство танцующих. Дерек бы сказал, что ей уже под тридцать. Но это ее не портило, наоборот: зрелая, опытная, уверенная в себе женщина. Да еще и очень красивая.  
Вау.  
  
– Какое глупое решение – уйти отсюда, не познакомившись со мной, – омега откинула назад волосы. Обнаженные плечи пересекали лямки темно-зеленого топа, простого, но удачно подчеркивающего симпатичную грудь и плоский живот.   
– Дерек, – представился он, чувствуя, как тело опять просыпается от спячки. – И кого же я чуть не упустил?  
– Кейт, – омега чокнулась бокалом с коктейлем о его бицепс и улыбнулась. – Ты местный?  
– Нет, я здесь проездом, – Дерек много раз флиртовал на рабочем месте, но этот флирт никуда не заходил. У него была Пейдж, и помимо порядочности Дерека сдерживал страх скандала. Пейдж никогда не любила «издержки» его работы, и вопрос ревности в их паре стоял очень остро. Дерек ее не винил: он бы так же реагировал, проводи его омега время с горячими альфами со слабыми моральными принципами.  
  
– Так и знала, что у нас не бывает таких сексуальных альф, – посетовала Кейт, отпив через трубочку. – Когда уезжаешь, сладкий?  
– Завтра утром, – Дерек притворно вздохнул. – Одинокая ночь в мотеле и домой.  
– Ей не обязательно быть одинокой, – Кейт внимательно посмотрела на него. – Я могла бы составить тебе компанию.  
Дерек открыл рот, собираясь привычно вежливо отовраться, и передумал.  
Зачем ему отказываться? Кейт была привлекательной и взрослой, вполне во вкусе Дерека. Может быть, слишком настойчива, Дереку нравилось быть ведущим в отношениях, но она предлагала только секс. Наверное, ей захотелось чего-то новенького, и нет варианта лучше, чем случайный альфа, который завтра уедет и не создаст ей проблем.  
Взаимовыгодный и приятный перепих. И член перестанет вести себя, как помешанный. Секс должен успокоить организм и избавить Дерека от беспричинных подростковых эрекций.  
  
– А твой альфа не станет возражать? – спросил Дерек. – Не хочу навредить такой очаровательной девушке.  
– Не навредишь, – Кейт встряхнула головой. – Пойдем, выпьем по коктейлю, немного потанцуем, а потом, гарантирую, я помогу тебе заснуть. Или _не заснуть_.  
Дерек улыбнулся в ответ на игривое обещание и, обняв Кейт за талию, двинулся обратно к бару. Он подозвал бармена, озвучил заказ и вздрогнул, заметив в толпе невысокую темноволосую девушку с карими глазами. Но это была не Пейдж. Пейдж не было ни здесь, ни дома, ни где-либо еще. Некому хранить верность.  
  
Дерек забрал выпивку, протянул Кейт бокал и придержал за плечо чуть не сбившего их парня-омегу. Тот пробормотал извинения, Дерек махнул ему рукой и неожиданно вспомнил о Стайлзе. С другой стороны, вот уж кто не станет ревновать, да и какое у него на это право? Дерек поправил белую майку, запрокинул голову, позволяя обнявшей его Кейт облизать ему горло, и просунул руку ей между ног. Джинсы Кейт были тонкими, Дерек вдавил палец в промежность и потер им. Зубы Кейт сомкнулись на коже, Дерек усмехнулся и покосился на танцпол. Пожалуй, они обойдутся без музыки. Наверное, у Кейт скоро течка: Дерека от пары ласк накрыло так, словно он годами не трахался и вдруг увидел мокрую омегу, призывно раздвинувшую перед ним ноги. Так, им обоим пора в мотель.   
  
Дерек рыкнул, чувствуя откровенный отклик Кейт, и, оставив почти нетронутые коктейли, повел ее к выходу.  
Если он быстро поймает машину, эта омега окажется голой минут через десять. Дерек припомнил, лежит ли еще в портмоне дежурный презерватив, и мысленно кивнул. Все в порядке. А если им будет мало, у портье всегда можно пополнить запас.  
Эрика права: хватит себя хоронить. Он живой, и ему придется жить дальше, хочется этого или нет.  
  


  
  
Кора отломила кусочек вафли и зацепила им, как ложкой, кусок мороженого из креманки Стайлза.  
– Эй! – заорал он, увидев, как его клубничное исчезает в чужом рту. – Ты что творишь?  
Кора расхохоталась, забрызгав стол мелкими розовыми пятнышками, и запила мороженое большим глотком колы.  
Встретиться в кондитерской было идеей Стайлза, и Кора ее всецело поддержала. Правда, время назначала она: в ее пансионате был мудреный график свободных часов. Стайлз не возражал, у него-то времени хоть завались. Скотт, мудила, снова пропадал у Эллисон, а от уроков уже тошнило.  
– У тебя было такое смешное лицо! – Кора выдохнула, вытерла губы и повозила салфеткой по столу. – Обычно я ворую еду у Дерека. Он та-а-ак злится из-за этого!  
– Я его понимаю! – воскликнул Стайлз. – Ты не боишься, что он тебе врежет?  
– Мне? – удивилась Кора. – Нет, конечно. В этом вся соль! Он жутко бесится, но терпит. Потому что нельзя орать на младшую сестричку из-за такой мелочи.  
  
Стайлз прыснул: Кора прикольно передразнивала Дерека, получалось очень похоже.  
– Попробуй как-нибудь, – посоветовала она нормальным голосом. – Стащи кусок, улыбнись и поблагодари. Его лицо в такие моменты… Нет, это надо видеть!  
– Я не ты, – кисло ответил Стайлз. – На меня он наорет. И фонари свои красные включит.  
– Он стерпит. Дерек любит прикидываться хорошим парнем.  
– Но он не хороший парень! – запротестовал Стайлз. – Шутишь?  
– Спорим, твой отец считает иначе? – Кора закатила глаза. – Все мои учителя в восторге от Дерека. Он такой милый, такой ответственный, такой обходительный! Никто не знает, что он способен посадить сестру в мусорный контейнер.  
– Что? – Стайлз так резко лег на стол, что чуть не спихнул локтем мороженое. – Он посадил тебя в мусорку?  
– Да, – Кора облизала ложечку. – Мы ставили пьесу в детском саду, и мне досталась роль кукурузы. Ты представляешь себе костюм кукурузы? Это был такой отстой! Мама была занята, Лора уже уехала в колледж, в общем, в сад меня отводил Дерек. Он помог мне переодеться, я посмотрела на себя в зеркало и решила, что ни за что не выйду на сцену в таком виде.  
  
– И что случилось дальше? – азартно спросил Стайлз.  
– Я стала кричать, брыкаться… Я не очень хорошо помню, мне же было пять лет, – Кора задумчиво потерла щеку. – В общем, я сказала, что хочу выкинуть костюм и пойти домой. А Дерек сказал, что мама его шила целую неделю, и он скорее выкинет меня, чем костюм. Мы снова поспорили, и тогда он вынес меня на улицу и поставил в мусорный бак. Я испачкала ботинки в чьем-то вонючем хот-доге. Ненавижу хот-доги!  
Стайлз рассмеялся и засунул в рот ложку мороженого.  
– И чем все кончилось?  
– Ну, – Кора смущенно пожала плечами. – Нам обоим зверски влетело от пришедшей мамы. А мне все равно пришлось играть кукурузу. Только вдобавок к уродскому костюму от меня несло помойкой.  
– Как хорошо, что у меня нет старшего брата или сестры, – Стайлз сыто потер живот. Он попытался перенести ситуацию на себя и решил, что ни за что бы ни простил такую выходку.  
Помойка, буэ!  
  
– Он же не всегда пихает меня в мусорный бак, – покачала головой Кора. – Кроме того, знаешь, думаю, я заслужила. Мама действительно много возилась с тем костюмом. Не ее вина, что кукуруза такая стремная. И Дерек, конечно, тот еще мудак, но вообще-то он классный.  
– Ага, – пробормотал Стайлз.  
Разве может Кора считать иначе? Дерек ее единственный родственник. И Кора для него важна, он ее любит, им хорошо вместе. Бессмысленно с ней спорить.  
– Так ты придешь на мою игру? – спросил Стайлз, желая сменить тему.  
Будь его воля, он бы не приглашал, но папа прицепился с идеей семейного общения. Дерек ясно дал понять, что не в восторге от перспективы сидеть на трибуне, и Стайлз не знал, обижаться ему или радоваться. Светить Дереком перед одноклассниками не особенно хотелось: Стайлз отлично обойдется без пошлых шуточек, бьющих по больному месту. С другой стороны, получить новое напоминание о том, как Дереку на него похуй, было неприятно. Оставалось вынести унизительный отказ Коры, и Стайлз с чистой совестью отчитается отцу, что Хейлы не смогли.   
  
– Лакросс? – уточнила Кора, вернувшись к вафлям. – Скажи честно, у вас хорошая команда или безмозглый отстой?  
– Зависит от того, кто на поле, – честно сказал Стайлз. – За безмозглый отстой отвечаем мы с Гринбергом, но нас редко ставят. У тебя есть шанс посмотреть нормальный матч. У нас классный вратарь, а еще с прошлого года в команде Лиам. Парень просто бог, хотя это порядком раздражает.  
– Альфа? – спросила Кора.  
– Точно. Все считают его секси.   
– Сколько ему? Как нам? – Кора фыркнула. – Мне нравятся альфы постарше. Надеюсь, мой уже учится в колледже.  
– И спит со всеми подряд омегами? – хмыкнул Стайлз. – А может, он на ком-нибудь счастливо женат и понятия не имеет, что ты скоро свалишься ему на голову.  
Кора нахмурилась, а Стайлз растер лицо руками, не зная, как сгладить впечатление от вырвавшихся против воли слов.  
  
– Прости, – наконец сказал он. – Я не хотел.   
– Думаю, я смогу прийти на игру, – Кора достала из сумки смартфон. – Какого числа?  
– Четырнадцатого. Начало в шесть, – ответил Стайлз. – Слушай, ты не обязана. Я просто…  
– Я с удовольствием приду на игру, – перебила его Кора. – Мой пансионат иногда чересчур правильный. Аж тошнит. Буду рада посмотреть, как кучка придурков бегает по полю с клюшками и матерится. А если кто-нибудь сломает ногу, м-м-м!  
Стайлз через силу улыбнулся и пододвинул Коре последний маффин. Они взяли целую кучу, но выпечка была такой вкусной, что быстро закончилась.  
– Жри сам, – Кора отпихнула его обратно. – Я и так скоро лопну, а у меня сегодня тренировка.  
– Гимнастика? – припомнил Стайлз. – Ты же ей занимаешься?  
– И музыкой. Я играю на саксофоне и, если повезет, поеду учиться в Сан-Франциско, там классная консерватория, – Кора суеверно скрестила пальцы. – Пейдж меня приучила к музыке, да и Дереку понравилась идея. Он иногда волнуется, что я не очень-то, э-э-э, женственная.   
– А Пейдж была женственная? – вырвалось у Стайлза.  
  
Ему очень хотелось знать, на ком женился Дерек. Что его привлекло? Почему он так потерял голову от этой омеги? Как Стайлзу стать таким же желанным в его глазах? То есть, Стайлзу не нужен был конкретно Дерек, но хорошо же знать способ завоевать альфу, верно?  
– Да, Пейдж была женственная, – Кора оттянула вниз подбородок, разминая челюсть, и посмотрела Стайлзу в глаза. – Давай договоримся – не спрашивай меня о Пейдж. Я готова поболтать с тобой о брате, но я не стану сливать тебе подробности его отношений. Хочешь что-то узнать – спроси Дерека.   
– Почему? – Стайлз глянул на нее исподлобья. – Что в ней такого особенного?  
– Не в ней, – Кора выпрямилась и скрестила руки на груди. – Это личное. Мне бы не понравилось, разболтай Дерек что-то такое про меня. Я не стану его предавать. И Пейдж тоже. Она старалась заменить мне маму и старшую сестру, когда их не стало. Здесь я тебе не союзница, Стайлз. Мы можем общаться, но я всегда буду на стороне моего брата.  
– Что ж, – Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и поднял вверх ладони. – Это честно. Я отстал. Если вдруг снова сболтну – можешь мне врезать.  
  
– А мне нужно было разрешение? – деланно удивилась Кора. – Парень, да я запросто тебя сделаю!  
– Задушишь своими невероятно гибкими ногами?! – Стайлз приоткрыл рот в притворном ужасе.  
– И моими невероятно сильными руками! – согласилась Кора. – Кстати, ты знаешь девчонку по имени Эллисон Арджент? Она вроде из твоей школы.  
– Знаю, – Стайлза сбило с толку упоминание Эллисон. – Она омега моего лучшего друга. А что?  
– Мы с ней вместе занимаемся, в одной группе, – пояснила Кора, рассеянно отламывая от маффина кусочек. – Она такая… _омега_.  
– Она хорошо прикидывается паинькой, Скотту частенько от нее достается. Вы не ладите? – Стайлз доел сильно подтаявшее мороженое.  
Личные драмы не повод портить еду.  
– Да нет, у нас все ровно, – отмахнулась Кора. – Я иногда смотрю на нее и завидую. У нее все идеально. Господи, она даже потеет аккуратно! У меня после занятий волосы торчком, лицо красное, майка насквозь мокрая. А она вся милая-милая. И улыбается всем. Фу!  
– Это пугает, – Стайлз подергал язычок молнии на толстовке. – Я тоже таким завидую. Я-то мастер выставить себя идиотом. Или выглядеть, как пугало.  
  
– Ох, закрой рот, ты симпатичный! – возмутилась Кора и швырнула в него скомканной салфеткой. – Я забыла спросить: а куда Дерек ведет тебя на свидание? Он упоминал, что вы на днях собирались увидеться.  
– Боулинг, – произнес Стайлз скучным голосом. – Он предложил мне на выбор боулинг, бильярд и лазертаг. Прикинь, лазертаг! Мне что, двенадцать?  
– Это Дереку двенадцать, – Кора состроила пренебрежительную физиономию. – Он обожает лазертаг. Они с Бойдом и Айзеком постоянно ходят играть!  
– Так я, получается, зря отказался? Блин! – расстроился Стайлз. – Я не знал.  
– Все правильно, – жарко возразила Кора. – Тупая игра! И потом, боулинг эротичнее.  
– Что эротичного в бо-о-оулинге? – спросил Стайлз, протянув букву «о». – Чужие потные туфли?  
– Это игра, где шар закатывают в большое темное отверстие, – ухмыльнулась Кора. – А еще всегда можно прикинуться лохом и предложить альфе показать тебе, как правильно бить.  
– Серьезно? Это же дешевый, самый банальный в мире ход! – Стайлз скривился от отвращения.  
Он был бы не против, чтобы его чуть-чуть облапали, но не такой же ценой!  
  
– А я бы именно так и поступила, – решительно сказала Кора. – Главное – результат. Мои соседки так делали. Альфам плевать, что ты не умеешь играть, главное – есть повод пообжиматься.  
– Сомневаюсь, что с твоим братом это прокатит, – вставил ремарку Стайлз. – Он прочитает мне лекцию, как правильно стоять и как выбирать шары, и на этом все кончится.  
– Тогда сделай его и получи удовольствие от выигрыша. Он не очень хорошо играет, – Кора незаметно доела маффин и запила его колой. – Возвращаясь к Дереку. Он привез тебе автограф Вендиго?  
– Что? Ты о чем? – Стайлз посмотрел на стойку с пирожными и отвернулся. Они были очень аппетитными, но он реально лопнет, если съест еще хоть что-то.  
  
– Ты рехнулся? – Кора смахнула со щеки волосы и гневно поджала губы. – Диджей, Вендиго! Неужели ты не слышал?  
– Конечно, я слышал! – Стайлз оскорбился – да за кого она его принимает? – Он офигенный. Но при чем тут Дерек?  
– Знаешь сеть ночных клубов из Лос-Анджелеса? «Седьмое небо»?  
– Еще бы! Там самые крутые развлечения в штате! – Стайлз со Скоттом много раз мечтали, как наврут родителям, что пошли на кемпинг, а сами возьмут тачку и рванут в город. И «Седьмое небо» было в списке обязательных мест посещения.  
– Вот! – Кора подняла в воздух указательный палец. – Они открывают клуб у нас, в Бикон-Хиллзе! И компания Дерек занимается праздничной вечеринкой. Он пригласил Вендиго играть, ездил за ним на той неделе. И взял для меня диск с автографом. Сейчас фотку покажу.  
Кора порылась в телефоне и сунула Стайлзу под нос снимок.  
Блин, реально новый диск и посвящение. Не просто подпись, а «для очаровательной Коры от диджея Вендиго».  
Черт! Вот счастливая сучка!  
  
– Охренеть, – Стайлз вернул ей телефон. – Клевый диск?  
– Очень, – кивнула Кора. – Я уже до дыр заслушала! Попроси Дерека, и у тебя будет такой же. Ему раз плюнуть, он не откажет.  
– Я… Да, я попрошу, – оживился Стайлз. – Это точно нормально?  
– Конечно, – Кора дернула плечом. – У меня целая коллекция такого барахла. Девчонки страшно завидуют моим связям.  
– А что с открытием клуба? – Стайлз представил себе, какая крутая это будет вечеринка. Вот бы попасть! – Он сможет достать приглашение?  
– Ха, – личико Коры приуныло. – Сможет. Но меня он послал с просьбой.  
– Почему? – Стайлз отказывался верить, что такой шанс пройдет мимо. – Какая ему разница?  
– Потому что «Седьмое небо» не просто так носит такое название, – Кора взяла кончик хвоста в рот и раздраженно погрызла волосы. – Там многое происходит, и Дерек против, чтобы его несовершеннолетняя сестра-омега тусовалась на таких пати. Да его чуть инфаркт не хватил, когда я призналась, что хочу выпить хорошего пива!  
  
– Блин, ну почему он такой строгий! – пожаловался Стайлз. – Но ведь это он тебе запретил? На меня-то ему плевать, вдруг выгорит? Он сам сказал на нашем первом свидании в ресторане, что я могу делать, что захочу.  
– Он имел в виду, что ты можешь гулять с альфами, с которыми познакомился в школе или любимом магазинчике комиксов, – перевела Кора. – Поверь, он не пустит тебя в клуб для взрослых.   
– Вот ублюдок! – рассердился Стайлз. – Мастер обламывать веселье.  
– Да, – вздохнула Кора. – Но ты все еще можешь получить крутой диск. И, например, плакат.  
– И я получу! – агрессивно заявил Стайлз. – Я придумал. Я хочу с ним познакомиться. С Вендиго!  
Кора покачала головой.  
– Не переборщи. Дерек не любит, когда наглеют.  
– Да что он вообще любит, – Стайлз почесал шею и чуть не оцарапался, когда у Коры зазвонил телефон.  
  
Она приняла звонок, что-то быстро сказала в трубку и прекратила разговор.  
– Все, – Кора встала и стала запихивать вещи в рюкзак. – Эрика подъехала. Подбросит меня до секции.  
Стайлз кивнул. Он посмотрел, как Кора поправляет джинсы и рассовывает мелочи в карманы кофты-кенгурушки, и понял, почему она так переживает из-за своей неженственности. Да уж, правильные девочки-омеги обычно не носят кроссовки, бесформенные штаны и толстовки на размер больше, чем требуется. И предпочитают они изящные сумочки, а не здоровые рюкзаки, как у самого Стайлза или там у Скотта и Гаррета.  
С другой стороны, Коре шли ее шмотки. Выряди ее как Лидию или Хизер, и она будет смотреться тупо и неестественно.  
– Я побежала, – оповестила Кора, закончив со сборами. – Я тебе позвоню накануне игры, скажу, отпустят меня из школы или нет.  
– Ладно, – Стайлз встал и обнял ее на прощание. – Классно посидели. Спасибо, что пришла!  
  
Кора похлопала его по спине и понеслась к выходу из кафе, оскальзываясь на чисто вымытом полу. Стайлз поглядел ей вслед. На улице ее ждала эффектная блондинка: офисный костюмчик (юбка, блузка и жакет), стройная, с большой грудью, умопомрачительными ножками и ярко-красной помадой на губах. Дерек что, нанимает себе только супермоделей? Стайлз еще не забыл фотографию женщины, из-за которой Дерек в прошлый раз сбежал с их встречи. Тоже, между прочим, обалденная красотка.   
Неудивительно, что ему было похер на течку Стайлза. Вокруг него такие омеги, с которыми просто глупо соревноваться в привлекательности. И женат он был на гребаном идеале. Наверняка, эта Пейдж как Эллисон. Такая же была милая, приветливая и хрупкая. Куда до нее Стайлзу!  
Он встал и тоже начал собираться. Нахер все. Сейчас он завалится к Скотту, а завтра выпросит у Дерека подарок и устроит ему допрос. В конце концов, Стайлз его пара, он имеет право знать, какой была его жена и с кем Дерек крутит сейчас. С какой стати он должен терпеть и молчать?  
Стайлз вытащил из кармана ключи от джипа и вздохнул.  
Смелым он был только наедине с собой. В реальной жизни, лицом к лицу с человеком, все становилось гораздо труднее. Но он все-таки попробует что-нибудь узнать. Вдруг есть какой-то способ наладить их отношения? Стайлз может попытаться исправить себя, поискать какой-нибудь компромисс. Конечно, в журналах писали, что омеги не должны подстраиваться под альф, но, блин, даже в их дружбе со Скоттом им обоим приходилось порой наступать себе на горло. Ничего в этом такого нет. Стайлз согласен постараться, если Дерек тоже постарается в ответ.  
  


[ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-04/28/rq7d21705s91.png)


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
Дерек закончил шнуровать ботинки и выпрямился. Стайлз уже приплясывал рядом, давно справившись со своей обувью.  
Когда Дерек последний раз был в боулинге? Кажется, в том году, Бойд их затащил.  
– Идем? – нетерпеливо позвал Стайлз. – Я хочу забить шестую дорожку, она моя счастливая.  
– Конечно, – Дерек пошел за Стайлзом, на ходу снимая кожанку. В помещении было тепло.  
Стайлз быстро добрался до дорожки и затормозил, чуть не врезавшись в парня, который, видимо, тоже на нее претендовал. Господи.  
Дерек прибавил шагу, стремясь вмешаться в конфликт, и понял, что неверно оценил ситуацию. Стайлз был знаком с альфой у дорожки номер шесть.  
  
– Да какая тебе разница, где играть, Бретт! – возмутился Стайлз. – Тут до фига свободных!  
– Извини, я опоздал, – к Стайлзу и альфе подошел темнокожий симпатичный омега. – О, Стайлз, привет!  
– Мэйсон? Что ты тут… Вы что, вдвоем здесь?  
Так, пора влезть в беседу. Дерек не любил быть не в курсе происходящего.  
– Стайлз, что происходит? – спросил он, подойдя к нему вплотную. Стайлз обернулся, и Дерек, улыбнувшись, уверенно обнял его за плечи. – Какие-то проблемы?  
– Эм, нет, – Стайлз напрягся, испуганно облизнул губы и затараторил: – Это Бретт, а это Мэйсон, мы вместе учимся. Мы с Бреттом сцепились, кому достанется дорожка. Парни, это Дерек. Мой… мой альфа.  
– Привет, – Дерек кивнул обоим школьникам, стараясь не думать, как Стайлз его представил. С другой стороны, что еще он мог сказать? К черту. – Стайлз хотел играть именно здесь. У вас эта дорожка тоже особенная?   
– Да, – нагло заявил Бретт, смерив Дерека взглядом. – Мне нравится номер.  
– Давай возьмем соседнюю, – предложил омега, Мэйсон. – Бретт, какая разница?  
– Вот именно, – жарко поддержал его Стайлз. – Чеши отсюда!  
– Сам чеши, – огрызнулся Бретт и вдруг ухмыльнулся: – Ладно тебе, Стилински, не бесись! Вы на свидании? Мы тоже. Можем сыграть два на два.  
– Бретт! – Мэйсон поджал губы, недовольный предложением альфы, и, судя по выражению лица Стайлза, он тоже был не в восторге.  
  
А вот Дереку идея понравилась: время пролетит быстрее и общаться будет проще. Хватит с Дерека унылых молчаливых встреч. Бретт выглядел тем еще засранцем, но лучше засранец в компании, чем тишина.  
– Я с удовольствием познакомлюсь с твоими друзьями, – ласково улыбнулся Дерек, погладив Стайлза по спине, и повернулся к парочке. – Вы тоже недавно узнали о связи?  
– Да, – Бретт неопределенно пожал плечами. – Недавно. Так решено? Я вобью в терминал наши команды.  
– Круто, – кисло сказал Стайлз и вдруг вскинулся: – А может, сыграем омеги против альф?  
– Да, – согласился Мэйсон. – Мне нравится!  
– Что за чушь? – Бретт отвернулся от терминала. – Мэйсон, ты играешь со мной.  
– Боишься продуть омегам? – усмехнулся Дерек. Он сам, конечно, не идеал, но так обращаться с омегой – это уже за гранью.  
– Что? – Бретт презрительно фыркнул. – Нет. Но я люблю играть честно. Не хочу поддаваться, чтобы случайно не расстроить _омег_.  
– О, даю слово – мы не станем рыдать, – глаза Стайлза вспыхнули желтым. Мэйсон контролировал себя лучше, но и от него Дерек ощутил яркую волну негодования.  
  
– Что ж, – громко сказал Дерек, раздраженный глупым противостоянием. – По-моему, все договорились. Бретт, наши омеги хотят играть вдвоем. Мы же не станем с ними спорить?  
Бретт открыл рот, Дерек улыбнулся ему и расправил плечи. Как он и ожидал, парень сдулся, оценив противника. Правильно, у них с Бреттом разные весовые категории.  
– Да пожалуйста, – Бретт махнул рукой. – Пусть начинают, а я закажу пиццу. На вас брать?  
– Какую ты хочешь? – спросил Дерек у Стайлза, успевшего отойти к шарам.  
– Большую итальянскую, с курицей и соусом песто, – отозвался тот. – И двойной сыр.  
Дерек протянул Бретту двадцатку, тот забрал ее и ушел к стойке заказа еды.  
– Как это понимать? – Стайлз, потеряв интерес к шарам, взял Мэйсона за предплечье. – Он же тебя избегал!  
– В пятницу была вечеринка у Вайолет, которую ты пропустил, – понизив голос, ответил Мэйсон. – Я пришел и переспал с ней. С Вайолет. Бретт что-то почувствовал, а когда приперся ко мне с вопросом, я ему честно ответил, что произошло. Если он клеит других омег, почему я должен вести себя иначе?  
– Он к тебе пришел? – Стайлз непонимающе нахмурился. – Но он же фрилайфист!  
– Да какой он фрилайфист! – Мэйсон скривился. – Он гондон и самодовольный придурок, решивший поиграть в свободу от связи. Бретт взбесился, когда услышал, что я сделал, мы даже подрались. Зато теперь у нас первое нормальное свидание. Он все еще злится, но это пройдет.  
– Кардинальный метод, – прокомментировал Дерек, устав молчать.  
  
А он-то решил, что в их паре Мэйсон «страдает». Каким же неверным бывает первое впечатление. Пожалуй, этот Бретт заслужил сочувствие.  
– Я терпел полтора месяца, – Мэйсон пожал плечами. – И у меня скоро течка. Если я ему не нужен – пусть проваливает и не ебет мне мозги. Найти альфу несложно, пусть помнит об этом.  
Стайлз покачал головой.  
– Жестко. Не думал, что ты так можешь.  
– Все остальное я уже перепробовал, – вздохнул Мэйсон. – Он просто игнорировал меня и заставлял за собой бегать. К черту такую связь.   
– Не всем везет так, как Скотту, – Стайлз вытащил ярко-зеленый шар и подошел к дорожке с кеглями.  
– Да, у него все, как в фильмах, – Мэйсон тоже выбрал себе шар и, спохватившись, повернулся к Дереку. – Простите, мы не хотели портить вам свидание.  
– Все нормально, – Дерек приветливо улыбнулся. – Не стоит беспокоиться.  
Стайлз покосился на него в недоумении, сделал бросок – семь кеглей, вполне прилично, и присел на диванчик рядом с Дереком.  
  
– Ты странно себя ведешь, – прошептал Стайлз, пока Мэйсон примеривался к дорожке.  
– Подыграй мне, – попросил его Дерек и подмигнул. – Наверное, будет лучше, если твои друзья увидят, что у нас все в порядке?  
– Я хреновый актер, – возразил Стайлз. – И зачем все это? Я не люблю врать.  
– Я не прошу тебя изображать то, чего нет, – Дерек потер себе шею. – Но давай ты перестанешь вздрагивать каждый раз, когда я до тебя дотрагиваюсь или открываю рот? Просто расслабься немного. Поиграем, перекусим – ничего особенного. Как друзья, окей?  
– Я попробую, – Стайлз неуверенно пожал плечами. – Спасибо, что надавил на Бретта. Он такой козел!  
– Он не козел, – хмыкнул Дерек. – Он мальчишка. Выпендривается и валяет дурака, ничего особенного. Многие альфы через такое проходят. Особенно, когда на них сваливается связь: мало кто желает потерять свободу.  
– Ты тоже из таких? – спросил Стайлз. По поджатым губам было видно, что он заранее решил, каким будет ответ.  
  
Дерек посмотрел ему в глаза и поймал себя на мысли, что вот сейчас Стайлз ему нравится. Он не дурачился, не психовал, в нем появилась уверенность и даже определенная привлекательность. Стайлз походил на нормальную омегу – задавал неудобные для альфы вопросы и держался чуть свысока. Как при хорошем флирте.  
– Из каких? – уточнил Дерек, любуясь красивой формой губ и родинкой на щеке. – Уточни, в какие альфы ты меня записал.  
Стайлз приоткрыл рот и моргнул, будто вопрос поставил его в тупик. Дерек протянул руку, погладил его по щеке и улыбнулся, не нарушая тишины.  
– Из тех, кто не хочет терять свободу, – пробормотал Стайлз, сглотнув, и повел шеей, избавляясь от руки Дерека. – Тебя же бесит, что ты из одной связи сразу нырнул в другую.  
– Нет, – спокойно ответил Дерек, удивившись выводам Стайлза. Наверное, стоило четче объяснить свою позицию. – Меня бесит, что все мое окружение – сестра, друзья, коллеги, знакомые – все они считают, что я должен забыть омегу, в паре с которой прожил десять лет, и с головой рухнуть в новый роман. Это сложно, Стайлз. Тебе бы это понравилось?  
  
– Что? – растерялся Стайлз. – Если бы на меня все давили?  
– Нет, – Дерек помолчал, формулируя. – Мне плевать на давление. Но это неуважение к памяти моей жены. И… знаешь, сложись ситуация иначе, умри я, а не Пейдж… Я не был бы рад узнать, что она так легко забыла меня и стала строить жизнь с другим альфой.  
– Ты был бы мертв, – возразил Стайлз. – Тебе было бы плевать. Тебя бы не было! Ты же не веришь в загробную жизнь?  
– Не верю, – признался Дерек. – И все равно меня не отпускает эта мысль.  
– И что делать мне? – в глазах Стайлза плеснуло обидой. – Я не влюблен в тебя, как Мэйсон в Бретта, но это все равно поганая ситуация!  
– Поэтому я и говорил тебе, – напомнил Дерек. – Связь у нас пока слабая, мы не очень зависимы друг от друга. Проводи время так, как тебе нравится. И с кем захочется. Мы будем видеться, общаться, я всегда тебе помогу, что бы ни случилось. Тебе не обязательно терять время и ждать, пока я приду в норму.  
– То есть, если бы я пошел и переспал с главной сучкой нашей школы, ты бы не стал злиться? – уточнил Стайлз.  
– Нет, – ответил Дерек.  
  
Он немного кривил душой. Какой-то частью сознания Стайлз воспринимался как «его», Дерека, и ему было бы приятнее, сохраняй Стайлз верность, но Дерек не собирался обращать внимания на эти альфа-инстинкты. Их диктовала связь, примитивная и безмозглая по своей сути, и он не станет поддаваться чепухе в своей голове. Конечно, Стайлз заслуживает нормальной жизни и развлечений.   
Дерек же себе их позволил, хотя и не получил особого удовольствия. Секс с Кейт вышел приятным, но Дерек лишний раз убедился, что категорически не готов к встречам с другими омегами. Да и появившееся наутро смутное чувство вины ему не понравилось. Хорошо, Бойд ничего не узнал. Он бы разболтал минимум Эрике, а она бы точно обвинила Дерека в измене и Пейдж, и Стайлзу.   
– Ясно, – сказал Стайлз после паузы. – Буду иметь в виду.  
– У нас все в порядке? – Дерек взял Стайлза за руку и осторожно сжал его пальцы. Они были холодными: у многих омег проблемы с кровообращением, ничего удивительного.  
– Да, – кивнул Стайлз, коротко улыбнувшись. – Эм, кстати… выполнишь мою просьбу?  
– Какую? – Дерек видел, что Мэйсон давно бросил шар, да и Бретт успел вернуться – но они им не мешали, негромко переговариваясь на соседнем диванчике.   
  
– Я встречался с Корой. Она говорит, у тебя есть выход на крутого диджея, Вендиго, – неуверенно произнес Стайлз. – Ты сможешь устроить нам встречу? Я хочу взять автограф и сказать ему, какой он классный!  
Дерек прищурился, раздумывая. Уолкотт нормальный парень, не станет возражать. А Стайлз заслужил знак внимания. Дерек отмахнулся от крутившихся в голове глупых мыслей – о том, что стоит как-то загладить свою вину за выходку с Кейт, да и пример Бретта маячил перед глазами… Да, он устроит встречу.  
– Ты подъедешь к клубу до начала открытия, и я проведу тебя в подсобку, – наконец сказал Дерек. – Но у тебя будет минут пять, и я буду страшно занят. Приходишь, знакомишься, берешь автограф и уезжаешь. Идет?   
– Серьезно? – глаза у Стайлза загорелись. – А Кора сказала, ты меня пошлешь!  
– Ей бы я отказал, – Дерек не знал точно, обманывает он Стайлза или нет. – Кора бы стала ныть и уговаривать разрешить ей остаться, а у меня не будет времени на глупые перепалки.   
– Приехал и уехал, честное слово! – поклялся Стайлз. – Блин, это здорово. Очень здорово! Спасибо.  
Стайлз стиснул его руку и, поколебавшись, быстро поцеловал Дерека в щеку. Дерек улыбнулся ему и заметил кивок Бретта: он тоже бросил, и настала очередь Дерека.  
Что ж, неизвестно, как получится с боулингом, а со Стайлзом у них точно наметился прогресс в отношениях. Можно вычеркнуть этот пункт из расписания.  
  


  
  
Последняя пятнадцатиминутка закончилась громким свистком главного судьи, болельщики на трибунах с криками вскочили со своих мест, а Стайлз, не помня себя от восторга, ринулся на поле к команде.   
Все облепили Лиама, дергали его за форму и в итоге подхватили на руки и подкинули пару раз. Стайлз вклинился между Гринбергом и Бреттом и потрепал Лиама по плечу и голове, когда его опустили на землю. Чувак это заслужил. Последний забитый им мяч был офигенным! Вытащить тот слабый пас Скотта мог только Лиам.   
«Кардиналы» играли как никогда грязно. Их тактика «в защиту» заставила здорово попотеть команду, а нападающий – Коннор – так и вовсе будто с цепи сорвался. В конце второго периода он неожиданно на всей скорости врезался в Скотта и выбил ему плечо. В перерыве плечо поправили, но боль никуда не исчезла. Вся надежда оставалась только на Лиама. И тот, шустрый засранец, сумел уклониться от всех опасных нападений и забить.   
– Мы выиграли! – громко заорал Скотт Стайлзу в ухо, навалившись на него сзади, и схватил Лиама за майку. Вцепился в него, как клещ, и дернул на себя, словно не заметив, что между ними стоит Стайлз. – Мы выиграли! Мы сделали их! «Кардиналы» сосут! Е-е-е-е!   
Лиам согласно проорал в ответ нечто нечленораздельное, оглушив зажатого Стайлза, и дал пять Гринбергу, швырнувшего свой шлем в Гарретта.  
– Отличная игра! – похвалил Лиам. Гринберг закивал, хотел что-то сказать, но его хлопнул по плечу кто-то из команды, и Лиам отвернулся, неожиданно спокойно посмотрев прямо на Стайлза.   
– Надо отпраздновать! – влез Скотт и обнял их обоих за плечи, пытливо вглядываясь в спустившихся с трибун болельщиков. Стайлз облегченно вздохнул, в кои-то веке радуясь его вмешательству. Взгляд у Лиама был очень странным. Он напрягал.   
– В пиццерию на Форест? – спросил Стайлз. – Там _охуенная_ гавайская!  
  
– А какая фирменная, бог мой! – согласно простонал Скотт и, скривившись, убрал руку. Видимо, плечо до сих пор болело. Регенерация у альф была медленней, чем у омег, и иногда Стайлзу хотелось поделиться своей с отцом или со Скоттом. – Встретимся в раздевалке, там всем и сообщим, а я пока найду Эллисон.   
– Мне нужно подойти к отцу и Коре. Она все же пришла. И она клевая! Спрошу у нее, не хочет ли она с нами, окей? – Стайлз вопросительно приподнял брови, переводя глаза со Скотта на Лиама и обратно.   
– Кора? – скривился Лиам. – Эта та, которая из пансионата для омег?   
– Ага.   
– Без меня, – отрицательно качнул головой Лиам и хмыкнул.   
– Хэй! Почему?   
– _Пансионат_! – Лиам развел руками и недоверчиво улыбнулся. – Стайлз, я видел оттуда омег. Нет, спасибо.   
– Кора – классная, – упрямо возразил Стайлз.   
– Рад за нее, – слабо рассмеялся Лиам, взял Стайлза за плечи и развернул в сторону погрустневших чирлидерш «Кардиналов» в коротких фиолетовых юбках и белых майках с большой буквой «К». – Но вечер я проведу с _ней_. Без обид, приятель.  
Одна из девушек призывно смотрела прямо на них и покусывала нижнюю губу, как в фильмах делали герои, желавшие соблазнить понравившегося партнера или партнершу. Фу. Как избито. Но Стайлз признавал, что смотрелась девочка реально горячо.  
  
Стайлз закатил глаза и скинул руки Лиама с плеч.   
– Резинку не забудь, ловелас, – фыркнул он. Вряд ли Лиаму сегодня обломится.   
– Всегда с собой, – дернул тот бровью и открыто расхохотался, когда Стайлз замер, пораженно на него уставившись. Он знал, что после матчей игроки перевозбуждены, особенно, если выиграли, но каждый раз забывал, как кроет _свободных_ : что омег, что альф. Со Скоттом теперь стало попроще, а вот Лиам выливал на Стайлза все свое альфа-превосходство и пушил перья, как индюк, в чье поле зрения попалась индюшка. Стайлза не устраивала роль глупой индюшки, и он всегда держался Скотта. Или, на крайний случай, сохранял дистанцию в несколько ярдов, давая Лиаму остыть. После игры всех захлестывали эмоции, и Стайлзу не хотелось наломать дров. Особенно теперь.   
Стайлз никак не мог привыкнуть к мысли, что он уже и свободен, и не свободен. Это взрывало мозг к чертовой матери. Он никогда не был приверженцем свободных отношений и меняться не собирался, но Дерек придерживался иных взглядов на их связь. Ну, у него на то были веские причины, только Стайлзу от этого легче не становилось.   
  
Их последнее свидание в боулинге было необычным. Дерек прекратил усиленно закрываться, и в его поведении стало намного меньше «вежливости». Стайлз этому просто пиздец как обрадовался! У него появилось ощущение, что больше никто не перекрывает ему в присутствии Дерека воздух, вызывая кислородное голодание. Стайлз планировал в тот вечер выжать из Дерека как можно больше информации о Пейдж, но, хотя в итоге все вышло из-под контроля и завести этот разговор не получилось, он не переживал. В боулинге все было не круто, но _хорошо_. В какой-то момент Стайлз даже забыл, что Дерек его альфа, и начал относиться к нему, как к другу. Это оказалось приятно и весело.   
Кора не соврала, предупредив, что Дерек лажает в боулинге. Стайлз почувствовал свое превосходство хоть в чем-то, и это расслабило. Мэйсон с Бреттом весь вечер вели себя странно: грызлись по пустякам, молчаливо злились друг на друга, искренне радовались страйкам и якобы незаметно тискались. Стайлз потом рассказал об этом Скотту, и тот убивался целый вечер, что пропустил такое шоу. Вся школа гудела, когда открылась их связь – более не сочетавшейся парочки было не найти. Даже с учетом всем известной безответной влюбленности Мэйсона в Бретта.  
В целом свидание прошло лучше, чем ожидал Стайлз, и он попробовал себя убедить, что нужно дать Дереку пространство. Да и себе заодно. Нужно переключиться с мыслей о своем найденном альфе на нормальные и действительно важные в этом году вещи. Например, химию или алгебру. Поэтому Стайлз пытался не расстраиваться из-за отсутствия Дерека на сегодняшней игре. Он ведь все равно просидел на скамейке.   
  
– Стайлз! – окликнула его Кора, подходя к нему вместе с отцом. Стайлз моргнул, выныривая из своих размышлений, и огляделся. Почти вся команда разошлась, Лиама и след простыл вместе с группой чирлидерш, а Скотт целовался с Эллисон у входа в раздевалку.   
– Хэй! Как вам игра?   
– Лучше, чем я ожидала, – хмыкнула Кора. Она ударила Стайлза кулаком в плечо и скривилась: – Ты просидел всю игру на скамейке. Почему от тебя так несет?  
– Я переживал! – заржал Стайлз, подняв руку, и понюхал подмышку. Действительно воняет. Ну и пофиг. – Мы собираемся зависнуть в пиццерии, хочешь с нами?   
Кора задумчиво нахмурилась, посмотрела в темное небо и пожала плечами.   
– Почему бы и нет?  
– Только не поздно, Стайлз, – обреченно вздохнул отец и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза, наверное, пытаясь воззвать к его здравому смыслу. Как наивно! Папа еще раз вздохнул и повернулся к Коре: – Как ты доберешься до пансионата? Стайлз может тебя отвезти.  
– За мной заедет друг брата – Вернон Бойд.   
– А я его знаю! – оживился Стайлз и почувствовал, как щеки заливает жаркий румянец. В памяти всплыла их встреча. Не самый удачный вариант знакомства с друзьями Дерека. Черт.   
– Да, он тебя тоже, – Кора расплылась в понимающей улыбке, и Стайлз пораженно опустил голову. Подстава. Они его обсуждали? Нет, конечно, Стайлз думал о таком варианте, это же логично, обсудить новую связь с близкими. Но подтверждение его правоты выбивало из колеи.   
Отец нахмурился, догадываясь, что не все улавливает в этом разговоре, и в итоге махнул на них рукой. Буквально.  
  
– Я поехал. Недавно звонил Пэрриш, надо показаться в участке. Там что-то напутали в бумагах.  
– Окей! Пока, пап, – Стайлз помахал ему перчатками и прищурился, направив на него указательный палец. – Смотри, недолго! Ты сегодня не на дежурстве.   
– Кора, был рад увидеться! – проигнорировал его отец.   
– Взаимно, – Кора легко улыбнулась и склонила голову набок, в один миг превращаясь в пай-девочку. Стайлз с уважением присвистнул, когда отец скрылся из виду.   
  
– Из тебя бы вышла неплохая актриса, – усмехнулся он, направившись к раздевалке.   
– Неплохая? – удивилась Кора, шагая рядом со Стайлзом. – Я тебя умоляю. Я надеру задницу любой!   
– Так уж и любой? – засомневался он.   
– Ага.   
– Одно дело притворяться пять минут и совсем другое...   
– Одна фигня, – перебила его Кора, скривившись, и пренебрежительно поморщилась.   
Стайлз резко остановился, переваривая пришедшую в голову мысль.   
– Проверим?   
Кора выразительно приподняла одну бровь, а на ее губах появилась самодовольная улыбка.  
  


  
  
Стайлз давно так не наслаждался _приемом пищи_. Внутри все бурлило от сдерживаемого восторга, а при взгляде на Кору хотелось выть во всю мощь и ржать. Они поспорили, что она продержится паинькой весь вечер и переплюнет своим поведением вечно милую Эллисон. Стайлз поставил двадцатку на то, что Кора сорвется. Но пока она держалась. Хотя было видно, насколько трудно ей это дается.   
В пиццерию в итоге они пошли впятером: Стайлз, Кора, Скотт, Эллисон и Гарретт. Остальные свинтили в лес, на подпольную вечеринку неунывающих «Кардиналов». Чуваки славились тем, что не переживают из-за проигрышей, но всегда играют жестко, выкладываясь на полную. А еще их вечеринки самые веселые и шумные. Много алкоголя и, конечно, сексапильные чирлидерши – секрет их популярности, превращавший «Кардиналов» в желанных соперников и отличных тусовщиков.   
Но кое-кто из команды не пошел зажигать. Например, Стайлз видел Гринберга, садившегося в машину к какому-то чуваку. Может, это его альфа? Раньше Стайлз не интересовался Гринбергом, почти сразу записав его в отстой и оставшись при своем мнении. Да, сегодня он показал себя неплохо, но иногда может повезти кому угодно.   
Так что они со Скоттом собирались тусить вчетвером, но с ними увязался Гарретт, активно строивший глазки Коре.   
– Почему мы раньше не общались? – сокрушенно сказала Эллисон и, повернувшись к сидевшей рядом с ней Коре, взяла ее за плечо.  
– Понятия не имею, – рассеянно улыбнулась та и отпила своей колы.   
– Надо будет как-нибудь вместе пройтись по магазинам, что скажешь?   
  
Стайлз хрюкнул, и его молочный коктейль пошел носом. Гарретт брезгливо пихнул ему в руки несколько салфеток и отодвинулся.   
– Свинья, – содрогнулся он, а Стайлз послушно вытерся, откашлялся и отодвинулся подальше от стола, глядя в упор на Кору, устроившуюся напротив. Вначале она хотела сесть рядом со Стайлзом, чтобы быть подальше от Эллисон, но Скотт задержал Стайлза на входе, показывая фотку недавно сбитой собаки, привезенной в клинику. А когда они подошли к столику, Кора оказалась зажата между стеной и Эллисон. К ним на диванчик пытался подсесть Гарретт, но Скотт его оттуда пересадил.   
– Стайлз, тебе нужно быть аккуратней, – слащаво пожурила его Кора. Она взяла салфетку, привстала, потянулась через стол и вытерла Стайлзу щеку. Кора села на место, и ее отвлекла Эллисон, наклонившись к самому уху и что-то зашептав. Стайлз услышал рядом вздох.   
Гарретт пялился на свою фанту странно задумчивым взглядом.   
  
Скотт хихикнул, выключил мобильник и запихнул его в карман.   
– Ты чего? – заинтересовался Стайлз.   
– Лиам написал, что девчонка, которая строила ему глазки – подружка Коннора, – со счастливой рожей ответил Скотт. Он пододвинул к себе кусок «Маргариты» Гарретта и, подцепив его пальцами, отправил в рот.  
– Вот дебил! – рассмеялся Гарретт. – Ему не везет на омег. Каждый раз какая-то фигня.   
– Почему? – возразил Стайлз. – В прошлом году на закрытие сезона его осчастливила выпускница. Помнишь, Скотт? Как ее звали? Кэсси? Кэтти?  
– Кейтлин, – поправила Эллисон. Эта тема ее явно напрягала, а вот Кора равнодушно следила за разговором, наслаждаясь короткими минутами спокойствия, пока на нее никто не обращает внимания.   
– Точно! Кейтлин!   
– Ага, – хмыкнул Гарретт. – Только ей больше нравятся девчонки-альфы, и нашего Лиама отправили в отставку. Кора, ты же в закрытом пансионате для омег учишься, да?  
  
– Да, – спокойно ответила та и слегка прищурилась. Стайлз, глядевший на Кору во все глаза, подмечал любое изменение выражения ее лица. Он видел, что Гарретт вступил на зыбкую почву. А значит, при должном старании Стайлз может обогатиться на двадцать баксов!  
– Про твою школу ходит много слухов, – многообещающе начал Гаррет и быстро облизал губы.   
– Слухи? – удивилась Кора. – Какие слухи?  
– Ну, что омеги с омегами…   
Она застыла, уголки губ поползли вниз, словно маска приветливой и дружелюбной омеги начала сползать, но потом Кора улыбнулась и кокетливо закатила глаза.   
– Ах, эти слухи! – улыбка вышла и правда супермилой. Даже Стайлз повелся. – Знаешь, Гарретт, я слышала такие же слухи про тренажерки для альф. Ты же вроде бы ходишь туда? Так вот, говорят, что после занятия альфам надо расслабиться и…  
Она многозначительно замолчала, смущенно опустила глаза и снова посмотрела на Гаррета. Тот растерял всю свою самоуверенность и приоткрыл рот, соображая, что ответить.  
– Но ведь эти слухи врут?   
Эллисон рассмеялась, откинув голову назад, и повисшее над столом напряжение рассеялось, будто его и не было. Скотт нервно хохотнул, покосился почему-то на Стайлза и одним махом выпил всю свою колу.  
– Нам определенно нужно больше общаться! – Эллисон сжала пальцы Коры и очаровательно улыбнулась. – Ты просто что-то!  
  
– Точно. Я что-то, – согласилась Кора. Она осторожно высвободила свою руку и сделала несколько маленьких глотков колы, поддерживая имидж правильной девочки. У нее зазвонил мобильник, и Кора с облегчением вздохнула и пояснила: – Это Бойд. Мне пора.   
– Что? Ты не прогуляешься с нами? – огорчился Гарретт.   
– Увы, нет. В моей школе строгое расписание, – сказала она и взглянула на Стайлза. – Вечер фактически окончен. С тебя двадцатка!   
Скотт с Гарреттом непонимающе переглянулись, а Стайлз нехотя вытащил из кармана две мятых десятки и протянул их Коре. Она выхватила деньги, запихнула в куртку и улыбнулась уже своей настоящей улыбкой.   
  
– Двадцатка – это круто, но надо было брать больше, – усмехнулась Эллисон, подмигнув Коре. Та нахмурилась.   
– Ты знала?  
– Я все поняла после того, как официант забыл принести тебе трубочку, и ты сдержалась, а потом мило поблагодарила, когда он исправился.  
– Это же было в самом начале!   
– Ага.   
– Эй! Гони назад мои баксы! – возмутился Стайлз и потянулся к Коре. Та уклонилась и показала ему язык. – Так нечестно!  
– Обломись, Стайлз! Ты сам отдал мне свои деньги, – возразила она, залезла с ногами на сиденье и неожиданно грациозно перепрыгнула через спинку. Кора поправила немного сползшие джинсы и помахала рукой: – Пока-пока!  
  
– Эй! – крикнул ей вслед Стайлз.   
– Эти двое до сих пор не поняли, что к чему – я выиграла! – отозвалась она.   
– Кора, – громко позвала ее Эллисон, подождала, пока Кора, успевшая дойти до двери, обернется, и произнесла: – Мое предложение в силе.   
Та задумалась на несколько мгновений, а потом мученически закатила глаза.   
– Ладно, я подумаю.   
И вышла. Стайлз видел сквозь стеклянную дверь, как она подбежала к огромному внедорожнику и запрыгнула на переднее сиденье. Машина тут же тронулась с места и скрылась из виду.   
  
– Она выиграла, – закивала Эллисон, словно Стайлз начал возражать. – Боже! Я думала, ее в середине просто сорвет, но нет.   
– Вот черт, – пораженно выдохнул Гарретт. – А я так повелся! Очень сладкая омега. Была.   
– Что, Кора не твой тип? – подколола его Эллисон.   
– Совершенно точно не мой, – не стал отшучиваться Гаррет, с тоской глядя на входную дверь.  
– Да что случилось? – спросил Скотт, обводя всех удивленным взглядом.   
  
Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и закрыл лицо рукой. Нельзя недооценивать Хейлов. И переоценивать Скотта.  
  


  
  
Дерек уже несколько минут пялился в экран ноутбука и пытался понять, как же он так сильно облажался. Перейдя по присланной Корой ссылке на фейсбук, ему открылась страница Стайлза. К последней записи он прикрепил две фотографии, под которыми толпа непонятных людей писала поздравительные комментарии или открыто давилась завистью. Оба снимка собрали по несколько сотен лайков. Дерек и не знал, что у Стайлза столько друзей. Хотя до этого вечера он и про страницу Стайлза не знал. А ведь вполне логично, что она есть. Он же подросток.   
Подросток, который выложил в свой аккаунт одну фотографию с Вендиго, а вторую – в обнимку с самим Дереком. Тот смотрел на снимок и никак не мог сообразить, когда их успели щелкнуть.   
  
Первой шла фотография именно с Дереком, с хвастливой подписью: «Я со своим альфой в гримерке у Вендиго! И фоткал сам Вендиго». Вторая была уже с диджеем, и ее Дерек помнил, потому что снимать пришлось ему. Стайлз так счастливо улыбался на обеих фотографиях, что казалось, будто его лицо просто-напросто треснет.   
Дерек перевел дыхание и прикипел глазами к первому снимку. Он редко рассматривал себя на фотографиях, но сейчас вглядывался в свое лицо, в сложившиеся в профессиональной улыбке губы и всем сердцем желал стереть руку с талии Стайлза.   
Как это, черт возьми, получилось? Он отвлекся? Дерек вспомнил тот вечер. Открытие «Седьмого неба» шло с обычными для его бизнеса неприятностями. Первой из них стала пробка на входе: пришло слишком много желающих, а с ними – кое-кто из незапланированных престижных гостей, которых обязательно требовалось провести внутрь и заснять в интерьере клуба. Дереку тогда было откровенно не до Стайлза. Он забрал его у служебного входа, привел в гримерку к Вендиго, тот с ним сфотографировался, подарил диск с автографом, и Дерек отвел Стайлза обратно на улицу, где сдал из рук в руки Скотту.   
Все. На этом воспоминания Дерека о Стайлзе в тот вечер заканчивались. Значит, когда ему в наушник орала ударившаяся в панику Эрика, заметившая именитых гостей, Стайлз сумел урвать свое.  
  
Дерек снова посмотрел на подпись к фотографии.  
«…со своим альфой».   
В солнечном сплетении сдавило, а во рту стало горько. Дерек закрыл ноутбук, не дописав письмо Бойду, подошел к бару, плюхнул в стакан коньяка и залпом осушил его. Это стало последней каплей. Стайлз со своим детским и таким раздражающим поведением стал последней каплей. Дереку хотелось зарычать от захлестнувшей ярости, он хотел смести все на своем пути, чтобы добраться до чужого горла и разодрать его к чертям собачьим! Это решило бы все проблемы раз и навсегда.   
  
Вместо этого Дерек поставил пустой стакан на место, крутанулся, не зная куда себя деть, и сдавил голову руками, сильно жмурясь. В ушах немного звенело, а в горле першило, но хуже всего было внутри. Мир, медленно отстраиваемый им заново после того, как Пейдж _ушла_ , развалился. Его не стало, как будто он был карточным домиком, попавшим под сильный порыв ветра.   
Последние два месяца Дерек делал все, что считал должным и уместным. Он раз в две недели получал приглашение на ужин от шерифа и исправно отвечал согласием. Каждый четверг Дерек встречался со Стайлзом где-нибудь в городе, чтобы перекусить, а заодно узнать, как у него дела. С каждым разом встречи проходили все лучше, у них уже почти не возникало неловких минут молчания, когда Дереку хотелось просто встать и уйти, а не заставлять себя быть вежливым и _нормальным_.   
Но потом, перед Днем благодарения, Саманта, мама Пейдж, пригласила их с Корой отметить праздник с ней и Джеком, ее мужем, в кругу семьи. Месяца через три после похорон Джек, работавший старшим механиком в аэропорту Бикон-Хиллза, не выдержал напряжения и взял отпуск. Дерек подозревал, что его насильно заставили отдохнуть. В любом случае, мистер и миссис Красикев на время уехали к сестре Саманты в Техас, куда и пригласили Дерека с сестрой.   
Поразмыслив, он не стал отказываться и с радостью утащил с собой Кору. Сестренке тоже нужно было сменить обстановку, да и сам Дерек надеялся отдохнуть.   
  
Отдохнуть не получилось. Оттягивать неприятный и сложный разговор о Стайлзе, о его новой паре, было нельзя. Дерек слишком уважал родителей жены, чтобы умалчивать о своих делах. И после довольно спокойного ужина, когда они вчетвером перешли в гостиную, оставив хозяйку дома разговаривать по телефону, он признался. Кора тут же подобралась, приготовившись защищать его от возможных упреков, а Дерек почувствовал нешуточное напряжение. Он и хотел, и не хотел знать их мнение. Но все обошлось без ссоры и скандала. Саманта довольно быстро совладала с собой и поздравила Дерека с новой связью, из-за чего у него защемило в груди. Она расспросила Дерека, кто его избранник, как обнаружилась связь. Это были вежливые и самые обычные вопросы, но Дерек воспользовался этой возможностью и выложил все, что думает. Он в подробностях рассказал все о Стайлзе, объяснил, что чувствует на его счет и что планирует с ним делать дальше.   
После его искреннего признания Дерек заметил, что теща смягчилась, а в ее глаза вернулась доля прежней теплоты. Как альфе, ей быстрее удалось справиться с взбунтовавшимися эмоциями. Саманта слегка пожурила Дерека за его розыгрыш бедного «мальчика-омеги» и с пониманием отнеслась к отсутствию у него энтузиазма. С ее губ срывались правильные и логичные слова, но Дерек с каждой минутой все отчетливее понимал, что так, как раньше, к нему уже относиться не будут. Ни к нему, ни к затихшей в углу дивана Коре.   
А вот Джек, в отличие от жены, замкнулся и не проронил ни слова во время разговора. Только когда их взгляды пересеклись, он приподнял стакан с виски и скупо улыбнулся.   
На следующее утро все старались вести себя, как будто ничего важного не произошло, но атмосфера стала настолько натянутой, что Дерек не выдержал. Он сослался на срочные дела в офисе и, забрав Кору, уехал гораздо раньше, чем планировал. До аэропорта их никто не провожал, и Дерек вызвал такси.   
Ему понадобилась пара дней, чтобы взять себя в руки после этой поездки и смириться с новым положением вещей. Научиться не обращать внимания на выламывающую изнутри тоску и обиду.   
  
Теперь же, наткнувшись на эту тупую фотографию, где Стайлз занимал _чужое_ место, Дерек почувствовал, что у него закладывает уши от злости, а тело под влиянием эмоций пытается уйти в релиз. Стайлз одним фактом своего существования отнял у них с Корой вторых родителей, он пролез в жизнь Дерека, наследив везде, и пробирался с каждым разом все глубже. А Дерек этого не увидел, не пресек вовремя, он сам позволил этому произойти. И вот уже кучка каких-то придурков считает их парой. Дерек никогда не оглядывался на мнение других, но сейчас его словно ужалили тысячи пчел. Ведь _все не так_!  
Дерек скользнул взглядом по комнате, зацепился за плотные шторы, которые покупала Пейдж, и в глазах ожидаемо защипало. Быстрым шагом он дошел до ванной, крутанул до упора вентиль с холодной водой и несколько раз плеснул себе в лицо. Руки онемели, кожу лица жгло, будто он умывался кипятком, но легче не стало. Дерек выпрямился, взявшись за края раковины, и посмотрел на свое отражение. Болезненно-бледное лицо и воспаленные глаза с красными значками.   
Дерек приоткрыл рот, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, и замер, наблюдая, как по лицу стекают капли воды: срываются с кончика носа, бегут по вискам, затекают в рот. Все, что ему было нужно – успокоить рвущуюся изнутри злость, от которой слегка кружилась голова, а в крови бурлил адреналин. Но Дерек не смог в очередной раз задушить эмоции. Он уставился в глаза своему отражению, зарычал во всю мощь легких и со всей силы ударил кулаком в зеркало. Раздался звон стекла, посыпались осколки, разбиваясь об раковину и кафель на совсем мелкие кусочки, и Дерек облегченно выдохнул, попятился, разглядывая, что натворил, и вышел из ванной.   
  
На кухне он налил в стакан воды и осушил его залпом. Открыл холодильник, проверяя, есть ли у него минимально необходимый набор продуктов или придется ехать в супермаркет и тогда уж закупаться сразу всем. Закрыл его и вдруг заметил кусочек зеркала, глубоко засевший между указательным и средним пальцами.  
– Вот черт, – с сожалением вздохнул Дерек и скривился, доставая осколок. Он быстро запихнул руку под струю холодной воды и только теперь почувствовал боль, испытав некоторое удовлетворение от того, что боль оказалась физической. Ради разнообразия.   
  


  
  
Стайлз направил джип вслед за маздой Эллисон и встал на соседнее парковочное место. Заглушил мотор и покосился на Скотта, позорно занявшего сегодня пассажирское сиденье. Форд Мелиссы отказался заводиться, и Эллисон пришлось сесть за руль. Она не выглядела расстроенной, скорее даже наоборот, а вот у Скотта вечер определенно был подпорчен. Кого-то альфы везут на бал, а кого-то их омеги.   
– Сколько крутых тачек, – тихо присвистнул Лиам. Стайлз согласился его подбросить и не пожалел. Всю дорогу они стебались над Скоттом, и что-то ему подсказывало, что это только начало.   
– Ага. Кора не говорила, сколько платит за обучение, но я нагуглил прайс-лист, и-и-и, – задумчиво протянул Стайлз, оглядывая практически под завязку заполненную парковку, – это было ожидаемо.   
  
Тачки реально были обалденные. И, как назло, Стайлз практически сразу выцепил из всех остальных черную Камаро со знакомыми номерами. Дерек, как и положено, уже был здесь. Взглянуть на него за работой хотелось до ужаса, хотя бы одним глазком. В прошлый раз, на открытии «Седьмого неба», Стайлз впервые увидел Дерека в рабочей обстановке, и это зрелище обеспечило его фантазиями на время течки. Возможно, Дерек и стал причиной того, что течка началась на несколько дней раньше. Мистер Данбар предупреждал, что сформировавшийся цикл может сбиться после обретения пары.   
Домой его тогда подвозил Скотт на своем мотоцикле, и Стайлз еле усидел у него за спиной. Близость неправильного альфы нервировала, будто Стайлзу под нос подсовывали муляж сочного стейка и выдавали его за настоящий – картинка ласкала взгляд, но зрелище не приносило насыщения.   
– Все нормально? – голос Лиама прозвучал неожиданно близко, Стайлз вздрогнул, шарахнулся в сторону и активно закивал, возвращаясь мозгами к «здесь и сейчас».   
После приема тех чудных таблеточек Мелиссы вторая течка прошла спокойнее – на физическом уровне. Но в башке словно что-то перемкнуло, чувства обострились, а краски наоборот размылись, сохраняя баланс. Иначе Стайлз бы просто ебнулся от передоза впечатлений. На форумах писали, что вязка со своим партнером это нечто крышесносное, отчего происходящий акт воспринимается острее, звуки становятся чище и громче, цвета приобретают особенно яркий оттенок, а от запаха _альфы_ запросто можно кончить. Вычитав это, Стайлз перестал заходить на посвященные отношениям альф и омег форумы. Ему все это испытать в ближайшее время явно не грозило, а мучить себя, вспоминая свои ощущения во время течки, совсем не хотелось. Пора смириться, что у него все не так.  
  
– Ага, – выдавил Стайлз, прищурившись, и попытался прогнать тоскливые мысли. Он качнул головой в сторону ждущих их неподалеку Скотта и Эллисон и ухмыльнулся: – Погнали!  
– А тут красиво, – восторженно разглядывая округу, пробормотала Эллисон. Она посмотрела на Скотта, ведущего ее под руку, и прижалась к нему с довольной улыбкой. Исходившая от Скотта нервозность практически мгновенно стихла.   
– Да уж, как в сказке, – скептически заметил Лиам, поправляя темно-синий пиджак. Стайлз искоса оценил его прикид и расправил плечи, решив не переживать из-за разницы стоимости их костюмов. Долбанный дресс-код! Пришлось выгрести почти все накопления, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом.   
– Тебя никто сюда насильно не тащил, – Эллисон закатила глаза, устав от выпадов Лиама на тему пансионата, и потащила Скотта вперед.   
– Я что, псих отказываться? – Лиам пораженно покачал головой, словно не верил, что кто-то мог такое подумать, и обратился к Стайлзу, едва сдерживая смешок: – Покажи мне альфу, который не захотел бы здесь побывать!  
  
– Любой несвободный альфа, – не меняясь в лице, отозвался Стайлз.   
Он тоже не удержался и без стеснения разглядывал огромное трехэтажное каменное здание пансионата, украшенное плющом и пуансеттией. Свет от фонариков, стоявших вдоль дорожки, по которой они шли, мягко подсвечивал гравий, еще сильнее подчеркивая контраст с зеленым газоном. Излучавшие теплый свет гирлянды с мелкими лампочками были везде: на стволах деревьев, растущих как будто из-под самой стены, на круглых шариках кустарников, на венках, висевших на большой деревянной двери, возле которой стоял охранник с планшетом в руках и приветствовал гостей.   
– Очевидно же, я говорил про свободных альф, – вяло парировал Лиам.   
– Я уже тебе говорил, но повторю. У тебя после слов «пансионат для омег» отключается мозг. На вечере будут не только свободные омеги, но и связанные. Так что не вляпайся, чувак. А то ты это дело любишь, – Стайлз с показным сочувствием похлопал его по плечу. Лиам увернулся и отступил от него на шаг.   
– Как трогательно ты обо мне переживаешь, – поддел он Стайлза и состроил скорбную физиономию. – Пожалуй, я воспользуюсь твоим советом и не буду подкатывать к несвободным омегам. Так что прости, мужик, у нас с тобой точно сегодня не выйдет.  
– Дебил! – заржал Стайлз и пихнул его в плечо.   
  
Когда они поднялись по подсвеченным ступеням и поравнялись с охранником, тот вежливо поздоровался и спросил их документы. Стайлз протянул ему их с Лиамом права, охранник-альфа сверился со списком, вернул карточки и отрицательно покачал головой.   
– Какие-то проблемы? – Стайлз переступил с ноги на ногу, игнорируя проснувшееся беспокойство. В последние дни Кора его игнорировала. Даже на сообщение в фейсбуке, в котором он благодарил ее за помощь с подарком для Дерека, не ответила, не то что на звонки. Стайлз не понимал, чем ее задел – он ведь ей первой прислал фотки из гримерки Вендиго! Но факт оставался фактом – с Корой что-то не так. Вдруг она выкинула какой-нибудь фокус? Например, отменила их приглашения и забыла об этом сообщить?  
– Да, – ответил альфа и посмотрел сначала на него, потом на Лиама. – В списке гостей есть омега с фамилией Стилински, но ваши имена не совпадают. А фамилии вашего спутника – альфы – нет в списке вовсе.   
– Вау! – выдохнул Лиам, удивленно приподняв брови, и отвернулся, уперев руки в бока.   
– Что? – Стайлз сунулся было к планшету альфы, но тот смерил его таким взглядом, что все желание лично проверить список отпало. – Как это его нет? Посмотрите, пожалуйста, еще раз.   
– Посмотрел, – глядя Стайлзу в глаза, сказал альфа. Он даже не шелохнувшись. – Такой фамилии там нет.   
– Э-э-э, ладно, – медленно произнес он, стараясь заставить мозг работать, – а какое имя у вас записано с моей фамилией?   
Альфа выждал пару секунд, но потом все же нехотя снова уткнулся в планшет.   
– Стайлз.   
– Это я! – воскликнул тот и взмахнул руками.  
– Нет, не вы.   
– Я, – закивал Стайлз и пихнул угрюмого Лиама локтем в бок. – Стайлз – это практически мое второе имя! Меня так все зовут. Настоящее мое имя трудно произносится, поэтому я – Стайлз. Просто Стайлз.   
– Сочувствую.   
– Да нет же! Вы не поняли, я записан у вас в списке.   
– Нет, не вы. Я не могу вас пропустить. Имена на ваших правах и в списке не совпадают.   
– О мой бог! Да почему? – от негодования захотелось зарычать. Стайлз развернулся к Лиаму и хмуро на него глянул. Лиам развел руками и с тоской принюхался. Альфа заметил это и расправил плечи.  
– Я прошу вас покинуть территорию пансионата. Это закрытое мероприятие.   
  
– Мы никуда не уйдем! – возмутился Стайлз. Он достал мобильник и набрал Кору. Раздалась пара гудков, и она его сбросила. Он набрал еще раз. Потом еще.   
– Чувак, пошли, – Лиам расслабил узел галстука и потянул его за локоть. – Пойдем, из машины позвонишь Скотту. Пофиг на этот бал. В другой раз.  
– Я не Скотту звоню, а… Кора! Хэй! Приве-е-ет, – поздоровался с ней Стайлз, испепелив взглядом альфу, который проверил по списку подошедшую парочку, открыл им дверь и пожелал приятного вечера. Стайлзу показалось, что он сейчас запросто лопнет от злости.  
– Что надо? – хмуро спросила Кора.   
– Как дела? Развлекаешься? А мы тут с Лиамом застряли на входе.   
– Почему застряли? – голос у Коры переменился. Кажется, ее эта новость не обрадовала. Уже хорошо.   
– Нас не пускает охранник. Говорит, нет в списке.   
– Стойте там, – сказала она и отключилась.   
Стайлз с самодовольным видом убрал мобильник обратно в карман, расставил ноги и сложил руки на груди, глядя на охранника и улыбаясь. Лиам закатил глаза и простонал что-то невнятное.   
Стилински не пугают трудности!   
  
Кора вышла через пару минут. Стайлз оглядел ее с ног до головы и невольно сглотнул. Выглядела она шикарно. Совсем не походила на себя обычную – в кедах, футболках и джинсах, – хоть и сумела сохранить индивидуальность. На ней было платье без бретелек с черным кожаным корсетом и струящейся юбкой из насыщенного синего шелка. Каблуки выгодно подчеркивали стройные ножки, а ударивший ей в лицо порыв ветра откинул назад распущенные волосы и заставил слегка прищуриться. Смотрелась она при этом секси. Стайлз раньше не особенно приглядывался к Коре, но сейчас ему стало немного обидно, что судьба подкинула не того Хейла. Если бы Кора была альфой…  
– Кора! – улыбнулся ей Стайлз. Она бросила на него быстрый взгляд в ответ, проигнорировала поздоровавшегося Лиама и повернулась к охраннику.   
– Добрый вечер, – от ее улыбки взгляд альфы немного смягчился. – Возникли какие-то сложности?   
Стайлз приоткрыл рот от удивления. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы Кора разговаривала с таким пониманием и сочувствием в голосе. Даже в пиццерии после игры она выглядела менее _типичной омегой_ , чем сейчас.  
– К сожалению, я не могу пропустить этих молодых людей, – спокойно пояснил альфа.  
– А почему? – озабоченно спросила Кора.   
– Их нет в списке.  
– Не знаю, как Лиам, но я там есть! Стилински – я! Нас в городе только двое! Шериф Стилински и его сын – Стайлз! – влез Стайлз, не справившись с новым витком негодования. Кора в ответ мрачно на него посмотрела, безмолвно приказывая заткнуться, и снова повернулась к охраннику.   
– Могу я взглянуть на список? Все дело в том, что их пригласила я, и если вносились какие-то изменения, то мне об этом никто не сообщал. Получается некрасиво…  
  
Альфа спокойно развернул в ее сторону планшет.   
– Ага, Стайлз Стилински есть, – Кора посмотрела на альфу и премило нахмурилась. – Почему он не может пройти?   
– Потому что у него документ на другое имя.   
– У него что?.. – Кора шокированно повернулась к Стайлзу, и тот, чувствуя обдавший щеки и шею жар, протянул ей свои водительские права. – Ох! Это моя вина! По забывчивости я внесла не то имя. Но я могу вас уверить, что это именно тот человек, которого я приглашала.   
Альфа смерил ее скептическим взглядом, потом посмотрел на Стайлза.   
– Ладно. Пусть проходит.   
– Спасибо большое! – просияла Кора.   
– Но этого в списке нет, – альфа ткнул пальцем в сторону Лиама.   
– Возможно, он все же там есть? – Кора заискивающе улыбнулась.   
– Нет, его фамилии там нет. Есть Лиам Дубар, но нет Лиама Данбара.   
– Пиздец, – шепнул Стайлз, покосившись на Лиама. Тот стоял странно тихий, хотя обычно бесился, если его фамилию неправильно называли. Зрачки у Лиама расширились, будто он чем-то обдолбался, а рот приоткрылся. Он не сводил глаз с Коры, и создавалось впечатление, что дышал Лиам вовсе через раз. Стайлз непонимающе свел брови. Он подозревал, что Лиаму понравится Кора, но не думал, что сразу и _настолько_.  
  
Кора расстроено закусила губу и вдруг опустила голову и закрыла лицо руками. Ее плечи начали дрожать, и Стайлз поймал себя на мысли, что хочет ее утешить, хотя и догадывался, что это очередной развод. А вот Лиам не просек ситуацию, как и охранник-альфа, для которого разыгрывался спектакль. Лиам рванул вперед, снял свой пиджак и накинул его Коре на плечи. Она замерла на мгновение, повернулась к Лиаму и обняла его за шею.   
– Прости, милый, – дрожащим голосом произнесла Кора. – Мы подавали заявления в электронном виде, а мой ноутбук в тот вечер глючил, – она тихо всхлипнула, – и я отправила с телефона. Наверно, опять сработала автозамена.   
Стайлз прищурился. Серьезно? Как это только Коре в голову пришло? Лиам же все испортит!  
– Ничего страшного, родная, – Лиам утешающе погладил ее по спине и прикрыл глаза, словно действительно наслаждался моментом. Вот извращенец!   
– Но мы же так хотели провести этот вечер вместе! – возразила Кора. Она отодвинулась немного и заглянула Лиаму в лицо. – Я даже договорилась с братом, чтобы он попросил диджея включить _нашу_ песню.   
– Да, только ты можешь уговорить его, – обдумывая каждое слово, ответил Лиам. Стайлз мысленно застонал. Ну вот! Он уже начал портить!   
Кора тоже это заметила и слабо рассмеялась.  
– Да, мы, _Хейлы,_ такие упертые.   
  
Альфа закатил глаза, фыркнул и махнул на них планшетом.   
– Приятного вечера, мистер Стилински, мистер _Дабар_ и мисс Хейл.   
Кора обернулась к нему, взмахнув волосами, и благодарно улыбнулась. Потом схватила Лиама за руку и потащила внутрь. Стайлз рванул следом, пока этот злобный альфа не передумал его пускать.   
Как только за ними закрылась дверь, Кора выдохнула и осторожно вытерла уголки глаз, чтобы случайно не размазать косметику. Она сняла пиджак, вернув его Лиаму, и стала самой собой.   
– Развлекайтесь, – хмуро произнесла она и ушла.  
Обиженной, само собой.  
  
Стайлз посмотрел ей вслед и уставился на Лиама, выглядевшего подозрительно взволнованным и возбужденным. Тот пялился на Кору, пока та не затерялась в толпе гостей, танцевавших под модные хиты.  
– Помнишь, что я тебе говорил про омег на этом балу? – решил уточнить у него Стайлз.  
– Ага, – кивнул Лиам.   
– Тогда начни следовать моему совету прямо сейчас, – фыркнул Стайлз.   
Лиам перевел дыхание, улыбнулся, слегка прищурившись, и прикусил губу.   
– А у нее никого нет.  
– С чего ты взял? – удивился Стайлз. Нет, раньше у Коры действительно никого не было, но вдруг за последнюю пару недель что-то поменялось? Магия приближающегося Рождества очень часто срабатывала. По крайней мере в фильмах и сериалах.  
– Я в этом уверен на сто процентов, – абсолютно серьезно произнес Лиам и пошел в зал. – Ни-ко-го.   
  
Задрав голову, Стайлз громко застонал, напугав проходивших мимо девушек, и поплелся в сторону стола с едой и напитками, решив, что найдет друзей позже. После недавней эмоциональной вспышки он чувствовал себя уставшим. А ему нужны силы, чтобы нормально пообщаться с Дереком! У них вроде бы все начало налаживаться, и Стайлз не хотел случайно все испортить.   
Но не успел он добраться до огромного подноса с канапе, как буквально натолкнулся на Дерека. Тот сосредоточенно разглядывал зал, проверяя, все ли в порядке.   
– Дерек! – К черту еду! Стайлз ощутил новый прилив сил. – Дерек, привет!  
Тот посмотрел на него, едва заметно кивнув в знак приветствия.   
– Давно пришел? – неожиданно сухо спросил Дерек.  
– Нет, – в замешательстве ответил Стайлз. – Только что. Кора напутала с именами, и пришлось немного повозиться…  
– Прости, Стайлз, – перебил его Дерек, коснувшись наушника, и вздохнул. – Мне нужно идти.   
– Да, да-да, конечно. Иди. Ты же на работе, – преувеличенно бодро отозвался Стайлз. Дерек, даже не дослушав его, ушел, и Стайлз тихо закончил: – Тебе некогда развлекаться.   
  
Немного постояв на месте, Стайлз опустил голову и перевел дыхание. Интуиция подсказывала, что дело дрянь.   
Интересно, а алкоголь на этом _балу_ есть?  
  


  
  
Резкий и громкий звонок мобильника вырвал Дерека из сна. Телефон никак не унимался, терзая уши, но трезвон был не самой большой проблемой Дерека. Проснувшееся тело дало о себе знать: шея немилосердно ныла, голова раскалывалась, а перед глазами все будто бы раскачивалось. Дерек поморгал, понял, что он в гостиной, и, ухватившись за спинку дивана, приподнялся. Он медленно сел, сдерживая кислую отрыжку – если встанет на ноги, точно будет блевать, – и потянулся к лежащему на полу телефону. Головная боль усилилась, стоило ему наклониться вперед, а тошнота уже пробиралась наружу.   
Звонила Кора.   
– Хей, сестричка, много снега? – нарочито бодрым голосом спросил Дерек, приняв вызов, и закрыл глаза, откинувшись на спину.   
– Много. С погодой повезло, – ответила Кора и даже не попыталась сделать вид, что не заметила его состояния. – Ты в говно?   
Дерек помолчал с минуту, малодушно надеясь, что она отключится. Но разве Кора доставит ему такое удовольствие?   
– Нет. В говно я был вчера.   
– Ясно. Какие планы на сегодня?   
– Позвоню Бойду, – подумав, сказал Дерек, и открыл глаза. – У него традиционный марафон вечеринок.   
  
Кора хмыкнула, ответила кому-то насчет чипсов, и тяжело вздохнула.   
– Надо было тебя с собой взять.   
Дерек аккуратно помотал головой и, сообразив, что она его не видит, отрицательно промычал в трубку.   
– Общество малолетних свободных омег – точно не то, что мне нужно, – Дерек тихо рассмеялся, представив реакцию Коры. Ведь она уже _взрослая_. – Развлекайся.   
Поездку в Кирквуд, на озеро Тахо, она с подружками запланировала еще в мае. Пейдж помогала ей выбрать подходящее снаряжение и костюм – у нее отец каждый зиму проводил неделю-другую на склонах. Только в последние годы из-за проблем со здоровьем поездки стали реже.  
– Ты уже раскрыл мои подарки? – спросила Кора, резко сменив тему. Дерек покосился на свертки в праздничной упаковке, сложенные под елкой в углу гостиной, и скривился.   
– Нет, – честно признался он. Не было сил что-то выдумывать на ходу. Он совершенно забыл про подарки, которые оставила Кора – один на день рождения, другой на Рождество – и остальные: Айзек, Эрика, Бойд и, кажется, даже от Кали там что-то должно было быть. Эрика, взяв такси, самолично привезла все коробки и пакеты и уложила их красивой кучкой под елку, а потом поехала вместе с Дереком провожать Кору в аэропорт. На обратном пути он подкинул ее до дома родителей и заодно заехал к Стилински, передав через шерифа подарок для Стайлза. Шериф предсказуемо пригласил его на праздничный ужин, но Дерек отказался, не став ничего объяснять. Да шериф и не требовал объяснений, прекрасно понимая, каково Дереку.   
  
Сегодня уже вечер двадцать шестого, а значит, он просрал и Рождество, и день рождения. Слава богу!   
– Ладно, – недовольно буркнула Кора. Естественно, она за него переживала и даже хотела отменить поездку, но Дерек настоял. Он знал, как будет проводить праздники, и не желал, чтобы Кора при этом присутствовала. – Иди в душ, потом обязательно поешь. Слышишь? И не бухай! Хотя бы не один. Сделай перерыв, позвони Бойду.   
– Кора…  
– Я наберу тебя завтра, – безапелляционно заявила она.   
– Ты же больше любишь писать, нет? – у Дерека не повернулся язык попросить ее, чтобы она не звонила.   
– Ага. Еще люблю фотки отсылать. Но ты на них не реагируешь, – язвительно отозвалась Кора. Она немного помолчала, давая Дереку переварить упрек, и уже мягче закончила: – С Рождеством тебя, братец! И с прошедшим днем рождения, старичок.   
– Эй! Я не старый, – привычно возмутился он и улыбнулся: – Спасибо, и тебя с Рождеством.   
– Мне надо бежать. Сегодня будем кататься на черной трассе! Будет круто!   
– Осторожней там, окей?  
– Окей!  
  
Кора первая нажала отбой, и Дерек кинул мобильник рядом на диван. Прежде чем экран погас, на нем высветилось пятьдесят семь непрочитанных сообщений и восемьдесят два пропущенных звонка. Наверняка люди с работы пытались поздравить его с днем рождения, но он пребывал в алкогольной коме и не слышал. Дерек не хотел сейчас разбираться с этим, поэтому выключил мобильник совсем, еле-еле поднялся и, шатаясь, побрел в ванную. Привычно поблевал, выпутался из провонявших потом шмоток и залез под душ. Мыться сил не было, поэтому Дерек просто постоял минут пятнадцать под теплой водой и вылез. Он обтерся полотенцем и дошел до спальни. В комнате стоял жуткий запах затхлости, перегара и блевотины. Вроде бы ему стало плохо в Сочельник прямо в спальне.   
Дерек обошел кровать и скривился. На полу лежала белая рубашка с яркими желтыми пятнами и прилипшими маленькими кусочками еды.   
– Фу, блядь, – Дерек наклонился, осторожно скомкал рубашку, вытер ею то место, на котором она лежала, и отнес в мусорное ведро.  
  
На кухне дела обстояли не лучше, но он все же вернулся в спальню, вытащил из комода чистые трусы и взял из шкафа спортивные штаны, в которых ходил дома. Затем раздвинул шторы, открыл окно и вернулся в кухню. На то, чтобы загрузить в посудомоечную машину грязную посуду, у него ушло около двадцати минут. Дерек сам себе удивлялся – он прекрасно помнил, что пил, но когда он, черт возьми, успел столько готовить? Он открыл нараспашку окно на кухне, заглянул в холодильник, осмотрел полупустые полки и покачал головой. Закажет что-нибудь на дом. Есть пока не хотелось, но аппетит проснется, когда регенерация справится с последствиями алкогольного отравления.   
Дерек сварил себе крепкий, сладкий кофе и выпил его, попутно выбирая, какую еду хочет. Азиатская кухня уже поперек горла стояла – Айзек с Эрикой на ней просто помешались на работе. Итальянскую и мексиканскую Дерек тоже отмел. Плюнув, он заказал, как обычно, пиццу и ушел разгребать гостиную. Нужно было себя чем-то занять, а потом нормально пожрать, позвонить Бойду и выйти наконец из квартиры.   
  
Когда курьер привез заказ, Дерек привел гостиную в более или менее приемлемый вид и проветрил квартиру, избавившись от мерзких запахов. В идеале надо было бы провести и влажную уборку, но сил на нее совсем не осталось. Лучше он попозже позвонит в клининговую компанию и попросит кого-нибудь прислать.  
Дерек дал чаевые, забрал две своих пиццы и отнес их в чистую гостиную. Включил новостной канал, вполуха слушая репортажи о последних событиях в стране, заскучав, переключил на старый вестерн, который до этого ни разу не смотрел, и расслабился, абстрагируясь от фильма. Ему стало намного лучше, чем час назад. Теперь он не чувствовал себя куском дерьма и уже был способен позвонить Бойду. Тот тоже наверняка не в форме. С каждым прожитым годом старина Бойд все острее реагировал на отсутствие связи с омегой и на этих праздниках грозил вчистую перепить Дерека.  
  
Дерек вздохнул и лениво скользнул взглядом по гостиной, остановившись на куче подарков, лежащих на прежнем месте. Желания их открывать по-прежнему не было. Дерек отвернулся и заметил на одной из книжных полок довольно крупную синюю коробку размером с большую книгу. Коробка была перевязана серебристой лентой с аккуратным бантом. Точно. Шериф ведь передал подарок от Стайлза, а Дерек про него сразу же забыл, даже не положил его в кучу к остальным. Поднявшись с дивана, он подошел к коробке, взял ее и взвесил в руке. Она не была тяжелой, но на легкую не тянула. Книга? Стайлз тоже подарил ему книгу?   
Вернувшись на свое место, Дерек решил, что начнет с подарка Стайлза – там точно будет какая-нибудь тупая херня, которой обычно забита голова подростка-выпускника. А если кто-то опять спросит у него про подарки, Дерек с чистой совестью скажет, что уже начал их открывать. Сам Дерек не особенно запаривался подарками в этом году. Особенно Стайлзу. Сам факт, что ему нужно что-то подарить, бесил его до зубовного скрежета. Поэтому Дерек выбрал самый простой вариант – книгу с фразами на латыни, где с легкостью разыскал нужное выражение и даже обвел его ручкой. Стайлз жаловался, что не знает, о чем татуировка. Вот пусть и разбирается. Впрочем, перевод ему не поможет, Стайлз все равно не осознает истинное значение слов.   
  
Дерек сорвал бант и ленту, снял крышку и уставился на дощечку из темного дерева. Нахмурившись, он вытащил ее из коробки и повертел в руках. Это оказалась фоторамка из трех створок, соединённых между собой и сложенных так, что фотографий не было видно. Четвертая створка лежала на дне коробки, и к ней была прикреплена записка. Дерек решил, что прочитает ее потом, и раскрыл рамку.  
Воздух застрял в легких, на глаза набежали слезы. Дерек облизал губы и прикусил их, сдерживая подкатывающий всхлип. Руки затряслись, и Дерек положил три скрепленные рамки на колени, не в силах отвести взгляда от той, что находилась в центре.   
Это была его любимая фотография – вся семья на барбекю в их старом доме. В тот день была очень солнечная погода, они отмечали отличное окончание Лорой первого года в колледже. Родители решили сделать снимок, чтобы поместились сразу все. Отец принес свой фотоаппарат, поставил его на таймер и присоединился к ним, подхватив прыгнувшую ему на руки Кору. Дерек одной рукой обнимал маму, а другой Пейдж, которая только недавно вошла в их семью как его пара. Лора поставила Питеру рожки, изобразив свою самую невинную улыбку. Дядя знал о ее выходке, но позволил ей пошалить – ведь в тот день она была виновницей торжества.   
Дерек сморгнул слезы и обессилено выдохнул. Все на этом снимке, кроме него и маленькой Коры, были мертвы. Все его самые близкие люди. Сейчас они были нужны Дереку как никогда. Он бы многое отдал за возможность снова вот так же обнять Пейдж и маму, перенестись в тот день и уговорить семью не лететь на том самолете, вернуться на полгода назад и купить побольше хлопьев в магазине, чтобы Пейдж не пришлось за ними идти.   
Дерек сглотнул и размял сведенные судорогой пальцы. В левой рамке была его собственная фотография, а в правой – Коры. Это Кора помогла Стайлзу раздобыть семейный снимок. Дерек не понимал сестру: то она вставала на сторону Стайлза, то ненавидела его, то помогала с подарком. Когда она вернется, им предстоит серьезно поговорить об этом.  
Дерек вернулся к центральной фотографии и провел пальцем по лицам родных, не в силах взять себя в руки. Минуты текли, в затылке привычно заломило, и Дерек, глубоко вдохнув, заставил себя оторваться от снимка. Чтобы отвлечься, он бросил взгляд на пустую рамку, лежавшую на дне коробки, отцепил записку, раскрыл ее и зарычал. От накатившей невыразимой боли хотелось сорвать с себя кожу – лишь бы выпустить наружу жгущий его изнутри огонь.   
  
Если бы он знал, что найдет в этой коробке – никогда бы ее не открыл. Спрятал в самый дальний уголок и забыл об ее существовании. Он не ожидал такого от Стайлза. Там должны были быть тупые комиксы – ограниченный выпуск или что-то в этом роде, что-то безличное, что-то, от чего не будет тошнить от раздирающей тоски, обиды и чувства несправедливости.   
  
Дерек вытер лицо руками, шмыгнул носом, встал и поставил рамку на одну из книжных полок. Потом вернулся, положил в коробку записку и отнес все в шкаф, запихнув на самую верхнюю полку с разным хламом. Осторожно закрыл дверцу, словно коробка была живым существом, и он мог ее ненароком разбудить, привлечь ее внимание. Дерек вернулся в гостиную, достал из бара новую бутылку виски, свернул крышку и выпил сразу треть.   
Ни одного подарка он сегодня не откроет. Ни за что.  
Никаких открыток.   
Сейчас позвонит Бойду, и они оторвутся так, как никогда прежде.   
Все, что Дереку нужно в данный момент – стереть из памяти две строчки, написанные прыгающим почерком Стайлза:  
«Я не хочу, чтобы ты забывал свою семью. Только надеюсь, что когда-нибудь здесь будет и моя фотография».   



	5. Chapter 5

  
  
– Ты не пойдешь с нами? – удивился Скотт, резко остановившись, когда Стайлз свернул к школьной парковке, а не на поле.   
– Он же говорил, что у него свидание, – Лиам закатил глаза и легонько толкнул Скотта в голову, заставив повернуться в сторону раздевалок. – Чем ты слушал?  
– Это не свидание, – возразил Стайлз с появившимся раздражением. Он уже задолбался всем объяснять про них с Дереком. И каждый раз чувствовал себя жалким, ведь собственный альфа не обращал на него внимания. Скотт с Лиамом не говорили ничего обидного и больше не пытались подкалывать его на эту тему, но Стайлз не смог определиться, что унизительнее: когда над ним подшучивают или когда вот так молчат?   
– Ну пока тогда, – Скотт извернулся, пихнул Лиама в спину и удрал к раздевалкам.   
– Ты труп, Скотт! – Лиам рванул за ним, напрочь забыв про Стайлза.   
  
Тот постоял, разглядывая их удалявшиеся спины, развернулся и пошел к джипу. Настроение было странным. Хотелось одновременно выбивать из кого-нибудь дерьмо и долго целоваться. До следующей течки уже недолго, и Стайлз был уверен на сто процентов, что и на этот раз провернет все в одиночку. В каком-то смысле он начал привыкать справляться сам.  
  
– Стайлз! – окликнул его женский голос. Стайлз резко обернулся, ища взглядом, кому он понадобился.   
– О, Хизер! Как ты?   
Хизер была его подругой детства, и в средней школе они даже были влюблены друг в друга. Но дальше парочки вылазок в торговый центр их «отношения» не продвинулись. Стайлз немного жалел, что они с ней не пара. Хизер уже тогда была очень привлекательной альфой, а сейчас и подавно выглядела на миллион.   
– Отлично.  
Ветер подул ей в спину, отбрасывая длинные, вьющиеся светлые волосы на лицо. Она небрежно собрала их и переложила на правую сторону, слегка наклонила голову и прищурилась:   
– Ты приятно пахнешь.   
У Стайлза вспыхнули щеки, и он расправил плечи, попытавшись скрыть свои эмоции. Он еще не получал от альф таких комплиментов.  
– Э-э-э, ты тоже.   
Неловкость ситуации просто зашкаливала. Что вообще происходит? Она с ним флиртует? Зачем?   
– Спасибо! Ты не идешь на тренировку? – Хизер указала большим пальцем себе за спину, в сторону поля, и Стайлз покачал головой.   
– Нет. Сегодня не могу.   
– Понятно, – Хизер улыбалась, на ее щеках были милые ямочки, и от нее действительно здорово пахло. Цветочный аромат духов вперемешку с будоражащим запахом альфы. Стайлз раньше не слишком замечал испускаемые альфами феромоны. Ему нужно было специально принюхаться, чтобы засечь особый запах. Теперь же он чувствовал других альф постоянно, совершенно не напрягаясь. Только реакция на них изменилась. Запах был приятным, но обычным, неинтересным. Даже стоявшая перед ним Хизер пусть и напоминала ароматный цветок, но не вызывала никаких желаний. А вот с запахом Дерека дела обстояли совсем иначе.   
  
– Ты что-то хотела? – выпав из своих мыслей, спросил Стайлз. Они продолжали стоять, разглядывая друг друга.   
– Ой, да! Ты Лидию не видел? Нигде не могу ее найти, – всполошилась Хизер.   
– Может, ее сегодня не было? Мы вместе ходим на экономику, и она не пришла.   
– Ясно, жаль, – Хизер опустила глаза и задумчиво покусала губы.   
– Что-то срочное? У меня есть ее номер. Могу дать, – предложил Стайлз.   
– У меня тоже есть. У нее выключен мобильный, – вымученно улыбнулась Хизер. – Что ж, тогда получит свои конспекты, когда придет в школу.   
– Ага, – кивнул Стайлз, чувствуя, что тема для разговора иссякла, но они почему-то все еще стоят и мнутся. Он бросил взгляд на свой джип. – Мне пора ехать.  
– Да, да, конечно, езжай! Еще увидимся, – Хизер перекатилась с пяток на носки и обратно, попятилась, махнув ему рукой, и ушла.   
– Увидимся, – озадаченно ответил Стайлз, нахмурился и залез в машину.   
  
Это была странная сцена, но разбираться ему не хотелось. Мысли так или иначе плавно возвращались к предстоящему обеду с Дереком. Они давно не виделись, и Стайлз начал волноваться.   
Перед Рождеством все было неплохо. Даже хорошо. Они переписывались, иногда встречались, и Стайлз стал замечать, что отношение Дерека постепенно меняется. Медленно и со скрипом, но меняется. У самого Стайлза с каждым днем все больше срывало крышу, а член постоянно вставал, стоило только представить, как Дерек его обнимет или поцелует. Потом случилась вечеринка в пансионате Коры, и там Стайлза встретил очень странный Дерек. Настолько странный, что Стайлзу показалось, будто кто-то отмотал время на пару месяцев назад, вернув их отношения к истокам. И Рождество все только усугубило. Стайлз не надеялся, что Дерек проведет его с ним и отцом, но его немного задело, что альфа даже не потрудился лично вручить свою сладкую корзинку и книгу, а передал подарок через отца. Хорошо, что у Стайлза уже было все готово, и отец не забыл отдать Дереку подарок.   
Стайлз долго мучился над ним. Что можно подарить мужику, у которого все есть? Вконец отчаявшись, Стайлз переключился на нематериальные вещи и задумался, что бы хотел получить он сам. И ответ оказался очевидным и совершенно неосуществимым, если, конечно, никто втихомолку не изобрел машину времени. Стайлз целый день провел как в тумане – в голове крутились самые яркие детские воспоминания, а вечером они с отцом сели и пересмотрели старые фотографии, заново переживая самые счастливые моменты их семьи.   
Дарить Дереку нечто подобное, _интимное,_ было рискованно, но Стайлз привык рисковать. Лучше сделать и пожалеть, чем пожалеть, что не сделал.   
  
Наступили рождественские каникулы, и Дерек пропал. Стайлз отправил ему поздравительную смску, но ничего не получил в ответ. Скорее всего, его сообщение даже не прочитали. Это было обидно. Настроение все праздники держалось паршивое. И как ни старался Скотт его развеселить, Стайлз так и не смог расслабиться. Он целыми днями ходил, словно пьяный, мучился легкой, но жутко надоедливой головной болью, а однажды проснулся от острого приступа дурноты. Наверное, не стоило накануне так налегать на шоколадное молоко. Скотт с ним согласился, и теперь молоко у них было под негласным запретом.   
Закончились праздники, настал новый семестр, учителя загрузили заданиями, стараясь подготовить к выпускным тестам, а от Дерека по-прежнему ничего не было слышно. Как будто он испарился. Стайлз отправил ему пару сообщений, снова не получил ответа и забил. У этого мужика жили в башке какие-то дикие тараканы, от которых Стайлз уже порядком устал.   
  
Дерек объявился в конце января. Позвонил как-то днем и пригласил провести вечер у него дома. Он ссылался на свалившуюся работу, но прямо так и не извинился за свое отсутствие и проигнорированные сообщения. Весь день перед встречей Стайлз был как на иголках. Принял душ несколько раз, трижды почистил зубы и выбрал трусы поприличней. Стайлз не особо надеялся на секс – Дерек даже не намекал, – но вдруг у них все случится само собой?   
Ничего не случилось. Дерек приехал за ним и отвез к себе. Стайлз впервые оказался у него дома и старался запомнить мельчайшие детали. В глаза бросилась подаренная им рамка, и его мозг мгновенно закоротило, а от волнения Стайлз весь взмок. Дерек вел себя, как ни в чем не бывало, иногда улыбался и держался в целом расслабленно, поэтому минут через двадцать Стайлза отпустило. Они заказали китайскую еду, поспорили насчет фильмов и, остановившись на «Звездных войнах», решили смотреть их по порядку. Когда начались финальные титры третьего эпизода, Стайлз внутренне подобрался. Они сидели рядом, соприкасаясь коленями, а рука Дерека лежала на спинке дивана за спиной Стайлза. Он чувствовал ее тепло. Но вопреки всем ожиданиям, Дерек встал, потянулся и предложил подкинуть его до дома, потому что уже поздно, а Стайлзу завтра в школу.   
Таким отвергнутым Стайлз себя еще не чувствовал.   
  
Увлекшись воспоминаниями и заново себя накрутив, Стайлз не заметил, как подъехал к кафе, в котором они с Дереком договорились встретиться. Оно находилось недалеко от офиса Дерека, туда было удобно заскочить перекусить во время обеда. Стайлз заглушил двигатель, вытащил ключи и запихнул их в карман, стараясь не обращать внимания на гложущую изнутри обиду. Он понимал, что Дерек сейчас загружен, что у него какой-то важный заказ, на который тратятся все время и силы, но Стайлз не хотел довольствовать тем, что с ним встречаются только во время обеда, когда Дереку удобно.   
Выбравшись из джипа, Стайлз привалился к двери и огляделся. Паршивое настроение совсем не улучшилось, наоборот, оно только усугубилось. Ему надоело цепляться за те крохи внимания, которые ему бросает Дерек. Надоело свое убогое положение, в котором что бы он ни сделал, все равно результата не будет. Стайлз никогда еще так не лез из кожи вон, чтобы _понравиться_. Надо было что-то менять. Причем кардинально.   
  
Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, Стайлз выдохнул, поправил закинутый на плечо рюкзак и направился к входу. Подойдя ближе, он заметил через витрину, что Дерек уже пришел.   
Сглотнув, Стайлз взялся за ручку, вымученно улыбнулся и открыл дверь.   
  


  
  
Черный лимузин стоял на проезжей части: на школьную парковку он бы ни за что не влез. Лимузин приковывал к себе внимание, и тут и там слышались разговоры – школьники гадали, за кем это приехали на такой тачке.   
Стайлз хотел позвонить водителю и отменить все, но потом передумал. Какого хрена? Хизер не захотела с ним пойти на свидание, подумаешь. Это ведь не повод отказываться от поездки на лимузине. На огромном, дорогущем лимузине, принадлежащем фирме Дерека. Стайлз воспользуется случаем и оторвется!   
– Ты реально поедешь на нем? – с благоговением спросил Скотт, остановившись за плечом Стайлза.   
– Ага. Хочешь со мной?  
– Шутишь, что ли? – изумился Скотт. – Конечно, хочу!   
– Что ты хочешь? – влез подошедший к ним Лиам. – Чего вы тут застряли? Ого! Гляньте, какая тачка! Интересно, чья она?  
  
Лиама Стайлз сегодня видел в первый раз. В кафетерии они не пересеклись, потому что Лиам был чем-то страшно занят, а в остальное время состыковаться не удалось.   
– Хочешь на ней покататься? – спросил Скотт, самодовольно улыбнувшись.   
– Эй! – Стайлз пихнул его в плечо. – Я бы и сам пригласил! Это моя работа!  
– Ты работаешь водителем, что ли? – не понял Лиам. – Гонишь.  
– Нет, это тачка фирмы Дерека.   
– Он за тобой приехал?   
– Нет, – с досадой ответил Стайлз, изо всех сил гоня прочь тоскливые мысли. – Он дал мне тачку на вечер, чтобы я устроил свидание Хизер.   
Лиам прищурился и посмотрел на него, как на последнего идиота.   
– Дерек помог тебе устроить свидание с другой альфой? – в его голосе послышалось сомнение, правильно ли он все понял.   
– Именно так, чувак, – со вздохом кивнул Стайлз и уперся руками в бока. Он отчего-то жутко разнервничался, объясняя Лиаму ситуацию. Она и ему казалась дебильной, какой-то неправильной. Зачем альфе устраивать свидание своей пары с другой альфой? Это ненормально! Но во время их последнего обеда Стайлз так разозлился на Дерека, что согласился на эту авантюру практически не думая.   
  
Когда он пришел в кафе, они с Дереком сделали заказ и поговорили о пустяках типа сводки последних школьных новостей – Стайлз немного увлекся, пересказывая все, что ему было известно про Мэйсона и Бретта. Дерек их знал, и чисто теоретически ему это могло быть любопытно. Им принесли еду, Стайлз набил себе рот, раздумывая, как бы половчее подойти к интересующей его теме, а Дерек тем временем изредка подавал признаки жизни, спрашивая про отца и про учебу – «забивал эфир». Но Стайлз не дал себя обмануть. Он уже раскусил этот прием и сейчас, когда ему совершенно не хотелось говорить на посторонние темы, отвечал на вопросы односложно. Тогда Дерек пустил в ход тяжелую артиллерию – заговорил о своей работе и связанных с ней забавных случаях. Стайлз почти увлекся, потому что ему действительно очень нравилось слушать истории Дерека, но в последний момент все же смог себя одернуть. Это был их самый паршивый совместный обед на его памяти. Даже те первые посиделки в баре воспринимались сейчас иначе.   
И, когда им принесли десерт, Стайлз не вытерпел.   
  
– Я хочу на свидание, – прямо сказал он, внимательно следя за реакцией. Дерек как раз пил кофе, и на мгновение кружка в его руке дрогнула, а чуткое обоняние Стайлза уловило вспыхнувшее недовольство. В ту секунду он решил, что сорвал джекпот.   
– В смысле? – тем не менее, голос Дерека прозвучал спокойно.   
– Хочу на свидание. С альфой. С нормальными поцелуями, обнимашками и прочим, – увереннее пояснил Стайлз. Он подцепил вилкой кусочек фирменного чизкейка и запихнул его в рот, едва не застонав от наслаждения. Дерек отставил чашку с кофе, слегка нахмурился, и Стайлз принялся мысленно танцевать ритуальные танцы, вознося хвалу всем известным ему богам.   
– Понимаю, – наконец нарушил молчание Дерек и откинулся на спинку стула. От него все еще исходила странная энергетика – как от зверя, засевшего в засаде. – Есть кто-то на примете?  
– Есть, – кивнул Стайлз, едва сдерживая улыбку. Неужели тактика Мэйсона работает на самом деле?   
– Хорошо, – ответил Дерек и с облегчением улыбнулся. – Если тебе нужна какая-то помощь в организации свидания, ты обращайся.   
Чизкейк резко стал безвкусным и мерзким по консистенции. Стайлз едва не выплюнул очередной кусок на тарелку. А когда все же проглотил, сделал несколько больших глотков своего американо с брусничным сиропом, не обращая внимания на особый привкус. Будь в его кружке вода вместо кофе, он бы даже не заметил.   
  
– Помощь? Какая помощь? – Стайлз очень надеялся, что его голос прозвучал нормально.   
– Все зависит от того, куда ты хочешь его повести, – Дерек допил кофе, вытер рот салфеткой, небрежно смял ее и бросил на стол.   
– Ее, – на автомате поправил Стайлз, вспоминая сегодняшний разговор с Хизер и на ходу продумывая варианты. Может, действительно стоит попытаться? Она подавала ему вполне однозначные сигналы, разве нет?  
– Ее, – с едва заметной улыбкой повторил Дерек. Как будто был очень рад за Стайлза.   
  
Слово за слово Дерек выделил ему лимузин и пару бутылок вина. А когда прощался со Стайлзом, то выглядел довольным и расслабленным – будто у него гора с плеч свалилась. Наверное, счастливее Дерек бы стал, лишь выяснив, что они больше не пара. Стайлз не помнил, как доехал до дома и что делал вечером. А проснувшись утром, решил, что ситуация превратилась из просто странной в абсурдную. И в одиночку ему точно ничего не изменить. Но Дерек ясно дал понять, что развивать их отношения не намерен, а значит, Стайлз воспользуется его советом. Хотя бы попытается. Все внутри протестовало, но другого выхода Стайлз не видел. Он банально задолбался, что Дерек не подпускает его к себе и относится, как к ребенку.   
Поэтому Стайлз пару дней подряд пообщался с Хизер в школе, отвез ее домой и на следующий день во время большого перерыва пригласил на свидание, заранее позвонив водителю Дерека и попросив подъехать к школе. Но Хизер неожиданно отказалась, объяснив свое решение тем, что не хочет лезть в их странные отношения с Дереком. Она видела их фотографию на фейсбуке, и как бы ей не нравился Стайлз, Хизер не горела желанием переходить дорогу _такому_ альфе.   
  
– Да, почему это она отказалась? – с усмешкой спросил Лиам, когда Стайлз рассказал ему о случившемся. – Ты бы еще на аватарку ту фотку поставил! Мужик, твой альфа запросто общается с такими, как Вендиго, ездит на крутой тачке и имеет в своем распоряжении лимузин человек на девять, если судить по длине.   
Стайлз раздраженно выдохнул:  
– Все заткнись. Я усек. Так ты с нами или будешь дальше трещать, как старая бабка?   
Лиам скривился, шагнул вперед и отвесил ему несильный подзатыльник. Стайлз уклонился, поэтому его задело только чуть-чуть и вскользь.   
– Поговори у меня, внучок!   
– Фу, какие вы мерзкие, когда так делаете, – наигранно скривился Скотт и первый пошел к лимузину с гордым видом. Стайлз и Лиам рванули за ним следом, Скотт попытался не пустить их вперед, и в итоге все втроем резко затормозили перед самой машиной. К ним вышел водитель, поздоровался, представился и приглашающе распахнул дверь лимузина.   
– Только после вас, – манерно произнес Стайлз, пропуская вперед Скотта и Лиама, и залез сам.   
  
– Охренеть! – присвистнул Скотт, разглядывая салон.   
Стайлз был с ним полностью согласен. Он еще никогда не ездил на лимузинах и видел их только по телевизору, но там чаще всего показывали скучные, отделанные черной кожей салоны. Этот же был совсем не такой: сиденья из светлой и черной кожи располагались по одной стороне, бар – по другой, а пол подсвечивался неярким синим светом. Кнопки стереосистемы выглядели, как украшение бара, на стене, разделяющей водителя и основную часть салона, висел телевизор, а на потолке горели стилизованные под звезды лампочки, создавая приятную, настраивавшую на веселье атмосферу.   
В голове мелькнула фантазия, от которой сжалось горло. Стайлз представил, что с ним в лимузине едет Дерек – в том прикиде с открытия «Седьмого неба» – и соблазнительно улыбается, устроившись посередине длинного сиденья. В тот вечер на нем были синие, немного потертые джинсы – дорогущие на вид, черная футболка и черный пиджак с кожаными лацканами – Стайлз не уставал дрочить на _того_ Дерека. И сюда бы он вписался идеально.   
Какое же блядство! Ему точно надо выпить!  
– Тут где-то должны быть пара бутылок, – Стайлз порылся в баре и нашел вино в мини-холодильнике. Там же стояла тарелка с фруктами. – Вот!  
– А нам можно это трогать? – обеспокоенно спросил Скотт.   
– Нет, – мотнул головой Стайлз. – Только пить. Трогать нельзя.   
  
Скотт фыркнул, отвлекся на телевизор и стал листать каналы.   
Неожиданно зазвонила небольшая телефонная трубка. Они втроем оглянулись на нее, а Стайлз, действуя на рефлексах, спрятал бутылку за спину: словно ему нельзя было ее брать, а он взял. Откашлявшись и состроив важное лицо, он принял звонок.   
– Слушаю, – не своим голосом сказал Стайлз. Скотт с Лиамом беззвучно заржали.  
– Мистер Хейл оставил мне некоторые указания, сэр. Вы хотели бы ознакомиться с маршрутом и, может быть, внести корректировки?   
– Нет, выполняйте указания мистера Хейла, – ответил Стайлз, ощутив, как противно засосало под ложечкой. Даже так, Дерек? И маршрут продумал? А презервативов в салоне не найдется?   
– Да, сэр.   
Стайлз поставил трубку на место и почувствовал, как лимузин тронулся с места. Лиам нашел штопор, а Скотт достал три бокала.   
Никто не хотел терять время зря.  
  
Через пару часов, когда они прикончили обе бутылки и фрукты и развалились на сиденьях, в салоне повисло странное молчание.   
Первым сорвался Скотт.   
– А мы можем заехать за Эллисон? – неуверенно спросил он.   
– Никаких омег, – категорично возразил Лиам. Он постоянно загонялся, когда видел Скотта и Эллисон в объятиях друг друга, ведь Лиам все еще считал, что Кора – его пара. Впрочем, успехи у него были не очень: Кора до сих пор даже не добавила его в друзья на фейсбуке.   
– Эй! Вообще-то я _уже_ здесь, – напомнил о себе Стайлз.  
– Ты не в счет, – махнул рукой Лиам и пьяно ему улыбнулся. – Хотя, если бы не Кора…  
– Притворюсь, что этого не слышал! – перебил его Стайлз и энергично помотал головой. Только этого ему не хватало. Бред какой!  
Лиам рассмеялся, и Скотт почему-то тоже.   
– А я болел за вас, – признался тот и закрыл глаза.   
– Что? – спросили Стайлз с Лиамом в один голос.   
– Было бы круто тусоваться вместе, – лениво пояснил Скотт. – Я с Эллисон, и вы вдвоем.   
  
– Этого бы не случилось, – махнул рукой Стайлз. – Лиам, без обид, но ты совершенно не в моем вкусе.   
– Да, мы в курсе, кто в твоем вкусе, – подмигнул тот.   
Стайлз вяло улыбнулся и помрачнел. Настроение у него испортилось.   
– Прости, чувак, я не это имел в виду, – Лиам заметил перемену и подсел к нему, подбадривающе сжимая плечо. Стайлз бросил на него недовольный взгляд, но отстраняться не стал. Ему неожиданно стало все равно, что его трогает не _тот_ альфа.   
Если Дерек так не хочет Стайлза, то какая разница, с кем он встречается? Или будет встречаться? Впереди как минимум четыре года колледжа, а всем известно, как развлекаются студенты.   
И Стайлз будет развлекаться!   
Стайлз хочет развлекаться!   
Стайлз вообще очень любил это делать до того, как появился Дерек!   
Он внезапно осознал, что последние полгода почти перестал ходить на школьные вечеринки, зациклившись на приносящих сплошные расстройства отношениях. Стайлз так много вкладывал в эти отношения, что на остальное не оставалось ни сил, ни желания.   
Пора положить этому конец. Пусть Дерек поднапряжется хоть немного. А если ничего не выйдет, Стайлз попробует попасть в число тех пар, которым удалось ослабить связь. Шансы небольшие, и в случае успеха Стайзу грозят проблемы со здоровьем и бесплодие, но ему плевать.   
Он устал.   
  


  
  
– К сожалению, моего мужа не устроит такой вариант, – вежливо, но решительно возразил мистер Катакава.  
Дерек кивнул и протянул ему прайс-лист следующего поставщика. С азиатами никогда не получалось быстро договориться: они были требовательны, дотошны, придирчивы, зато точны в своих требованиях. Никаких сюрпризов и неожиданных изменений в планах, никаких претензий из-за недопонимания: такие клиенты подписывали бумаги, лишь убедившись, что разжеваны все детали и обговорена каждая мелочь. Дереку импонировал подобный подход.  
  
Он немного опасался встречи, узнав, что к нему приедет не сам мистер Акира Катакава, владелец новой клиники эстетической медицины, открывавшейся в Бикон-Хиллзе, а его омега. Эрика разузнала, что семья Катакава ожидает прибавления в семействе, и срок уже больше двадцати недель. Дерек не имел ничего против чужих беременностей, но клиент с гормональными приливами – сложный клиент. Как же хорошо, что он ошибся! Мистер Катакава оказался очень приятным собеседником, приехавшим на их встречу хорошо подготовленным, а единственным признаком его положения, помимо аккуратного живота, почти прикрытого отлично скроенным пиджаком, были частые отлучки в уборную.   
Катакава каждый раз чопорно извинялся, Дерек тактично уверял, что все в порядке, и обсуждение продвигалось в приемлемом темпе. Фактически, им только осталось подобрать поставщика рыбы для банкета. Семья Катакава хотела подавать традиционные японские блюда и наотрез отказалась использовать рыбу, выращенную на фермах. Дерек не возражал, он знал, что качество рыбы и ее полезность сильно зависит от того, выросла она в неволе или нет. Но и цены на «дикие сорта» были неизмеримо выше.   
  
Впрочем, Акира Катакава сделал имя в Голливуде, помогая прекрасным звездам большого экрана стать еще прекраснее, и деньги у него имелись. Дерека сначала удивило, что он хочет открыть свою новую клинику в Бикон-Хиллзе, но вскоре ситуация прояснилась: небольшой, но достаточно развитый город отлично подходил для его целей. Меньше вероятности, что пациентов засекут папарацци, относительно дешевая земля и удачно пошедшее с торгов здание закрывшейся муниципальной больницы, которую спешно перестроили под требования Катакавы. Спокойная обстановка, уединение и высококачественные услуги: Дерек не сомневался, что клиника Катакавы будет востребована и принесет ему хорошие деньги. А он с удовольствием устроит мероприятие в честь открытия, тем более что в этот раз половину списка «нужных» гостей не придется упрашивать. Они с радостью заглянут на праздник, рассказывая, как им нравятся СПА-процедуры Катакавы, и умалчивая про сделанные у него подтяжки и закачанный в губы, задницы и сиськи силикон.   
  
– Этот вариант выглядит достойно, – подал голос мистер Катакава, закончив изучать прайс-лист. – Но я бы хотел переговорить с мужем. Могу я забрать бумаги с собой, мистер Хейл?   
– Разумеется, – Дерек кивнул и достал из папки еще три прайса. – Здесь есть пара компаний, у них узкая рыболовецкая специализация, но они очень внимательны к экологии и качеству продукта. В любом случае, мы готовы продолжить поиски поставщиков, если у вас останутся какие-то сомнения или пожелания. Вы мне позвоните, когда определитесь?  
– Конечно, мистер Хейл. Мы не станем понапрасну тратить ваше время и тянуть с решением, – омега улыбнулся, и Дерек ответил ему тем же.  
Его немного сбивал с толку внешний вид мистера Катакавы. Согласно личному делу, он был старше самого Дерека, но выглядел едва ли не школьником, ровесником Коры или Стайлза. Безупречная кожа, юношеская стройность, живые повадки, пробивавшиеся даже сквозь деловую сдержанность. Только глаза выдавали его истинный возраст, у подростков не бывает такого взгляда.  
Интересно, такая «юность» омеги – результат хорошей наследственности или медицинского таланта его мужа?  
  
Дерек пожал вставшему Катакаве руку, помог убрать документы в строгую черную папку и проводил до двери. Они условились созвониться не позднее следующего вечера, а пока Дерек мог спокойно заниматься всеми остальными аспектами подготовки. Увлеченный своими планами, Дерек еще раз тепло распрощался с Катакавой в приемной и не сразу заметил, что они в помещении не одни. Помимо работавшего за компьютером Айзека, тут сидел Стайлз. Дерек подавил порыв протереть глаза: они не виделись уже добрый месяц. И не только не виделись: Стайлз не отвечал ни на электронные письма, ни на смс, ни на звонки. Вначале обеспокоенный случившимся Дерек связался с шерифом, но тот объяснил, что Стайлз занят учебой и подготовкой к колледжу, а у самого шерифа много работы в участке, и еженедельные встречи временно отменяются. Новости Дерека не огорчили, напротив, он вздохнул с облегчением и полностью сосредоточился на работе. Кажется, зря он так расслабился: от сверлящего его взглядом Стайлза шла непонятная волна – злость пополам с облегчением.   
Черт возьми, да что случилось?  
  
– Айзек? – позвал Дерек, убедившись, что Катакава ушел.  
– У тебя была назначена конфа с Кали, но я сказал ей, что ты выйдешь на связь попозже, – Айзек оторвался от монитора и кивнул в сторону Стайлза: – К тебе посетитель. Крайне настойчивый в своем желании повидаться.  
– Я не собирался вламываться, окей? – раздраженно повернулся к нему Стайлз.  
– Смотрелось иначе.   
Айзек вернулся к работе, и Дерек прикинул, стоит ли отчитать его за грубость или нет. Наверное, повременит. Надо сначала разобраться, что тут произошло.  
– Стайлз? – Дерек подошел к мягкому кожаному креслу, в котором утонул его «посетитель». – Привет, ты ко мне? Хочешь поговорить?  
– Да, блин! – Стайлз неловко поднялся, задев бедром стеклянный столик с каким-то экзотическим цветком – последним приобретением Эрики. – Я хочу поговорить!  
– Пойдем, – Дерек открыл перед ним дверь своего кабинета и, проигнорировав мрачный взгляд Айзека, последовал туда за Стайлзом.  
  
– Давай сразу проясним: я не идиот. Я бы не вошел к тебе, не уточнив, один ты или нет! – агрессивно начал Стайлз. – Твой секретарь просто гондон!  
– Тише, – попросил Дерек. – Эм, ты пришел, и Айзек на тебя наехал?  
– Да! – Стайлз обиженно взмахнул руками. – Я ничего такого не имел в виду!   
– Ладно, – Дерек поднял вверх ладони, стараясь успокоить Стайлз. – Я ему все объясню, но… Что тебя сюда привело? Я думал, ты решил сделать перерыв.  
– Какой еще перерыв? – Стайлз хмуро взглянул на него и скрестил руки на груди. – Ты о чем?  
– Я… – Дерек открыл рот и понял, что выставит себя дураком, если обвинит Стайлза в том, что тот ему не отвечал. Пейдж в таких ситуациях всегда выворачивала слова и действия Дерека таким образом, что он оставался виноват. Наверняка Стайлз обладает той же способностью. Все омеги умеют так делать. – Неважно. Ты приехал… У тебя какие-то проблемы, Стайлз?  
Вот теперь он попал в яблочко. У Стайлза дернулась жилка на виске, а губы разъехались в кривой улыбке. Он отвернулся, потер себе затылок и уставился в окно. Вид, конечно, открывался прекрасный, но Стайлзу явно было не до городских красот.   
– Проблемы? – повторил Стайлз после паузы и продолжил себе под нос: – Да, точно, проблемы.  
Дерек ждал продолжения, но его не последовало. Он принюхался, пытаясь по запаху уловить эмоции Стайлза, и окончательно растерялся. Он чувствовал обиду, страх, легкое возбуждение и перекрывающую все нервозность. Стайлз хорошо держался, но внутри его просто трясло.  
  
Из-за чего он так переживает? С чем он мог приехать к Дереку, а не к своему отцу? Стайлз обхватил себя за живот, и Дерека от догадки бросило в холодный пот. Естественно. Как он сразу не сообразил. До первой вязки с парой, пока репродуктивные системы не замкнулись друг на друге, возможны _побочные_ сюрпризы.   
– Стайлз, – заговорил он, собравшись с духом. – То свидание, на которое ты ездил. Оно закончилось… последствиями?  
– Что? – Стайлз развернулся к нему, потеряв интерес к окну. – Какими последствиями?  
– Слушай, такое случается, – спокойно продолжил Дерек. – Ничего страшного. Я знаю, что ты был там со Скоттом и другим альфой, и Скотт ушел раньше. Никто не застрахован от ошибок. Твой отец в курсе? И что ты намерен делать?   
– О чем? С чем делать? – Стайлз растерянно моргнул и подошел к Дереку поближе. – Чувак, я тебя не понимаю!  
– Я о твоей беременности. – Ладно, они обойдутся без намеков. – Ты хочешь оставить ребенка или избавиться от него?  
– О моей… – Стайлз задохнулся воздухом. – Дерек, ты охуел? Какая еще беременность? Я девственник! С чего ты взял, что я жду ребенка?  
  
Дерек поднял руку и ослабил галстук. Стайлз выглядел искренне возмущенным, а значит, Дерек только что охрененно облажался. Господи, Стайлз же ребенок, почему вообще Дереку пришла в голову эта дурацкая мысль? Это все Катакава со своим пузом, сбил с толку! Блядь.  
– Прости, – Дерек сглотнул. – Я решил, что ты повеселился на свидании, и… Это было глупо.   
– Глупо? – Стайлз и так был не особенно тихим, а теперь откровенно орал. – Я поверить не могу! Ты решил, что я трахнулся с Лиамом, залетел и прибежал к тебе с просьбой устроить мне аборт? Дерек, ты больной?!  
– Ты исчез на четыре недели, а сегодня вдруг прикатил ко мне! – взорвался в ответ Дерек. – Я не знаю, что происходит в твоей жизни. И чем так оскорбительно мое предположение?   
– Ты издеваешься? – Стайлз ткнул ему в грудь пальцем, попав чуть выше зажима для галстука. – Кто я, по-твоему?   
– Я не считаю тебя шлюхой, если ты на это намекаешь, – Дерек заставил себя сбавить обороты. – И я уже извинился.  
– Ах да, я забыл, – Стайлз неприятно усмехнулся и поджал губы. – В твоем мире секс на первом свидании это нормально.   
– Я думаю, нам нужно сейчас остановиться, – прервал его Дерек. – Стайлз, я еще раз повторюсь: мне страшно жаль, что я тебя обидел. Извини. Так зачем на самом деле ты приехал?  
  
– Уже не имеет значения, – Стайлз отшатнулся, глубоко вдохнул и закрыл глаза. От него до сих пор пахло смятением и обидой. Он постоял несколько секунд, открыл глаза и посмотрел на Дерека. – Я зря тебя побеспокоил. Работай, мне пора домой.  
– Нет уж, – Дерек поймал за локоть двинувшегося к двери Стайлза. – Ты не уйдешь, пока не объяснишь!  
– А кто ты такой, чтобы требовать от меня отчета? – зло спросил Стайлз. – Мы, если помнишь, даже не пара. Так что иди ты нахрен!  
Дерек стиснул зубы, чтобы не сорваться, и разжал пальцы. Стайлз прав. И, в конце концов, он омега. Дереку пора заткнуться, пока все не стало только хуже.  
– Вызвать для тебя машину? – Дерек засунул руки в карманы брюк и выпрямил спину. – Тебе лучше не садиться за руль. Ты перенервничал.  
– Обойдусь, – бросил Стайлз. От гнева у него выросли клыки, и Дерек невольно засмотрелся. Глаза у Стайлза блестели, на щеках играл горячечный румянец, а на влажных губах отпечатались две вмятинки от клычков. – Я отлично доеду сам!  
Он рванул на себя дверь и быстро пересек приемную, свернув по пути папку с фотографиями, лежавшую на краю секретарского стола. Айзек выругался, Эрика, отбросив волосы назад, осторожно присела и начала подбирать рассыпавшиеся снимки, а Дерек, проводив Стайлза глазами, вернулся в кабинет.  
Подумав, он вытащил из бара бутылку виски, стакан и чуть не уронил все на пол, когда к нему зашла Эрика.  
  
– Что ты ему сказал? – Эрика достала еще один стакан и поставила на стол. Дерек и не знал, что она уже вернулась в офис.   
– Не хочу обсуждать, – отрезал Дерек, разливая им виски. – Как все прошло в управлении?  
– Я все уладила, – Эрика забрала свою порцию и прислонилась к столу. – Но в следующий раз надо будет внимательнее соблюдать нормы пожарной безопасности. Как у тебя с Катакавой?  
– Не желают жрать рыбу, выращенную на биодобавках. Предложил им пару вариантов поставщиков с экостандартами, ждем звонка, – Дерек сделал хороший глоток и повел шеей из стороны в сторону.  
– Ясно, – Эрика извернулась и заглянула в его рабочий блокнот. – Вижу, с остальным все нормально. А почему ты принимал Катакаву здесь?  
– Потому что здесь рядом сортир, а ему нужно отливать каждые пять минут из-за ребенка, – скривился Дерек.   
– Вот оно что, – Эрика допила виски и со стуком поставила стакан на столешницу. – И все-таки – что со Стайлзом? Вы в ссоре?  
– Не знаю, – Дерек пожал плечами. – Я облажался. Он уехал обиженным.  
– А раньше вы разве не были в ссоре? – удивилась Эрика. – Почему он тогда удалил фотографию?  
Дерек повторил себе виски и непонимающе нахмурился.  
– Какую фотографию?  
– С открытия «Седьмого неба», – Эрика потянулась, и ее светлая блузка чуть не треснула на пышной груди. Блузка была с высоким воротником, застегнутая под самое горло, с прямоугольной кружевной манишкой – и все равно Эрика смотрелась как очень «плохая» девчонка. – Ту, где вы в обнимку.   
Дерек поморщился. О, он отлично помнил и фотографию, и свою на нее реакцию.   
  
– Ты следишь за Стайлзом по интернету? – осведомился он, скрывая свои эмоции.  
– Нет. Я зашла вчера уточнить дату его рождения и заметила, что снимка нет, – спокойно объяснила Эрика. Дереку стало неуютно от ее чересчур внимательного взгляда. – Я не хочу лезть в твои дела, но это плохой знак.  
– В наших отношениях хороших знаков и не было, – вздохнул Дерек. – Эрика, мы месяц не общались, он меня игнорировал, и я забил. Сегодня он приехал, и я крупно напортачил. Не могу сказать, что я переживаю, но смутное чувство вины есть. Довольна?  
– Обожаю, когда ты несчастен, – съязвила Эрика. – Дерек, ты хорошо его чувствуешь? Я имею в виду, как омегу?  
– Вообще почти не чувствую, – признался Дерек, немного подумав. – Но я и Пейдж на первых порах плохо чувствовал, хотя у нас было все серьезно.   
– Да, она говорила, – подтвердила Эрика. – Дерек, у тебя сильная кровь, твоя связь будет устанавливаться медленнее и дольше, Стайлзу не пробиться. А вот он наверняка уже настроен на тебя. Пейдж жаловалась, что первые полтора года ей хотелось тебя просто придушить. Потому что она с ума сходила от постоянной потребности быть со своим альфой, а ты прекрасно обходился без нее.   
– Что за чушь! – рассердился Дерек. – Я от нее не отлипал! Эрика, я был страшно влюблен!  
– Ты был всего лишь влюблен, а она без тебя не могла _дышать_ , – резко ответила Эрика. – И сейчас лучше заткнись и не спорь со мной. Скорее всего, Стайлзу тоже не по себе.  
– Тогда зачем он перестал отвечать на мои звонки?  
– М-м-м, – Эрика запрокинула голову и уставилась в потолок, задумчиво облизывая губы. – Как мог он игнорировать альфу, который не скрывает, что видится с ним только из чувства долга? Альфу, который любит свою прежнюю омегу и ни во что не ставит самого Стайлза? Какой непонятный поступок, ты прав!  
  
– Так я и знал, – Дерек кивнул и вернулся к виски. – Всегда все сводится к тому, что я ублюдок и сам виноват.   
– Люблю, когда мои намеки ловят на лету, – похвалила его Эрика. – Что собираешься предпринять?  
– Дам ему время остыть, – Дерек пожал плечами. – Через пару дней позвоню.  
– Идиот, – вздохнула Эрика. – Если ты позвонишь через пару дней, он заблокирует твой номер.  
– И что ты предлагаешь? – спросил Дерек, решив на этот раз проглотить оскорбление.  
– Предлагаю закончить срочные дела, купить Стайлзу какой-нибудь подарок или что-нибудь вкусное и поехать к нему домой. Принеси ему пирог, извинись и покатай его на машине по городу. Или отведи в кино на вечерний сеанс. Или сходи с ним в боулинг или лазертэг. Дай ему понять, что тебе не плевать на него, и прояви внимание.  
  
Дерек открыл рот, чтобы объяснить Эрике, что не горит желанием проявлять внимание, и передумал это говорить. Ссора оставила после себя неприятное послевкусие, от которого хотелось избавиться. Да и слова Эрики насчет силы связи подействовали. Дерек уже забыл шутливые попреки Пейдж, но ведь она действительно жаловалась, что любит его сильнее, чем он ее. Глупости, конечно, он всегда сходил по ней с ума, но чувствовать ее как пару стал далеко не сразу. И когда почувствовал, осознал разницу между быть _вместе_ и быть _одним целым_.   
– Он любит яблочно-клюквенный пирог, – произнес Дерек. – Я тебя услышал.  
– Я рада, – Эрика забрала пустые стаканы и, подойдя, чмокнула Дерека в щеку. – Айзек говорил, тебя ждет Кали. Выйдешь к ней в скайп минут через десять?  
– Да, пусть предупредит ее, – согласился Дерек. – Остальное можно отменить?  
– Я скажу Айзеку, чтобы переадресовывал звонки на меня, – Эрика взялась за дверную ручку. – Желаю хорошо провести время.  
– Спасибо, Эрика, – Дерек махнул ей и поставил бутылку обратно в бар.  
Он сел за стол, открыл присланные Кали наработки и пролистал блокнот, выискивая сделанные накануне пометки и замечания.  
Оставалось надеяться, что Эрика окажется права, и купленный пирог не полетит Дереку в лицо, когда он приедет к дому шерифа.  
  


  
  
– Это Дерек? Ты с ним переписываешься?  
Голос отца застал Стайлза врасплох. Он быстро положил телефон на стол, почему-то экраном вниз, и развел руками.  
– Хм, да. Передать что-нибудь от тебя?  
– Если будет нужно, я сам позвоню, – произнес папа, подозрительно поглядывая на Стайлза. – Я умею пользоваться телефоном, сынок. Делать звонки и даже, представляешь, набирать сообщения. Я могу.  
– Пап!  
– Минутка родительского бахвальства, – заявил отец и, пошарив в тумбочке, вытащил банку кофе без кофеина. – О чем разговариваете?  
– Всего лишь шлем друг другу откровенные фоточки, ничего особенного, – Стайлз пожал плечом и покачал головой, сделав «крутое» лицо.  
Папа поставил банку кофе так, что та звякнула о столешницу, и понимающе кивнул.  
– Сфотографировать тебя? Или я могу пригласить Билла, ты знаешь, он – мастер.  
– Полицейский фотограф, снимает трупы. Ха-ха, пап, – Стайлз достал из холодильника порционные сливки. – Ладно, ничего такого. Дерек предложил мне книжки.  
– О каких книгах идет речь? – отец кинул в чашку две ложки с горкой. Отсутствие кофеина он компенсировал крепостью напитка.  
  
– Учебники по информатике. Ну, по информационным технологиям, программированию и прочей фигне, – уточнил Стайлз, здраво решив, что не стоит пугать отца терминологией. – Компания Дерека устраивает праздник в честь жены владельца книжного магазина. А я недавно жаловался ему, что некоторые издания очень сложно достать даже в электронном виде. И пока ищешь, где их купить, они уже устаревают. Он спросил, какие книги мне нужны, и пообещал переговорить с клиентом о маленькой ответной услуге.  
– Это очень мило с его стороны, – тепло отозвался отец. Он добавил сливки в свой кофе и сел напротив Стайлза. – Ты не передумал насчет своей специальности?  
– Что? Нет, – Стайлза немного раздражало, что отец снова завел этот разговор. Каждый раз одно и то же. – Пап, это отличный вариант. Эта отрасль динамично развивается, она везде востребована. И мне будет интересно этим заниматься. Я точно не останусь без работы, поверь!  
– А еще ты не будешь привязан ни к какому скучному офису, и если Дереку понадобится уехать в командировку, вам не придется разлучаться, – продолжил отец, помешивая в чашке ложечкой.   
  
– Я такого не говорил, – Стайлз неестественно улыбнулся, понимая, что краснеет. – Ты о чем?  
– Ты говорил, – возразил отец. – Просто не мне, а Скотту.  
– Вот оно что, – Стайлз набрал в грудь воздуха. – Знаешь, пап…  
– Тихо! – перебил его отец. – Я не подслушивал. Я шел в ванную, а дверь в твою комнату была открыта. И я услышал.  
– Хорошо, – сдержанно кивнул Стайлз. – Но это была шутка. Мы даже не вместе и неизвестно, будем ли мы вместе. Я выбираю эту профессию не для того, чтобы быть с Дереком круглосуточно!  
– Ты выбираешь ее, потому что она крутая и модная, – вздохнул отец, сделав глоток. – Дерек, наверное, одобрил твои планы?   
– Да, он меня поддержал, – процедил Стайлз, чувствуя, как внутри растет обида. Отец все переиначил, это было просто несправедливо! – Но я повторяю – Дерек тут ни при чем! Я хочу этим заниматься! Если бы я оглядывался на Дерека, я мог бы выбрать какой-нибудь скучный менеджмент в нашем отстойном городском колледже, получить диплом не напрягаясь и вообще не работать. Судя по тому, сколько Дерек зарабатывает, он бы не возражал.  
  
– Стайлз! – отец нахмурился и даже отложил в сторону крекер. – Ушам своим не верю!  
– Да это я своим ушам не верю, – сказал Стайлз. Он отобрал у отца крекер, прожевал его и выдохнул. Злость ушла. – За кого ты меня принимаешь? Я не собираюсь сидеть на шее у альфы. Я хочу быть самостоятельным и самодостаточным, я хочу иметь возможность самому себя обеспечивать и ни на кого не оглядываться. Поэтому меня привлекает информатика. Это масса вариантов, я обязательно найду что-нибудь свое. Может быть, я отучусь в колледже, а потом, кто знает, поступлю на стажировку в Гугл, проявлю себя и стану зашибать вдвое больше Дерека! Ну, если мы все-таки станем парой.  
– Ладно, ладно! – отец примиряющее поднял ладони и взял себе другой крекер, благоразумно положив его подальше от Стайлза. – Хорошо, учись. Но, сынок, почему ты так сомневаешься в вашем совместном будущем? Я думал, у вас наладилось.  
  
– Не знаю, – Стайлз потрогал пальцами телефон, мигавший о новом пришедшем сообщении. – Он вообще меня не чувствует как омегу. Я тут выяснил, что мои отвратные новогодние каникулы это вина Дерека. Он нажрался со своим другом, ну, Бойдом, ты его видел, и ему было херово. Мне достался отголосок похмелья Дерека, я вовсе не отравился шоколадным молоком. А вот когда мы со Скоттом рискнули с тако, и я целый день провел на горшке, Дереку было отлично!  
– А я миллион раз говорил вам обоим: проверяйте, что запихиваете в свои желудки! – привычно начал отец. – Подожди, ты обсуждал с Дереком свой понос?  
– Я хотел проверить, работает ли связь, – оправдался Стайлз, заметив в глазах отца до чертиков обидное выражение. Словно ему приходилось воспитывать сына-придурка.   
– Вы были на свидании, и ты решил поговорить об этом? – уточнил отец, словно в первый раз не разобрал. – Стайлз, зачем? Неужели нельзя было найти другой повод?  
– А какая разница? – Стайлз откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки. – Ему одинаково пофиг на меня, рассказываю я про понос или цитирую Мильтона.  
– Мне кажется, с Мильтоном у тебя все же было бы побольше шансов, – отец сделал несколько глотков и задумчиво посмотрел на Стайлза. – Это придет, сынок. Просто наберись терпения. Однажды вы будете чувствовать друг друга, как пара, и это будет восхитительно, поверь.   
  
– Или не будет, – Стайлз увлекся рассматриванием скола на столешнице. – Я читал, что вторая связь часто слабее первой.   
– А у меня на работе дежурные читают бульварные книжки, где омеги, состоящие в полноценной связи с альфой, вдруг беременеют от случайного любовника, хотя все знают, что это невозможно, – напомнил отец. – Ты же был на консультации у доктора Данбара. Не имеет значения, какая это связь по счету. Однажды ты станешь так же важен для Дерека, как была важна для него покойная жена.   
– Да, через пару десятков лет, – не удержался от колкости Стайлз. Ему хотелось сменить тему. Отец иначе видел ситуацию, и это бесило. – Кстати, Лиам так от Коры и не отстал. Она снова спрашивала, не можешь ли ты ей помочь с судебным запретом.  
– Он ей совсем не нравится? – отец сочувственно цокнул языком. – Лиам хороший мальчик. Балбес, как все вы, но хороший. Уж лучше этого, про которого ты говорил… Забыл имя.  
– Бретт, – помог Стайлз. – Сомнительный комплимент, пап, сложно быть хуже Бретта. Он провел с Мэйсоном пару течек и опять его кинул.  
– Ты знаешь, о чем я говорю, – отец поморщился при слове «течка» и поспешил вернуться к Коре. – Вдруг Кора просто еще не поняла, что к чему?  
  
– Кора хотела альфу постарше, – объяснил Стайлз. – Кого-нибудь крутого, вроде Дерека. А Лиам младше ее на полгода и летом планирует подработать в какой-нибудь закусочной. Кора пойдет в колледж, а ему придется еще год учиться в школе! Представляешь, каково это? У всех будут классные альфы, а у нее – _школьник_.  
– Я сделаю вид, что не слышал всего этого, – заявил отец, осуждающе покачав головой. – Что за мусор в мозгах у вашего поколения?  
– Вы нас так воспитали, – парировал Стайлз, поднимаясь со стула. Телефон снова завибрировал. Надо ответить Дереку и лучше сделать это не при отце. – Пап, я пойду?  
– Сгинь, – согласился отец. – Дай мне поогорчаться в тишине.   
– Ага, – Стайлз схватил телефон и взбежал по лестнице на второй этаж. Он тщательно запер дверь и бросился на незаправленную кровать.  
  
Дерек писал, что отправил клиенту список книг и сообщит по результатам. Вторая смска была более личной. Дерек пожаловался, что у него очередная скайп-конференция, которая скорее всего затянется до позднего вечера. Стайлз отправил кучу сочувствующих смайликов, напихав среди них поддерживающих сердечек – ничего такого, он даже Лиаму иногда ставит сердечки, – а в тексте поржал, что кому-то придется впахивать, а кто-то будет рубиться в видеоигры. Дерек притворно обиделся, Стайлз смайликом показал ему язык, и они распрощались – Дерек ушел работать.  
Стайлз нежно провел пальцем по экрану телефона и, застыдившись своего глупого жеста, отпихнул трубку подальше. Он лег на подушку и уставился в потолок. После того дурацкого разговора в кабинете Дерека у них со скрипом начали выстраиваться почти нормальные отношения. Стайлз признавал, что и сам тогда ступил. Он так обиделся на Дерека, что из чистой вредности и, видимо, врожденного мазохизма целый месяц игнорировал его попытки увидеться и поговорить. Стайлз даже их фотографию удалил со своей страницы, поддавшись непонятной мстительности и устав от комментариев про "его" альфу. И в итоге он сам себя наказал.   
  
Стайлз извелся без Дерека, на собственной шкуре ощутив разницу между «альфа со мной мало общается» и «альфа вообще не общается». А когда он не выдержал и приехал, чтобы просто оказаться с Дереком рядом, тот понес эту несусветную чушь про беременность. Стайлз в ярости свалил домой, там впал в депрессию, осознав, каким дебилом себя выставил, и, когда вечером Дерек вдруг приехал с извинениями, едой и предложением куда-нибудь сходить, легко согласился на кино и перекус. Это было паршиво с точки зрения гордости, но внутри все так ныло от желания провести время с правильным альфой, подышать его запахом, послушать его голос, что Стайлз задвинул гордость подальше. На удивление Дерек не ограничился тем вечером и стал вытаскивать Стайлза на «свидания» гораздо чаще. Они не занимались ничем особенным и по-прежнему не заходили дальше формальных поцелуев в щеку на прощание, но Стайлз все равно получал удовольствие от их встреч. А последняя прогулка вообще вышла почти романтичной. Дерек накормил Стайлза в любимой бургерной, а потом они пошли гулять в лес. Дело близилось к вечеру, солнечные лучи мягко и рассеянно скользили по коже, на тропинках совсем не было людей – тишину нарушали только их с Дереком голоса и редкие птичьи трели. Стайлз знал, что чуть дальше того места, где они бродили, находился старый дом Хейлов, который Дерек с Корой закрыли после смерти родных, но продать или сдать кому-то так и не смогли. Дерек не касался этой темы и не предлагал туда сходить, но Стайлзу хватило и самой прогулки. Дерек хорошо ориентировался в тех местах, а значит, часто бывал там прежде. Может быть, он подростком бегал по этому маршруту или тусил здесь с друзьями. Они добрались до обрыва, посмотрели закат, а потом Дерек довел Стайлза короткой дорогой до Камаро и отвез домой. Скотт очень оценил романтичность выбранного для прогулки места и даже попытался уточнить, где точно они ходили, чтобы отвести туда Эллисон. Стайлзу пришлось заставить его заткнуться. Скотт так и не понял, что гораздо важнее было другое. Дерек наконец-то начал нормально разговаривать со Стайлзом. Раньше он травил байки про свою работу, и хотя они были прикольными, Стайлз осознавал, что эти истории Дерек рассказывает всем. А теперь Дерек все чаще заговаривал про скучную изнанку своей деятельности, про безалаберных поставщиков, капризных «звезд», внезапно заболевших официанток, пьяных курьеров, путавших место доставки, и про многое, многое другое. Стайлз заметил, что поначалу Дерек отделывался сухими фактами, но с каждым разом истории становились длиннее. Словно раньше он боялся, что Стайлзу станет неинтересно, и вдруг понял, что был не прав. Стайлз отвечал такой же откровенностью, вываливая на Дерека все, о чем бы хотел рассказать ему, будь они настоящей парой.  
  
Этот совет Стайлз вычитал на одном из форумов, где обсуждались ситуации подобно его собственной. Одна омега советовала не закрываться самому и вести себя со своим альфой так, будто их связь уже крепкая и прочная. Стайлз, подумав, согласился с этим методом. Вряд ли он как-то по-особенному действовал на Дерека, зато Стайлз перестал каждую секунду думать, что можно сказать, а что нет. В итоге он меньше нервничал, и встречи проходили в непринужденной, дружеской обстановке. Стайлз очень жалел, что поначалу отказывал Дереку в прикосновениях. Тот перестал проявлять инициативу и старался лишний раз не трогать Стайлза, а самому взять Дерека за руку было как-то неловко. Но кое-что Стайлзу все равно перепадало. Например, тот раз, когда они оказались в толпе в торговом центре, и Дерек, плотно прижав его к себе, вел сквозь поток людей, присматривая, чтобы Стайлза не задели. Или еще одна прогулка в лесу: Дерек приехал на встречу в неформальной одежде – джинсы, серая свободная кофта с воротником-хомутом с забавной клетчатой подкладкой, кожаная куртка из арсенала «мексикано». А Стайлз круто промахнулся с выбором одежды и замерз в чересчур тонкой толстовке. Дерек отдал ему куртку и, пока они любовались закатом, растер Стайлзу заледеневшие пальцы. Это было здорово.   
  
Стайлз вздохнул и перекатился на живот, пряча лицо в подушке. Он знал, что не влюблен в Дерека – пример Скотта хорошо показывал, как должен выглядеть влюбленный человек, – но Дерек начинал играть в его жизни все более и более важную роль, и это пугало. Стайлз никогда раньше не испытывал подобной потребности в другом человеке, в ком-то, кто не был его семьей, как отец с мамой, или близким другом, как Скотт. Дерек появился совсем недавно, из ниоткуда, и Стайлз с ужасом понимал, что забывает, какого это было – жить без пары.   
Он закусил губу и обнял подушку двумя руками. Если хорошо зажмуриться и настроиться на нужную волну, можно пофантазировать о том, что он прижимается вовсе не к матрасу с несвежей простыней, а к телу альфы. К телу Дерека, который вот-вот обнимет его в ответ, назовет своей омегой и займется любовью. 


	6. Chapter 6

 

  
  
– Сегодня большой день! – Скотт радостно шлепнул Стайлза по плечу и порывисто обнял. – С днем рождения, чувак!  
– Спасибо, – Стайлз неловко похлопал его по спине и отстранился. – Ты что, сделал укладку?  
– Ну… да, – Скотт смущенно улыбнулся и потрогал жесткие от геля волосы. – Разве не круто?  
– Нормально, – отозвался Стайлз. – Непривычно, чувак. Спроси лучше у Эллисон, я не спец.  
– Ей понравилось, – Скотт хвастливо подмигнул, и Стайлз закатил глаза.  
И Скотт, и Лиам выглядели сегодня странновато. От Скотта сильно пахло одеколоном, он тщательно побрился – не кое-как, оставляя мелкие волоски здесь и там. На нем был новый пуловер, брюки, а свои светлые конверсы он отчистил не иначе как зубной пастой. Лиам и вовсе вырядился в строгие брюки, светло-голубую рубашку и влез в туфли. Господи, Стайлз никогда не видел его в туфлях! И от Лиама тоже безбожно несло одеколоном, а волосы модно торчали иголками.  
Что происходит?  
  
– Отец тебя уже поздравил? – спросил Лиам, вынув из рюкзака тетрадку, и принялся за поиски ручки.  
– Нет, вечером, когда будем праздновать, – объяснил Стайлз. – Я хочу открыть сразу все подарки.  
Скотт протянул Лиаму свою запасную ручку, тот плюхнулся на стул, а Стайлз достал учебник. До колледжа еще несколько месяцев, а он уже почти не видится с друзьями: урок литературы был их первым совместным занятием за весь день. Стайлзу пришлось взять себе углубленную математику, физику и допы по информатике, а Скотт пропадал на биологии и пытался задобрить Харриса, чтобы получить от него рекомендацию для университета: его мечтой было отделение Калифорнийского в Дэвисе, ветеринарный факультет. Лиам вообще учился на курс младше, но на литературу ходил с ними – в его прежней школе программа была сложнее, чем здесь, и Лиама перевели заниматься с выпускниками.  
  
Стайлз пролистал приготовленное эссе и отложил его в сторону. Учиться настроения не было, он с самого утра мог думать только о вечернем праздновании. Они с отцом не ждали много гостей: должен был прийти Скотт с мамой и Эллисон, Лидия, Хизер, Лиам и Дерек с Корой. Стайлз очень рассчитывал, что Хейлы засидятся допоздна и, может быть, Дерек сообразит, что именинник заслуживает чего-то большего, чем поцелуй в щеку? Стайлзу же теперь _восемнадцать_ , он совсем взрослый!  
Урок пролетел быстро и незаметно. Стайлз изрисовал тетрадь тортами со свечками и полосатыми дуделками, сдал эссе и с чистой совестью отправился на парковку. Папа остался дома заниматься подготовкой к празднику, и Стайлз собирался ему помочь. Скотт и Лиам шли рядом, оживленно обсуждая чей-то пост на фейсбуке, и Стайлз не сразу заметил пару телевизионных фургончиков, припаркованных рядом с воротами школы. Там же стояло еще несколько машин, вокруг которых крутились люди с фотоаппаратами. Стайлз повернулся к Скотту, чтобы обратить его внимание на происходящее, и вдруг вся эта толпа разразилась воплями и понеслась на них.  
  
– Стайлз! Мистер Стилински! – первая добравшаяся до них девушка сунула Стайлзу под нос микрофон. – Прошу, всего несколько слов!  
– Что? – растерялся Стайлз, оглядываясь по сторонам. Лиам куда-то исчез, а вот Скотт по-прежнему был рядом и улыбался во всю рожу.  
– Мы хотели бы взять у вас мини-интервью! – напористо продолжала девушка, чьи слова почти заглушил другой парень с микрофоном, требовавший у Стайлза рассказать, как он себя сегодня чувствует.  
Фотоаппараты непрерывно снимали их со Скоттом, в паре футов Стайлз заметил высокого альфу с профессиональной камерой, а чуть поодаль – еще одного. Толпа осаждала Стайлза, задавая какие-то бессмысленные вопросы, как будто Стайлз был популярным певцом, или кинозвездой, или участником шоу талантов. Одна омега, прорвавшись мимо остальных репортеров, заставила Стайлза расписаться на ее плече и, рыдая, призналась, как она его обожает. Стайлз испуганно улыбнулся ей, вцепился в продолжавшего сиять Скотта и вытянул голову, пытаясь понять, как ему сбежать от этих чокнувшихся журналистов. Но все, что он увидел – быстро собиравшуюся толпу с плакатами, на которых были фотографии Стайлза со странными подписями. Стайлз успел прочитать «самый горячий омега высшей школы Бикон-Хиллза», «будущий Марк Цукерберг», «лучший сын в штате Калифорния» и что-то еще в таком духе.  
  
– Ну-ка пропустите! – сквозь людей протиснулся Бойд, начальник безопасности Дерека, и, ловко ухватив Стайлза за локоть, потянул прочь.  
Он вытащил их со Скоттом из людского моря, перекрыв вместе с невесть откуда взявшимся Айзеком и громко ругающейся Эрикой репортерам проход. Стайлз выдохнул, но прийти в себя ему не дали. Скотт крепко взял его за руку, скомандовал: «Бежим!» – и Стайлз припустил, окончательно дезориентированный в пространстве. Они рванули вперед, и журналисты, заметив их бегство, пустились догонять. Стайлз споткнулся, Скотт помог ему удержаться на ногах и силком дотащил до перекрестка. Они завернули за угол, и Стайлз увидел отлично знакомую Камаро. Скотт открыл дверь и пихнул Стайлза внутрь. Сидевший на месте водителя Дерек махнул Скотту рукой, тот улыбнулся, показал большой палец, и Камаро сорвалась с места.  
От резкого старта Стайлз стукнулся башкой о подголовник сидения, перевел дыхание и выругался – он где-то потерял свой рюкзак. Наверное, когда они со Скоттом бежали.  
  
– Дерек, – позвал Стайлз, обнаружив, что буквально за несколько минут они добрались до той части города, где он плохо ориентировался. – Что это было?  
– Скоро узнаешь, – Дерек повернулся к нему и прищурился. – Все в порядке?  
– Это ты мне устроил? – спросил Стайлз, начиная понемногу соображать. – Какой-то розыгрыш? Флешмоб?  
– Никаких ответов раньше времени, – отрезал Дерек. – Мы едем в мой лофт, но можем заглянуть куда-нибудь по пути. Если вы этого хотите… сэр.  
На последних словах Дерек взял лежавшую на приборной доске фуражку и аккуратно надел на голову.  
Стайлз открыл рот и завис, не зная, что сказать. На Дереке был один из его деловых костюмов: темно-серый, строгая тройка, с поддетой под жилет светло-серой рубашкой и бордовым галстуком, завязанным свободным узлом. Классическая шоферская фуражка выбивалась из его наряда, и Стайлз, протянув руку, снял ее и положил к себе на колени.  
– Тормозни у любой тележки с хот-догами? – попросил он после паузы. – Я страшно голоден.  
– Нет, – покачал головой Дерек. – Хот-доги исключаются. Могу предложить шоколадный батончик. Посмотри, в бардачке есть «Марс».  
– Ладно, – Стайлз вытащил шоколадку и сорвал фантик. Больше ему не хотелось задавать вопросы. Он чувствовал, что для него готовится какой-то сюрприз, и, несмотря на съедающее его любопытство, не собирался его портить.  
Господи, получается Скотт и Лиам все знали? Вот сволочи!  
  
Дерек сбавил скорость, подчиняясь требованиям дорожных знаков, и Стайлз наконец сообразил, где они находятся. Дерек действительно вез его в свой лофт, но выбрал для этого самый длинный, запутанный и неудобный путь.  
Стайлз покончил с батончиком, проверил телефон – ни одного звонка или смски – и покосился на Дерека. Тот поймал его взгляд, улыбнулся, но ничего не сказал. Стайлз закрыл глаза. Он и на расстоянии порой улавливал кое-какие отголоски эмоций своего альфы, но вблизи читать Дерека было просто и легко. Стайлз без труда настроился на его волну и чуть не застонал от обилия чужих положительных эмоций. Дерек был на взводе, но испытывал не злость или гнев, а напротив – радостное предвкушение. Будто он словил кураж, как игрок после на редкость удачного удара. Стайлз облизал губы и незаметно расставил ноги чуть шире, не в силах сопротивляться накатившей волне возбуждения. Он принюхался, дополняя представшую перед внутренним взором картину запахами, и плотно стиснул губы. Стайлз не знал, что происходит, но ему было плевать. Он давно не чувствовал себя так _хорошо_.  
  
– Приехали, – Дерек заглушил мотор, вылез из машины и обошел ее, чтобы выпустить Стайлза. Он протянул ему ладонь, Стайлз принял ее и выбрался, ощущая, как подрагивают от слабости ноги. Дерек галантно довел его до лифта, они поднялись и вошли в лофт.  
– Окей, – Стайлз развел руками. – Время объяснений?  
– Время инструкций, – возразил Дерек. – Сейчас ты идешь в душ и приводишь себя в порядок. В гостевой для тебя приготовлена одежда. Я подожду тебя на кухне.  
– Одежда? – Стайлз помедлил, размышляя, уточнить ему или не стоит. – Какая одежда?  
– Наряд миленького кролика из «Плейбоя», – невозмутимо отозвался Дерек. Можно подумать, Стайлз не умел распознавать сарказм.  
– Ха-ха! Ладно.  
Стайлз развернулся и пошел к душевой. Дерек, как и обещал, скрылся на кухне, и Стайлз, воспользовавшись этим, заглянул в его спальню. Никакой свежезастеленной кровати, засыпанной лепестками роз. Не то чтобы Стайлз рассчитывал на это, но… все равно жалко. Стайлз закрыл дверь, добрался до душа, разделся и понял, что забыл проверить, что там Дерек ему приготовил. Впрочем, какая разница? Стайлз заранее знал, что наденет это, даже если там действительно трусики с пушистым хвостиком, бабочка на шею, перчатки на пуговке и розовые кроличьи ушки на обруче.  
  
Стайлз включил горячую воду и с наслаждением повертелся из стороны в сторону, подставляясь под струи. Он запрокинул голову, ловя ртом воду, и положил руку на член. Он не планировал дрочить, но мозг лопался от кучи пришедших на ум фантазий. Стайлз не знал, какую из них выбрать. Ту, где он моется перед тем, как выйти к альфе в одном полотенце и заняться с ним грязным страстным сексом, или ту, где Дерек его выебал, и Стайлз, весь перемазанный своей и чужой спермой, идет отмываться, или ту, где они вдвоем залезают в эту душевую кабину, и Дерек встает сзади, целует его шею и плечи, а сам лапает за бока, спускается ниже, к ягодицам, потом разводит их в стороны и жестко трет пальцами прямо по дырке, чтобы…  
Стайлз шумно выдохнул и пережал основание члена. Нет, ему нельзя здесь спускать. Черт, черт, черт!  
  
Стайлз врубил холодную воду, окатил ею живот и член, с трудом сдержав крик, но способ подействовал. Эрекция спала, оставив отголоском неясное томление и неудовлетворенность. Стайлз отдышался, снова отрегулировал температуру и принялся быстро мыться. Он все равно отвлекался. Запах шампуня и геля для душа плотно ассоциировался с Дереком, а теперь Стайлз пах так же. Это пробуждало ту часть натуры, которую Стайлз не очень понимал и побаивался. Как в течку, когда физиологические желания выходили на первый план. Только здесь была не столько физиология, сколько готовность подчиниться альфе, прильнуть к нему и забыть ненадолго о своей независимости и самостоятельности.  
Интересно, жена Дерека испытывала то же самое? И как она мирилась с этим чувством? Неужели ей не казалось оскорбительным, что она так его хочет?  
Стайлз вылез и растер тело приготовленным для него полотенцем. Он огляделся и обратил внимание на еще одну деталь: в лофте был всего один санузел, совместный. Неудобно для жизни двух друзей, но нормально для пары. Пейдж заходила сюда пописать, пока Дерек принимал душ? Забегала почистить зубы, пока он сидел на горшке? А сам Стайлз, как бы он поступил, живи они здесь вместе? Стал бы ждать или ворвался с криками «прости, прости, мне срочно нужно отлить!»?  
  
Стайлз встряхнул головой, кое-как отжал воду с отросших волос и воспользовался ополаскивателем для рта. Подумав, он одолжил у Дерека и дезодорант, и одеколон – ему хотелось чуть-чуть забить свой запах. Не надо, чтобы Дерек учуял его перевозбужденное состояние. Замотавшись в полотенце, Стайлз вышел в коридор и решительно свернул в сторону кухни.  
Дерек при виде его приподнял брови:  
– Ты не нашел костюм?  
– Я ужасно хочу пить! – заявил Стайлз, с удивлением обнаружив, что не соврал. – Умираю от жажды!  
– Воды или сока? – Дерек достал стакан и остановился у холодильника.  
– Воды.  
Стайлз в несколько глотков опустошил стакан, вернул его и улыбнулся.  
– Ладно. Пошел одеваться.  
– Давай, – кивнул Дерек и полез в свой телефон.  
Стыдно Стайлзу не было. Напротив, с каждой минутой он чувствовал себя увереннее. Это его день рождения, его _день,_ и сегодня все будет круто.  
  
– Офигеть, – вырвалось у Стайлза, едва он добрался до гостевой и увидел приготовленную ему одежду. – Надеюсь, мы не женимся.  
Он опасливо потрогал висевшую на плечиках рубашку и разорвал упаковку с трусами. Стайлз посмотрел на бренд на резинке и решил, что не станет об этом думать. Если Дереку захотелось выкинуть до черта денег на всю эту одежду, это не проблема Стайлза. Он аккуратно оделся – белье, брюки, рубашка, начищенные кожаные ботинки – и взял в руки галстук и пиджак. Стайлзу до сих пор было жарковато после душа, пиджак подождет. А галстук он ни за что не завяжет самостоятельно. Стайлз подошел к зеркалу, повертелся перед ним, решительно не узнав свое отражение, и вернулся на кухню. Он робко постучал по дверному косяку, привлекая внимание продолжавшего копаться в телефоне Дерека, а когда тот поднял на Стайлза взгляд, спросил:  
– Ты этого добивался?  
Дерек кивнул, встал и сделал жест рукой, понукая Стайлза войти. Тот подчинился и поднял руку с галстуком:  
– Не умею с ними. Поможешь?  
– Подожди, – Дерек задумчиво закусил губу и приблизился к Стайлзу. Отобрал пиджак, повесив его на спинку стула, а потом решительно оттянул пояс на брюках Стайлза и заправил ему рубашку внутрь. Стайлз от неожиданности схватился за плечо Дереко и чуть не заработал себе очередной стояк. Господи, пальцы Дерека почти коснулись его задницы! И лобка. И боков.  
Ох блядь.  
  
– Я думал, надо на выпуск, – пробормотал Стайлз, чувствуя, как горят щеки.  
– У тебя тонкая талия и красивая задница, зачем тебе прятать их под рубашкой? – удивился Дерек. – Достоинства надо подчеркивать.  
– Ага, – Стайлз улыбнулся, боясь ответить что-то длиннее. Голос мог дать петуха.  
– Галстук, галстук… – Дерек накинул его Стайлзу на шею, начал завязывать и вдруг остановился. – Знаешь, он тут лишний. На выпускной, конечно, наденешь, но сейчас лучше без него. И пиджак возьмешь на палец. Закинешь за спину. Уловил?  
Стайлз закивал. Да, он триста раз видел в журналах такую позу. Привлекательный парень стоит, одна рука упирается в бедро, ворот рубашки распущен ровно на одну пуговку, а пиджак висит за его спиной – небрежно и элегантно.  
Дерек поправил ему воротник и взъерошил пальцами мокрые волосы.  
– Я не умею их укладывать, – признался Стайлз. – Они обычно высыхают, и что получится, то я и называю прической.  
– Я тебе помогу, – Дерек отошел от него и критически оглядел. – Тебе удобно? Размер подошел?  
– Да, все классно. Туфли непривычные, но не жмут, просто новые, – Стайлз неуверенно улыбнулся. – А рубашка должна быть такая, да?  
Рукава были завернуты почти до локтя и застегнуты на пуговицу. Стайлз не привык к таким моделям.  
– Да, – подтвердил Дерек. – Черный костюм, белая рубашка. Классика хороша, но ты еще слишком молод, чтобы быть до конца серьезным. Это освежает образ. Пойдем, я помогу тебе с волосами.  
  
– Ты решил меня продать? – спросил Стайлз, когда Дерек выдавил на пальцы немного геля с фиксатором и начал возиться с укладкой. – Ты все-таки мексиканский бандит, да?  
– За тебя дадут много-много песо, – согласился Дерек, мельком улыбнувшись. – Почему ты перестал бриться под призывника?  
– Вспомнил, что мне предстоит сниматься для школьного альбома, – объяснил Стайлз. – Ты раньше не говорил, что тебе не нравится. Я думал, ты вообще не заметил.  
– Я заметил, – возразил Дерек. – Забывал спросить. Посмотри, как тебе?  
– Ну точно, – вздохнул Стайлз, разглядывая свою новую прическу. Волосы лежали на первый взгляд небрежно, рассыпались слабыми завитками, даже кое-где торчали, но вместе эффект получался потрясающий. – Меня отдают постельной игрушкой к какому-нибудь престарелому преступному дону.  
– Я смотрю, это популярная фантазия среди омег, – Дерек убрал фен, включил воду и принялся смывать гель с пальцев. – Кора тоже периодически примеряет на себя роль бедной рабыни. Хотел бы я посмотреть на альфу, который рискнет ее к чему-то принудить.  
– А что насчет меня? – Стайлз засунул руки в карманы брюк, чтобы Дерек не видел, как подрагивают у него пальцы. – Или ты только Кору считаешь грозной?  
Дерек открыл рот и ничего не сказал – он зацепился взглядом за наручные часы и чертыхнулся.  
– Так, мы немного выбились из графика, – произнес он, перейдя на деловой тон. – Стайлз, дуй за пиджаком, нам пора ехать.  
Стайлз с досадой повернулся и пошел на кухню. Он так и не знал, что происходит и куда Дерек его повезет, но если бы его спросили, Стайлз бы вообще никуда не поехал. Блядь, почему они не могут остаться в лофте? Стайлз хотел продолжить разговор. А еще он хотел, чтобы Дерек прижал его спиной к кафелю в ванной и поцеловал. Как _взрослого_.  
Господи, точно! У него же день рождения!  
  
– Мы едем на вечеринку-сюрприз? – поинтересовался Стайлз, пристегиваясь ремнем безопасности. Дерек как раз аккуратно выводил машину с подземной парковки.  
– А ты возражаешь?  
– Я должен был догадаться, что ты что-нибудь устроишь, – покачал головой Стайлз. – С твоей-то профессией.  
– Хотел отметить тихо? – на этот раз Дерек ехал нормально, а не тянул время, петляя по улицам.  
– Я люблю семейные праздники, – Стайлз потрогал пуговицу на рубашке. – Но мне очень любопытно, что меня ждет. Развлечения это классно!  
– Твой отец сказал так же, – Дерек улыбнулся, как показалось Стайлзу – с облегчением. – Ладно, мы вот-вот будем на месте.  
  
Они проехали еще два квартала, завернули, и Стайлз застонал, увидев уже знакомую ему толпу с фотоаппаратами и микрофонами. Он рассмеялся и повернулся к Дереку.  
– А все-таки, это кто? Серьезно, ответь!  
– Новая услуга, недавно вошла в моду, – отозвался тот, скидывая скорость. – «Почувствуй себя на один день знаменитостью». Есть хардкорные варианты, там человеку просто не спрятаться от «папарацци», есть лайтовый вариант, как у тебя. Шериф сказал, излишне сильное внимание тебя напряжет. А Кора обещала, что после такого ты до самого выпуска будешь в школе самым популярным омегой.  
– Мне осталось учиться всего полтора месяца, – хмыкнул Стайлз. Его немного смутило то, что его обсуждали. Но Кора права – да он будет звездой! И теперь даже сможет претендовать на звание короля выпускного!  
– Какая разница, – Дерек остановил машину. – Ну что, готов? Все снимки и видеозаписи нам потом отдадут.  
– Готов, – Стайлз потряс головой и выдохнул. – Я ничего не испортил?  
– Ты отлично выглядишь, – заверил его Дерек и первым вылез. Он снова помог Стайлзу выбраться из машины, и их атаковали «журналисты».  
  
В этот раз было совсем не страшно. Дерек стоял рядом, положив Стайлзу ладонь на поясницу, а сам Стайлз невпопад отвечал на бессмысленные вопросы и улыбался, ослепленный множеством вспышек. Они провели так несколько минут, и Дерек повел Стайлза к ресторану. Вывеска горела яркими огнями, но в ней не было нужды. Стайлз отлично знал это место.  
– С днем рождения, – шепнул Дерек ему на ухо и открыл перед Стайлзом дверь.  
Они вместе вступили в темноту, Дерек шлепнул по выключателю, и помещение залил яркий свет.  
– СЮРПРИЗ! – закричали собравшиеся внутри люди, и Стайлз широко улыбнулся.  
Здесь были буквально _все_. Стайлз увидел отца, Скотта с Эллисон, миссис Маккол, Лидию, Хизер, Дэнни, Гринберга, Гаррета и вообще всю их команду по лакроссу полным составом, Кору, Бойда, Айзека и еще кучу народа. Среди приглашенных оказались даже Мэйсон с Бреттом и почему-то тренер Финсток в футболке, гласившей, что он «ПИРОЖОК». Стайлз рассмеялся, утонув в куче поздравлений и объятий, и вздрогнул, когда в зале заиграла музыка. Дальний конец зала осветился, Стайлз разглядел пульт диджея и…  
  
– О МОЙ БОГ! – заорал Стайлз, не в силах больше сдерживаться. – Охренеть! Вендиго!  
– Я сама сейчас описаюсь, – призналась подскочившая к Стайлзу Кора. – Представляешь, мы с Лиамом помогали ему, пока он возился с аппаратурой. Он такой крутой!  
– Вендиго на моей деньрожденческой вечеринке! – прокричал Стайлз ей в лицо. – Кора, приведи этих придурков с улицы, у них там есть камеры!  
– Бойд снимет, расслабься, – Кора крепко обняла Стайлза и расцеловала в обе щеки. – Я убью Дерека, если он устроит мне в этом году праздник хуже, чем тебе.  
– Он не сможет сделать лучше, – отрезал Стайлз. – Блин. Это мой любимый ресторан! И здесь Вендиго!  
– И дофига народа, – согласилась Кора. – Мне пришлось подключить твоих тупых друзей, чтобы всех их собрать и доставить сюда.  
– Вот почему Лиам выглядит таким обдолбавшимся, – сообразил Стайлз. – Что, дала ему потрогать свою коленку?  
– Иди ты! – Кора пихнула его локтем под ребра, но Стайлз, наплевав на это, стал пробираться к пульту.  
  
Вендиго кивнул ему, пожал руку и поздравил с праздником. Стайлз призадумался, какой трек ему заказать – Вендиго предложил сделать выбор, но определиться Стайлз не успел. На середину зала вышла Эрика, потрясающе эффектная в золотистом платье-паутинке под Мэрилин Монро, и громко хлопнула в ладоши. Разговоры затихли, и Эрика, воспользовавшись этим, пригласила всех рассесться за столы и перекусить, пообещав, что после еды будет много музыки и еще парочка сюрпризов. Все стали искать свои места, а к Стайлзу подошел Скотт. Их столик был «любимым» Стайлза, но сегодня здесь собралась неожиданно большая компания. Дерек и отец сидели по левую и правую руку соответственно, а дальше расположились Кора, Лиам, Скотт и Эллисон. Стайлз обменялся взглядами с отцом и невольно улыбнулся. Папа надел свою парадную форму и выглядел очень представительно. А по тому, как он светился, было ясно, насколько отец доволен праздником.  
– Вот почему ты все время менял тему, когда я обсуждал, как мы будем отмечать, – не выдержал Стайлз.  
– Да, – отец хитро прищурился. – Я-то знал, что твой альфа уже все придумал.  
– Кстати, – Стайлз повернулся к Дереку, в очередной раз задетый упоминанием «его» альфы. – А кто остался у тебя в офисе? Здесь же и Эрика, и Бойд, и даже твой бесячий секретарь.  
– Кали, – опередила его Кора. – Дизайнер. Ты бы видел, какая она надменная!  
– Господи, Кора! – перебил ее Дерек. – Она нормальная.  
  
– Ага, – Кора уткнулась носом в меню и вдруг захлопнула его. – Дерек, я закажу пиво?  
– Пиво? – Дерек приподнял брови, и Стайлз увидел, как он нахмурился. – Какое еще пиво?  
– _Хорошее_ , – с нажимом произнесла Кора, и Дерек тяжело вздохнул. – Ну пожалуйста! Всего один бокал! Под твоим присмотром же!  
– Идет, – после паузы согласился Дерек. – Но только один.  
– И мне, – выпалил Стайлз, пока никто не сменил тему. – Я тоже хочу!  
– Сынок?  
– Коре восемнадцать только летом, а ей разрешили, и сегодня мой день рождения!  
– Мы все заслужили пиво, – влез Скотт. – Оно же некрепкое!  
– И все равно мы его уже не раз пили, – Лиам пожал плечами и открыл рот, желая что-то добавить, но не сумел. Кора залепила ему затрещину и сделала «страшные» глаза. Стайлз полностью одобрил ее поведение – вот идиот, не знает, когда стоит промолчать!  
– Хорошо, – отец, оглядев всю их компанию, развел руками. – Вы все можете выпить по бокалу. Кроме Эллисон, наверное. Ты же не хочешь?  
– М-м-м, – Эллисон смахнула пылинку с лифа своего шикарного серебристого платья без рукавов. – Нет, я бы тоже выпила, если вы не возражаете.  
Она чарующе улыбнулась, Кора захохотала, а Дерек сделал знак официанту.  
  
Стайлз набрался смелости, опустил ладонь под стол и украдкой пожал Дереку пальцы. Тот повернулся к нему, и Стайлз тихо шепнул:  
– Спасибо.  
– Я рад, что тебе понравилось, – Дерек сжал его пальцы в ответ и высвободил руку.  
Стайлз вздохнул и закусил губу. Праздник, который ему устроил Дерек, был классным. Необычным, прикольным и запоминающимся. Стайлз точно станет героем дня в школе и обязательно будет рассказывать эту историю в колледже, но… Если бы он мог выбирать, то отдал и ресторан, и диджея, и ту гору подарков, которую он приметил у входа, и обменял все это на тихий праздник с семьей и друзьями, который бы закончился чем-то особенным в компании _его_ альфы.  
Раньше ему было стыдно, что он так много об этом думает, что он так ждет, так мечтает о Дереке, а теперь стыд исчез. Стайлз устал винить себя. Ему было нужно находиться со своим альфой, ему было нужно чувствовать себя чьим-то, чувствовать себя принадлежащим Дереку. Потому что только так он мог бы и сам его заполучить. Забрать себе на правах пары и законной омеги.  
  
Ладно. Он наберется терпения, и уж к следующему дню рождения у них точно все наладится. Стайлз приободрился, забрал свой бокал пива и вжался в спинку стула, увидев, что отец встал и собирается сказать тост.  
Нахер Дерека, сейчас Стайлза опозорят перед всеми его знакомыми и друзьями.  
Кора хмыкнула, заметив его реакцию, Стайлз показал ей язык, Скотт на них обоих осуждающе посмотрел, а папа начал говорить. В дальнем конце зала Бойд поднял камеру с горящим красным огоньком, и Стайлз нацепил на лицо свою лучшую улыбку.  
Поныть можно и потом, а пока он будет праздновать.  


 

  
  
– Ненавижу жару. Я готова вылезти из собственной кожи, – пожаловалась Эрика, снимая туфли. – Скажи, что у тебя есть лед?  
– В холодильнике его полно, – Дерек закрыл входную дверь и включил кондиционер, выставив на панели максимальную мощность.  
– Ого, сколько тут у тебя всего! – раздался голос Эрики из кухни. – Дерек, ты планируешь заняться благотворительностью и поездить по району, раздавая еду бедным?  
– Возможно, мне придется, – согласился Дерек. Он проверил телефон – ничего – и пришел к Эрике. – Коре было скучно, и они со Стайлзом решили поиграть в двух милых хозяйственных омежек. Результат ты видишь. Мой холодильник забит вкусной и полезной едой, в ванной новые полотенца – довольно жуткие, – а еще я обзавелся футболкой для отпугивания клиентов.  
– Я должна ее увидеть! – потребовала Эрика. – И полотенца.  
– Сначала мы выпьем и поедим, – возразил Дерек и достал с верхней полки почти нетронутую лазанью с грибами. – Будешь?  
– Буду, – кивнула Эрика, вытащив из шкафа шейкер. – Я сделаю «Маргариту», не возражаешь?  
– Отличный выбор, – Дерек поставил еду в микроволновку и потянулся, разминая мышцы. День выдался длинным.  
  
– Не знала, что Стайлз тоже сюда приезжал, – сказала Эрика, раскрошив лед в кашу.  
– Когда Кора переехала ко мне после выпуска, они стали много общаться. Кора же моя сестра, а Стайлз дружит с Лиамом. Весь последний месяц они зависали одной компанией. А в перерывах Кора пыталась окружить меня заботой. Пока она делала это в одиночку, было терпимо, но когда Стайлз стал ей помогать, я чуть не перебрался жить в офис, – честно признался Дерек. – Не хочу думать, что они раскопали, пока «прибирались» здесь.  
– Грязные тайны плохого мальчика Дерека? – поддразнила его Эрика, пошло ухмыльнувшись. – О чем ты переживаешь? Порножурналы? Женское белье _большого_ размера? Коллекция игрушек?  
– Нет, – Дерек покачал головой. – Этого бы я не стеснялся. Но ты знаешь, как я берегу свою личную жизнь.  
– Это твоя сестра и твой омега, – напомнила Эрика, добавляя в лед текилу и ликер. – Если они и узнают, что ты любишь старые романтические комедии, конца света не случится.  
– Все равно не понимаю, зачем они стали наводить у меня порядок. У меня и так порядок!  
– Это инстинкт, – Эрика разлила «Маргариту» по бокалам. – Омегам нравится вить гнездышко и заботиться о своем альфе. А альфам нравится пыжиться и защищать нас от воображаемых невзгод, разве нет?  
Дерек пожал плечами и взял свою выпивку. Иногда альфы не могли защитить своих омег даже от вполне реальных опасностей и расплачивались за это.  
Они с Эрикой выпили, Дерек вытащил из микроволновки лазанью и взялся накрывать за стол.  
  
– С этим сложно бороться, – задумчиво продолжила Эрика, посасывая коктейль через яркую соломинку. – Неделю назад я заехала на выходных к Айзеку: он забрал домой папку с образцами, а мне надо было свериться… Неважно. Я собиралась заглянуть на пять минут, а осталась до самого вечера.  
– Почему?  
– Увидела его мусор, – Эрика раздраженно поджала губы. – Коробки из-под пиццы и китайской еды, упаковки от полуфабрикатов, банки от пива и содовой, куча использованных салфеток и пластиковая посуда. Я попрощалась с Айзеком, доехала до первого этажа и не смогла выйти из лифта. Я просто _не смогла_ уйти. Пришлось возвращаться, ругаться с ним, чтобы он поднял зад и поехал в магазин, и готовить ему нормальную еду. Дерек, я очнулась часов в шесть, по локоть в грязной посуде: у этого идиота сломалась мойка, и он даже не вызвал мастера. Просто купил побольше одноразовых тарелок, понимаешь?  
– Ты рассердилась? – Дерек положил им лазанью и сел за стол.  
– Нет, – Эрика завязала волосы в высокий хвост, убирая липнущие к потной коже пряди, устроилась напротив и взяла вилку. – Я чувствовала удовлетворение. Мне было приятно, что он такой кретин, а я могу его спасти.  
– Пейдж бы рассердилась, – вставил Дерек, вдруг вспомнив, как часто ему доставалось за бытовое свинство.  
– Пейдж наводила порядок у тебя внутри. Это было ее почетной миссией, заставлявшей чувствовать себя исключительной, – Эрика засунула в рот кусок и удивленно округлила глаза. – Очень вкусно!  
  
– Стайлз считает, что любую проблему можно решить вкусной едой. И он обратил Кору в свою веру.  
– Кстати, – Эрика допила коктейль и налила себе добавку из кувшина. – Кора говорила тебе про Лиама?  
– Нет, – Дерек тоже обновил свой бокал. – Она ясно дала понять, что мои советы ей не нужны и обсуждать Лиама она не хочет.  
– Еще бы, – хмыкнула Эрика. – Ты бываешь категоричен, а она очень стесняется своего нового положения.  
– Переходи к делу, – попросил Дерек. – Она тебе что-то сказала?  
– Мы поболтали, – согласилась Эрика, методично уничтожая лазанью. – Коре он и нравится, и не нравится. Стайлз рассказал ей, что Лиам раньше много путался со свободными омегами, и она из-за этого злится.  
– Но ведь это было до того, как образовалась связь?  
– Вот поэтому она и не стала с тобой разговаривать, – Эрика вздохнула. – Дерек, это иррациональная обида. У него были омеги, а у нее не было альф, ведь ты запихнул ее в пансионат.  
– То есть, на меня она тоже злится? – уточнил Дерек.  
– Периодически, – подтвердила Эрика. – Ей сложно, последние месяцы и так были непростыми из-за экзаменов и переживаний по поводу колледжа, а тут еще связь. Кору все раздражает, хотя я не понимаю, почему она так сурова с Лиамом. Мальчик от нее без ума, а она его вообще к себе не подпускает.  
  
– Может, ее вдохновляет твой пример? – Дерек собрал грязные тарелки и разыскал в холодильнике мороженое.  
– У нас разные ситуации, – огрызнулась Эрика, ставя на стол две креманки.  
– Чем? – Дерек недоверчиво хмыкнул. – Айзек тоже от тебя без ума, а ты семь лет его игнорируешь.  
– Потому что он на меня давит! – Эрика от возмущения повысила голос. – Кора омега, но все вы, Хейлы, одинаковые. С вами сложно спорить. А я не такая! Даже сейчас, когда у нас нет романтических отношений, когда на работе я его босс, я все равно чувствую влияние Айзека. И я боюсь, что если мы сойдемся, я превращусь в одну из этих безмозглых дурочек, чей смысл жизни – удовлетворять своего альфу. Я боюсь, что забуду, кто я есть!  
– Эрика! – Дерек открыл рот, закрыл его и снова открыл, справившись со ступором. – Айзек же не такой! Он любит тебя. Все, что он хочет, быть с тобой рядом. Ему не нужно, чтобы ты становилась его рабыней!  
– Да при чем тут Айзек, – мрачно сказала Эрика. – Я уверена, что если такое произойдет, я сама себя до этого доведу. Заставлю Айзека купить нам миленький домик, рожу парочку малышей и через несколько лет превращусь в степфордскую жену.  
  
Дерек помолчал.  
– Если бы ты начала каждый вечер встречать Айзека в переднике и кормить ужином из пяти блюд, он бы заставил тебя переодеться в костюм, привез ко мне в офис и убедил поручить тебе самый запутанный и трудоемкий проект, – произнес он. – А сам бы остался нянчить вашу парочку малышей, скармливая им сэндвичи с арахисовым маслом и разрешая бегать босиком по двору.  
– Я бы эти сэндвичи ему в задницу затолкала, – Эрика повела плечами и положила себе мороженого. Напряжение ушло.  
– Что ты посоветовала Коре? – спросил Дерек, меняя тему.  
– Как следует развлечься во время поездки, пофлиртовать с каждым симпатичным альфой в Европе, а после возвращения сходить с Лиамом на свидание.  
– Неплохо, – оценил Дерек и машинально взглянул на часы. – Интересно, где они сейчас пролетают?  
– Где-нибудь над Миссури, – предположила Эрика. – До Нью-Йорка лететь пять с половиной часов, а послезавтра еще вылет в Рим... Ты за нее беспокоишься?  
– Нет, – Дерек покачал головой. – Ее подружки по пансионату легкомысленные, но эта омега, Эллисон Арджент, выглядит разумной. Она присмотрит, чтобы никто не попал в беду.  
– Хорошо, – Эрика облизала ложку с мороженым. – Раз уж у нас сегодня разговор по душам, хотела спросить: когда ты последний раз спал с омегой?  
  
– О? – Дерек растерялся. Такого он не ожидал. – Осенью. В клубе, где я присматривался к Вендиго. Меня сняла одна очень настойчивая омега, и мы переспали в моем номере.  
– Ты не рассказывал, – Эрика нахмурилась и тут же махнула рукой, чтобы он не обращал внимания на ее слова. – И как был секс?  
– Безвкусно, – ответил Дерек. – Я его почти не помню. Никак.  
– И с тех пор никого?  
– Нет.  
– Но ты мастурбируешь? – вопрос Эрики прозвучал сам по себе утвердительно, но Дерек не стал ломаться и кивнул. Эрика покусала нижнюю губу. – Тебе же хочется секса?  
– Не то чтобы меня смущали твои вопросы, но к чему ты клонишь? – не выдержал Дерек.  
– Подумала предложить тебе переспать со Стайлзом, – объяснила Эрика и торопливо продолжила, увидев, что он собирается возразить. – Я знаю, ты считаешь его ребенком, но ему восемнадцать, он давно готов и хочет тебя. Сильно хочет. Только слепой бы этого не увидел.  
– Нет, – отрезал Дерек. – Никакого секса со Стайлзом.  
Эрика отодвинула мороженое в сторону и покрутила на указательном пальце кольцо. Подарок Айзека на ее двадцать два, Эрика никогда его не снимала.  
  
– Мы друзья, Дерек, поэтому я не стану сейчас переводить тему, – сказала она. – Неужели ты совсем его не хочешь? Он привлекательный. Помнишь, как на Стайлза смотрели альфы, когда мы праздновали его день рождения? По-моему, даже Вендиго мысленно его разложил и трахнул.  
– Ему бы Стайлз не отказал, – усмехнулся Дерек и побарабанил пальцами по столу. – Эрика, я… Он милый. И иногда я чувствую к нему интерес. Как альфа. Но нам рано спать вместе. Я мог бы – физически. У меня встанет, я смогу доставить ему удовольствие и кончить сам. Но я не стану этого делать.  
– Вам бы это пошло на пользу, – возразила Эрика. – Скрепило как пару.  
– Нет, – Дерек покачал головой. – Я не хочу так. Я уже думал над этим, да и Кора пыталась неуклюже намекнуть, но это исключено. Может, по мне не видно, но я серьезно отношусь к нашей связи. Мне не нравится, как все это началось: я тогда натворил ошибок. Я был не в себе, злился и сорвался на Стайлзе. Помнишь, как ты меня ругала, что он не заслуживает такого отношения? Ты была права. И я дал себе слово, что больше не буду с ним так обращаться.  
  
– Но Стайлз будет рад тебе, – Эрика взяла его за руку. – Ты ему нужен!  
– Ему нужен альфа, который будет на сто процентов с ним в его первый раз, – поправил ее Дерек. – Знаешь, как было у нас с Пейдж? Наш первый секс был ужасен, и я не преувеличиваю. Я кончил через двадцать секунд после того, как в нее вошел. Она отдавила мне живот и чуть не заехала по яйцам, а я так и не смог довести ее до оргазма, хотя очень старался. Ее родители вернулись раньше, чем мы их ждали, и мне пришлось убегать через окно. Нам было неловко, мы ничего не умели, но я до сих пор помню, как я был счастлив. Как она была счастлива. Потому что это был _наш_ момент. Особенный и интимный. У нас потом было очень много действительно хорошего секса, но если бы я должен был назвать лучший раз с ней – я бы назвал этот. Первый.  
– Иногда я забываю, что за твоей щетиной и взглядом популярного старшеклассника-болвана скрывается страшно романтичный альфа, – Эрика сжала его пальцы и улыбнулась.  
– Иди к черту, – смутился Дерек. Он давно ни с кем не откровенничал, но не жалел о своих словах. Иногда выговариваться полезно.  
  
– Не пойду, – Эрика встала, убрала мороженое и разлила им остатки «Маргариты». – Ты же понимаешь, что он не будет ждать вечно? Он едет в колледж, Дерек! И дело кончится тем, что он с кем-нибудь переспит. И нет никакой гарантии, что альфа о нем позаботится.  
– Да, я понимаю, – подтвердил Дерек. – Но это будет его глупость, а не моя.  
– Вот мы и добрались до сути, – губы Эрики скривились. – Ты просто уходишь от ответственности!  
– Нет, – Дерек поднял вверх указательный палец. – Я с ним честен. Я не готов быть для него альфой во всех смыслах, и я попросил дать мне время. И я не требую от него верности, пока у нас нет полноценных отношений. Если он хочет ждать меня, я буду рад. Если нет, я не стану его винить.  
– Дерек, как только ты услышишь или поймешь, что Стайлза выебал какой-нибудь «крутой» студент с коллекцией винила и дредами, ты горько пожалеешь о том, что не взял его первым.  
– Он не вещь, Эрика! – рассердился Дерек. – Он, как ты сама сказала, уже почти взрослый. У Стайлза есть голова на плечах и право самому сделать выбор. Если он захочет парня с дредами – пусть. Переспать со Стайлзом сейчас просто для того, чтобы стать первым и пометить его – вот это будет подло.  
  
– Иногда я жалею, что альфы стали так предупредительны к омегам, – пробормотала Эрика. – На словах это звучит правильно, но я чувствую иначе.  
Дерек тяжело вздохнул. Аргумент «я чувствую» вызывал у него усталость и желание сдаться. Что вообще, блядь, можно возразить на это «я чувствую?»  
– И я почти уверена, что Стайлз бы со мной согласился, – продолжила Эрика. – Знаешь, сколько раз я фантазировала о том, как Айзек срывается и трахает меня? Заваливает прямо в нашем конференц-зале, задирает юбку, оттягивает в сторону трусики и вставляет, несмотря на мои протесты? Но он только смотрит на меня голодным взглядом и ждет, когда у нас все пойдет _правильно_.  
– Это просьба намекнуть ему быть порешительнее, или я должен немедленно забыть, что ты сказала?  
– Забыть, – поколебавшись, выбрала Эрика. – Я же фрилайфистка. Разумеется, я этого не говорила и не могу об этом мечтать. Насилие над омегами отвратительно, а альфы обязаны держать себя в руках, какие бы знаки они не считывали.  
Дерек хмыкнул и прочистил горло, пряча свою реакцию, но Эрику его уловка не обманула.  
– Что это было? Выкладывай.  
  
– Пейдж придерживалась тех же взглядов на взаимоотношения, ты же знаешь. И я бы никогда не причинил ей вред, но… Как-то раз мы вдрызг разругались, мы спорили и спорили, она залепила мне пощечину и случайно разодрала когтями плечо, испортив футболку. А я просто обожал эту футболку, она была куплена на концерте Стинга, в общем, я впал в ярость и порвал ей рубашку. Это была домашняя рубашка, Пейдж не носила под них бюстгалтер. Я увидел ее грудь и когти с клыками, и она так пахла, что меня просто сорвало. Такого никогда не было ни до, ни после. Помню, я ее скрутил, хотя она бешено отбивалась, и уложил на ковер в гостиной. Она рычала, колошматила меня, а я не мог остановиться. Я ее трахнул, Эрика. С вязкой. И пока мы лежали, я пришел в себя, и я хорошо помню, как думал, что как только узел спадет, я пойду и, не знаю, сожгу себя заживо. Мне было чертовски хорошо, я не помню другого такого оргазма, но чувство вины меня просто убивало.  
– Я знаю эту историю, – сказала Эрика, когда Дерек сделал паузу. – Пейдж проболталась на одной из наших омежьих посиделок – это было перед чьей-то свадьбой. И нам всем хотелось ее убить, такой у нее был довольный вид, пока она рассказывала.  
  
– Да, – кивнул Дерек. – Когда я попытался уйти, она меня не отпустила. Мы сразу помирились, я стал извиняться, а она только улыбалась и целовала меня. Я чувствовал, что ей хорошо, но это было так странно. В итоге мы пару раз сходили к семейному психологу, и он убедил меня, что я не опасен.  
– Мы все опасны друг для друга, в этом смысл отношений, – возразила Эрика. – Пара не может жить так, чтобы не калечить партнера. Видел когда-нибудь сросшиеся стволами деревья? Мне кажется, это идеальная метафора. Ствол каждого дерева деформирован, зато корневая система в два раза больше, никакое торнадо не страшно.  
– Красиво сказано, но я думаю, что ты напилась, – подытожил Дерек.  
– Не очень сильно, – Эрика размяла шею. – А хочешь услышать о моем первом разе?  
– Я сварю нам кофе, – постановил Дерек и добавил: – И да, я хочу услышать.  
– Ла-а-адно, – протянула Эрика. – Это было на выпускном. Я дружила с одной альфой, классной девчонкой. Мы были не разлей вода. И решили, что если до конца школы не почувствуем свою пару, сделаем это друг с другом. Чтобы не ехать в колледж без опыта. Она трахнула меня в своем пикапе, и это было весело. Знаешь, действительно очень весело. Мы смеялись и целовались, она меня раздела, и… Даже потом, когда все случилось, было очень легко, без сожалений и неловкости. Она сейчас живет в Далласе, у нее жена-омега и маленький сын.  
  
– Здорово, – оценил Дерек. – А потом? В колледже тебе приписывали столько альф!  
– Так тебе интересно? – удивилась Эрика. – Тогда ты не задавал вопросов.  
– Это было неудобно, – Дерек добавил мускатный орех в турку и поставил ее на плиту. – Мы дружили, и ты близко общалась с Пейдж.  
– Мне нравилось флиртовать, но трусики я снимала редко, – Эрика зевнула и почесала щеку. – Да я бы просто физически не могла переспать со всеми, кого называли «моими» альфами. Всего несколько эпизодов за все обучение. Однажды, например, я затусила с парнем, который навещал брата и был проездом в нашем колледже. А потом случилась та вечеринка, где мы все познакомились. Помнишь, вы с Айзеком еще подрались, и он свалился в яму, а ты полез его вытаскивать, но сам был в стельку, и Пейдж пришлось вызывать охрану кампуса?  
– Не напоминай, – Дерек закатил глаза. – Я еле сумел отболтаться, когда патруль нас вытащил.  
– Я тоже перепила в тот вечер, – Эрика помолчала и заговорила дальше, но тон у нее вдруг изменился, став напряженным. – Я так нажралась, что Бойд повел меня на крышу, подышать воздухом. Мы только познакомились, но он решил обо мне позаботиться.  
– Бойд это любит, – Дерек дождался, пока кофе начнет подниматься, и ловко снял турку с плиты. – Хороший парень.  
  
– Мы трахнулись, – сказала Эрика, смотря мимо Дерека. – В ту ночь, на крыше. Мы были очень пьяны, он вел себя мило и отлично выглядел, а у меня оставалось меньше недели до течки.  
Дерек осторожно поставил турку и облизал губы. К таким откровениям он не был готов.  
– Айзек знает? – спросил он, убедившись, что больше Эрика ничего не хочет добавить.  
– Нет, – Эрика достала из ящика стола пачку сигарет, зажигалку и прикурила. Дерек поспешил последовать ее примеру. – Айзек не знает. Он пришел ко мне через сутки после вечеринки с заявлением, что я его омега. Бойд ему не рассказал, и я тоже не смогла. Господи, я почти не помню, что мы делали. Было приятно, это все. Думаешь, я должна признаться Айзеку?  
Дерек сбросил пепел на блюдце и, спохватившись, налил им с Эрикой кофе.  
– Ни в коем случае, – подумав, ответил он. – Ты только все усложнишь между вами. Айзеку и так тяжело. Если он узнает… Эрика, это был твой поступок. Твой и Бойда. Не надо взваливать его на Айзека.  
– У нас больше никогда ничего не было, – словно оправдываясь, пробормотала Эрика. – Честно. Мы только друзья, Бойд ни жестом, ни словом, и я тоже. Мой альфа – Айзек, мы все это знаем.  
  
– Продолжай молчать, – Дерек пододвинул к ней чашку и крепко затянулся сигаретой. – Блядь, я и подумать не мог!  
– Значит, мы хорошо скрывали, – невесело улыбнулась Эрика. – Ладно, забыли. Извини, что я тебя загрузила.  
– Все нормально, – вздохнул Дерек. – Ты тоже в курсе моих скелетов.  
Эрика дала ему «пять» и провела указательными пальцами под глазами, промокая слезы. Дерек пересел к ней поближе и, обняв, поцеловал в висок. Он так до конца и не понимал сложности взаимоотношений Айзека и Эрики, но теперь на место встал еще один кусочек паззла.  
Но говорить Айзеку точно нельзя, Дерека передернуло, когда он попытался представить себе его реакцию. Они с Бойдом дружили с незапамятных времен, Бойд входил в узкий круг людей, которым Айзек доверял.  
Нет, он ни за что не простит ему секс с Эрикой. Это разрушит их отношения, да и на Эрику Айзек посмотрит другими глазами.  
  
Дерек помнил, как они неделю назад сидели в баре своей альфа-компанией. Летом в офисе начинался ад – к обычным мероприятиям добавлялись свадебные заказы. Простой, денежный, но утомительный заработок. Айзек так задолбался, успокаивая переживающих за «главный день жизни» альф и омег (преимущественно омег, конечно же), что в итоге, психанув, явился в офис в свадебном костюме, заявив, что окончательно вжился в этот кошмар. Дерек только поржал, увидев его прикид – Айзек выбрал костюм для омег, с симпатичной плиссированной юбкой по колено, – а Бойд и вовсе пришел в дикий восторг. Весь день он «ухаживал» за Айзеком и делал ему предложение, разыскав пластиковые колечки, прилагаемые как подарок к чипсам из линейки «Мой маленький пони», а Айзек в ответ ломался, кокетничал и откровенно валял дурака. Дерек не стал вмешиваться, несмотря на удивленные взгляды их новой сотрудницы, Дженнифер, пришедшей работать под начало зашивавшейся Кали. От жары плавились мозги, а выходка Айзека всех развлекала, пока не приехала Эрика и не вышла из себя, увидев это «безобразие». Она наорала на них с Бойдом, заставила Айзека переодеться в запасной костюм, и после работы случилась пьянка. Айзек потащил их в бар, не слушая ничьих возражений, хотя Дерек с Бойдом и не противились. Бойд любил повеселиться, а Дерека дома ждала Кора и, возможно, Стайлз, так что он был рад смыться. В тот вечер Айзек нажрался до зеленых чертей и не затыкаясь говорил об Эрике, а Бойд и Дерек пытались его утешить.  
Для всех будет лучше, если маленький секрет Эрики и Бойда останется секретом. Дерек и сам не хотел про него знать, но теперь-то уже поздно.  
  
– Одолжишь мне футболку? – спросила Эрика. – Думаю, я останусь ночевать.  
– Конечно, останешься, – фыркнул Дерек. – И у меня есть кое-что специально для тебя.  
Он вышел из кухни, провожаемый ее удивленным взглядом, и вернулся со свертком .  
– Господи, – ахнула Эрика. – Откуда это у тебя?  
Дерек встряхнул руками, расправляя ткань.  
– Стайлз без ума от «Метс» и счел, что я должен иметь футболку в их цветах, – объяснил он. – Мало того, что она уродливая – ты посмотри, голубая и оранжевая полоска! – так она еще и тесновата.  
Эрика расхохоталась и потушила сигарету.  
– Однажды ты влюбишься в него без памяти, – сказала она. – Хейл, у тебя нет шансов. Он слишком милый и забавный.  
– Я знаю, – Дерек отдал Эрике футболке. – Но все равно не стану ее носить.  
  
Эрика что-то ответила, но Дерек ее не слушал. Слова насчет Стайлза вырвались машинально и словно осели на языке, прилипли к нему. Дерек поморщился. Стайлз был симпатичным, Стайлз действительно порой волновал – правда, Эрика привела неудачный пример. Гораздо больше Дереку нравилось, когда Стайлз дурачился, обряженный в свои бесформенные рубашки и обтягивающие штаны. В такие моменты в нем вдруг проскальзывало что-то очень искреннее и яркое, и Дерек ловил себя на том, что смеется над его болтовней или кривляньями, не в силах остановиться, а сердце екает от непонятной нежности. Он испытывал похожее, когда возился с Корой, но там был другой оттенок. Стайлз во многом воспринимался им как младший братишка, неразумный ребенок, попавший под его опеку, но иногда Дерек ловил себя и на других эмоциях. Это случалось очень редко и длилось считанные мгновения, но это было.  
Дерек устало вздохнул. Он поступит, как решил, и не станет форсировать отношения. Сейчас у них все отлично. Коре Дерек больше не нужен так, как раньше – она выросла, у нее свои друзья, планы, даже альфа появился. А Стайлз доволен тем, что у них есть. Если ему и хочется другого, он этого не показывает. Дерек, поразмыслив, сам с собой согласился: Стайлз никогда не намекал, что ему нужно интимное внимание альфы. От него порой пахло возбуждением, но Дерек помнил себя подростком – его заводила любая глупость. И испытывать возбуждение еще не значит хотеть реального секса. С этим они подождут. Как раз до того момента, когда Дерек в него влюбится.  
  
Дерек улыбнулся продолжавшей болтать Эрике и почувствовал, как у него сжалось сердце. Раньше они никогда не сидели здесь с Эрикой вдвоем. Пейдж бы сейчас прислонилась к посудомойке, скрестив руки на груди, и подсмеивалась над подвыпившей подругой, а потом пошла бы стелить ей в гостевой и шепотом ругалась с Дереком в спальне, чтобы тот отстал и потерпел до завтра. Он бы ее все равно уговорил, а Пейдж бы притворно сердилась, а потом зажимала себе рот рукой, чтобы не стонать.  
Дерек поднял голову и посмотрел на дверной проем. Нахлынувшие воспоминания были такими реальными, что он на секунду поверил, что Пейдж вот-вот войдет на кухню и осуждающе покачает головой.  
Но в проеме никого не было, а тишину лофта нарушал только голос Эрики и ее ровное сердцебиение.  
  
Дерек заставил себя отвернуться и вздрогнул, когда на столе загорелся подсветкой телефон. Кора сообщала, что они благополучно добрались до Нью-Йорка и едут в отель переночевать. Дерек ответил ей, пожелал спокойной ночи и, извинившись перед Эрикой, вышел на заставленную горшками террасу. Он вдохнул посвежевший к ночи воздух, растер виски и погладил пальцами листик алоэ – этот цветок они с Пейдж купили первым, как только обзавелись своими особыми горшками.  
– Я люблю тебя, – беззвучно шепнул Дерек и сморгнул выступившие слезы. – Я все еще люблю тебя. Я так по тебе скучаю.  
Он выдохнул ртом, постоял и криво улыбнулся. Дерек отдавал себе отчет, что их брак с Пейдж не был идеален. Они ссорились, ругались, у них были раздражавшие друг друга привычки, они порой жестко не сходились во взглядах. И они с Пейдж тоже были неидеальны. Иногда она доводила его до бешенства своей твердолобостью, привычкой диктовать свои условия или принимать решения за них обоих, не обсудив ничего с Дереком. Его бесила ее излишняя откровенность с родителями, часто выходившая им обоим боком, и еще куча разных мелочей. Да и он не тянул на супермужа. Взять хотя бы те эпизоды на работе, когда некоторые омеги не понимали, что он женат, и Дерек, увлекшись, отвечал на их флирт, едва успевая вовремя остановиться и не переступить черту. Он бывал резким, грубым, невнимательным, мог сорваться, перепсиховав на работе, мог повести себя, как мужлан, и обращаться с женой, как со своей собственностью. Они оба совершали ошибки, но они были семьей. Они были парой. Они подходили друг другу, выработав с годами своеобразную гармонию, и были счастливы –  
после долгого и трудного пути.  
И Дерек все больше сомневался, что сможет еще раз пройти этой дорогой. Ему уже не семнадцать. Стайлзу, как бы он ни старался, не вытащить их обоих, а Дереку может просто не хватить сил.  


  
  
На заднем дворе громко зарычал мотор, надрываясь на холостых оборотах, и Скотт со Стайлзом синхронно рассмеялись. Черный бок мотоцикла, поймав лучик солнца, глянцево заблестел. Стайлз прогнулся, приникнув к сидению и крепко ухватившись за руль, и повернулся к Скотту, который достал из кармана телефон и начал его снимать, кривляясь, как профессиональный фотограф.  
– Больше секса! – скомандовал Скотт с серьезным видом. – Держи позу!  
Дерек покачал головой и вздрогнул, заметив вошедшего в комнату шерифа.  
– Ты его избалуешь, – шериф подошел к нему поближе и тоже выглянул в окно. – Но Стайлз в восторге.  
– Его джип дышит на ладан, – Дерек пожал плечами. – И в колледже ему будет проще передвигаться на мотоцикле.  
– Твоя сестра не ревнует?  
– У Коры нет прав, и она не хочет учиться водить машину, – Дерек расправил завернувшийся край футболки. – Я этому рад, с техникой она не дружит.  
– Когда она возвращается?  
– Послезавтра, – Дерек отвернулся от окна. Стайлз со Скоттом совсем разбаловались: окатив друг друга из садового шланга и насквозь вымочив одежду, они продолжили свою фотосессию, и смотреть на это было неловко и немного смешно.  
Дерек поискал в кармане сигареты, вытащил пачку и опомнился.  
  
– Простите, – извинился он перед шерифом, убирая ее обратно.  
– Давно ты куришь? – спросил тот без осуждения в голосе.  
– С колледжа. Я бросил чуть больше года назад, а потом снова начал.  
– А почему бросал? – расслабленно поинтересовался шериф. – Жена настояла?  
– М-м-м, да, – Дерек проглотил комок в горле и решил ответить честно: – Мы подумывали завести ребенка. Начали пробовать как раз за несколько недель до того, как… все случилось.  
– Вот оно что, – шериф помолчал и тяжело вздохнул. – Значит, ты планировал этим летом покупать коляску и обустраивать детскую, а вместо этого пришлось покупать моему шалопаю мотоцикл?  
– Вроде того, – Дерек нахмурился и опустил взгляд. За год боль изменилась, превратившись в постоянно ноющий на периферии сознания сгусток тоски и печали.  
– Неделю назад Стайлз себя плохо чувствовал, – заговорил шериф. – Жаловался, что у него болит голова, подташнивает, слабость в теле.  
Дерек кивнул.  
– У меня было похмелье, – признался он. – Я не хотел, чтобы Стайлз его ощутил, но я же не могу это контролировать.  
– Я тебя не виню, – шериф протянул руку и, поколебавшись пару мгновений, похлопал Дерека по плечу. – После смерти Клаудии я не спился только потому, что у меня был маленький сын, которому требовалась моя забота. Но все равно не смог избежать проблем с алкоголем.  
– Если бы он еще действительно помогал, – усмехнулся Дерек.  
  
Вспоминать ту пьянку ему не хотелось. Была годовщина смерти, он заехал за родителями Пейдж, и они все вместе отправились на кладбище. Положили цветы, помолчали. Дерек отвез их домой, где его пригласили поужинать, и отказаться было никак нельзя. Он высидел вечер, умирая от жары в строгом черном костюме, попрощался с Самантой и Джеком, и поехал прямиком на квартиру к Бойду. Больше в памяти ничего не сохранилось.  
– Еще немного, и этому мотоциклу придется жениться на них обоих, – пробормотал шериф, покачав головой. – Все-таки это слишком дорогой подарок, Дерек.  
– Я хорошо зарабатываю, – запротестовал Дерек. – И мне хотелось загладить вину за тот старый случай. Я сильно напугал Стайлза, когда мы только познакомились.  
– Да, он был в ужасе, – рассмеялся шериф. – И ненавидел меня за бездействие. Зато когда-нибудь ваши дети будут обожать эту историю.  
Дерек застыл, подумав, что ослышался. Мысль о совместных со Стайлзом детях выбивала из колеи.  
– Наверное, – справившись с собой, произнес он.  
– Точно тебе говорю, – шериф повернулся к нему и слегка улыбнулся. – Я не держу на тебя зла за тот розыгрыш. На самом деле, я даже рад, что ваши отношения развиваются так медленно.   
– Стайлз бы с вами не согласился, – ответил Дерек и тут же пожалел о своих словах. – То есть, я имею в виду…  
– Успокойся, – шериф махнул рукой. – У него течки как по расписанию, и я прекрасно осведомлен о желаниях моего сына.  
  
Дерек кивнул, не зная, что сказать. Он даже угадывал, когда Стайлза накрывало: где-то с месяц назад он проснулся с неожиданно крепкой эрекцией и ноющими яйцами, но все быстро прошло. Сообразив, что случилось, он прикинул, когда у Стайлза была предыдущая течка, и выходило, что ее отголосок он тоже словил. Но связь с его стороны была пока настолько слабой, что практически не доставляла проблем, а Дерек упорно ее игнорировал.  
– От течки еще никто не умирал, – продолжил шериф. – Пара не очень приятных дней, зато Стайлз не отвлекается на вашу связь. Я боялся, что он найдет пару в колледже и вылетит, забыв за своими переживаниями про учебу.  
– Он бы так не поступил.  
– У нас с его мамой ровно так и было, – хмыкнул шериф. – Мне было интереснее в ее комнате, чем на лекциях, и Клаудиа разделяла мои взгляды. Нельзя требовать от ребенка быть лучше, чем ты сам.  
– Вот оно что, – Дерек покачал головой. – Никогда бы не подумал!  
– А вы с Пейдж как справлялись?  
– Она бы скорее надела пояс верности, чем разрешила мне прогуливать, – Дерек улыбнулся, вспоминая студенческие времена. – Пейдж всегда была заучкой и отличницей, мне приходилось соответствовать ее стандартам.  
  
– Стайлз совершенно не такой, – шериф вздохнул. – Его невозможно заставить делать то, что ему не нравится. Стайлз вообще занимается только тем, что ему интересно. А если попытаться надавить, он упрется и просто не сдвинется с места.   
– Тяжело, – Дерек нахмурился. С Корой таких проблем не было, сестра ворчала, но в целом хорошо воспринимала его внушения. – И как вы с ним справляетесь?  
– Стараюсь заинтересовать или убеждаю, что так поступить будет правильно, – признался шериф. – Это работает.  
– Буду иметь в виду, – Дерека не обманывало добродушие шерифа. При всем расположении к Дереку и проявленном понимании, шерифа волновал Стайлз и только Стайлз. Его мальчик-омега, доставшийся в пару взрослому альфе с проблемами и багажом прошлого.  
Но все равно Дерек испытывал к шерифу благодарность. Другой родитель отреагировал бы на него гораздо хуже.  
– Не хочешь выпить? – шериф убедился, что Стайлз со Скоттом продолжают облизывать мотоцикл, и продолжил: – У меня есть хороший скотч. А ты сможешь покурить.   
– Если вы думаете, что я, как хороший парень, откажусь – я вас разочарую, – рассмеялся Дерек. – Скотч звучит отлично.  
– Я шериф полиции. Я не верю в хороших парней, у каждого есть грешки. Пойдем.  
Они прошли в маленький кабинет, шериф достал два стакана, сходил за льдом и разлил скотч. Дерек вытащил запылившуюся металлическую пепельницу и с наслаждением закурил.  
  
Они чокнулись, выпили, и Дерек заговорил:  
– Приступайте, сэр. Вы же привели меня на допрос?  
– Всего лишь дружеская беседа, – запротестовал шериф. Он улыбался, но выражение глаз оставалось сосредоточенным. – Как у тебя обстоят дела с Джеком и Самантой Красикев? Часто вы видитесь?  
Дерек выдохнул дым и стряхнул пепел.  
– Раньше мы встречались каждую неделю, Пейдж была сильно привязана к матери, а мне они в какой-то момент заменили собственных родителей. Но через пару лет после колледжа связь немного ослабла. Нам хотелось больше самостоятельности. Мы поженились, чувствовали себя взрослыми… Но отношения были теплыми. Пока Пейдж не умерла, – он перевел дыхание и убедился, что шериф терпеливо ждет, когда он закончит. – Я рассказал им на День благодарения про Стайлза. С тех пор я видел их всего дважды. Иногда мы созваниваемся с Самантой. Она сказала, что они не держат на меня зла, но им сложно теперь поддерживать со мной близкие отношения. Слишком много воспоминаний.  
– Да, мне она сказала то же самое, – подтвердил шериф, и Дерек плотнее сжал свой стакан. – Я навещал их несколько дней назад. Выразил свои соболезнования и предложил устроить встречу в Сан-Квентине, если вдруг они что-то хотят сказать человеку, убившему их дочь. Они отказались, и я немного расспросил их о тебе. Решил, что тебе стоит знать.  
– Удивлен, что вы не сделали этого раньше, – подумав, произнес Дерек. – Я не в обиде.  
– Хорошо, – шериф подлил им выпивки, Дерек закурил новую сигарету. – Давай проясним еще один вопрос, и, клянусь, я перестану быть таким альфа-папашей.   
– Разве у меня есть выбор? – притворно пожаловался Дерек.  
  
– Нет, сынок, никакого, – шериф отсалютовал ему стаканом. – Я так понял, что вы со Стайлзом пока придерживаетесь платонических отношений?   
– Да, – Дерек почувствовал облегчение. Конечно, говорить о сексе с родителем твоего омеги не самое приятное занятие, но ему было не за что краснеть. – Ничего фривольного, шериф. Мы даже не целовались.  
– Ты сказал ему, что не готов?  
– Вроде того, – подтвердил Дерек. – Но, раз уж мы откровенны друг с другом, вы должны знать: я не просил Стайлза хранить мне верность. Он едет в колледж и имеет право развлекаться.  
– Он упомянул об этом, – шериф поболтал выпивкой в стакане и поставил его на столик. – А я сказал ему, что альфы не всегда говорят то, что думают.  
– Кажется, я вас не понимаю, – осторожно произнес Дерек. – Вы запретили ему встречаться с кем-то, помимо меня?  
– Я не запрещал, – возразил шериф. – Я же говорил, на Стайлза не действуют запреты. Но я сказал ему, что ты оценишь, если он проявит сдержанность.  
– Вы его обманули, – Дерек хотел бы повести себя более дипломатично, но признание шерифа его не на шутку рассердило. – Он вам поверил?  
– Думаю, да. И это не обман, парень. Я сам альфа, я знаю, что говорю. И это не самодурство, Дерек. Я рад, что ты готов предоставить ему свободу и выбор, но я давно живу на свете, и знаешь что? Я еще не видел ни одну омегу, которая была бы счастлива, ведя беспорядочную половую жизнь. Я знаю своего сына: он тоже не будет счастлив. Особенно если учесть, что у него уже есть пара, и ты, слава богу, не уголовник и не бездомный. У Стайлза нет никаких причин падать в постель к случайной альфе.  
– Вы скидываете со счетов физиологию, – возразил Дерек, немного успокоившись. В словах шерифа имелось разумное зерно.  
– Мы же не животные, чтобы слепо следовать инстинктам, – отрезал шериф. – Стайлз справится. Направит свою энергию на учебу, а через год-другой ты сам его захочешь. И вы оба будете к этому готовы.  
  
Дерек допил скотч и помолчал, размышляя над словами шерифа. Стайлз бы серьезно обиделся, услышав, как они тут рассуждают, но Дерек и сам хотел защитить его от лишней боли. Он видел омег, которые чересчур увлекались «развлечениями». Да и альфам такое не шло на пользу. Осатаневший без секса Айзек частенько путался с доступными омегами, но чем больше он их трахал, тем больше тосковал по Эрике.  
– Можно? – шериф прикоснулся к пачке сигарет Дерека, и тот кивнул. Шериф прикурил и зажмурился, наслаждаясь первой затяжкой. – Чуть не забыл еще кое-что. Ты знаешь, что сейчас у мужчин-омег, особенно молодых, популярны операции, которые навсегда лишают возможности зачать. Многие делают их, едва стукнет восемнадцать.  
Дерек вскинулся. Они со Стайлзом никогда не обсуждали их будущее, да и недавнее упоминание шерифа совместных детей неприятно царапнуло, но Дерек всегда знал, что однажды станет отцом. Он, черт возьми, хотел им быть!  
А когда он разыгрывал «мексикано», Стайлз очень остро реагировал на его шутки о младенцах. Неужели он тоже из этих омег? Господи, только этого не хватало!  
Шериф вдруг негромко рассмеялся, и Дерек понял, что не сумел скрыть свое смятение и эмоции. Ну отлично, блядь.  
  
– Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, – заверил его шериф. – Стайлз не из таких. Он всегда жалел, что был единственным ребенком, но здоровье Клаудии не позволяло нам завести еще одного. Была даже одна забавная история.  
– Какая? – Дерек сам удивился тому, как напрягся из-за поднятой темы, и теперь почувствовал неожиданное облегчение.   
– Стайлзу было лет пять, когда он начал просить у нас братика или сестренку. Мы с женой отказали ему, постаравшись объяснить, почему это невозможно. Стайлз сильно огорчился, но не стал настаивать. А через несколько дней нам позвонила Мелисса Маккол. Скотт пришел к ней с вопросом, как правильно делать детей, потому что ему нужно срочно помочь Стайлзу. Он же альфа, – шериф рассмеялся и докурил сигарету. – Мы с трудом убедили их, что мало быть альфой и омегой для того, чтобы получился малыш. Слава богу, они вскоре забыли и о своих планах, и об этом случае.  
– Они со Скоттом встречались? – уточнил Дерек. Стайлз уверял его, что Скотт только друг, но Дерек не особенно верил его словам. Он подозревал, что Стайлз просто не хочет признаваться в прежних глупостях.  
– Что? Нет, никогда, – шериф посмотрел на Дерека и улыбнулся. – Стайлзу какое-то время нравилась Лидия Мартин, очень милая девочка. Но он к ней остыл, перейдя в старшую школу. Еще он интересовался Хизер, но с ней тоже ничего не вышло, сейчас они дружат. Стайлз не очень-то умеет заводить друзей, а с отношениями ему еще сложнее.  
– Это странно, – Дерек прищурился и поправил врезавшийся в живот ремень. – Он симпатичный и обаятельный, по-своему забавный. Мне казалось, такие омеги популярны.  
– Стайлз тушуется, когда оказывается в центре внимания, – в глазах шерифа появилась нежность. – Он открытый только в кругу семьи, перед людьми, которых хорошо знает.   
– Ясно, – Дерек невольно заразился настроением шерифа и улыбнулся кончиками губ. – Значит, мне он доверяет.  
– Ты его альфа, – напомнил шериф. – Конечно, он тебе доверяет.  
  
Дерек пробормотал что-то, соглашаясь, и посмотрел на часы. Было поздно, он не планировал так засиживаться.  
– Шериф, если допрос окончен, я бы поехал, – признался Дерек. – Обещал заскочить в офис.  
– Конечно, – шериф встал. – Пойдем, я тебя провожу.  
Они дошли до дверей, Дерек пожал шерифу руку, попрощался и вышел на улицу. После прохлады дома и полутьмы кабинета солнце ослепило, а горячий воздух обрушился на Дерека, заставив поморщиться. Он нащупал в кармане ключи от машины и усмехнулся. Хорошо быть почти зятем шерифа. Никто не полощет мозги из-за порции скотча и предстоящей поездки за рулем.  
Он двинулся к машине и остановился на полпути. Надо попрощаться со Стайлзом, нельзя уходить вот так. Дерек добрался до заднего двора и невольно оскалился. Стайлз и Скотт сняли мокрые рубашки и возились на траве, устроив шуточную потасовку. В зрелище не было ничего такого, но Дереку оно все равно не нравилось. Тем более, что от Скотта чуть-чуть несло возбуждением. Он не скрывал, как скучает по своей омеге, достав нытьем даже Стайлза, а через него – Дерека, но это не мешало ему как-то по-особому трогать своего приятеля. Вряд ли Скотт сам осознавал, что делает, но Дерек отлично видел, что происходит.  
– Дерек? – Стайлз попытался вывернуться из хватки, Скотт, заигравшись, не пустил, и Стайлз оттолкнул его с неожиданной силой. Даже клыки ощерил. – Дерек, ты что, уходишь?  
– Да, мне пора, – подтвердил Дерек. – Не вставай, все нормально.  
– Нет, я провожу! – Стайлз вскочил, то ли случайно, то ли намеренно пнув Скотта в бок, и подбежал к Дереку. – Я думал, ты останешься на ужин.  
– Не могу. Кали отлучилась на несколько дней по семейным делам, а Дженнифер одна не справляется. Я обещал заехать и обсудить с ней детали нашего последнего проекта. Скорее всего, мы засидимся допоздна.  
  
– Ладно, – Стайлз вздохнул и зашагал рядом с Дереком. – Значит, в другой раз. Когда Кора вернется, идет?  
– Конечно. Она будет рада, – ответил Дерек и поспешил добавить: – И я тоже.  
– Круто, – Стайлз хлопнул его по плечу, якобы по-дружески, но Дерек заметил, как его пальцы задержались на ткани футболки. – О. Вот и твоя красотка.  
Стайлз постучал по крыше Камаро и широко улыбнулся. Дерек вернул ему улыбку, стараясь не смотреть Стайлзу ниже шеи. Маленькие коричневые соски торчали на успевшей загореть за лето груди, а от пупка к шортам спускалась довольно густая дорожка темных волос. Дерека это внезапно порадовало. Содержание штанов Стайлза его слабо интересовало, но ему никогда не нравились гладенькие мальчики-омеги, похожие на целлулоидных пупсов. Естественность всегда казалась ему привлекательной и по-особому заводила.   
– Так мне точно нельзя поехать на мотоцикле в колледж? Дерек, там всего три с половиной часа по трассе!  
– Нет, Бойд поможет тебе с транспортировкой, – в очередной раз отказал Дерек. – И позвони Айзеку. Он потратил много времени, помогая выбирать тебе мотоцикл. Он заслужил твою благодарность.  
– Ладно, я ему позвоню, – проворчал Стайлз. – Но он все равно придурок.  
Дерек закатил глаза. Обсессия Стайлза началась именно из-за Айзека. Стайлз как-то увидел, как Айзек лихо въезжает на парковку перед офисом, и мгновенно зафанател от байков. А то, что вожделенная игрушка принадлежала Айзеку, лишь сильнее растравливало Стайлзу душу.  
  
– Тогда все, – сказал Дерек. – Я тебе позвоню.  
– Угу, – Стайлз помялся, оглянулся на свой дом и понизил голос: – Отец тебя доставал?  
– Мы немного поговорили, – не стал отрицать Дерек. – Ничего особенного.  
– Расскажешь потом подробнее? – Стайлз неуверенно сдвинул брови и посмотрел на Дерека исподлобья. – Там же было про меня?  
– Ты – наша общая тема, – согласился Дерек. – Но вообще дело касалось родителей Пейдж. Твой отец ездил к ним. Расспрашивал, совсем я ублюдок или могло быть и хуже.  
– Черт, – у Стайлза расширились глаза, и он слегка покраснел. – Прости. На папу иногда накатывает.  
– Все нормально, – отмахнулся Дерек. – Не о чем беспокоиться.  
– Я тебя задерживаю? – спросил Стайлз, увидев, как Дерек крутит в пальцах ключи. – Извини.  
– Я не опаздываю, но мне пора, – Дерек наклонился, чмокнул Стайлза в щеку и щелкнул брелком на ключах. Камаро послушно пикнула, разблокировав замки.  
Дерек взялся за ручку двери, но Стайлз схватил его за запястье и заставил отпустить ее.  
– Что такое?  
– Прости, – торопливо пробормотал Стайлз. – Я… не злись, окей?  
  
Дерек открыл рот, чтобы узнать, на что он должен разозлиться, и Стайлз вдруг решительно обнял его за плечи и поцеловал в губы. Языком он не полез, ограничившись обычным прикосновением, но даже это было слишком неожиданно. Дерек осторожно придержал его за бока – разгоряченная кожа обжигала ладони, – легко поцеловал Стайлза в ответ и отстранился, не дав случиться чему-то большему.  
Дерек перевел дыхание – в ушах грохотом отдавалось учащенное сердцебиение Стайлза – и убрал руки. Стайлз зябко поежился и отвернулся в сторону дороги.  
– Я рад, что тебе понравился мотоцикл, – спокойно сказал Дерек. – Обещай, что будешь ездить аккуратно, и я не пожалею о своем подарке.  
– Я буду очень осторожен, – Стайлз посмотрел на него и сдержанно улыбнулся. – Ладно, давай. Напиши мне, если будет что-нибудь забавное.  
– Обязательно, – пообещал Дерек и сел в машину.  
Стайлз отошел, чтобы не мешать, и Дерек завел мотор и тронулся, выводя Камаро на дорогу. Он помахал Стайлзу, тот махнул в ответ, и Дерек с облегчением выжал газ, вливаясь в поток машин. Перестроившись, он включил гарнитуру и набрал номер Дженнифер. Пусть начнет вводить его в курс дела, пока он едет. Дереку не хотелось думать о том, что только что произошло. И если алкоголь действительно не очень хорошо помогал ему забыться, то работа с этим отлично справлялась.  
А значит, он не соврал Стайлзу. Сегодня Дерек задержится в офисе допоздна.


	7. Вторая часть

  
  
  
– Опять ты, – вздохнул сидевший на кровати Джексон и поболтал бритвенным станком в ярко-голубой пластиковой миске, смывая пену. Он так и не потрудился вылезти из пижамы, хотя на часах время близилось к четырем.  
Стайлз захлопнул дверь в комнату и скривился.  
– Эта шутка перестала быть смешной еще три недели назад. Давай снова повторим: привет, меня зовут Стайлз, я твой сосед по комнате.  
Джексон закатил глаза, задумчиво потрогал покрытую остатками пены коленку и стал водить бритвой по и без того гладкой коже. Стайлз поспешил отвернуться. Джексон столь рьяно и безустанно ухаживал за своей внешностью, что Стайлз чувствовал презрение пополам со смутным беспокойством. Вдруг Джексон прав? Вдруг именно так должен вести себя парень-омега, если хочет привлечь мужчину-альфу? Пилинги, маски, массаж, ровный загар и обязательное удаление волос на лице, в подмышках, в паху и на ногах?  
Стайлз никогда толком не заморачивался этой фигней, да и его знакомые по школе омеги тоже, но Мэйсон, например, регулярно выкладывал в инстаграмм свою рожу в страшных разноцветных масках, а Гринберг как-то хвастался новым «безболезненным» эпилятором, и…   
Что, если Дерек держится от него подальше, потому что считает неухоженным неряхой? Вдруг ему просто противно?  
  
– Почему ты прогулял математику? – спросил Стайлз, закинув рюкзак подальше и сняв толстовку.  
– Я не сделал задание. И вообще, мне на ней скучно, – Джексон зевнул, протер ноги полотенцем и стал наносить увлажняющий лосьон. – Не понимаю, почему бы им просто не учить нас писать код? Зачем тратить время на комплексные числа?  
– Не люблю с тобой соглашаться, но я бы тоже предпочел пропустить эту хрень, – вздохнул Стайлз.  
Занятия начались три недели назад, и после пары дней восторга Стайлз несколько охладел к учебе. Пока он въезжал и обустраивался в общежитии, было весело. Стайлз познакомился с парочкой прикольных ребят, разобрал вещи, опробовал свою новенькую «Ямаху», сгоняв в Дэвис к Скотту, и познакомился с соседом по комнате, Джексоном Уиттмором, редкостным козлом на первый взгляд и настоящим гондоном на второй и все последующие. Джексон оказался заносчивым и высокомерным омегой, кичившимся богатством родителей и собственной исключительностью. Но, согласно стандартам Беркли, Джексон был «что надо», и за ним уже втайне бегали вербовщики из наиболее престижных братств. Каким-то образом проживание с Джексоном добавляло очки и Стайлзу: к нему тоже несколько раз подходили с недвусмысленным предложением подумать о вступлении в братство. Впрочем, Стайлз не принимал этот интерес на свой счет. Люди потянулись к нему после того, как Стайлз, решив уязвить Джексона, до сих пор не нашедшего себе пару, рассказал ему про Дерека, не забыв упомянуть про его богатство, род деятельности и связи со звездами. Джексон сначала не поверил, но Стайлз показал ему сайт «Парадигмы», страницу на фейсбуке, буквально заваленную фотографиями Дерека и его команды с самых разных мероприятий, а закончил снимками со своего дня рождения, где они с Корой зажигали с Вендиго. С тех пор Джексон стал чуть менее невыносим и, перестав пилить Стайлза за отсутствие вкуса и волосатые ноги неандертальца, перешел на «дружеское» общение, включавшее в себя сказанные сладким тоном подколки, болтовню о людях, которых Стайлз не знал, и бесконечные рассуждения обо всем на свете. Самым грустным было то, что Джексон поступил на специальность Стайлза, и, когда не прогуливал, они делили не только комнату, но и практически все курсы. Стайлз пытался его избегать, демонстративно общаясь с Дэнни – единственным его школьным знакомым, попавшим в Беркли, – но Джексон и Дэнни поладили с первой же встречи, и теперь все считали их троих закадычными друзьями.  
  
Стайлз так и не понял, как это произошло, но ничего изменить не мог. С другой стороны, в этом были и плюс: занятия в колледже оказались гораздо труднее, чем Стайлз ожидал. Он все лето листал учебники, но его это не спасло. Профессора взялись за них всерьез с самой первой лекции, и Стайлз с ужасом понимал, что плохо справляется с материалом. Джексон усваивал все еще хуже него, и тут приносила выгоду их «дружба». Джексон не стеснялся просить Дэнни о помощи, а тот с удовольствием объяснял лекции не только ему, но и Стайлзу, который пристраивался рядом под предлогом повторения материала. Пока это спасало, но в целом ситуация изрядно напрягала. Утешало только то, что даже Дэнни жаловался на нагрузку, а появлявшийся в скайпе Скотт светил темными кругами под глазами и с тоской рассказывал о лабораторных, которые просто невозможно нормально выполнить.  
От всех этих переживаний и бесконечных нервов из-за учебы немного спасали вечеринки, регулярно устраиваемые в кампусе. Стайлз заливал стресс алкоголем, перепробовав все местные сорта пива и самые дикие коктейли, а недавно начал покуривать – никотин на него хорошо действовал, да и пример Дерека сыграл не последнюю роль. Приглашения на вечеринки поступали регулярно: Дэнни быстро стал популярен не меньше Джексона, снискав славу «очаровашки» среди свободных омег, и Стайлз пользовался его именем, если ему вдруг хотелось попасть на какую-нибудь пати «только для своих». Осечек не было ни разу.  
  
Но по-настоящему он намеревался расслабиться, когда приедет Дерек. У него не получилось вырваться и отвезти Стайлза в колледж: он помогал Коре с переездом в Сан-Франциско, где ей предстояло учиться в местной консерватории. На черта ей консерватория Стайлз не понимал, ведь Кора, насколько он успел разобраться, не собиралась ездить по миру и давать концерты, она всего лишь хотела преподавать музыку.   
– Иди вымой лицо, – приказным тоном произнес Джексон. – Быстро!  
Стайлз застонал и пошел в прилегавший к комнате санузел. Джексон утверждал, что таких комнат на всю общагу не более десятка, и попасть в них по слепому распределению невозможно (родители Джексона дали взятку коменданту), но Стайлз-то знал, что это обычные понты. Отец за него точно не платил, но ему выпало здесь жить.   
– И зачем мне умываться? – спросил Стайлз, критически осмотрев себя в зеркале. Грязи на лице не было. – Я чистый!  
– У меня остался скраб, он пропадет, если его не использовать, – объяснил Джексон. – Вот потрогай мою щеку. Такой должна быть кожа на ощупь, усек?  
  
Стайлз с умным видом кивнул и ухватил Джексона за кончик носа. Джексон выругался, съездил Стайлзу по уху, и тот со вздохом стал умываться подсунутой ему пенкой с тремя степенями очистки. Джексон сам намазал его скрабом, не в силах смотреть, как Стайлз будет наносить чудодейственный препарат кое-как и не по массажным линиям, и отправил его назад в комнату, велев «потерпеть пару минут и дать активным веществам поработать».  
Стайлз уселся на кровать, пытаясь сообразить, до которого часу сегодня работает библиотека: на лекции опять были отсылки к неизвестному материалу. Он зевнул, вспомнил, что фотографировал расписание, и полез искать мобильник. Тот обнаружился в рюкзаке, на экране было уведомление о новом сообщении. Стайлз увидел отправителя, быстро открыл смску, не в силах скрыть мгновенно охватившее его волнение, и закусил нижнюю губу.  
– Что? – нахмурился Джексон. – Эй? Плохие новости?  
– Все нормально, – Стайлз отложил в сторону телефон. – Помнишь, я говорил, что мой альфа приедет на этих выходных? Он написал, что не сможет. _Дела_.  
– Ну и что? – Джексон пожал плечами. – Он работает, это хорошо. А ты обязательно получишь подарок, ведь твой Дерек наверняка чувствует себя виноватым за то, что не сдержал обещание. Вряд ли тебе достанется еще один мотоцикл, но уж на достойный шопинг точно можешь рассчитывать.   
– Мне не нужен шопинг, – с досадой ответил Стайлз, раздраженный глобальным непониманием Джексона его проблем. Блядь, да зачем ему какой-то подарок! – Я хотел увидеть _Дерека_.  
– Понимаю, – Джексон вздохнул. – У меня тоже не было нормального секса с тех пор, как я сюда приехал. Последний раз я трахался с папиным ассистентом, господи, ты бы видел этого альфу! А какой у него узел, настоящий улет. Он задал высокую планку, а еще он гораздо старше, и теперь мне трудно смотреть на всех этих сосунков. А твой Дерек? Ты позволяешь ему вязку? Многие омеги ломаются, и я с этим согласен. Нельзя разрешать альфам слишком многое, пусть заслужат свое право…  
  
Джексон продолжил рассуждать о взаимоотношении альф и омег, но Стайлз не стал его дослушивать. Джексон понятия не имел, что Стайлз девственник и все, что у них было с Дереком – это короткий и почти невинный поцелуй. Стайлз вернулся в санузел, смыл скраб, наверняка травмировав кожу чересчур агрессивными движениями, и вытер лицо. Монолог Джексона не прекращался, к счастью, это нисколько не мешало Стайлзу. Он давно научился отключаться от приступов чужого красноречия. Стайлз снова взял телефон в руки, отстучал Дереку смску, сказав, что немного расстроен, но все понимает, и завалился на кровать. Джексон отвлекся на телефонный звонок Дэнни, а Стайлз нащупал лежавшую у изголовья книжку и положил ее себе на грудь. Это был подаренный ему Дереком на Рождество учебник латыни, научно-популярное издание. В первой части книги шел длинный список используемых и поныне латинских выражений, а во второй давались азы грамматики. Стайлзу сразу понравился подарок. Скотт счел его скучным, но Скотт мог засунуть свое мнение в зад. Дерек купил учебник потому, что Стайлз как-то пожаловался, что так и не знает смысла их татуировки номер три, той, что Дерек выжег на груди. Конечно, он мог погуглить, но оттягивал это, боясь обнаружить что-нибудь суперпафосное или откровенно тупое, ведь татуировки Дерек делал, исключительно набравшись в ноль.  
  
Стайлз открыл книгу на странице с загнутым уголком и в очередной раз прочитал обведенное черной ручкой выражение. «Contra vim mortis non est medicamen in hortis – Против силы смерти в садах нет лекарств». Нет, реально, могло быть и хуже.   
Он погладил пальцами бумагу и пролистал учебник до таблицы падежей. Структура латыни была непривычной по сравнению с родным английским, но Стайлзу даже нравились все эти сложности и нюансы. Он постучал ногтем по корочке учебника и стал читать про склонение местоимений. Тема была не самой простой, но после четырех часов математики казалась Стайлзу фантастически интересной. Здесь он хотя бы понимал, о чем идет речь.  
Телефон зажужжал, и Стайлз нехотя открыл новое сообщение. Дерек еще раз извинился за отмену поездки и спросил, удобно ли будет Стайлзу поговорить с ним после десяти.  
– …сейчас уточню, – Джексон возник рядом с кроватью и оттянул учебник вниз. – Пойдешь сегодня на тусовку к альфам? Устраивает какая-то Кира Юкимура.   
Стайлз покосился на телефон и покачал головой:  
– Я пас. Хочу поваляться в ванной.   
– Я одолжу тебе релаксирующую пену, – кивнул Джексон и сказал в трубку: – Стайлз останется дома, ему нужно время для себя. Нет, Дэнни, я не стану его уговаривать! Нам, омегам, порой необходимо…  
«Звони, – написал Стайлз, испытав вдруг легкое возбуждение. – Мне будет удобно поболтать».  
  
Он улыбнулся Джексону, тот подмигнул ему, явно не догадавшись, что случилось, а Стайлз потянулся и мечтательно провел рукой по груди. Дерек говорил, что очень слабо чувствует его – что же, из этого можно извлечь пользу. Стайлз с удовольствием с ним поговорит. Он попросит Дерека что-нибудь рассказать, а сам закроет глаза, запустит руку в трусы и получит немного удовольствия. Он уже делал так пару раз, еще когда жил дома, правда, не доходил до конца. Только гладил себя между ног, лаская член и яички, но не спускал. Если Дерек все равно не замечает его чуть сбившегося дыхания – почему бы не пойти дальше и не компенсировать себе обиду из-за затянувшейся разлуки?  
Стайлз опять взялся за учебник и облизал губы. Никакой сегодня библиотеки, никаких попыток разобраться в диких теоремах и числовых выкладках. Только успокаивающая нервы латынь, долгая ванна с пеной, пара кусков вкусной пиццы и односторонний секс по телефону с его горячим альфой.  
С его Дереком.  
  
Да, если забыть про сложности на учебе и вынужденную разлуку, колледж был неплохим местом. Дома, при отце, Стайлз чувствовал себя неуклюжим подростком. Неудивительно, что Дерек не воспринимал его всерьез. В Беркли Стайлз ощутил, как стремительно взрослеет. Может, и хорошо, что Дерек отложил свой приезд. Пусть он увидит Стайлза совершенно другим: изменившимся, выросшим, самостоятельным. Настоящим _студентом_.  
И тогда у них точно наладится во всех смыслах, и Дерек не просто перестанет пропускать свои визиты, он начнет их искать. Стайлз улыбнулся, гоня от себя неприятную мысль, что тесное общение с Джексоном все же начало на него влиять, и сжал ягодицы. Анус чуть-чуть увлажнился от пронесшихся в голове смутных фантазий, но Стайлз усилием воли вернул себя к латыни. Оторвется он попозже, когда Джексон свалит развлекаться.  
О, у него будет просто отличный вечер, гораздо лучше, чем у всех, кто пойдет сегодня тусоваться в попытках склеить кого-нибудь доступного. У Стайлза есть настоящий альфа, и это гораздо круче случайных бессмысленных перепихов, папа прав.  
Стайлз _связанный_ омега. И он не будет вести себя, как глупые омежки из рассказов Джексона. Он проявит терпение и сорвет в итоге настоящий куш – получит по уши влюбленного в него альфу, отличный секс и крепкие отношения.  
Стайлз не облажается.  
  


  
  
Ноутбук показывал восемь вечера, когда Дерек оторвался от изучения наработок по благотворительному аукциону, который устраивал муниципальный совет города. Проект был пока сырым и невнятным, хотя они бились с ним уже неделю. Дереку не нравилось ничего из того, что предлагали Кали и Эрика, а Айзек вообще не выдал дельных идей. И сегодня пришел чуть живой: со слезящимися от простуды глазами и красным, заложенным носом. Пришлось отправить его домой, пока он не заразил никого из команды – к счастью, в офисе как раз было безлюдно. Эрика вместе с Кали весь день торчали в городе, подыскивая приличное место, и Айзек, послушавшись Дерека, взял пару отгулов. Официально – по семейным обстоятельствам. Айзек не хотел показываться Эрике в таком состоянии и попросил Дерека ничего ей не говорить. Дерек согласился: он не лез в их отношения и каждый раз гнал подальше мысли о том, что рассказала ему летом Эрика про себя и Бойда.   
Все, что Дерека волновало по-настоящему, это аукцион. После удачной организации городских праздничных мероприятий на четвертое июля его «Парадигма» поднялась на несколько ступеней в рейтинге, и заказы повалили с удвоенной силой. Дерек не хотел облажаться с этим аукционом. Заказы от городского управления всегда хорошо оплачивались, но самое главное – они были престижны.  
  
Подавив зевок, Дерек решил, что на сегодня хватит. Нужно сделать перерыв, набраться сил и завтра свежим взглядом все еще раз просмотреть. На утреннем совещании Эрика с Кали расскажут, что нарыли, да и Бойд завтра должен вернуться с новостями из Сакраменто. Дерек надеялся, что поездка прошла успешно и хотя бы парочка важных шишек посетят этот аукцион, а если они вдобавок раскошелятся, будет совсем замечательно. Бойд отзвонился только один раз за целый день, но ничего толком не сообщил. Бонд недоделанный.   
Дерек встал из-за стола, закрыл ноутбук, взял телефон, ключи от машины, пачку сигарет и выключил настольную лампу. В офисе было тихо и темно, и только в приемной горел свет.   
На месте Айзека сидела Дженнифер, погрузившись в чтение журнала. Она не заметила, как к ней подошел Дерек, и вздрогнула, когда на нее упала его тень.   
– Ой, я думала, здесь никого уже нет, – Дженнифер перевела дыхание и неловко улыбнулась.   
– Теперь нет, – с усталой улыбкой ответил Дерек.   
Дженнифер, старая подруга Кали, работала у них относительно недавно, но хорошо сумела вписаться и даже немного подружилась со всеми. Она всегда выглядела милой, учтивой и была внимательна к делам, плюс, как и Эрика, не гнушалась пользоваться своей сексуальностью, имея дело с твердолобыми клиентами-альфами. Но в то же время Дерек замечал, насколько Дженнифер бывает неловкой и странной. Она обладала специфическим, мало кому понятным чувством юмора, любила подолгу разговаривать о малопопулярной литературе и цитировать к месту и не к месту любимых авторов. Она словно обитала в своем собственном мире, порой полностью туда проваливаясь и выпадая из реальности. У Дженнифер было «двойное дно», тайна, которая и притягивала, и отталкивала одновременно.  
Иногда Дерек ловил себя на мысли, что она чем-то напоминает ему Стайлза. Тот тоже был странным.  
  
– Теперь нет, – со вздохом согласилась с ним Дженнифер и поправила ворот блузки, опустив глаза в свой журнал.   
– Что-то интересное? – спросил Дерек из вежливости.   
– Интерьеры, – она развернула журнал к нему и ткнула пальцем в ярко-красное кресло. – Подумываю взять себе вот такое. Как думаешь, не слишком экстравагантно? Форма необычная. Кали говорит, что оно удобное, но я сомневаюсь.   
– Красное? – уточнил Дерек, отметив про себя, что стиль кресла далек от классики.   
– Ага.   
– И куда ты его поставишь?   
– Пока не решила. Гостиная или спальня? – Дженнифер задумчиво нахмурилась. – Нет, не могу решить сейчас.   
– Ну, – Дерек оперся рукой о стойку и улыбнулся, – здесь я тебе не советчик. Я же не знаю, в каком стиле оформлена твоя квартира.   
  
Дженнифер посмотрела на него с откровенным интересом, и подтекст их разговора стал совершенно однозначным. Дженнифер была красивой и свободной омегой. Она прошла через то же, что и Дерек, потеряв свою пару полтора года назад. Дерек не знал подробностей, Кали не стала распространяться, когда взяла ее к себе в помощницы, но Эрика позже рассказала, что это была автомобильная авария. В машине они ехали вдвоем, и благодаря омежьей регенерации Дженнифер выжила, а ее альфа – нет. Поэтому Дерек не боялся с ней флиртовать, прекрасно понимая, что ни о каких серьезных увлечениях она не думает. Ей _связь_ не нужна.   
– Это легко поправить, – Дженнифер склонила голову к плечу и приоткрыла губы.   
Дерека опалило легким возбуждением, и он готов был согласиться заехать к ней. Ему хотелось немного расслабиться и заняться нормальным сексом с красивой женщиной, с омегой, но, к сожалению, он обещал вечером позвонить Коре, а это надолго.   
– Не в этот раз? – Дженнифер уловила перемену в его настроении и понимающе кивнула.   
– Да. Увы. Мои дела на сегодня еще не закончены.  
  
– Тогда до завтра! – она поправила волосы и уткнулась в журнал.   
– Только не говори, что останешься здесь ночевать, – хмыкнул Дерек.   
Дженнифер вскинула руки вверх и шутливо возмутилась:   
– Это кресло свело меня с ума! А ведь еще нужно выбрать журнальный столик! Эти переезды очень утомительны, Дерек. А вы не подключаете меня к аукциону, хотя я уже все переделала.   
– Не переживай, Кали вернется и загрузит тебя работой. А сейчас собирайся. Нечего так поздно делать в пустом офисе. Тебя подвезти?   
– Я на машине, – отбросив веселье, серьезно ответила Дженнифер. – Я посижу еще немного и поеду. Все нормально, Дерек. Спасибо за беспокойство.   
– Пока, – он кивнул ей и толкнул дверь офиса.   
Только в лифте Дерек сообразил, что Дженнифер просто не хочется оставаться одной в новой квартире. По словам охраны, она частенько уходила последней, сначала занимаясь работой, а потом и своими личными делами.   
  
Дерек вышел на подземную парковку, вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет, зажигалку и закурил. Никотин привычно успокоил, помогая собраться с мыслями, а сейчас ему это требовалось как никогда. Дженнифер разбудила дремавшую в нем тоску и грусть, от которых никак не получалось избавиться.   
Взглянув на наручные часы, Дерек чертыхнулся и быстрым шагом направился к машине. Кора ждала его в скайпе к девяти, и будет неплохо сначала поесть.   
  


  
  
– …но я покажу этой дуре! – Кора сжала кулак и угрожающе оскалилась. Дерек спрятал усмешку за кружкой чая. Злить сестру сейчас не стоило. Она была в том состоянии, в котором запросто могла сделать его виноватым и обидеться. Долго дуться Кора не умела и практически никогда не просила у него прощения, придерживаясь тактики «веди себя, как ни в чем не бывало, и все станет снова хорошо», но зачем ее лишний раз провоцировать? Дерек не любил, когда они находились даже в шуточной ссоре.   
– Не сомневаюсь, – предельно серьезно ответил он. Кора замерла, пристально на него уставившись, и пренебрежительно фыркнула.   
– Не издевайся надо мной. Я серьезно, – она едва заметно улыбнулась, и в ее взгляде появилась теплота. Будь она здесь, Дерек бы притянул ее к себе и крепко обнял. Но Кора была в Сан-Франциско, а он в Бикон-Хиллзе, и тоску пришлось задвинуть подальше.   
– Я понял.  
– Если она получит место в этом номере, я запихну ее голову в раструб и сыграю так, как никогда раньше.  
– Звучит устрашающе.  
– Дерек! – Кора нахмурилась и коротко рыкнула. – Там целых три минуты соло для саксофона-альта! Я хочу это соло!   
– Так получи его, – ответил Дерек. – Сыграй _так, как никогда раньше_ , но без головы этой дуры в своем раструбе.   
  
Кора задумчиво помолчала, а потом пожала плечами, будто они говорили о сущем пустяке.   
– У меня нет выхода.   
– Верно, – согласился с ней Дерек.   
– Ладно, проехали. Как у тебя дела? – Кора взяла ноутбук и пересела на кровать. Судя по тишине в ее комнате, она была одна. Значит, сумела выставить свою приставучую соседку, на которую жаловалась в самом начале учебного года. Дерек слушал нытье Коры и почему-то не сомневался, что они станут лучшими подругами – слишком уж сестренка раздражалась и упиралась. Для Коры это было стандартной схемой: возненавидеть, а потом подружиться.   
– Работы много. Плюс у нас заказ от города.   
– Прикольно!   
– Ага, – вяло ответил Дерек, проглотив жалобы насчет иссякшей фантазии у своих подчиненных. Не в его правилах грузить людей своими рабочими проблемами, тем более сестру, ничем не способную помочь Дереку. Хотя иногда Коре все же удавалось заставить его говорить. – Как Лиам?   
– Не спрашивай, – поморщилась Кора.   
– В чем дело? – насторожился Дерек. Ему-то казалось, что у них все наладилось.   
– Да ну! – она расстроено выдохнула. – Задолбал своими звонками и тупыми комментариями.   
– Рассказывай.   
– Да что рассказывать? – Кора вспыхнула и завелась сильнее. – Он ужасный параноик! Ему постоянно кажется, что я здесь с кем-то развлекаюсь. Еще несколько его собственнических комментариев в моем инстаграмме, и я его забаню – честное слово!   
  
Дерек мысленно сделал себе пометку залезть в ее инстаграмм и посмотреть, что такого натворил Лиам. Мальчишка ему нравился. Пусть Лиам совсем молод, но по разговорам он не такой идиот, как большинство подростков. Хотя Дерек не особо демонстрировал ему свою симпатию, Кора была в курсе того, как он относится к Лиаму на самом деле.   
– Кора, он просто скучает.   
– Он же альфа! Пусть держит себя в руках. Вон Айзек такого себе не позволяет.   
– Айзек старше Лиама лет на десять.   
– Спасибо, братец, за очередное напоминание, что альфа у меня сопляк! – Кора не на шутку разозлилась. Она очень комплексовала по этому поводу.   
– Не за что, – кивнул Дерек. – Может быть, в следующий раз, когда решишь скрывать, что у тебя уже есть пара, ты об этом вспомнишь. И о том, какую реакцию у альфы может вызвать подобное поведение.   
Кора обиженно надулась, став похожа на хмурого кота, но промолчала. Первые две с половиной недели ее новые друзья считали Кору свободной омегой, а она не спешила их разубеждать, и потом все очень удивились, когда неожиданно нарисовался Лиам. Тот инстинктивно почувствовал угрозу и стал «метить» территорию – на фейсбуке, в инстаграмме, в твиттере и на ютубе, куда Кора иногда выкладывала записи своих репетиций и выступлений.   
  
– Лиам об этом не знает, – не выдержала она.   
– Прекрасно. Это абсолютно меняет дело.   
– Не брюзжи, как старый дед. Если ты не проболтаешься, то он ничего не узнает!  
– Старый дед? – Дерек приподнял брови.   
Кора рассмеялась, заправила за ухо выбившуюся из хвоста прядь и быстро сменила тему.   
– А ты уже вправил мозги Стайлзу? Или его очередь следующая? Решил сначала заняться мной?  
Дерек напрягся. Поставил кружку на журнальный столик и отодвинул подальше от ноутбука, чтобы ненароком его не залить.   
– А надо?   
Кора удивленно замерла:  
– Да он всю неделю не появлялся на учебе и постоянно торчал на вечеринках. От его фоток мне хочется себя убить – я тоже хочу так развлекаться! Но у нас тут такого нет, – она разочарованно вздохнула, на мгновение отводя глаза в сторону.   
– Он что? – переспросил Дерек. – Как это неделю не появлялся на учебе?  
– Знаешь, Дерек, иногда, мне хочется, чтобы Лиам интересовался моей жизнью так же, как ты интересуешься жизнью Стайлза. Жив? Здоров? Все отлично, – выпалила Кора, но, заметив выражение лица Дерека, смягчилась. – Я пыталась с ним поговорить, но он меня не слушает. Мне кажется, что у него проблемы. И Скотт не в курсе.   
– Ты и ему звонила? – нарочито спокойным голосом спросил Дерек.   
– Да, – кивнула Кора. – Мы иногда общаемся.   
– Ясно. Я разберусь, – Дерек показательно посмотрел на часы. – Уже поздно, а у тебя с утра занятия. Спокойной ночи, Кора.   
– Спокойной ночи, – она попрощалась с виноватым выражением на лице и отключилась.   
  
Дерек откинулся на спинку дивана и закрыл лицо руками, с силой надавив на глаза пальцами. Он так чертовски замотался на работе, что забыл, какой Стайлз _ребенок_. Почему Дерек решил, что тот будет вести себя как взрослый? Это же колледж. Первый курс. Свой первый курс Дерек не мог отчетливо вспомнить – учеба смешалась с вечеринками и Пейдж. Впрочем, как раз благодаря нотациям Пейдж Дерек корпел над заданиями и старался получать высокие баллы. Пейдж была его вдохновением.   
Выпав из воспоминаний, Дерек достал мобильник и открыл приложение инстаграмма. Он пролистал селфи Эрики, несколько рекламных фоток, остановился на снимке Коры с саксофоном и мельком просмотрел комментарии. Либо она удалила комментарий Лиама, либо преувеличивает масштаб проблемы. Лайкнув ее фотку, Дерек пролистал немного вниз и прищурился. Дальше пошла серия фотографий танцующих людей, стаканов с алкоголем, смазанное лицо Стайлза, который как будто хотел уклониться от камеры, но не смог, и его явно нетрезвые объятия с каким-то парнем-альфой.   
Дерек закрыл инстаграмм, решив, что видел достаточно, встал с дивана и пошел в ванную умыться. От злости хотелось рычать, но он сдерживался, предчувствуя, что не сможет остановиться и что-нибудь разнесет к чертовой матери. Холодная вода помогла хреново, но желание крушить поутихло.  
Он злился на Стайлза не из-за его вечеринок и пьяного веселья, в котором тот охуенно преуспел. Дерека бесило то, что теперь он должен бросить все свои дела и ехать решать чужие проблемы. А проблемы явно были, потому что Стайлз, согласно их переписке, занимался и, может быть, только раз упомянул про вечеринку.   
  
Так, на этих выходных Дерек поехать не может. В субботу вечером они с Бойдом и Кали должны пойти на прием к мэру, такое не пропускают. Завтра пятница и утреннее совещание по поводу активных проектов. Из-за отсутствия Айзека половину его дел придется опять спихнуть на Дженнифер, и тогда той вообще придется поселиться на работе. Это только сегодня ей нечем было заняться, потому что никакой информацией они толком не обладали – отвратительный, бесполезный день. А с завтрашнего дня в офисе станет жарко.   
Стайлз вылез так не вовремя!   
Но и предоставить его самому себе теперь не вариант, раз даже Кора заметила, что что-то не так. Значит, придется поехать к нему завтра после утреннего совещания.  
Три с половиной часа в машине туда и столько же обратно – да, это именно то, что Дереку сейчас нужно!   
  
Дерек скрипнул зубами, попил воды на кухне и ушел в спальню.  
  


  
  
Полистав радиостанции и не найдя ничего, что бы его не раздражало, Дерек выключил радио и поставил забытый Корой диск. Салон наполнился приятными звуками джаза. Сделав музыку погромче, Дерек свернул на нужную дорогу, следуя указаниям навигатора, и расслабился, лениво обдумывая предложенные Кали варианты мест для аукциона.   
Утреннее совещание оказалось продуктивным, как он и предполагал. Бойд пригласил парочку известных в их штате политиков, Кали предложила три места для проведения, но Дерек больше всего склонялся к недавно открывшемуся банкетному залу рядом с парком. Там их фирма еще ничего не проводила, но зал соответствовал всем параметрам, и Дереку хотелось поработать с чем-то новым. А Эрика взяла себе в напарницы Дженнифер и пообещала заняться меню. Правда, сразу после совещания она ушла вместе с Дереком. Ее напрягло отсутствие Айзека и, судя по решительному настрою, она собиралась устроить ему взбучку.   
Навигатор снова заговорил, и Дерек отвлекся от размышлений, заметив, что практически подъехал к кампусу.   
– Что ж, надеюсь, нормальные места на парковке еще есть, – пробормотал он, заехав на территорию Калифорнийского университета.   
  
Оставив Камаро неподалеку от корпуса общежития, Дерек заглянул в местный кафетерий, купил два кофе и направился прямиком к Стайлзу – Бойд хорошо описал, где тот живет. Дерек пока не знал, что собирается сказать. Вначале нужно было узнать причину поведения Стайлза. Хотя подспудно Дерек чувствовал свою вину за то, что до сих пор не смог приехать навестить «своего омегу», и слова Коры задели его сильнее, чем хотелось бы. При всех сложностях их со Стайлзом ситуации Дерек старался делать все правильно и относиться к нему, как к своей паре, пусть это и было чертовски трудно. Но за последние пару месяцев на него свалилось много работы, отнимавшей время и силы, и чаще всего они переписывались, а не созванивались. Теперь стало очевидно, что Стайлзу этого совершенно не хватало.   
Дерек сделал глоток кофе, завернул за большое здание общежития, чтобы войти через главный вход, и остановился. Возле низкого крыльца спиной к нему стоял Стайлз – это точно был он, Дерек бы не перепутал – и разговаривал с каким-то парнем. Дереку он показался знакомым. Не с ним ли Стайлз в школе учился? Как его?..  
– Ладно, Дэнни, я пошел! – Стайлз хлопнул _Дэнни_ по плечу, а тот нежно коснулся его щеки, тихо что-то сказал и расхохотался.   
Дерек прошелся языком по выступившим клыкам и пошел дальше, словно ничего не случилось. Он думал, что Стайлз его почувствует, как тогда со Скоттом, но нет. Дэнни шагнул назад, не сводя со Стайлза глаз, развернулся и ушел. А Стайлз остался стоять и смотреть ему вслед. Дерек ощутил, как кожу закололо тысячей маленьких иголочек, разгоняя и горяча кровь, и на этот раз ему потребовалось больше сил и _желания_ , чтобы убрать клыки.   
  
Наконец-то Стайлз его почувствовал и, насторожившись, стал крутить башкой.   
– Привет! – поздоровался Дерек, когда Стайлз развернулся в его сторону, и тут же прищурился. В испачканных неоновой краской пальцах была сигарета, а глаза Стайлза прикрывали темные очки. – Ты куришь?   
Стайлз нахмурился, рука с сигаретой дернулась было за спину, но прятать ее он все же не стал. Надо же! Кто-то пытается быть взрослым?  
– Дерек? Ты как здесь оказался? – голос у Стайлза был хриплый и взволнованный, а еще от него странно пахло, как будто… огорчением? Это было в новинку.  
– Приехал. Я же обещал, – Дерек подошел к нему почти вплотную и снял со Стайлза очки.   
– Ау-ау-ау! – поморщился Стайлз, жмурясь от дневного света. – Блин, зачем? Дай сюда!  
Дерек не стал возвращать ему очки. Он отвел руку в сторону, подождал, пока Стайлз более или менее привыкнет к свету, и внимательно присмотрелся: темные круги, бледное лицо и покрасневшие глаза.   
– Хорошая была вечеринка?   
– Отличная, – хмуро буркнул Стайлз, щурясь, и затянулся. Дерек с удивлением поймал себя на мысли, что вид такого Стайлза волнует. Совсем немного, но все же.   
– Ты не рад меня видеть? – спросил Дерек, сделав еще один глоток из своего стакана. Стайлз тут же обратил внимание на второй кофе и состроил умоляющую рожицу.   
– Я? Я не рад? Я рад! Я просто не знал, что ты приедешь именно сегодня! Мог бы и предупредить. Это мне, да?   
– Да, – Дерек сжалился над ним и отдал второй стакан, тем более ему надоело его держать. – Так с каких пор ты куришь?   
Стайлз присосался к стакану так, будто там была живительная влага, способная одарить суперспособностями любого, кто ее выпьет.   
– В колледже сложно не курить. Особенно на тусовках, – уклонился от ответа Стайлз. Не в первый раз, кстати. Дерек нахмурился: ему не нравилось такое поведение. – Что, будешь читать нотации о вреде курения?  
  
– Нет, – Дерека такой вопрос удивил. Он до сих пор держал очки Стайлза в руке и, вспомнив про них, повесил ему на ворот футболки. – Твое дело, если хочешь травиться.   
Стайлз поморщился, сделал новую затяжку и отвернулся, глядя вдаль. От него шло глухое раздражение, но в то же время чувствовалось, что он действительно рад видеть Дерека. Впрочем, омеги всегда отличались странным поведением, и Дерек не стал придавать этому значение.   
Он вытащил из своей пачки сигарету и стал искать зажигалку по карманам.   
– Черт, – тихо выругался Дерек, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. – Неужели осталась в машине?   
Стайлз молча достал свою и дал ему прикурить.   
– Спасибо.   
– Не за что, – фыркнул Стайлз и прочистил горло. – Ты на выходные?  
В его взгляде читалась неприкрытая надежда, и сердцебиение мгновенно участилось. На какую-то долю секунды Дереку даже стало жаль его расстраивать. Но это чувство быстро прошло.   
– Нет, я сегодня обратно. Завтра важная деловая встреча. Надо подготовиться.  
Стайлз задумался, словно что-то припоминал, и кивнул:  
– Ужин у мэра. Ты говорил.   
– Ага.   
  
Стайлз докурил, выбросил окурок в урну возле крыльца и с силой взъерошил себе волосы.   
– Так зачем ты приехал?   
– Увидеться, поговорить, – Дерек потушил практически целую сигарету и кивнул на вход в общежитие. – Может, зайдем?   
– Да! Почему нет? – Стайлз допил свой кофе и, проходя мимо урны, бросил пустой стакан. – Заодно посмотришь на мою комнату. Ты за нее не зря заплатил!   
От скользнувшей в голосе злости Дерек опешил. Он схватил Стайлза за руку повыше локтя и дернул к себе, развернув.   
– Ты сердишься на меня за это? Тебе не нравится комната? – он вначале не понял причину этой вспышки, но быстро сообразил, в чем дело.  
– Мне не нравится, когда что-то делают за моей спиной! – выдохнул Стайлз, оскалившись. Он неуклюже высвободился из хватки Дерека, но отходить не стал. Наоборот, он словно принюхивался к его запаху и очень часто смотрел на губы, словно желал поцеловать. Дерек отстранился, стараясь не обращать внимания на полыхнувший изнутри жар.   
– Это мелочь, – сказал он после небольшой паузы.   
– Которая выставила меня полным идиотом. Вообще не круто, когда я пытался доказать, что мне просто повезло, а мой сосед – та еще заноза в заднице – каким-то образом выяснил, кто за меня подсуетился.   
  
Стайлз выглядел действительно разозленным, как тогда в кабинете Дерека, когда он сделал неверный вывод про поездку с Лиамом и сильно его обидел. Ссориться из-за комнаты совершенно не входило в планы Дерека. Он приехал не за этим.  
– Ладно. Больше такого не повторится, – Дерек примирительно поднял руки ладонями вверх. Все равно откатить назад было невозможно, да и будь это реально, Дерек прекрасно знал, что снова поступил бы так же. Это всего лишь элементарная забота о комфорте. Он и не думал, что с этим возникнут какие-то трудности.   
– Окей, – кивнул Стайлз, вздохнул и направился к лифту. С силой шлепнул ладонью по кнопке и развернулся к Дереку, разглядывая его теперь пристальней, не щурясь от яркого света.   
– Тебе не надо на занятия?   
– Нет, – не задумываясь ответил Стайлз и зевнул.   
– На первом курсе у тебя нет занятий в будний день?   
Двери лифта раскрылись, они зашли внутрь, и Стайлз выбрал на панели шестой этаж.   
– Я не говорил, что занятий нет, – нехотя ответил он. – Я сказал, что мне на них не надо.   
– Почему?  
Стайлз скрипнул зубами и с нарочитым весельем ответил:  
– Потому что там фигня! Мне скучно. – Он почесал кончик носа и убрал руки в карманы джинсов. – Я нагоню.   
  
– Я видел твои фотографии в инстаграмме. Не похоже, что ты вообще появлялся на учебе на этой неделе.   
От его слов Стайлз напрягся, перестал улыбаться и опустил глаза. Дерек ждал объяснений, но Стайлз лишь пожал плечами.   
– У меня все под контролем, Дерек. Не беспокойся.   
– Может, ты сделаешь перерыв в своих вечеринках и будешь хоть иногда появляться на лекциях?   
– Начну с понедельника, – пренебрежительно заверил его Стайлз.   
У Дерека дернулся глаз, а внутри появилась легкая злость, но он быстро сумел с собой справиться и мельком взглянул на часы. Хорошо, что это скоро закончится.   
Лифт остановился, они вышли и практически сразу уперлись в дверь комнаты Стайлза. Тот достал ключи, повозился с замком и открыл.  
  
Комната действительно была больше стандартной и чем-то напомнила Дереку его собственную времен колледжа.   
С одной стороны стояла аккуратно заправленная кровать, над ней висело полотно размером метр на метр, к которому были прикреплены фотографии. Дерек узнал на них некоторых друзей Стайлза по школе и Кору, а потом увидел и себя. Это были снимки со дня рождения Стайлза. Значит, и эта половина комнаты тоже принадлежит ему. Стол с его стороны был завален учебниками, листами и разным канцелярским хламом. На стуле болтались рубашки и несколько футболок. Стайлз заметил взгляд Дерека, метнулся к стулу, сгреб все шмотки в кучу и бросил на пол за кроватью. Прибрался.   
На другой половине комнаты кто-то спал, закутавшись в одеяло.   
– Ну и запах, – поморщился Стайлз. Он подошел к окну и распахнул его настежь, впуская в помещение свежий воздух.   
– Стайлз? Какого хрена? Куда вчера свалил? – заворочалось одеяло, и оттуда высунулась голова. – Я ушел домой без те... Здрасьте.   
– Привет, – поздоровался Дерек.   
– Джексон, это Дерек. Дерек, это Джексон.  
Тот потер глаза, зевнул и резко сел.   
– Дайте мне пару минут, и я свалю, – сказал он.   
– Не надо. Спи. Ты не мешаешь, – остановил его Дерек.   
Джексон глуповато моргнул пару раз и заторможено посмотрел на Стайлза. Тот поймал его взгляд, отвернулся к окну и с силой растер лицо, затем потянулся и размял шею. Дерек нахмурился, уловив изменившееся настроение Стайлза, но ему было некогда гадать, что случилось.   
В конце концов, часа через два ему уже нужно будет уехать, чтобы вернуться в Бикон-Хиллз не слишком поздно.   
  
– Ладно, – непонимающе согласился Джексон, лег обратно на подушку и отвернулся к стене, накрывшись практически с головой.   
Телефон Дерека коротко пискнул, оповещая о новом сообщении, и он полез его читать.   
Это была Дженнифер. Она писала, что Эрика так и не вернулась, Кали уехала договариваться с диджеем для вечеринки на «сладкое шестнадцатилетие» омеги, а Бойд с самого утра в мэрии. Дженнифер нужен был совет по поводу поставщиков, и она просила Дерека ей перезвонить, когда он освободится. В конце сообщения она поставила грустный смайлик, и Дерек невольно улыбнулся.   
– Что-то забавное? – спросил Стайлз, засунув руки в карманы джинсов и перекатываясь с пяток на носки.  
– А? – Дерек убрал телефон обратно в карман и качнул головой. – Это работа.   
– Ясно, – на губах Стайлза появилась легкая улыбка. Она показалась Дереку печальной. Только он никак не мог понять, что опять не так. И сомневался, что сможет в этом разобраться прямо сейчас.   
  
Дерек зацепился взглядом за книжку, которую дарил Стайлзу на Рождество, и удивленно приподнял брови. Она выглядела потрепанной, как если бы ею активно пользовались.   
– Читаешь? – спросил Дерек, подходя к столу, и взял книжку в руки.   
Стайлз сразу просветлел, и вся его печаль будто бы вмиг улетучилась.   
– Да! Это очень интересно на самом деле! – воодушевился он. – Ты знал, что…  
Дерек вполуха слушал его, улавливая не столько слова, сколько яркие эмоции, которыми щедро делился с ним Стайлз, и разглядывал его лицо и фигуру. Они не так уж давно виделись, но ему казалось, что Стайлз изменился. В нем появилось нечто, что притягивало Дерека. Намного сильнее, чем он позволял себе признаться.   
Наверняка на нем так сказывается отсутствие нормального секса с омегой. Простой, механической дрочки уже не хватало. Но марать Стайлза своей банальной физиологической потребностью не хотелось. Дерек не будет его использовать – он давно это решил и менять свое мнение не собирался.   
  
Что ж. Пожалуй, сегодня вечером он заедет к Дженнифер и взглянет на интерьер ее квартиры.   
  


  
  
Библиотека Калифорнийского университета в Беркли считалась одной из самых крупных университетских библиотек в США и не зря. В ней было буквально _все_ , но Стайлзу это мало помогало.  
Он с досадой закрыл постылый учебник по информатике и уткнулся лбом в стол. Ему никак не удавалось разобраться с заданием, которое следовало сдать уже через пару дней. Третьи выходные подряд Стайлз проводил в библиотеке, сидя там с утра до вечера, и бился с языками программирования, формулами и прочей хренью. Без-ус-пеш-но. Мозг отключался через полчаса усердного чтения теории. Знакомые слова никак не желали обретать смысл, и терпение иссякало практически мгновенно.   
Дергать Дэнни Стайлз не хотел. Он попросил у него помощи на прошлой неделе, и Дэнни в шутку спросил, как Стайлз будет учиться дальше, если тормозит на самых азах. Вопрос неприятно отразился на его самооценке – Стайлз никогда не считал себя тупым! – и теперь он лучше завалит задание, чем снова пойдет к Дэнни.   
Повезло, блин, Джексону!   
Тот мог обратиться к Кире, своей обретенной паре, и та бы с удовольствием ему со всем помогла. Кира изучала математику, и ей легко давались технические дисциплины. При желании и должном усердии она могла разобраться в нужной Джексону теме за ночь, а на утро прийти к ним и объяснить. Стайлз в такие моменты усердно грел уши, изображая, что слушает музыку в наушниках. Правда, Джексону просить о помощи мешала гордость, и первый раз Кира выручила его после того, как Джексон завалил тест и устроил истерику, швыряя все, что попало под руку, в стены и в пол. Стайлзу тогда случайно так сильно прилетело учебником по голове, что пару дней держалась здоровенная шишка. А Джексон носил ему кофе и пончики, молчаливо вымаливая прощение, хотя не признался бы в этом даже под страхом смерти.   
  
Отношения с Джексоном постепенно налаживались, и Стайлз был этому рад. Поворотной точкой стал приезд Дерека. После того как Дерек уехал, просидев у Стайлза меньше двух часов, Джексон прекратил притворяться спящим и сел, ошеломленно таращась на закрывшуюся дверь.  
– Что? – недовольно спросил Стайлз, забравшись на кровать с любимым учебником латыни. Ему нужно было отвлечься.   
– Он твой альфа, – тупо пробормотал Джексон, выглядев донельзя серьезным. – Но…  
Стайлз помолчал пару минут, надеясь уклониться от разговора. Прошел уже целый год с момента встречи с Дереком, и Стайлз привык к особенностям их отношений, но у него все равно портилось настроение, стоило снова осознать, как он вляпался. Плохо становилось настолько, что мысли отдавались болью во всем теле, а эмоции фонтанировали, как лопнувшая труба с горячей водой. Такую не заткнешь тряпочкой, сумев не ошпариться.   
– Я почувствовал связь год назад, – глубоко вдохнув, начал Стайлз. Он смотрел в пол, опасаясь поднять глаза и увидеть на лице Джексона жалость. – У нас было не самое лучшее знакомство, но это фигня. Прошлым летом у Дерека убили жену, его пару, с которой они были вместе со школы, поэтому он еще не готов к отношениям со мной. То, что ты видел сегодня, для нас огромный прорыв. И это все. Больше мы эту тему не поднимаем.   
– Хорошо, – коротко ответил Джексон.   
Стайлз не утерпел, бросил на него взгляд и расслабился. Джексон же мудак, как Стайлз мог об этом забыть? Выслушав его, Джексон взял зеркальце с тумбочки и принялся разглядывать в нем свой покрасневший глаз – словно Стайлз тут не вывернулся перед ним наизнанку.   
И больше они эту тему действительно не поднимали. Стайлз опасался, что Джексон где-нибудь сболтнет, но все их общие приятели вели себя со Стайлзом как обычно, а значит, его тайна оставалась тайной. Все эти события что-то изменили в отношении Стайлза к Джексону, и он был уверен, что это взаимно.  
  
Библиотека Стайлзу нравилась. Здесь удавалось найти действительно крутые и редкие книги по латыни, он даже пробовал читать фрагменты оригинальных текстов. Только вот гораздо больше времени ему приходилось проводить в другой, менее интересной секции.   
В школе Стайлз особо не сомневался с выбором будущей профессии и не раз доказывал это отцу. Что может быть интересней компьютеров, программ и прочих навороченных штуковин? Он мог часами сидеть перед монитором, без напряга читать про работу различных программ, про платформы, интересоваться новинками в сфере информационных технологий и обсуждать все это с Дэнни или выносить Скотту мозг сложными словами. Все это приносило Стайлзу радость. Но теперь, учась на этой специальности, он был готов провалиться сквозь землю или куда-нибудь сбежать. Сбежать было бы вообще круто. Его останавливало то, что он смог получить в Беркли стипендию, пусть и не полную. У него не было права ее просрать, ведь иначе ни о каком блестящем будущем не могло быть и речи. Кто будет оплачивать его обучение? Отец? Или Дерек? О таком варианте Стайлз в принципе старался не думать, чтобы не беситься. Финт с комнатой до сих пор был свеж в памяти.   
  
Стайлз мученически вздохнул и посмотрел на дисплей подмигнувшего новым сообщением мобильника. Он чувствовал себя опустошенным, сил не хватало даже на то, чтобы посмотреть, кому там он понадобился. Неужели Джексон в этот раз решил освободить комнату пораньше и зовет его обратно?   
У них с Кирой в последнее время частенько случались свидания, и Стайлз, как хороший сосед, сваливал куда-нибудь погулять на несколько часов. Джексону и просить не приходилось. Стайлз видел, как он переживал из-за своей альфы и пытался ничего не испортить. Джексон ждал брутального альфу-мужчину, а получил милую азиатку на год старше его. Они встретились несколько недель назад на вечеринке и с тех пор сумели неплохо сблизиться. Стайлз сомневался, что у них уже был секс, но Джексон несколько раз вскользь упомянул приближающуюся течку и, судя по всему, ждал ее с нервным трепетом. Брить ноги он перестал и больше не травмировал Стайлза видом своей рожи с нанесенной на нее маской. Хотя вряд ли перестал их втихаря делать.   
Во всем были свои плюсы.   
  
Мобильник снова подмигнул, и на этот раз пришлось посмотреть. Это был Дэнни, который в смске обозвал его задротом и пригласил на какую-то крутую вечеринку, приписав, что «там будут все наши». Стайлз тоскливо окинул взглядом сваленные на столе учебники, конспекты и ноут и решил на сегодня закончить. Быстро собравшись, он сдал книги библиотекарше, забрал формуляр и припустил к выходу. Вся эта литература по информатике нагоняла на него скуку и вызывала глухую злость из-за того, что он ни черта не мог понять материал. Поэтому всякий раз, вернув дурацкие учебники, Стайлз чувствовал, как гора падает у него с плеч, а настроение заметно улучшается.   
Вот и сейчас, окрыленный тем, что мучения временно закончились, он практически добежал до нужного корпуса и ввалился в шумную толпу пьяных студентов. Знакомых Стайлз пока не нашел, поэтому достал мобильник и попробовал набрать Дэнни.   
К черту учебу! Стайлз будет развлекаться!   
  


  
  
– Чувак! Ты видел милаху, с которым я болтал? – Дэнни плюхнулся рядом со Стайлзом на угловой диван и внимательно вгляделся в танцующих людей.   
– Нет.   
– Бли-и-ин, жаль. Он был хорош! – Дэнни откинулся на мягкую спинку и вытянул ноги. – Вечеринка – улет! Столько свободных омег!   
– Сколько ты выпил? – с вялым интересом спросил Стайлз и искоса поглядел на него. Щеки у Дэнни раскраснелись, глаза возбужденно блестели, а губы слегка припухли. Он точно с кем-то недавно сосался. И вряд ли это был тот самый «милаха», раз Дэнни его потерял.   
– Немного. Три-четыре стакана пива и немного виски. Я не считал, – Дэнни пьяно хохотнул и стал энергично трясти головой в ритм сменившегося трека. – О, обожаю эту тему! Пошли?   
– Не, – ответил Стайлз и поднял вверх свой стакан с ромом и колой. – Иди один.   
– Как знаешь, – фыркнул Дэнни. Он хищно прищурился и резко поднялся. – Вот где ты, милаха…  
  
Окончание фразы Стайлз уже не услышал, но видел, как Дэнни подошел к какому-то парню и расплылся в своей самой милой улыбке. Парень сначала выглядел раздраженным, но вскоре сдался и позволил чмокнуть себя в щеку, а затем и в губы, и даже не возражал, когда его утащили пообжиматься в удобный темный уголок.   
Для Стайлза оставалось загадкой, как Дэнни это делал. Такой обидной и несправедливой загадкой. Дэнни нравился всем без исключения. Те, кому он «не нравился», просто делали вид, а сами облизывали взглядами его фигуру. Дэнни об этом знал, ему это доставляло особое удовольствие, и он бессовестно флиртовал со всеми. Включая Стайлза. Он сперва не замечал этого, посчитав этот флирт шуткой, а когда осознал и спросил напрямик, Дэнни не стал отнекиваться и предложил сходить на свидание, раз Стайлз не встречается со своим альфой. Это, с одной стороны, льстило, а с другой – страшно огорчало. Дэнни еще по школе знал, что у Стайлза с Дереком пока только дружба и дальше они двигаться в ближайшее время не собираются. Настроение от таких размышлений стремительно падало, и продолжать разговор в нормальной, легкой манере у Стайлза уже не получалось.   
Собственно, так было и сейчас. Стайлз думал, что вечеринка все исправит, что он сможет оторваться, забыться и хотя бы на один вечер стать обычным первокурсником, который желает завалить какую-нибудь сексуальную альфу и провести с ней горячую ночку. А может быть, и парня-альфу. Ведь детали неважны! Главное развлечься!   
Но на вечеринке оказалось чертовски много сладких парочек. Даже Джексон с Кирой приперлись, держась за ручки. И вся эта романтическая хрень очень действовала Стайлзу на нервы. Особенно после неудачной попытки выполнить блядское задание по информатике.   
  
Стайлз сделал большой глоток своего коктейля и уставился на «милаху», ощутив страшную зависть. Этот омега откровенно млел от прикосновений Дэнни. Он предвкушал секс с ним, с альфой. Возможно, даже вязку.   
В памяти некстати всплыло старое воспоминание, которое Стайлз периодически проматывал в голове, внимательно останавливаясь на каждой детали. Летом, в тот день, когда Дерек подарил мотоцикл, Стайлз проводил его до машины и, набравшись храбрости, поцеловал. Поцелуй был детским, простое прикосновение к чужим губам, но Стайлзу показалось, будто над ним вдруг разверзлось небо и полил горячий дождь. Стайлз стоял без футболки, и Дерек придержал его за талию, коснувшись ладонями кожи. Потом он уехал по своим делам, а Стайлз до самой ночи бродил, словно пьяный, и не мог найти себе места. Его раздирало от противоречивых эмоций.  
Даже сейчас, заново пережив это воспоминание, Стайлз на мгновение ощутил на себе ладони Дерека. И от этого внутри все болезненно сжалось, как в спазме.   
  
Тряхнув головой, Стайлз проморгался, отгоняя выступившие на глазах слезы, допил оставшийся в стакане коктейль, подобрал свой рюкзак и пулей вылетел из помещения. Прохладный вечерний воздух немного привел его в чувство, но до душевного равновесия было далеко.   
Стайлз довольно шустро добрался до своей комнаты, закрыл дверь на ключ и плюхнулся спиной на кровать. Только оставшись наедине с собой он позволял себе расслабиться, дать волю эмоциям и немного, самую малость пожалеть себя. Этот учебный год был сущим адом! Когда он терпел в школе нудные уроки и высокомерного Харриса, то хотя бы был в окружении своих самых близких друзей и отца, да и с Дереком виделся намного чаще. А сейчас Стайлз просто загибался в этом чертовом кампусе, не зная, что делать дальше с тем дерьмом, которое звалось его собственной жизнью.   
  
В комнате было жарко и пахло ванилью и чем-то цветочным. Стайлз бросил взгляд на кровать Джексона и заметил примятое покрывало с подушкой и стоявшие на полу толстые ароматические свечки. Значит, свидание действительно было романтическим, как в самых сопливых фильмах. Это и раздражало, и веселило. Раз Джексон рискнул отключить пожарную сигнализацию и подымить прямо в комнате, у них с Кирой все двигалось к чему-то серьезному.   
Стайлз встал с кровати, нашарил в кармане джинсов пачку сигарет и зажигалку, прикурил и подошел к окну. Он был не уверен, выключена сейчас сигнализация или нет, поэтому рисковать не хотел.   
На улице вовсю светили фонари, а на затянутом тучами темном небе проглядывал кусочек месяца. Стайлз сделал большую затяжку, стряхнул пепел и стал разглядывать кампус университета, в который так стремился попасть. Мысли плавно перешли с дурацких занятий на последний приезд Дерека, потом в памяти всплыл их недавний короткий разговор. Дерек предложил приехать на выходные недели две назад, но Стайлз отказался, сославшись на поездку с друзьями. Как же! Тот уикенд он провел в библиотеке, обложившись конспектами Дэнни и распечатанными файлами с сотнями вопросов, в попытке подготовиться к важному тесту, который поставили на утро понедельника. Тест в итоге он сдал и даже набрал больше баллов, чем Джексон, но Дерек был бы тогда вообще не к месту.  
  
А потом Стайлз и хотел бы его увидеть, но на Дерека свалилось много работы. Они снова перешли на общение по переписке, сведя количество звонков к минимуму. Стайлз вздрогнул от резкой боли в пальцах и выронил окурок за окно.   
– Блядь! – высунувшись, он посмотрел, нет ли кого-нибудь внизу, и облегченно выдохнул. Под их окнами редко ходили, но это же колледж – тут всякое возможно!   
Стайлз сунул обожженный палец в рот, мысленно ругая себя за привычку держать сигарету не за фильтр. С ним такое периодически случалось, когда он о чем-то задумывался, напрочь отключаясь от реальности.   
Курить расхотелось, и Стайлз закрыл окно. Он подошел к кровати, снял толстовку, оставшись в обычной черной майке, и привычно погладил татуировку на плече. Она выглядела все так же нелепо, как раньше, но была уже на несколько тонов светлее. Через год от нее не останется и следа. Стайлза это радовало, волчья пасть совершенно ему не шла. Зато очень подходила Дереку.   
Между ног полыхнуло жгучим возбуждением, стоило ему только вспомнить их с Дереком посиделки в лофте. На его альфе была обычная футболка, и нижняя часть татуировки вылезала из-под короткого рукава. Наколка здорово смотрелась на накачанных руках Дерека, и Стайлз едва удержался, чтобы не впиться в нее клыками, прокусывая кожу. Он бы хотел потом еще и зализать оставшиеся маленькие ранки. Ох да, он бы зализывал их до тех пор, пока прокусы бы совсем не исчезли.  
О том, как смотрелась на Дереке надпись на латыни, Стайлз старательно не думал.   
  
Вновь упав на кровать, он уставился в потолок, проматывая в голове последние события, и понял, что просто спятит, если хотя бы не услышит голос своего альфы.   
Взяв мобильник, Стайлз по памяти набрал номер и позвонил. Раздалось четыре гудка, и вызов был принят.  
– Стайлз! – весело поздоровался Дерек. На заднем плане грохотала музыка, а люди ликующе кричали. Кажется, кого-то поздравляли. – Что-то случилось?   
Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но смог только выдохнуть, не зная, что говорить. Мозг разом опустел – ни одной, даже самой дебильной мысли.   
– Стайлз? Алло! Ты меня слышишь? Черт, тут шумно, – раздался шорох, будто Дерек поднес трубку к другому уху. – Подожди, не отключайся, я выйду на улицу. Бойд! Присмотри, я отойду!  
Последние слова он прокричал в сторону. А Стайлзу на какой-то момент показалось, будто он там, стоит рядом с Дереком, ощущает мощную энергетику зала, чувствует запах своего альфы, а его голос шепчет в ухо какую-то чушь.   
Стайлз не знал, что послужило причиной – выпитый ром с колой или стресс, а может все вместе, но он сильно завелся от шороха в трубке, от дыхания Дерека, от звука его голоса. Эта смесь была настолько мощной, она так сильно ударила под дых, что на глаза набежали слезы, член встал, больно упираясь в ширинку, и выступила _смазка_. Стайлз вдруг так захотел Дерека, что у него зашлось сердце, а горло сжалось от спазма – будто ему не давали всласть нарычаться.   
  
– Стайлз? – теперь Дерека было слышно намного лучше. – Ты еще здесь?  
– Да, – хрипло выдохнул он, справившись с голосом.   
– У тебя все хорошо? – с беспокойством спросил Дерек.   
– Да, все отлично, – бездумно соврал Стайлз, сжав мобильник потной рукой. Вряд ли он смог обмануть Дерека, но взять себя в руки и прекратить _это_ Стайлз не мог. Да и не хотел. Он расстегнул ширинку, вытащил член и стал водить по нему ладонью вверх и вниз.   
Дерек помолчал немного, будто прислушиваясь, и спросил:  
– Зачем ты звонишь?   
Он не был раздражен, он не упрекал за то, что его оторвали от работы. В голосе звучал интерес.   
– Говори, – не узнавая себя, приказал Стайлз. – Просто говори.   
– О чем?   
– О чем хочешь.   
  
И Дерек начал. Он больше не задавал никаких вопросов, не спрашивал про его дела, учебу или друзей. Дерек нес какую-то фигню про работу, как в тот раз, когда они со Стайлзом впервые поехали гулять в лес неподалеку от старого дома Хейлов. Потом он плавно переключился на Лиама и Кору. Рассказал про срыв Лиама, спровоцированный легкомысленным флиртом Коры в интернете, про то, что все закончилось разбитой преподавательской машиной и арестом, и как удачно Дерек, шериф и доктор Данбар сумели все разрулить без занесения в личное дело.   
Кто-то его позвал, и Дерек, не прекращая разговора со Стайлзом, ответил на заданный вопрос, а когда человек оставил его в покое, Дерек пожаловался на официанток, не умеющих красиво отбривать находящихся подшофе гостей.   
Все это время Стайлз дрочил, сходя с ума от фантомной близости к Дереку. Ему казалось, что воздух в комнате искрится от напряжения, и ему было абсолютно плевать, понял Дерек истинную причину его звонка или нет. Это не его, Стайлза, проблемы. Он влюблен, он хочет, и он _может_ требовать от своего альфы хотя бы такой помощи.   
Стайлз с силой провел ладонью по члену последние несколько раз и, кончив прямо на майку, прикусил губы и рвано выдохнул.   
  
Дерек замолчал.   
– Мне продолжать? – с хрипотцой в голосе спросил он через несколько долгих мгновений.   
Стайлз отдышался и прикрыл глаза. Он хотел сказать, что продолжать не надо, и Дерек может возвращаться к работе. Еще он хотел сказать спасибо, а потом пожелать спокойной ночи. А еще он хотел признаться, как сильно соскучился, и попросить Дерека поскорее приехать.   
Вместо этого Стайлз молча сбросил вызов и выключил мобильник. Он долго лежал на кровати, глядя в потолок с совершенно пустой головой. И только когда по коридору кто-то прошел, пьяно бормоча под нос неразборчивую херню, сковавшее Стайлза оцепенение спало. Он разделся, открыл нараспашку окно, запихнул майку в грязное белье, умылся и лег спать.   
Впервые за несколько недель ему удалось заснуть сразу. Без угрызений совести за ложь отцу и Дереку по поводу учебы, без ощущения жрущей изнутри тоски.   
Стайлз чувствовал надвигающуюся беду и перестал сопротивляться дурным мыслям и отмахиваться от своей интуиции. 


	8. Chapter 8

  
  
– У тебя нет выбора, Стайлз, – Джексон пожал плечами и вытянулся на своей кровати. – Я собираюсь заняться сексом. Хочешь быть свидетелем?   
– О боже! Нет, конечно! – Стайлз закрыл ноутбук и запихнул его под кровать. Вставать, чтобы поставить его на стол, было жутко лениво.   
Электронные часы на тумбочке Джексона мигнули, сменив время, и показали девять вечера ровно. С минуты на минуту к ним должны заглянуть девчонки – Кира и ее соседка Малия. Малия Стайлзу нравилась. Она была забавной, а еще она иногда срывалась на Джексоне, когда тот умудрялся обидеть Киру. За их руганью было весело наблюдать со стороны.   
– Тогда собери завтра свои шмотки и на пару дней свали к Малии. Она не против немного пожить с омегой. Кира уже договорилась, – пояснил Джексон, разглядывая свои ногти. Он выглядел таким серьезным, что Стайлз не выдержал – взял свою подушку и запустил ее в голову Джексону. Тот не ожидал такой подставы, и импровизированный снаряд попал точно в цель.   
– Стайлз! – взревел Джексон, подскочив на кровати и запустив подушку обратно. – Ты охуел?   
– Твоя прическа в идеальном состоянии, – заверил его Стайлз и заржал в голос, увидев, как Джексон дернулся к зеркалу, чтобы убедиться самому.   
  
– Не беси меня, животное. У меня послезавтра первый день, и я без подавителей. Могу и врезать.  
– Ты так сексуален в гневе, – захлебываясь смехом, выдал Стайлз. Джексон начал вставать, чтобы на этот раз точно двинуть ему, но даже это не смогло остановить Стайлза.   
– Хватит ржать, придурок!   
Стайлз послал Джексону воздушный поцелуй и чуть было не рассмеялся снова, но по телу вдруг прошла приятная дрожь. Мышцы напряглись, а член начал вставать. Стайлз поперхнулся воздухом и мученически застонал, сильно зажмурившись.  
– Я тебя реально завожу? – с ужасом спросил Джексон. Он недоверчиво принюхался и залез обратно на свою кровать.   
– Ты дебил? – фыркнул Стайлз и сел, попытавшись опустить член. Сейчас было неподходящее для дрочки время и место. Хотя очень хотелось наплевать на Джексона, запустить руку в штаны и по-быстрому передернуть. – Со мной такое иногда случается.   
– Что? – у Джексона комично округлились глаза. – Поясни. Совсем без причины?  
Стайлз замялся. Рассказывать о своей проблеме было неловко. Джексон ведь точно поржет над ним и посоветует какие-нибудь таблетки.   
  
– У меня такое бывает. Иногда. Я возбуждаюсь на пустом месте. Один раз было во время лабораторной. Я думал, ебнусь от косых взглядов. Наверное, ребята подумали, что я на кого-то из них запал. Член просто не опускался, а потом стало легче, и все возбуждение прошло.   
– И давно у тебя такое случается? – совершенно серьезным голосом спросил Джексон. Стайлз сглотнул, предчувствуя проблемы. Блядь. Он болен? Он где-то подхватил какую-то херню? Но как?  
– Первый раз я проснулся от такого стояка ночью, после того как Дерек уехал, – немного подумав, ответил Стайлз. – На занятиях однажды было, пару раз вечером в библиотеке. Это болезнь? Чего у тебя с рожей? Блядь! Да скажи ты уже что-нибудь!  
  
Джексон внимательно посмотрел на него и нахмурился, словно боялся, что Стайлзу не понравится то, что он скажет. Так и получилось.   
– У моих родителей не самый лучший брак, – начал Джексон издалека. Стайлз удивленно приподнял брови. Чего? При чем тут его родители? – Они часто ругаются, спорят из-за того, как меня воспитывать, да и по другим поводам тоже. Если бы они могли разойтись, давно бы сделали это. Но их связь с каждым годом только крепнет.  
– К чему ты ведешь? – перебил его Стайлз.   
– Мой отец никогда не нажирается, как свинья, и проблем с алкоголем у него нет. Но когда он выпивает, то любит поговорить со мной обо мне. О моих друзьях, ухажерах, течках и иногда рассказывает про свою связь с папочкой. Говорит, что я ни в коем случае не должен просрать отношения с парой. Иначе всю жизнь буду чувствовать, как моя пара ходит на сторону.   
Джексон замолчал, и Стайлз непонимающе кивнул.   
– Паршиво, – наконец нашел он, что сказать в ответ на такие откровения. Джексон вздохнул.   
– У вас с Дереком сильная связь?   
– Как думаешь, если бы Дерек меня чувствовал как пару, был бы я до сих пор девственником? – снисходительно усмехнулся Стайлз. – Связь сильная только с моей стороны.  
– Значит, ты его чувствуешь, а он тебя – нет?   
– Да. И мы с тобой вроде бы договаривались…  
– Я не о том! – Джексон не дал ему закончить фразу. – Что, если ты чувствуешь его возбуждение?   
  
Стайлз понял, к чему клонит Джексон, и покусал губу, обдумывая его идею.   
– То есть я чувствую, как Дерек дрочит? – уточнил он.  
Джексон не ответил. Он сосредоточенно посмотрел на Стайлза, словно ждал какой-то особенной реакции. Стайлза это развеселило. Подумаешь, Дерек дрочит? Что в этом такого! Будто он целый год до этого не дрочил. Он взрослый мужик с нервной работой, ему нужно спускать пар и…  
Стайлз облизал сухие губы, почесал щеку, попытавшись сформулировать появившуюся мысль, и понял, что отчаянно не хочет этого делать. История Джексона приобрела новые краски, и в горле встал ком.   
Дерек с кем-то спит? Прямо в этот момент, когда Стайлз чувствует вспышку его удовольствия, он с кем-то трахается? Дерек кого-то целует? Кого-то обнимает? И это точно не Стайлз, его омега.   
Он нахмурился и помотал головой, пытаясь выбросить из головы картинку трахающегося с какой-то омегой Дерека. Это был его давний и страшный ночной кошмар, ведь незнакомкой в его снах всегда оказывалась Пейдж.   
  
– Стайлз? – позвал Джексон, и он отмер. Подорвался с кровати, подбежал к столу, схватил мобильник и трясущимися руками начал набирать номер – Дерека не было в последних контактах. Пальцы попали не по тем цифрам, Стайлз зарычал так, что заложило уши, и со всей силой грохнул мобильник об пол. В стороны полетели осколки пластика и стекла, но он не обратил на это внимания. Стайлз протянул руку к Джексону, с легким удивлением заметив когти и осознав, что обратился.   
– Дай телефон.   
– Стайлз, остынь…  
– Телефон! Быстро!   
– Только не разбивай, – попросил Джексон и дал свою трубку Стайлзу.   
В этот раз Стайлз медленно набрал номер, чувствуя накатывающее сладкое удовольствие и злясь еще сильнее. Он поднес телефон к уху и стал ждать, пока Дерек примет звонок. После двенадцатого гудка включилась голосовая почта. Стайлз сбросил вызов и набрал номер снова. И опять стал ждать.   
– Слушаю, – Дерек ответил на седьмом гудке. Он запыхался и пытался отдышаться, словно только что бегал или _трахался_.   
  
У Стайлз дернулась верхняя губа, но ему пришлось взять себя в руки.   
– О, прости. Я тебя прервал. Ты успел кончить или нет? А то я не понял, – Стайлз никогда раньше не слышал свой голос таким. _Ледяным_. Но и в подобной ситуации он раньше никогда не был.  
Стайлз не стал слушать ответ и вернул телефон Джексону. Тот нажал на кнопку сброса и боязливо посмотрел в его сторону.   
Все это было неважно.   
Стайлз встал на колени и начал собирать свой разбитый мобильник, сожалея, что поддался эмоциям и шваркнул его об пол. Ему нравилась эта модель, он к ней привык, а в памяти телефона хранилось много фоток. Нужно завтра с утра зайти в салон за новой трубкой.   
  
Джексон присел рядом и стал помогать. Стайлз не обращал на него внимания, ему казалось, что он провалился в вакуум, и он не хотел оттуда выбираться.   
– Как думаешь, карта памяти цела? – спросил Стайлз, выудив крошечную карту из-под кровати. Здорово же он грохнул телефон, блин.  
– Наверное, – Джексон дернул плечом, поднялся, выбросил собранные части в мусорное ведро и потянулся к их маленькому холодильнику. – Пить хочешь?   
– Неа.   
Проигнорировав ответ, Джексон достал из холодильника бутылку с водой, открыл ее и протянул Стайлзу. Тот, не раздумывая, взял бутылку и осушил ее сразу наполовину. Оказалось, у него была сильная жажда! Ух ты!  
  
В коридоре послышались шаги, женский смех и громкий голос Малии, спорившей с Кирой, а спустя несколько секунд дверь в комнату открылась. Как всегда без стука, ведь первой вошла Малия.   
– Привет, мальчики! – весело поздоровалась Кира. – Как дела?  
– Нормально, – отозвался Джексон. Он подошел к ней и сильно обнял.   
– Что случилось? – тихо спросила Кира, уловив идущую от него тревогу. Даже Стайлз ее чувствовал, что говорить о паре. Джексона натурально знобило.   
– Вы поцапались, что ли? – Малия не славилась деликатностью и часто ставила людей в неловкое положение своими вопросами или высказываниями. Стайлзу в ней это нравилось. С Малией не нужно было перестраховываться, чтобы случайно не обидеть ее, как с той же Кирой, например. Кира могла расстроиться из-за любого пустяка. Стайлз не понимал, как Джексон с ней справляется, и мысленно держал за него кулаки. Чуваку придется попотеть, чтобы в их паре все было нормально!   
  
– Нет, – покачал головой Стайлз, так и не выйдя из своего транса. Он не думал, что говорил. Стайлз открывал рот и позволял словам самим слетать с губ. – Я просто узнал, что…  
– …тест уже скоро, а он совсем не рубит в теме, – перебил его Джексон, бросив косой взгляд.   
Стайлз вначале нахмурился, желая возразить, но в итоге безразлично пожал плечами и поднялся с пола.  
– И поэтому, – не поняла Малия, – он разбил телефон?   
– Уронил, – сказал Джексон и поджал губы, всем своим видом демонстрируя, как он устал от «своего соседа-идиота», как он называл Стайлза первое время после знакомства.   
– Уронил, – с сомнением повторила Малия. Она поморщилась и, сдавшись, подняла ладони вверх. – Окей. Аккуратней, Стайлз.   
– Я постараюсь. Хотите пить?   
  
– А что у вас есть? – Кира обняла Джексона за талию и улыбнулась.   
– Что у нас есть? – спросил Стайлз у него.   
– Открой и посмотри.   
Стайлз беззвучно передразнил его, кривляясь, и открыл холодильник. Полки были заставлены йогуртами, протеиновыми коктейлями, водой, апельсиновым соком. На нижней полке дверцы стояла пара бутылок с пивом.   
– А где вся еда? – удивился Стайлз. Он точно помнил, что на днях положил сюда яичные рулетики. Недавно он уломал Джексона на китайскую еду, и они, пожадничав, сделали слишком большой заказ. – Куда ты дел рулетики? Ты их сожрал? Мои рулетики?  
– Нет, придурок. Они начали вонять. Я их выбросил.   
– Ты выбросил мои рулетики? – Стайлзу показалось, что в помещении перекрыли кислород. Голова немного закружилась, и он резко отвернулся, пытаясь сообразить, что происходит. Тело бросило в жар, на коже выступил липкий пот, а в сердце словно всадили огромную дозу адреналина. Только что выпитая вода стала подбираться обратно к горлу.  
Эти долбаные рулетики по вкусу были похожи на те, что он ел у Дерека. У того самого Дерека, который несколько минут назад занимался сексом с какой-то омегой.   
Блядь.   
  
Стайлз осел на пол и закрыл глаза, а когда снова их открыл, обнаружил себя на скамейке в сквере рядом с общежитием. Ветер обдувал его лицо, пробирался под одежду, рассылая по телу мурашки, и помогал избавиться от лишних мыслей.   
Рядом сидела Малия, держа Стайлза за руку. У нее на коленях лежал небольшой бумажный пакет и мобильник, на который беззвучно приходили сообщения. Стайлз поддался порыву, наклонился вперед, собираясь ее поцеловать, но Малия остановила его, надавив ладонью на грудь.   
– Эй, что ты делаешь?  
– Я, – Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы объяснить, но неожиданно ясно понял, что на самом деле он не хочет целовать Малию. – Я не знаю, извини.   
Он отвернулся, высвободил свою руку и уткнулся лицом в ладони.   
– Как я оказался на улице?  
– У тебя случилась паническая атака. Ты побледнел, стал задыхаться и никак не реагировал на свое имя. Знаешь, ты нас напугал. Особенно Джексона. У него, кажется, даже течка началась раньше. Хорошо, что Кира вспомнила про пакет, – сказала Малия таким тоном, словно рассказывала страшный секрет.  
  
– У меня давно не было панических атак, – подумав, признался Стайлз. Он выпрямился и размял шею пальцами, надавив на напряженные мышцы. Получилось хреново. Сил вообще не было.  
– Давай я, – Малия положила пакет на скамейку и, придавив его своим мобильником, встала у Стайлза за спиной и начала делать массаж. – Лучше?  
– Да, о-ох! – выдохнул он, инстинктивно пытаясь уклониться от болезненных ощущений. У Малии были очень сильные руки. Даже несправедливо как-то.   
– Не дергайся.   
– Ладно, – послушался Стайлз и постарался расслабиться. Состояние было ненормальным – он чувствовал легкость и безразличие ко всему. Но Стайлз понимал: стоит отвлечься, и ему опять станет плохо.   
– Ты не из-за рулетиков так расстроился, – произнесла Малия, рассуждая вслух. – Ты, конечно, со странностями, но не настолько. Что случилось?   
– Это неважно.   
– Нет, это очень важно. Но, если не хочешь сейчас говорить, не говори.   
  
Стайлз ничего не ответил. Из мышц наконец стало уходить напряжение, в теле появилась привычная расслабленность, и он боялся нарушить этот хрупкий баланс. Говорить о Дереке не было ни сил, ни желания.   
– Тебе кто-то очень настойчиво пишет, – сказал Стайлз, посмотрев на судорожно подмигивающий мобильник.   
– Это Тео, мой омега. Я потом ему перезвоню.   
Стайлз с удивлением задрал голову, попытавшись заглянуть Малии в глаза. Она надавила ему на затылок, вынудив снова сесть ровно.  
– Пара? Я не знал, что у тебя есть пара. Он тоже в нашем колледже? Ты его скрываешь? – с улыбкой спросил он.  
– Нет. Он учится в Принстоне. Я просто не распространяюсь о своей личной жизни. Так же, как и ты, – Малия в шутку надавила когтями на плечи Стайлза.   
– Ой!   
Стайлз немного помолчал. В голове бродили разные мысли. Ему вспомнилась Кора, которая творила всякую фигню, провоцируя этим Лиама. Интересно, она вообще задумывалась, как сильно Лиам скучал без нее летом? Или для Коры его переживания были развлечением? А может, она все еще воспринимает его, как обузу? Как Дерек – Стайлза?   
  
– Не зажимайся! – прикрикнула на него Малия и сильнее, чем нужно, стиснула плечи. – Расслабься.   
– Я стараюсь! – возмутился Стайлз на выдохе. – Сложно расслабиться, когда мне пытаются выдрать мышцы!  
Малия довольно рассмеялась, и ее пальцы начали двигаться нежнее.   
– Ты скучаешь по…Тео? – вопрос вырвался сам собой. Стайлзу было не особенно интересно. Просто он почувствовал необходимость нарушить молчание.   
– Еще бы!   
– А вы часто общаетесь?   
– Мы созваниваемся раз в два дня, а так в основном переписываемся. Ну и _связь же_ , – Стайлз не видел, но ему показалось, что она улыбнулась. Видимо, она вкладывала в последнее слово какой-то смысл, который должен был быть понятным и ему. Но Стайлз промолчал. Он не знал, что такое двусторонняя связь, а в своей видел мало плюсов. Даже наоборот. Сплошные минусы.  
  
Малия перестала массажировать его плечи, обошла скамейку и уперлась руками в бока.   
– Что? – такая Малия Стайлза напрягала. Он еще не знал, как на нее реагировать.   
– Кира с твоим дружком сейчас заняты, и их лучше не беспокоить час-другой. Поболтаемся по кампусу? Я покажу тебе все злачные места, необразованное животное.  
– И ты туда же? _Животное_. Нифига я не животное!   
– Порычи мне тут, – усмехнулась Малия. – Я вообще-то делаю тебе одолжение. Я могу уйти к себе, а вот ты останешься тут. Один. Даже без мобильника!  
Стайлз огляделся и поежился. В комнату он бы и сам не вернулся, а если останется сидеть на скамейке, то быстро замерзнет.   
– Я мог бы пойти к Дэнни, – вяло заупрямился Стайлз, прекрасно понимая, что согласится на ее предложение.   
– А! Тот альфа-шлюшка! Окей, – кивнула Малия. Она подобрала свой мобильник, развернулась и собралась уходить. Стайлз улыбнулся и поймал ее за плечо, развернув к себе лицом.   
– Ладно. Пошли погуляем. Только попроси эту парочку скинуть из окна мою толстовку.   
Малия довольно ухмыльнулась, будто выиграла сложнейшее состязание. Стайлз не раз замечал у альф подобное выражение. Вот любители покичиться собственным превосходством! Малия разве что красными глазами не сверкнула для пущего пафоса.   
– На какую сторону у вас выходит окно? – Малия задрала голову, пытаясь сориентироваться.  
– На северную. Пойдем.   
  
Малия позвонила Кире, и Джексон скинул Стайлзу толстовку. Вот ублюдок, выбрал ту, что лежала сверху на куче с грязным бельем. Либо хотел взбесить Стайлза еще больше, либо совсем отключился из-за течки. Стайлз, не став на него обижаться, натянул толстовку поверх тоненькой хенли с длинными рукавами и сразу согрелся. Малия взяла его под руку и пошла к Мемориал Глэйд, рассказывая, как на первом курсе наткнулась во время аналогичной прогулки на парочку парней-альф, которые развлекались прямо в кустах. Потом она узнала, что у каждого была пара. Малия осудила их и продолжила сплетничать, не став дожидаться от Стайлза какой-либо реакции. Она бы и не дождалась: Стайлз ее не слушал.   
Дерек сегодня трахался не с альфой. Стайлз был в этом уверен.   
Так же, как и в том, что больше не хочет о нем думать. Эмоции схлынули, оставив Стайлза один на один со всем случившимся, и ему неожиданно стало все равно. Нет, Стайлз злился на Дерека за его поступок, ему все так же было обидно за себя, но измена больше не вызывала никаких чувств. И теперь, шагая рядом с Малией по территории университета, Стайлз был чертовски рад, что он здесь, а не в Бикон-Хиллзе.   
Вдали от Дерека не так уж и плохо.  
  


  
  
Стайлз проводил Джексона, ушедшего прогуляться с Кирой и Малией, и повернулся к отцу:   
– Ну что? Ты меня с ним отпустишь?  
Отец покачал головой и улыбнулся:  
– Я к таким омегам не привык, но твой Джексон кажется милым. Вы действительно так сдружились? Я помню, в каких красках ты его расписывал, когда только въехал.  
Стайлз плюхнулся на кровать Джексона, согнул ногу, обнял ее и положил подбородок на колено.  
– Он нормальный. Со своими тараканами, но мы хорошо общаемся. И Джексон очень настойчиво зовет к себе на праздники. Говорит, его родители опять поругались, и если он приедет один, то Рождество обернется кошмаром.  
– И ты хочешь поехать в дом, где у людей семейные проблемы? – удивился отец. – Стайлз, чужие скандалы могут здорово испортить праздник!  
– Если меня что-то будет напрягать, я уеду, – Стайлз пожал плечами. – Пап, это Охай! Я хочу там побывать!  
– Место для состоятельных. Там дачи у всего богатого Лос-Анджелеса, – отец вздохнул. – А что, твой Джексон единственный ребенок в семье?  
– У его родителей какие-то проблемы по этой части. У его папы было два выкидыша до Джексона и два – после. Потом они перестали пытаться. Так что да, Джексон единственный и очень любимый.  
– Очень избалованный, ты хотел сказать?  
– Это тоже.  
Стайлз почесал подбородок и тоскливо посмотрел на комод – в верхнем ящике лежала припрятанная пачка сигарет. Ему очень хотелось курить, но отец и так задал взбучку, когда случайно узнал его тайну. Они оба понимали, что Стайлз не бросит, но зачем лишний раз расстраивать папу?  
  
– Округ Вентура – дорогое место, – снова начал отец, огорченный желанием Стайлза уехать на Рождество не домой, а в гости к чужой семье. – Сколько тебе нужно с собой денег?  
– Ты платишь за колледж, я не буду брать у тебя деньги, – быстро сказал Стайлз.   
Вообще-то, он был на мели. Последние деньги ушли на покупку подарков, а до этого Стайлзу пришлось заплатить одному гику со своего потока: сроки сдачи заданий поджимали, а сам он так и не разобрался, что делать. Пока он перебивался за счет стипендии и щедрости Джексона: тот знал о проблемах Стайлза и частенько выручал его деньгами. Стайлз планировал отдать ему весь долг сполна: летом он найдет работу и все возместит. А пока и так протянет: в конце концов, Стайлз и не помнил, когда он последний раз платил за кофе в кафетерии или за коктейли в баре – всегда находился какой-нибудь альфа, готовый его угостить. По словам Джексона на Стайлза уже делали ставки: свободные альфы спорили, кому удастся завалить омегу Стилински.   
Если дела пойдут совсем плохо, Стайлз выберет кого-нибудь посимпатичнее и войдет с ним в долю. Конечно, Стайлз помнил про еще один источник гарантированного дохода, но обращаться к Дереку он не станет, даже если начнет голодать – чего, разумеется, не случится.  
  
– Я специально не стал покупать тебе подарок, – отец вытащил из кармана чековую книжку. – Сынок, я не в обиде, что ты решил уехать развлечься с друзьями. Поездка в Охай это здорово. Пятисот хватит?  
– О мой бог, конечно! С лихвой! – Стайлз крепче обнял себя за ногу. – Но мне все равно не по себе.  
– Я твой отец. И я альфа. Заботиться о тебе – моя работа. А ты до сих пор не вырос, хоть и не согласен со мной, – отец взял со столика Стайлза книгу и аккуратно выписал чек. – Что это ты такое читаешь?  
– А, – Стайлз махнул рукой. – Это Цицерон. Его рекомендуют в качестве чтения для тех, кому интересна латынь. Подходит для начальной стадии.  
– Никогда не думал, что для твоей специальности нужна латынь, – отец нахмурился, вертя в руках книгу. Раскрыл ее, пролистал и посмотрел на Стайлза: – Ты действительно понимаешь, что здесь написано?  
– Только в очень общих чертах, – Стайлз расчетливо пропустил мимо ушей замечание отца. – Я пока разбираюсь. Но мне нравится.  
– Здорово, – отец с уважением похлопал книгу по обложке и вернул ее на место. – Значит, ты в Охай на все каникулы? Вы поедете вчетвером?  
– Впятером, с нами будет еще омега Малии, – Стайлз порадовался, что они снова ушли от темы учебы. Сказать правду он не мог, а врать порядком устал. – Тео приедет сразу туда. Вдобавок мы хотим прокатиться на ранчо Ла-Брея. Оказывается, никто из нас там не был!  
– Да? – удивился отец. – Мы с твоей мамой ездили, до твоего рождения. Сходите, там интересно. Посмотришь на гигантского ленивца и кости ужасного волка. Только не лезьте в смоляную яму, иначе вытаскивать вас будут уже пожарные. Если успеют.  
– Там везде заборы, – рассмеялся Стайлз. – Не бойся, мы будем вести себя благоразумно.  
– Кучка студентов на каникулах? – уточнил отец. – Не сомневаюсь. Вы будете пить только лимонад и ложиться спать в десять, чтобы не мешать Санте трудиться.  
  
Стайлз покачал головой, опять улыбнулся и, поддавшись порыву, пересел к отцу и крепко его обнял. Он страшно соскучился по папе, и какая-то его часть жалела, что он уезжает к Уиттморам на Рождество. Праздники с папой были бы классными, но… Вернуться в Бикон-Хиллз – значит столкнуться с Дереком, а Стайлз не желал его ни видеть, ни слышать. После того звонка они несколько раз переписывались по электронной почте – Стайлз не стал сообщать Дереку свой новый номер телефона, – и их общение было очень формальным. Вернее, Дерек пытался завязать нормальную беседу, но Стайлз отвечал сухо и кратко, и все затухло само собой. Впрочем, это к лучшему. Дерек наверняка почувствовал облегчение, избавившись от необходимости созваниваться со Стайлзом и участвовать в его жизни.  
Кора, правда, уверяла, что это не так, но и она заткнулась, когда Стайлз объяснил, «какого хера он творит». Вернее, сначала она обвинила его во лжи и вышла из скайпа, заявив, что ее брат не настолько мудак. Стайлз не стал с ней спорить, и Кора сама перезвонила ему через пару часов. Больше темы Дерека они не касались, но Стайлз чувствовал, что Кора ему поверила. А скорее всего, она узнала наверняка.   
Его альфа трахается с кем-то еще, забив на свою пару. Бывает.  
  
– Что с тобой, сынок? – отец похлопал его по спине и заглянул Стайлзу в глаза. – Ты такой тихий. И, прости меня, выглядишь не лучшим образом.  
– Устал, – выдавил Стайлз и прикусил язык. Ему очень хотелось вылить на папу все горести, вот только гораздо разумнее будет промолчать. Отец его, конечно, поддержит, но и достанется Стайлзу по первое число. Вряд ли папа одобрит его загулы, флирт с альфами и в корень проебанную учебу.   
– Ты и школе уставал, – отец погладил его по щеке. – Проблемы с Дереком?  
– У нас не проблемы, – с трудом ответил Стайлз. Зачем папа о нем заговорил? У Стайлза нет сил обсуждать своего дерьмового альфу. – У нас все по-прежнему. Он живет своей жизнью, а я – своей.  
– И поэтому ты решил не поздравлять его ни с Рождеством, ни с днем рождения? – уточнил отец.   
– Я отправлю подарок по почте, – соврал Стайлз.  
– Очень на это надеюсь, он для тебя здорово постарался, если помнишь, – серьезно проговорил отец. – Хотя надежнее было бы передать со мной.  
– Пап, – Стайлз собрался и заставил себя включиться. Как на вечеринке, когда хочется выть, но приходится быть бодрячком, чтобы не портить своей кислой рожей веселье всем остальным. – Подарок Дереку еще в пути, должны доставить со дня на день. Я его красиво упакую и перешлю. Не беспокойся. У нас все хорошо.   
– Ладно, – отец заметно расслабился. – Я начал думать, что вы решили порвать связь и совсем расстаться.  
– Что ты, – широко улыбнулся Стайлз. – Он мой альфа! Я его завоюю, вот увидишь! У меня есть план!  
– Отлично, – папа одобрительно кивнул. – Уверен, ты одержишь победу!  
Стайлз вскинул руки вверх, и отец рассмеялся. Он встал, похлопал себя по карманам и указал на дверь:  
– А теперь пойдем-ка и поедим чего-нибудь вредного и вкусного. Раз ты отказался приехать домой, устроим праздник прямо сейчас?  
  
– О-о-о! – Стайлз почувствовал, что настроение у него поднимается. Трудная часть закончилась: папа познакомился с его друзьями, одобрил их и отпустил отдыхать. Теперь можно перейти к вещам поприятнее. – Тут есть место с офигительными ребрышками! Они, конечно, для тебя жирноваты, но вкус божественный!  
– Спасибо тебе, господи! – почтительно произнес отец, задрав лицо к потолку. – Снизошла на меня твоя благодать!  
– О, да ну! – Стайлз резво слез с кровати, накинул теплую толстовку и сунул ноги в кеды. – Пошли, пока я не передумал.   
– И ты не стесняешься показываться на людях со своим старым, совсем не модным отцом?  
– Я потерплю, – пошутил Стайлз и, манерничая, вытащил из кармана чек и передразнил Джексона: – Особенно после этого!  
– Ах ты засранец! – отец попытался сделать строгое лицо, но у него не получилось. – Убери, чтобы не потерять.  
Стайлз кивнул, спрятал чек в бумажник и выключил в комнате свет. Жалко, что папа приехал всего на полтора дня и завтра вернется домой, но все равно хорошо, что они повидались. Теперь можно с чистой совестью ехать развлекаться. Стайлзу очень, очень хотелось сменить обстановку и про все забыть.   
Потому что кое-чего не знал даже Джексон – тот раз, когда Стайлза накрыло _чужим_ возбуждением и он позвонил, не был последним. Дерек еще минимум дважды спал с той – или тем? – омегой. Он трахал кого-то, отлично понимая, что Стайлз в курсе. Трахал, несмотря на то, что Стайлз ясно дал понять, что ему это не нравится.  
Отличное будет Рождество. А если Дерек и в этом году будет надираться, как свинья, вряд ли Стайлз поймает его похмелье – у него будет свое собственное. Джексон хвастался, что у родителей огромный выбор напитков в баре, и ими можно свободно пользоваться. Стайлз обязательно так и поступит.  
  


  
  
– Мне кажется, еще немного – и я сама превращусь в огромный апельсин, – пьяно произнесла Кира и закинула руку на шею Джексону. – Как же тут ими пахнет!  
Джексон снисходительно обнял ее, притягивая к себе поближе, а Стайлз согласно кивнул. Весь Охай утопал в апельсиновых деревьях, и все вокруг буквально пропиталось сладким и нежным ароматом. Благодаря мягкому климату деревья плодоносили почти непрерывно, и Стайлз впервые так встречал Рождество – в белом снегу апельсиновых цветов.   
Это дом был бы настоящим кусочком рая на земле, если бы Уиттморы жили капельку дружнее.   
– Кажется, все стихло, – прислушалась Малия и даже привстала из огромного джакузи, где они расположились впятером. – Больше не кричат.  
– Значит, сейчас будет секс, – скучающе сказал Джексон. – Иногда я думаю, что отцу стыдно глотать виагру, и он предпочитает действовать вот так. Наорутся и трахаются.  
– Джексон! – Кира наклонилась и куснула его за голое плечо. – Нельзя так говорить про своих родителей, это неуважительно!  
– Значит, сидим, – Тео достал бутылку и разлил виски по подставленным бокалам.  
Стайлз повозил рукой в булькающей воде, наблюдая за искаженным контуром пальцев, чокнулся с остальными и выпил. Они все уже были откровенно нетрезвы, но останавливаться никто не собирался. Родители Джексона начали переругиваться еще за завтраком, к обеду это переросло в ссору, а к ужину в скандал. И чтобы не слушать их перепалку, они сбежали в сад, в джакузи – с выпивкой, закуской и привезенной Тео травкой.  
  
Теперь Стайлз отчетливо понимал, почему Джексон такой, какой он есть. Уиттморы были очень богаты, он знал это. Но одно дело – понимать головой, а другое – увидеть собственными глазами. Дом в Охае оказался огромным, одним из тех, в которых можно заблудиться, если не знаешь, куда идти. Он был обставлен так, будто хозяева с минуты на минуту ждали приезда фотографов, готовых снимать интерьер для лучших тематических журналов. Просторные комнаты, дорогая мебель, прислуга, деликатесы – Стайлз как будто попал в кино. Он бы от души позавидовал Джексону, не стань свидетелем его встречи с родителями. «Как же ты себя запустил, милый», – первое, что сказал Джексону его папочка-омега, тяжело вздохнув и едва заметно поджав губы. Джексон забормотал что-то, оправдываясь, и его перебил отец-альфа, желавший знать, решил ли сын свои проблемы с учебой. Ведь Джексон не хочет вылететь из Беркли и опозорить семью? Ах да, добро пожаловать домой.  
  
Стайлза передернуло, и он допил свою порцию виски. Нет, Уиттморы не были такими уж плохими. Отец-альфа требовал от Джексона успеваемости не просто так: сам он был вторым на своем курсе в Гарварде, блестяще закончив юридический факультет, а несколько лет назад возглавил семейную компанию, сменив ушедшую на покой мать. Папочка, омега мистера Уиттмора, и вовсе производил сильное впечатление. Джексон хвастался, что его папочка – блестящий математик, автор нескольких научных работ, активный и уважаемый член Американского математического общества. Стайлз представлял себе элегантного и немного чопорного профессора – и страшно ошибся. Папочка Джексона выглядел как супермодель: высокий, худощавый, с изысканными южными манерами – его семья происходила из Джорджии. Казалось, что у него нет ни возраста, ни пола: он выглядел одновременно юным и многоопытным, а во внешности странно сплелись мужские и женские черты, породив почти идеального андрогина. Стайлза он и завораживал, и откровенно пугал. А вот Кира, преодолев первое смущение, на удивление легко нашла с ним общий язык. Она очень переживала, что родители Джексона будут огорчены, ведь она не их круга, но все прошло гладко. Кира понравилась им обоим, и они выразили желание навестить ее семью в Нью-Йорке. Омега Уиттмор даже предположил, что у них найдутся общие знакомые с отцом Киры, профессором истории в Нью-Йоркском университете. Кира пообещала, что свяжется со своей матерью-альфой, и они договорятся о времени визита.   
Стайлз немного завидовал всему этому. Кира и Джексон были странной парой, но они быстро сошлись, и связь у них развивалась примерно в одинаковом темпе. А теперь еще и на уровне семей все складывалось. Никаких драм, самое обычное счастье. Альфа, омега и поддерживающие их союз родственники.   
  
– А ведь я просил их побыть скромнее, хотя бы пока вы здесь, – Джексон подцепил пальцем завязку купальника Киры и потянул за веревочку. – Но им плевать.  
– Эй! – Кира повела плечами, верх от купальника слетел, и она сползла вниз – так, чтобы пузырящаяся вода скрыла грудь.  
Джексон тоже немного спустился и, не скрываясь, облапал ее, одновременно целуя в шею.  
– Так, если вы собрались трахаться, валите отсюда, – отрезала Малия. – Кира, приструни его.  
– Она права, так нельзя, – раскрасневшаяся Кира забрала купальник у молча подавшего его Тео и с трудом надела обратно. Пальцы плохо ее слушались после всего выпитого.  
– Самый худший их скандал случился на Барбадосе, – заговорил Джексон, разочарованно вздохнув из-за облома с сексом. – Они поругались, отец уехал, прихватив с собой омегу с ресепшена – просто назло папочке, – а папочка в ярости отправился за ним. То, что они забыли меня в отеле, они поняли через два дня: папочка нагнал отца, выгнал к чертям лишнюю омегу, а от стресса у него началась течка. Они прекрасно проводили время, пока менеджер наконец не дозвонился до них и не напомнил про меня. Мне было шесть.  
– Ого, – присвистнул Тео. – Какие страсти!  
– Да, все мое детство было таким, – Джексон налил себе еще виски, выпил его залпом и продолжил: – А в свои одиннадцать я остался в своей школе-пансионе на все лето. Родители всерьез планировали развестись и не хотели, чтобы я при этом присутствовал. И вот когда я…  
  
– А когда мне было одиннадцать, я впервые встретилась со своей матерью, – вдруг перебила его Малия.  
Стайлз удивленно повернулся к ней и чуть не утопил в джакузи только что зажженный косяк.  
– Что? – переспросил Джексон. – Я думал, твоя мать умерла, когда ты родилась.  
– Нет, она жива. Ну, была жива тогда, сейчас не знаю, – Малия протянула руку, забрала у Стайлза сигарету и сладко пыхнула. – Мой биологический отец, альфа, был чокнутым психопатом. Он похищал омег, держал их у себя, насилуя и издеваясь, а потом убивал. Порол ремнем, пока у них не отказывала регенерация и они не умирали. Мама стала его шестой жертвой. Он привел ее к себе, а через несколько недель у них зародилась связь. У отца она была сильнее, чем у нее.   
– И он ее отпустил? – Джексон уставился на Малию. – Твою маму?  
– Нет! Конечно, нет! – Малия снова затянулась. – Это же была _его_ омега. Он оставил ее себе, пообещав не обижать. Мама говорила, что пытки действительно прекратились, хотя он продолжал быть довольно жестоким. Он контролировал ее во всем. Держал на привязи. Много, что делал. Она убила его, когда была на шестом месяце беременности – отец не думал, что омега в ее положении может быть опасна. Мама вызвала полицию, рассказала им все, и ее оправдали. А когда я родилась, она отдала меня на удочерение и исчезла.   
– Его подвиги не попали в газеты? – спросил Стайлз, прокручивая в голове все громкие дела двадцатилетней давности. Он склеил себе новый косяк и тщательно его раскурил. – Не припоминаю такого дела.  
  
– Никто не знал, чем он занимался, пока мать не вызвала копов, – объяснила Малия. – Обошлось без огласки. Так вот, она уехала, а меня удочерил одинокий омега, и я стала Малией Тейт. Когда мне было одиннадцать, она меня разыскала и зачем-то рассказала правду.   
– Жестоко, – оценил Джексон. – Она хотела тебя забрать?  
– Нет, – Малия покачала головой. – После того, как она избавилась от меня, она уехала в Чикаго, где у нее образовалась новая связь. Ей достался замечательный альфа – умный, ласковый, заботливый. Она призналась ему в своем прошлом, и он отнесся к ней с большим пониманием. Он заставлял ее рассказывать эту историю снова и снова, припоминать все до единой подробности – утверждал, что, как только она выговорится, она сможет все отпустить и забыть. В итоге она подсела на таблетки и не слезла с них, даже когда поняла, что беременна. Моя сестренка родилась слабенькой, но сумела выжить. И жила бы дальше, если бы новый альфа моей мамы не задушил ее. Малышке исполнилось шесть, и он сделал это из благих побуждений. Как выяснилось, он был скрытым педофилом и, почувствовав влечение к собственной дочери, решил ее уберечь. Он умер на электрическом стуле.  
  
– Господи, – пробормотал Стайлз. Ему стало не по себе. Вообще-то, он любил криминальные истории – он вырос в полицейском участке и привык к самым диким подробностям, – но одно дело слушать про посторонних людей, а другое – когда рассказывает кто-то причастный.  
– Никакого господа там не было и в помине, – Малия затушила косяк и взяла с тарелки клубничину. – Так вот, после того как ее второго альфу казнили, у мамы образовалась еще одна связь. Когда мы разговаривали последний раз, ее третий альфа ждал суда – его обвиняли в убийстве с особой жестокостью. Мама очень надеялась, что ему дадут пожизненное.   
– Пиздец, – Джексон налил себе полный стакан виски, и Стайлз его понимал. Что тут еще скажешь?  
– К чему я веду, – Малия спокойно оперлась спиной на бортик джакузи. – Вот это называется хреновыми предками, Джексон, и паршивой связью.  
На последних словах она в упор посмотрела на Стайлза, и тот выдохнул из легких дым. Он понял ее намек, спасибо.  
  
– Не поспоришь, – согласился Джексон и покосился на свой дом. На его лице больше не было раздражения. – А ты сама нормальная? Говорят, такие вещи передаются по наследству.  
– Я проверялась. Тестировалась у нескольких разных психиатров и делала томографию мозга. И Тео тоже. Мы здоровы, – ответила Малия. – Не бойся, Джексон, я не прирежу тебя во сне украденными из швейной шкатулки ножницами.  
– Конечно, не прирежешь, – отмахнулась Кира. – Джексон и не думал про тебя так.  
Стайлз только сейчас сообразил – ни Тео, ни Кира не были шокированы рассказом Малии. Правильно, какие секреты от омеги и от лучшей подруги.  
– Давайте выпьем, – Джексон поболтал остатками в бутылке, вылил их себе, а для остальных открыл новую. – За то, что у нас у всех нормальные пары!  
Стайлз чокнулся вместе с остальными, проглотил виски и, подумав, вылез из джакузи.  
– Эй, ты куда? – забеспокоился Джексон. – Стилински?  
– Приспичило, – Стайлз болезненно скривился. – Живот ноет. Пойду, посижу на толчке.  
– А, ладно, – Джексон потерял к нему интерес, и Стайлз ушел, прихватив с собой косяк.  
  
Он поднялся в свою комнату, по большой дуге обойдя личную территорию хозяев, и лег на кровать. Его снова накрыло острой тоской – там, внизу, все остались парами. Кира и Джексон, Тео и Малия. А Стайлз – сам по себе. Омега с альфой, но без альфы. Стайлз судорожно затянулся косяком, уронив несколько искр на покрывало, и закрыл глаза. Травка, обычно легко уносившая его в страну полного похуя, сегодня не работала. История Малии заставила его протрезветь, несмотря на все выпитое за вечер. Он попытался представить себя на месте ее матери, на месте всех, кто попадал в такую ситуацию. Связь не выбирают, любой может оказаться парой какого-нибудь морального урода. Стайлз закусил губу и сдался, перестав гнать мысли о его собственной паре. Он ведь тоже считал Дерека моральным уродом, но между ним и теми альфами настоящая пропасть. Дерек не был психопатом, садистом, убийцей. Дерек был по-своему заботливым и внимательным. Дерек умел быть забавным и обаятельным, иногда – грубовато нежным, иногда – обидно насмешливым. Дерек…  
Стайлз затушил косяк в пепельнице, взял с ночного столика полуразряженный телефон и по памяти набрал цифры. Если Кора не соврала, у Дерека нет его номера. Для него это будет просто какой-то незнакомый абонент. А Стайлз умрет, если не услышит сейчас его голос.  
Раздался гудок, другой, и трубку сняли.  
  
– Дерек Хейл, – представился Дерек, удивительно энергично для позднего вечера. Опять заработался и выпил слишком много кофе? Неужели пашет даже в праздники? – Говорите, я вас слушаю.  
Стайлз сжал телефон, чувствуя, как он скользит в моментально вспотевшей ладони, и зажмурился. Ему стало трудно дышать, в глазах запекло от приливших слез. Он не слышал Дерека уже несколько недель. И правильно поступал – ведь стоило Дереку заговорить, как Стайлза затрясло от эмоций. Он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и закрыл его, не найдя слов.  
Дерек помолчал в трубку – Стайлз представил, как он недовольно хмурится, раздраженный пустой тратой времени и непонятным звонком, – и заговорил деловым тоном:  
– Простите, вас не слышно. Перезвоните мне, пожалуйста, или оставьте голосовое сообщение. До свидания.  
Дерек отключился.  
– Я соскучился, – прошептал Стайлз, слушая тишину в телефоне. – Блядь, я так по тебе соскучился.  
Он отложил мобильник в сторону, всхлипнул, вытер слезы и перевернулся на живот, пряча лицо в подушке. Несколько судорожных рыданий, и ему удалось взять себя в руки. Это все алкоголь, это он сделал его жалким плаксой. Стайлз встал, пошатнулся, чувствуя, как начинают болезненно ныть виски и ломить затылок, и закутался в халат. Если он выпьет еще – ему станет легче. Но к остальным он не пойдет, у него нет настроения для посиделок с друзьями.  
  
Стайлз аккуратно спустился вниз, в главную гостиную, и на цыпочках прокрался к бару. Открыл его и застыл, читая этикетки. Большинство брендов были ему незнакомы, и Стайлз, плюнув, взял первую попавшуюся бутылку виски. Он развернулся, чтобы вернуться к себе, и наткнулся на мистера Уиттмора, наблюдавшего за ним с сдержанным интересом.  
– Какой повод? – спросил альфа, кивнув на выпивку. – И почему в одиночку?  
Стайлз застыл, не зная, как выпутаться, и неожиданно ответил честно, без уверток:  
– Мой альфа трахает других омег, на меня ему плевать. А я, кажется, его люблю. Вот.  
– О, – мистер Уиттмор покачал головой. Он выглядел уставшим, но расслабленным и даже довольным. От него сильно пахло омегой, сексом и альфа-феромонами. Он был альфой с _парой_. – Хороший повод. Но это я у тебя заберу.   
– Конечно, – Стайлз стыдливо протянул бутылку.  
– Я приберегаю этот сорт, – объяснил мистер Уиттмор, возвращая виски на место, – для тех, кто мне не нравится. Возьми лучше вот этот.  
Он выдал Стайлзу бутылку поменьше – плоскую и темную. Тот машинально забрал ее и сунул в карман халата.  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Стайлз. – Ну… я пойду тогда?  
– Спокойной ночи, – пожелал мистер Уиттмор, и Стайлз, пробормотав ответное пожелание, вернулся наверх.  
  
Он заперся в комнате, скинул халат, напрочь забыв про бутылку – к счастью, та не разбилась, – и снял с себя мокрые плавки. Стайлз лег на кровать, широко раздвинул ноги и провел ладонями от шеи к животу, ниже и ниже, пока пальцы не коснулись лобка, мягкого члена и яичек. Он не дрочил уже больше недели – они всей компанией не просыхали, и желание дрыхло, несмотря на частенько мелькавшие перед носом соблазнительные сиськи Малии. Стайлз попробовал сосредоточиться на них – мокрый купальник, твердые соски, натягивающие ткань, капельки воды на крепких округлостях, но в голову упорно лезло другое. Стайлз выгнулся, надрачивая член, и заскрипел зубами. Он как наяву видел темную щетину на подбородке, подрагивающий от смеха кадык, сильные крупные пальцы на кожаной обивке руля. Видел широкую грудь с темной порослью в вырезе футболки, жесткий пресс и тонкую талию. Стайлз мысленно добрался до ширинки – выпуклой, как будто тесной для спрятанного за ней члена – и кончил, обрызгав сам себя спермой.  
Телефон зазвонил, портя Стайлзу оргазм, и затих. Он полежал, приходя в себя, взял в руки трубку и посмотрел на входящий вызов. По этому номеру он звонил меньше получаса назад. Стайлз устало выдохнул и собрался отложить телефон в сторону и вытереться, как тот запищал – пришло сообщение.  
«Стайлз?..»  
Больше в смске не было ни слова. Стайлз посмотрел на нее, потянулся удалить – и отменил команду. Он смыл в ванной комнате сперму, почистил зубы и принял две таблетки тайленола. Он не станет пить. Лучше завтра еще немного позанимается: в библиотеке Уиттморов были труды Ньютона на новой латыни, надо их полистать, пока не уехал.  
Стайлз надел чистую пижаму, забрался в большую холодную кровать с божественно мягкой периной и зевнул, впервые за последний месяц чувствуя себя успокоившимся.


	9. Chapter 9

  
  
Стены коридора были обклеены плакатами с сердечками, больше похожими на хорошо отшлепанные задницы, а под окнами сидели два обдолбанных «купидона», поедая бургеры. Сумки с валентинками валялись у них в ногах, демонстрируя забитое разноцветными открытками нутро. Дерек отвернулся от окна и посмотрел на приоткрытую дверь. В этот самый момент куратор Стайлза забирал его с лекции по физике. Дерек зевнул и посмотрел на часы. Час дня, а выехал он в восемь, собрав в Бикон-Хиллзе все пробки. Как же он, блядь, не выспался! А день будет длинным.  
– Точно? С моим отцом все в порядке? – Стайлз первым вышел из кабинета, на ходу запихивая тетрадь в холщовую сумку с аппликацией из соединенных сердечком значков Бэтмена и Супермена. – Если что-то случилось, скажите сразу. Пожалуйста!  
– Стайлз! – позвал Дерек, желая избавить куратора от лишних объяснений. Тот и без них выглядел уставшим и затюканным. – Тебя сняли с занятий по моей просьбе. С шерифом все хорошо.  
– Ого, – Стайлз повернулся к нему и несколько раз растерянно моргнул. – Эм, Дерек? Что значит – сняли по твоей просьбе?  
– Я пойду, – попрощался куратор и резво припустил по коридору, скрывшись за ближайшим поворотом.  
  
– Как вообще это понимать? – рассердился Стайлз, проводив его взглядом. – Дерек, ты ебнулся, что ли? Почему ты просто не предупредил, что хочешь приехать?  
– Потому что ты меня игнорируешь, – объяснил Дерек. – А так у тебя нет шанса слиться и сбежать. Пойдем, поговорим где-нибудь в более спокойной обстановке.  
– Шутишь? – Стайлз недоверчиво хмыкнул. – Никуда я не пойду! Я сейчас вернусь на лекцию, у нас сложная тема.  
– Или ты пойдешь со мной сам, или я потащу себя силой, – спокойно предупредил Дерек. – Пропуск одной лекции погоды не сделает.   
Стайлз гневно сузил глаза и поджал губы, явно раздумывая, как поступить. Дерек расслабленно ждал, прислонившись задницей к подоконнику. Они давно не виделись, и он чуть-чуть подзабыл, как Стайлз выглядит. Или это Стайлз опять изменился: он стал еще худощавее, чем раньше, детская пухлость почти исчезла. Бывшие круглыми щеки втянулись, линия скул обрисовалась четко и резко, больше открыв глаза и подчеркнув красивый рисунок губ. Да, на такого омегу можно засмотреться.   
  
– У тебя полчаса, – бросил Стайлз, закинув ремень сумки на плечо. – Я выпью с тобой кофе, а потом пойду в лаборатории, мне нужно доделать работу.  
– Нет, мы пойдем куда-нибудь пообедать, – возразил Дерек. – Последний раз я ел сэндвич на заправке, часов в десять утра. Я голоден.  
– Да мне насрать, – Стайлз нетерпеливо постучал мыском ботинка о стенку. – Твои проблемы.   
– И тебе тоже нужно поесть, – Дерек подошел к нему и остановился в футе от Стайлза. – Я видел ресторанчик недалеко от въезда, с уткой на вывеске. Нормальный?  
– Нет, там невкусно, а цены задраны, – нехотя ответил Стайлз. – Ладно. Тут есть стейк-хаус, я тебя отведу.  
– Спасибо, – вежливо сказал Дерек, прекрасно понимая, что Стайлза взбесит его формальная благодарность.  
Он не ошибся. Стайлз закатил глаза, шумно выдохнул и пошел вперед, не став дожидаться Дерека.  
  
До стейк-хауса было рукой подать. Небольшое строение прямо на территории университета: добротное, простое, но уютно обставленное и вкусно пахнущее жареным мясом. Стайлз сел за столик у окна, Дерек устроился напротив него и взял в руки меню.  
– Ну? – Стайлз свое даже не открыл. – О чем ты хочешь поговорить?  
– А что, у тебя нет никаких вариантов? – миролюбиво спросил Дерек, сделав знак официантке.   
Стайлз подозрительно сощурился и промолчал. Официантка подошла к ним, и Дерек попросил блюдо дня, а Стайлз, поворчав, заказал макароны с сыром и большую порцию кофе.  
– Я приехал обсудить тот инцидент, – сказал Дерек, когда девушка ушла. – Когда мы последний раз разговаривали по телефону.  
– Инцидент? – уточнил Стайлз. – Ты так это называешь? Инцидентом, блядь?  
Дерек откинулся на спинку стула и поймал себя на том, что, вместо того чтобы мысленно выстраивать их будущий диалог, он любуется Стайлзом. Тот не скрывал своей злости, и ему это на удивление шло. Дерек любил правдивые и сильные эмоции.  
  
– Стайлз, мы еще при первой нашей нормальной встрече все обсудили. Я, если помнишь, четко дал понять, что не возражаю против твоих встреч с другими альфами. Не думал, что мне придется уточнять, что я и себя считаю свободным видеться с кем захочу.  
– О нет, – моментально запротестовал Стайлз. – Это прозвучало иначе, Дерек. Ты тогда сказал: эй, я только что потерял свою любимую жену и не хочу никаких других омег, поэтому ты волен трахаться с любым альфой, который тебе понравится. И я, Дерек, сглотнул и согласился на твои условия. Как же так, ты до сих пор верен Пейдж, как трогательно! Но тут выяснилось, ух ты, что ты вполне готов спать с омегами.   
– Стайлз!  
– Дай мне закончить, – Стайлз азартно взялся за край стола и наклонился вперед, к Дереку. – Так что тебе, ублюдку, мешало сразу сказать правду? Что дело не в том, что ты не хочешь омег, а в том, что ты не хочешь конкретно меня? Конечно, я бы не обрадовался таким откровениям, но пережил бы, поверь. Зачем было врать мне и разыгрывать эту комедию со встречами, общением и прочей хуетой?!  
  
– Я тебе не врал, – возразил Дерек и, увидев, что Стайлз опять открыл рот, немного повысил голос, добавив в него металла: – Ты высказался, моя очередь! Стайлз, я говорил, что не готов строить с тобой полноценные отношения. Это правда. Я пока не оправился окончательно. Но у меня есть физиологические потребности, которым требуется удовлетворение.  
– И что помешало тебе прийти с ними ко мне? – поинтересовался Стайлз. Теперь он тоже откинулся на свой стул и скрестил руки. – Ко мне, твоему омеге. Честно сказать, что твои чувства остались прежними, но ты хочешь секса.   
– Ах вот, что я должен был сделать, – Дерек посмотрел в потолок и покивал. – Точно. Как мне не пришло в голову предложить своей паре, мальчику-девственнику, стать для меня безликой дыркой?   
– О-о-о! – Стайлз широко улыбнулся. – Все лучше и лучше! Так это что, были случайные дырки? Ты снимал шлюх, Дерек? Или совмещал работу и удовольствие? Какое уважение к омегам, решившим с тобой покувыркаться!  
– Это была омега. Одна, – чем больше Стайлз злился, тем спокойнее становился сам Дерек. – Ты ее знаешь. Я спал с Дженнифер. Помнишь, мы ее наняли помогать Кали? И я никогда не проявлял к ней неуважения.   
  
– Я же не просил тебя говорить, – Стайлз будто потух. Он смотрел на яркие салфетки на столе и барабанил пальцами по колену. – Я не хотел знать, с кем ты… блядь.  
– Мы с Дженнифер в одной лодке, – заговорил Дерек. – Она потеряла альфу, я – омегу. Но мы живые люди, которым хочется немного тепла и понимания и не хочется ложных надежд и проблем. Это дружба и изредка секс для физической разрядки.   
– Тогда мы возвращаемся к моему вопросу, – тихо, но с нажимом произнес Стайлз. – Что мешало тебе _дружить_ со мной? Раз Дженнифер тоже не безликая дырка, и ты ее уважаешь? Знаешь, меня бы не оскорбил секс с тобой. Особенно в течку. Скажи, твоему либидо хватило бы секс-марафона раз в два месяца? А то мы могли бы договориться и о паре дней между циклами, я бы внес тебя в свое расписание!  
Официантка принесла им еду, и Дерек с удовольствием разрезал стейк. Он положил в рот кусок мяса, прожевал его и запил водой. Стайлз к своим макаронам не притронулся.  
– А я тебе еще раз отвечаю, – Дерек отрезал новый кусочек. – Я не буду пользоваться тобой вот так.   
– То есть ты собираешься и дальше трахать свою Дженнифер? Отлично, – Стайлз вонзил вилку в макароны и набил себе полный рот. Будто боялся, что иначе скажет еще что-то, о чем пожалеет.   
– Мы договорились прекратить наши встречи, – Дерек методично расправлялся со стейком, ощущая, как унимается жалобно бурчавший желудок. – Ты должен был и сам это заметить, раз ты так хорошо меня чувствуешь.   
  
– Да мне уже плевать, – Стайлз прожевал и сделал большой глоток кофе – ему принесли весь заказ сразу. – Ебись, с кем хочешь. Только прекрати бухать по-черному. У меня на той неделе был важный тест, а ты нажрался, и я поймал твое похмелье. Ну или предупреждай заранее.  
– И как мне тебя предупреждать? – уточнил Дерек. – У меня нет твоего номера телефона.  
– У тебя он есть, – Стайлз уставился в тарелку. – Ты мне и звонил, и писал на него.  
– Вот оно что, – Дерек отложил приборы в сторону. От стейка осталась еще минимум половина, но он доест немного позже. – Значит, это действительно был ты? И почему же ты молчал, когда звонил мне?  
– Потому что я был пьяный и накуренный. Сам не помню, зачем я вообще стал тебе звонить, – Стайлз перегнулся, отрезал от стейка Дерека кусок и, засунув его в рот, быстро прожевал. – Я плохо соображал в тот вечер.  
– И с кем ты так здорово погулял?  
Дерек знал, что не стоит спрашивать. Он отлично помнил тот странный звонок и последовавшее за ним болезненное возбуждение, завершившееся ярким оргазмом. Сам Дерек не кончил, но эмоции Стайлза уловил. Кто-то доставил ему это удовольствие, и Дерек и хотел, и не хотел знать, кто это был.  
  
– Мы оттягивались в доме предков Джексона, – объяснил Стайлз. – Он с Кирой, Малия с Тео и я.   
– И все? – не сдержался Дерек. Он с легкостью выдержал ярость своего омеги, но это признание его подкосило. Дерек полтора месяца ходил, терзаясь сознанием, что он _не успел_ , что Стайлз отдался кому-то еще. И ругал себя за собственничество и эгоизм.   
Каким же облегчением было узнать, что в ту ночь Стайлз был один. Никакого крутого альфы рядом, только Стайлз.  
– Все, а кто еще? Дэнни к предкам уехал, хотя мы его звали с нами, – Стайлз доел макароны и вытер губы салфеткой. – Кстати, раз уж у нас сегодня день откровений – я на той неделе ходил с ним на свидание. Было прикольно. Думаю, мы повторим.   
– Неплохой вариант. Вы давно знакомы, вряд ли он отнесется к тебе легкомысленно, – произнес Дерек, разрезая мясо. Аппетит снова проснулся. – Мне он не нравится, но решать тебе.  
– Почему это тебе не нравится Дэнни?   
– Потому что он хочет с тобой переспать, – невозмутимо объяснил Дерек. – Я сказал, что не стану тебе запрещать других альф, но это не значит, что я рад твоим свиданиям.  
– Блядь, – Стайлз посмотрел на него с непонятным отчаянием. – Да что ты вообще от меня хочешь тогда?! Дерек, определись!  
– Я хочу… – Дерек задумчиво доел последний кусок и отдал тарелку подошедшей официантке – она забрала грязную посуду у него и Стайлза. – Я хочу обсудить с тобой твою успеваемость.   
  
– Что? Как мы перешли к моей успеваемости?! – возмутился Стайлз. – И что там обсуждать?  
– Твой куратор сказал, что обеспокоен, – Дерек сплел пальцы в замок. – У тебя проблемы почти по всем предметам.  
– Думаю, мы закончили обед. Мне пора, – сказал Стайлз, моментально закрывшись. На лице застыла вежливая маска. – Не знал, что Дик такой ублюдок. Хотя… имя у него подходящее.   
– Без проблем, – кивнул Дерек, не став останавливать встающего из-за стола Стайлза. – Я так и подумал, что ты предпочтешь обсудить свое отчисление с отцом.  
– Меня отчисляют? – Стайлз сел на место и побледнел. – Дик так сказал?  
– Пока нет, но, если ты не улучшишь результаты, да, это вполне вероятно, – Дерек сочувственно вздохнул. – А что говорит шериф?  
– Ничего он не говорит, и ты это прекрасно знаешь, шантажист хренов! – вспыхнул Стайлз. – Дерек, серьезно, ни слова ему. Я разберусь! Я все улажу!  
– Окей, я буду молчать, – пообещал Дерек. – При условии, что ты расскажешь, как так вышло. Все из-за вечеринок?  
  
– Нет, – Стайлз взял чашку кофе в обе руки и размял шею плавным круговым движением. – Я стал так много тусить, потому что мне требовалось отвлечься от учебы. Я нихрена не понимаю на занятиях.  
– Что? Ты же уверял, что обожаешь IT-технологии!  
– Да, они мне нравились, пока я использовал чужие инструкции для прокачки всяких клевых штук и прочую фигню. Но на лекциях у меня отключается мозг. Я пытался разобраться самостоятельно, мне помогали Дэнни и Кира, и все впустую. Я могу это понять, но мне так скучно, что я постоянно сбиваюсь.  
– Погоди, а как насчет практических занятий? – Дерек помнил, что и сам выл от теории, особенно на первых курсах. – Общие знания не всем интересны.   
– Практика еще хуже. Я просто не хочу этим заниматься, – признался Стайлз, не глядя на Дерека. Он то и дело покусывал нижнюю губу – и так прилично обветренную и шелушившуюся.   
  
– Это новость, – Дерек потер шею. – И что ты собираешься сделать?  
– Без понятия, – Стайлз посмотрел на него и жалко улыбнулся. – Джексон вообще переводится. Открыл в себе, блядь, юного биолога, и сваливает на биоинженерию. А я… ну, мне придется как-то сдать все экзамены.   
– И какие у тебя шансы?  
– Хреновые, – Стайлз вздохнул. – Скорее всего, я вылечу. Ну, стипендии точно лишусь, а это то же самое. Папа не потянет всю сумму, Беркли дорогой универ.  
– А если перевестись, как Джексон?  
– Все равно стипендия потеряется. Тупик. А заработать столько я не смогу, даже если свалю сейчас и куда-нибудь устроюсь. И кредит не вариант.  
Дерек помолчал. Теперь он понимал, почему Стайлз на таком взводе. Дело не только в ревности. У Стайлза реальная проблема, с которой ему не справиться в одиночку.  
– Я мог бы помочь, – осторожно напомнил Дерек. – У меня есть деньги.  
– Исключено, – отрезал Стайлз. – Я их не возьму.  
  
– М-м-м, – протянул Дерек. – Ну, тогда возвращаемся к моему первоначальному плану.  
– Какому еще плану? – Стайлз непонимающе нахмурился.  
– Мне все-таки придется покупать дом в Мексике и делать тебе шестерых детей, – объяснил Дерек и поцокал языком. – Раз ты решил отказаться от колледжа.   
– Что? Да ну, блин, я думал, ты серьезно!  
– Я серьезно! – возмутился Дерек. – Ты сойдешь с ума без дела. А ребятишки и домашнее хозяйство тебя отвлекут. Найдешь свое омежье счастье.  
– А ты будешь приезжать пару раз в год, делать мне нового и сваливать? – со смехом уточнил Стайлз. – Дерек!  
– Всех мальчиков назовем Мигелями, всех девочек… А девочек у нас не будет, я же настоящий альфа, а не какой-то придурок, не умеющий делать пацанов, – продолжал дурачиться Дерек. – Скоро ты забудешь про свою глупую учебу.  
– И все они будут альфами, – Стайлз кивнул и замолчал. Он посидел несколько минут, рассматривая пустую чашку, и неуверенно заговорил: – Ладно, а если я соглашусь на твою помощь?  
  
– Тогда тебе пора начинать чесаться, – честно ответил Дерек, забыв про шутки. – Реши, куда ты хочешь, и попроси куратора выяснить, что из прослушанных тобой курсов может быть зачтено. В худшем случае ты потеряешь весь год, но, я думаю, обойдешься одним лишним семестром. Сдай все предметы, которые у тебя сейчас, максимально хорошо и начинай заниматься теми, что нужны для новой специальности. Не исключено, что тебе даже сохранят часть стипендии. У тебя хорошие баллы по выпускным экзаменам, и у тебя есть социальные льготы. Ты наполовину сирота, а твой отец – шериф. А еще ты омега, не стесняйся прикидываться беспомощным, когда пойдешь договариваться о переводе.  
– Я должен хлопать глазками и строить из себя дурачка?  
– В идеале ты должен плакать и громко жаловаться на то, какой ты хороший и как тебе не повезло, – Дерек добавил в голос властные нотки. Кору они обычно неплохо встряхивали. – Стайлз, это твое будущее! И тебе по силам с этим разобраться.  
– Ну… вообще это реально, – Стайлз немного повеселел и потеребил себя за мочку уха, размышляя вслух. – Расспрошу поподробнее у Джексона, как он все устроил. И можно у его папочки попросить помощи, он какая-то шишка в научных кругах. Вдруг получится?  
– Вот, – похвалил Дерек. – Отлично. А раз тебе так противно брать у меня деньги, летом отработаешь.  
– Как отработаю? – у Стайлза приоткрылся рот.  
– Мы часто нанимаем кого-нибудь на летний сезон. Хотя бы отвечать на звонки. Ты справишься.  
  
– Эта работа низко оплачивается, я не компенсирую тебе и десятой части затрат, – напомнил Стайлз. – Дерек, нет. Я забыл, что ты еще и за Кору платишь. А у нее вообще нет стипендии.  
– Обучение Коры оплачивается из доверительного фонда, который был создан нашим семейным юристом после гибели родителей. Мы с ней бенефициары. Я бы не предлагал тебе помощь, если бы не мог ее оказать.  
Стайлз окинул его подозрительным взглядом и натянул рукава толстовки до самых костяшек, словно хотел спрятаться от Дерека.   
– Ты козел, – заявил Стайлз после паузы. – Я четыре месяца психую из-за того, что крупно облажался с поступлением и вот-вот с треском вылечу и останусь без нормального образования. А теперь появляешься ты и за десять минут все решаешь. Представляешь, как это бесит?  
– А представляешь, как бесит, что ты сразу не рассказал о том, что у тебя происходит, и довел ситуацию до такого состояния? – вернул ему вопрос Дерек. – Особенно учитывая то, что я тебе говорил: ты можешь обращаться ко мне с любыми проблемами.   
  
– Ты мне изменил, и не раз, – отрезал Стайлз. – Да меня начинало трясти при одной мысли о твоей роже! Я бы никогда к тебе не обратился. Тем более с этим.  
– Тебе стыдно? – Дерек протянул руку и взял Стайлза за запястье. Он развернул его ладонью вверх и погладил жилку пульса. – Стайлз, я выучился на юриста, хотя никогда не интересовался правом. Но я не знал, чем хочу заниматься, а мне требовалось получить образование – на моем попечении была младшая сестра, и я нуждался в страховке на случай, если с семейным состоянием что-то случится. Не могу сказать, что ненавидел свою учебу, но удовольствия тоже не получал. Мне повезло, что я нашел дело, которым хочу заниматься, и преуспел в нем. А мог бы и сейчас просиживать рабочие часы, возясь со сделками и договорами.   
– И к чему ты это говоришь? – Стайлз дернулся, словно хотел вырвать руку, но в последний момент передумал. – Что ты молодец и доучился, а я ленивый придурок?  
– Нет, – Дерек улыбнулся и провел большим пальцем по ладони Стайлза, лаская кожу. – К тому, что мы все порой ошибаемся с выбором. Главное – вовремя остановиться, все взвесить и свернуть с неправильной дороги на правильную. Ты ничего не потерял. Ты попробовал, оказалось не твое. Окей, двигайся дальше. Тут нет никакой проблемы, обычная ошибка, которую легко исправить.   
Стайлз забрал ладонь, сжал ее в кулак и посидел молча.  
– Я все равно чувствую себя полнейшим кретином.  
– Это пройдет, как только ты переведешься и начнешь изучать то, что интересно. Только подумай на этот раз получше, – попросил Дерек.  
  
Он застыл на своем стуле, стараясь не двигаться. У них со Стайлзом воцарился хрупкий мир, и Дерек боялся разрушить его неверным словом или жестом.   
Ничего себе, он соскучился по Стайлзу гораздо больше, чем думал.  
– Есть один вариант, – уклончиво сказал Стайлз. – Я скажу тебе, когда все обмозгую, идет?  
– Да, – подтвердил Дерек и повернулся в сторону, почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд. На него пялились двое недавно пришедших альф, и это было неприятно. – Стайлз, ты знаешь этих парней?  
Стайлз вздрогнул, украдкой посмотрел и вспыхнул.  
– М-м-м, да, мы иногда вместе тусим.  
– Подробности будут?  
– Нет никаких подробностей, – Стайлз заерзал и, взяв со стола чистую салфетку, начал ее крутить. – Просто общая компания.  
– И почему же я им так интересен?  
– О, – Стайлз облизал губы. – Это просто. Все знают, что у меня есть альфа, но ты приезжал всего раз, и видели тебя единицы. Им любопытно.  
– Будешь и дальше морочить мне голову или расскажешь как есть? У нас вроде день откровений, – Дерек не чувствовал опасности со стороны этих мальчишек и хотел поразвлечься.  
  
– Блин, – Стайлз насупился. – Да ничего такого. Они оба свободные, а ты знаешь, что свободным альфам прикольно завалить омегу, у которого есть связь. Типа, я так нереально горяч, ух ты!  
– Никогда это не понимал, – отрубил Дерек. – И никогда бы так не поступил, особенно ради того, чтобы почесать эго.  
– Ну это ты, – Стайлз пожал плечами. – А другие альфы часто ведут себя так. В общем, Джексон проболтался, что на меня поспорило несколько альф. Сначала все посчитали меня легкой добычей из-за того, что мой альфа далеко, обломались, а теперь это уже дело принципа.  
– Поспорили? – переспросил Дерек, мгновенно разозлившись. – Какого хуя они на тебя поспорили?!  
– Я свежее мясо, первак, – объяснил Стайлз. – И меня считают динамщиком. Все это как-то наложилось друг на друга, сам не знаю.  
– Ты не свежее мясо, – выругался Дерек. – Ты _омега_ , а эти твои дружки полные придурки! Блядь, я и забыл, как иногда бесит колледж.  
– Эй, да ладно, – Стайлз попытался его утихомирить, но желаемого эффекта не достиг. – Мне гораздо обиднее за динамщика.  
– Давай разберемся. Ты позволял себя лапать и целовать, а потом сваливал, не дав никому кончить? Это и есть динамо.  
  
– Да я даже ниже пояса себя трогать не разрешал! – обиделся Стайлз. – И это не я лез к ним, я приходил выпить и потанцевать. Не мои проблемы, что они чего-то от меня хотели.  
– Разумеется, нет, – Дерек подышал, успокаиваясь, и спросил: – Тебе льстит это пари?  
– О, конечно! Я в восторге, – буркнул Стайлз. – Но что я могу поделать?  
– Я могу, – заявил Дерек. Альфы на них до сих пор поглядывали, и это раздражало все сильнее. – Расслабься и не дергайся.  
Стайлз удивленно на него посмотрел, а Дерек встал и пересел со своего места на стул рядом с ним. Он улыбнулся, погладил Стайлза по колену и положил ладонь ему между ног, устроив ее на внутренней стороне бедра, в нескольких дюймах от ширинки. Стайлз растерянно опустил глаза, пялясь на его пальцы, и Дерек потянулся вперед и коснулся губами его шеи. Стайлз тихо охнул, а Дерек чуть не зарычал: обычно запах Стайлза казался ему просто приятным, омеги вообще хорошо пахли, но в этот раз его буквально захлестнуло эмоциями. Дерек лизнул кожу, защемил ее губами и услышал, как у Стайлза судорожно забилось сердце. Он вдавил выросшие когти в ткань штанов Стайлза и поддался внезапно накатившему инстинкту – рядом был возбужденный омега, его омега, и Дерек должен его пометить. Прямо сейчас. Дерек выпустил клыки, проткнул ими тонкую кожу на шее и поцеловал ранку. Он снова прошелся по ней языком, зализывая, и подвинул руку вверх – теперь ребро ладони почти касалось ширинки Стайлза. Он замер на несколько мгновений и гигантским усилием воли убрал руку и отодвинулся от Стайлза. Тот беззвучно выпустил воздух из легких, громко сглотнул и повернулся к Дереку, тяжело дыша и облизывая губы. Глаза у него горели ярко-желтым, зрачок возбужденно расширился и блестел.   
  
Дерек встал, вытащил из кармана бумажник и достал полтинник. Кинул купюру на стол, придавив бутылкой кетчупа – это с лихвой оплатит их обед – и потянул Стайлза за плечо. Тот поднялся, растерянно моргая, и Дерек спокойно поцеловал его в приоткрытые губы – так же невинно, как и Стайлз прошлым летом. Дерек обнял его, устроив ладонь на самом бедре, и повернулся к альфам. Он пристально посмотрел на них, и те, как по команде, отвернулись и принялись что-то горячо обсуждать. Дерек кивнул официантке и вывел цеплявшегося за него Стайлза на воздух.  
– Что это было? – спросил Стайлз, едва они закрыли за собой дверь.  
– Показал этим молокососам, что ты занят, – отрывисто объяснил Дерек. – В следующий раз подумают, как спорить на моего омегу.  
Стайлз бросил на него странный взгляд, но Дерек не стал разбираться.   
– Куда ты меня ведешь? – Стайлз остановился и выпутался из объятий Дерека. – Зачем мне на парковку?  
– Ты едешь со мной, – Дерек подошел к Камаро и открыл пассажирскую дверь. – Садись.  
– И зачем? – Стайлз залез в машину и бросил сумку на заднее сидение. – Хочешь экскурсию по Беркли?  
  
– Хочу, чтобы ты составил мне компанию до Сан-Франциско, – пояснил Дерек, заводя машину. – Кстати, в бардачке есть влажные салфетки.  
– Зачем мне салфетки? – Стайлз вытащил пачку и повертел ее в руках. – И что я забыл в Сан-Франциско? Мы едем к Коре?  
– У тебя кровь на шее запеклась, – Дерек пристегнулся и тронулся. – А в Сан-Франциско мы идем на ужин. Без Коры.  
– Мы только что поели, – Стайлз повернулся к нему с недоумением на лице. – Я сытый!  
– Стайлз, – Дерек выехал на дорогу, послушно следуя указаниям навигатора. – Сегодня День всех влюбленных, а мы пара, если помнишь.  
– И что? – Стайлз скептически усмехнулся, оттирая пятнышко крови на шее. – Черт, ты реально поставил мне метку!  
– Да. Больно не было?  
– Нет, скорее приятно, – стушевался Стайлз. Он помолчал и спросил: – А как она работает? Я спрашивал у отца и Скотта и читал в интернете, но все говорят разное. Я что, теперь буду мерзко вонять для других альф?  
– Нет! – Дерек покосился на него и скривился. – Никакого запаха, с чего ему взяться? Я не знаю, как работает метка, но по ощущениям… Хм, представь, что на тебе висит невидимый знак «стоп». Грубо говоря, нет желания подходить и приставать. В ближайшую неделю ты свободен от общества настойчивых придурков.   
  
– Ясно, – проронил Стайлз, потирая шею. – Так зачем ты на самом деле тащишь меня с собой? Работа? Я из-за тебя пропущу охуенную вечеринку, сегодня весь кампус гудит!  
– Да, работа. И хватит с тебя вечеринок, детка, – огрызнулся Дерек. – Слышал про сеть «Лабиринт»?  
– Пафосные рестораны, – Стайлз зевнул и потянулся, растекаясь по сидению. – Родители Джексона туда недавно ходили, отмечали годовщину.  
– И мы сегодня пойдем, – оповестил Дерек. – Мистер Дашнер, владелец сети, хочет открыть новый ресторан у нас, в Бикон-Хиллзе.  
– Ого, тебе поручили мероприятие? – присвистнул Стайлз. – Это круто!  
– Не поручали, – Дерек выбрался на шоссе и прибавил газу. – Но мы собираемся сами отправить ему коммерческое предложение. Я заеду к нему поговорить на будущей неделе. Поэтому мне нужно побывать в его ресторане.  
– А я твое прикрытие? – оживился Стайлз и напялил на себя темные очки, забытые Дереком на приборной доске. – Хе-е-е-ей! Крутой агент Стайлз Стилински!  
– Ты мой омега. Какому ресторатору не будет приятно, что именно в его заведение я привел свою пару отпраздновать самый романтичный день в году?  
– Бля, – рассмеялся Стайлз. – Как низко! Ты меня используешь.  
– Считай, что начал отрабатывать свое обучение, – Дерек протянул руку и, сняв со Стайлза очки, надел их на себя. – И ты получишь вкусный ужин.  
  
– Есть только один пробел в твоем гениальном плане, – Стайлз показал на себя большими пальцами. – Никто не пустит меня в таком виде.  
Дерек повернулся к нему, окинул Стайлза внимательным взглядом и задумался. Светлые джинсы и дорогие красно-коричневые конверсы вполне подходили, учитывая юный возраст Стайлза, а вот с застиранной футболкой и старой толстовкой надо что-то делать.  
– Мы купим тебе тонкий блейзер и рубашку, – решил Дерек. – Остальное сойдет. Кстати, откуда у тебя эти конверсы? Это же ограниченное издание? Они дорого стоят.  
– Джексон, – фыркнул Стайлз. – Он лечит шоппингом любую печаль, от выскочившего на жопе прыща до заваленного теста. И половина шмоток перестает ему нравиться, едва он выходит из магазина. Он раздает тряпки нам. У меня теперь есть два пиджака, которые мне нахрен не сдались, парочка джинсов – одни, блядь, со стразами, он обкурился, что ли, когда покупал? – шарфы, кожаный жакет и еще по мелочи. И эти конверсы. За конверсы я готов простить ему что угодно. Дэнни вообще досталась классная куртка, а у девчонок теперь целая коллекция мужских рубашек.   
  
– Лучше бы я не спрашивал, – вздохнул Дерек. – Ладно. Так что, мы договорились? Заглянем в магазин, потом заедем в мой отель – мне тоже надо будет переодеться – и вечером в «Лабиринт»?  
– Окей, – подтвердил Стайлз. – Я в деле. Полагаю, мне стоит нащелкать побольше снимков, чтобы ты мог небрежно показать их этому Дашнеру?  
– Было бы неплохо.  
Стайлз пожевал нижнюю губу и кивнул.  
– Я тебе помогу. Но, Дерек, если ты вдруг думаешь, что мы все уладили – ты ошибаешься. То, что я с тобой общаюсь, не значит, что я тебя простил. И свои оправдания, что это просто секс и мы о чем-то там договаривались, можешь засунуть себе в зад. Ты поступил, как гондон, и я на тебя злюсь.   
– Прости, – искренне произнес Дерек. Это не было формальностью – Стайлз сердился, и Дереку хотелось извиниться. – И я рад, что мы поговорили.  
– Ага, – Стайлз отвернулся от него, уставившись в окно, но Дерек вместо беспокойства испытал прилив хорошего настроения.  
Может, Стайлз и злится на него, но Дерек с этим со временем разберется.  
И надо действительно предложить свои услуги Дашнеру. Вдруг он согласится?  
  


  
  
Дерек сложил документы в стопку, сунул их, не подшивая, в папку и встал из-за стола. Четыре часа, его рабочий день на сегодня окончен. Он вышел из кабинета, запер его и кинул ключ Айзеку: вдруг тому что-то понадобится из бумаг.  
– Уже? – Айзек недовольно убрал ключ в ящик стола. – Дерек, ты шутишь? А кто будет разбираться с Боллом? Это ты зачем-то раздобыл нам заказ от Дашнера, и его управляющий меня задолбал. Им снова не подошли монстры. Скажи, нахера вообще на открытии ресторана _монстры_?  
– Это модно и привлекает молодежь. И тех, кто косит под молодежь. Что хочет Болл? Другие костюмы?  
– Если бы. Он подумал о _роботах_ , Дерек. Ты видел их бюджет? Как мы раздобудем им роботов? Даже напрокат это очень дорого!  
– Поговори с Марти Бауэном, он отвечает за финансы, – посоветовал Дерек. – Пусть он сам разберется с Боллом. Никаких роботов, как обычно – люди и костюмы. Скажи или так, или будут ростовые фигуры, обычные дешевые картонки.   
– Ладно, – Айзек что-то чиркнул у себя на листе. – Поболтаю с Марти.   
– Умница, – похвалил Дерек и взглянул на часы.  
Пора двигаться: ему еще нужно заехать домой, принять душ и переодеться. Не поедет же он к Стайлзу в рабочем костюме.  
– А что насчет выходных? – подал голос Айзек. – Дерек, ты опять переадресовал все на Эрику?  
– Да, я буду занят.  
  
– Три месяца, – Айзек откатился на кресле на фут назад и скрестил руки, с осуждением посмотрев на Дерека. – Три месяца подряд ты каждые выходные уезжал в долбанный Беркли и заставлял мою омегу работать за тебя. Дерек, у тебя есть совесть? Дай Эрике отдохнуть!  
– Два раза я забирал Стайлза, и мы ездили в Сан-Франциско на концерты Коры, – поправил его Дерек. – И я пропустил выходные и работал, когда мы организовывали торжества в честь Дня ветеранов.  
– Естественно, проект курировал мэр!   
– Так, – Дерек покачал головой, дошел до кабинета Эрики и, постучав, сразу открыл: – Мисс Рейес, ваш альфа против, чтобы вы отвечали на звонки на этих выходных. Мне удовлетворить его запрет?  
– Сука, – отчеканил Айзек ему в спину.  
– Что? – опрыскивающая цветы Эрика оставила пульверизатор на подоконнике и вышла к Дереку в коридор. – Что там Айзек мне запрещает?  
– Я _попросил_ его дать тебе отдохнуть, – проворчал Айзек. – Я ничего тебе не запрещал!  
– Дерек видит своего омегу раз в неделю, – Эрика уперлась руками в бока и нахмурилась, сверля Айзека взглядом. – Ты не думаешь, что будет правильно дать им время друг для друга? Айзек, что за эгоизм? Мы вместе работаем, я к тебе переехала, а тебе все мало? Тебя так раздражает, что я пару раз сниму трубку и отвечу на вопросы клиентов? Ну так это моя работа! Знаешь, что…  
– Пока, Эрика, спасибо, что выручила, – Дерек поцеловал Эрику в щеку и сбежал, слыша, как за его спиной разгорается очередная ссора.  
  
Они с Бойдом были уверены, что когда Эрика и Айзек сойдутся, то превратятся в одну из этих сладких парочек, которых так любят снимать в рекламе. И сильно ошиблись. Годами выстраиваемая оборона Эрики треснула из-за глупейшего пустяка: осенью, когда Айзек заболел и взял несколько дней отгула «по семейным обстоятельствам», разъяренная Эрика отправилась к нему. Дел было как никогда много, и она хотела уговорить Айзека выйти на работу. Она приехала к нему домой, выяснила, что альфа вовсе не валяет дурака, а слег с сильнейшим гриппом, и как-то у них все сложилось. Дерек пытался выяснить подробности, но и Эрика, и Айзек отвечали туманно. В итоге они с Бойдом решили, что Эрика просто распереживалась и пожалела Айзека, а тот воспользовался ситуацией. Они официально признали себя парой, Эрика согласилась съехаться, и после нескольких недель воркования начались ссоры. Впрочем, Дереку порой казалось, что их скандалы это ширма. Эрика с Айзеком так долго варились в своих чувствах, что им было сложно по-настоящему раскрыться друг перед другом и перейти к нормальным, доверительным и нежным отношениям. Дерек не сомневался, что период склок скоро пройдет, и у его друзей наконец-то все наладится.   
И не только у них.  
  
Тот звонок Стайлза, прервавший их с Дженнифер во время секса, подействовал на него сильнее, чем ему показалось на первый взгляд. Дерека и без того не покидало смутное ощущение неправильности происходящего, а полученный упрек расставил все по своим местам. На чистом упрямстве он еще дважды переспал с Дженни, после чего та мягко, но решительно настояла на прекращении отношений, чему Дерек был очень рад. Он понимал, что стоит как-то объясниться со Стайлзом, наладить с ним отношения, но совершенно недостойно струсил и малодушно отложил все до рождественских праздников. На которые Стайлз не приехал, предпочтя провести их со своими друзьями. Дерека откровенно игнорировали: Стайлз даже не ответил на поздравление, отправленное ему по электронной почте. Не было ни открытки, ни подарка – Дереку пришлось сказать шерифу, что он якобы получил что-то от Стайлза, но это было ложью. Стайлз исчез из его жизни и прекрасно проводил время. Дерек отметил неожиданно трезвое Рождество в компании Коры, Лиама, его родителей и шерифа, и чуть не сошел с ума, когда в один из праздничных вечеров получил странный звонок, а следом его накрыло чужим удовольствием. Дерек растерялся и разозлился, а потом пришла горечь и осознание: он упустил свой шанс. Он так долго боялся сближаться со Стайлзом, боялся, что позволит себе с головой погрузиться в новую связь и снова потеряет омегу – ведь никто не застрахован от несчастливых случайностей, – что в итоге просрал все, что у них могло быть.  
  
Он скучал по Стайлзу, по его детской открытости, по милой наивности, по его восторженности. По тому, как Стайлз смотрит на него, как реагирует, как слушает, как ищет взглядом, когда они вместе. Дереку нравилось, что он так важен и нужен, и то, с какой легкостью Стайлз от него избавился, здорово его отрезвило.   
Даже когда они объяснились, и Стайлз согласился возобновить общение, Дерек видел произошедшие изменения. Стайлз перестал быть для него априори свободен, его нужно было уговаривать уделить время, и это пробудило в Дереке древний инстинкт охотника. Этот омега – его, но придется попотеть, завоевывая его внимание и интерес. И Дерек включился в игру. После устроенной в стейк-хаусе демонстрации и поставленной там же метки Дерек проследил, чтобы Стайлз завалил свой инстаграмм их совместными фотографиями со свидания в «Лабиринте». Даже самые тупые дружки Стайлза должны были понять, что больше нет никакого «неуловимого альфы». Дерек здесь, и этот омега принадлежит ему. Еженедельные поездки в Беркли были утомительны, но проведенное со Стайлзом время компенсировало усталость от дороги. Большей частью они не делали ничего особенного – обычные свидания с фильмами, прогулками и пикниками. Часто Стайлз и вовсе корпел над книжками, а Дерек валялся рядом, работая на прихваченном с собой ноутбуке.   
  
Отдельно Дереку помог Джексон, сосед Стайлза по комнате. Джексон был невысокого мнения о самом Дереке, зато очень уважал отношения пары, и уговорить его посодействовать оказалось не очень сложно. Вернувшись из «Лабиринта», Дерек вручил Джексону роскошную сладкую корзинку в качестве взятки и попросил передать Стайлзу приготовленный еще на Рождество подарок – шлем для мотоцикла и перчатки, и то, и другое с эмблемой Супермена, где вместо одной «С» стояли две: Стайлз Стилински. _Супер-Стайлз_. Стайлз на подарок отреагировал без лишних эмоций, сухо поблагодарив Дерека смкой, зато Джексон потом рассказал, что Стайлз двое суток ходил, не снимая новую амуницию, и задолбал своей «крутизной» всех, до кого дотянулся.  
  
Дерек добрался до лофта и, быстро раздевшись, залез в душ. Он тщательно вымылся, переоделся, надушился и придирчиво оглядел квартиру. Сегодня Стайлз ужинает у него, а значит, никакого бардака. Впрочем, все было идеально: последнее время Дерек пользовался услугами приходящей прислуги, и та работала на совесть. Так, ужин им доставят к восьми, самое время ехать за Стайлзом.  
Это был его первый приезд домой. Сегодня утром, в пятницу, Стайлз выехал из Сан-Франциско автобусом, но Дерек не стал встречать его на станции: шериф специально взял выходной, чтобы нормально повидать сына. Стайлз планировал уехать обратно в понедельник – со среды у него начинались итоговые тесты, и он решил сделать передышку в подготовке, а потом продолжить со свежими мозгами.  
Шериф так и не знал о его проблемах на учебе и уже почти решившимся переводом на лингвистику, а Дерек благоразумно хранил эту тайну. Что-то ему подсказывало, что когда все вскроется, то выговор получит не только Стайлз, но и сам Дерек. Ссориться с шерифом не хотелось, но отношения со Стайлзом были важнее.  
  
Дерек притормозил у знакомого дома и почувствовал, что у него быстрее забилось сердце. Как у мальчишки, в первый раз ведущего омегу на свидание. Он вылез и улыбнулся, подсмеиваясь над собственным нетерпением. Они виделись всего пять дней назад. Что с ним творится? Кора бы задразнила его, если бы увидела.  
Дерек легко взбежал по ступенькам и позвонил в дверь. Короткая трель стихла, послышались шаги, и Стайлз ему открыл.  
– А, это ты. Что-то рано, я ждал тебя попозже. Ну привет, заходи.  
Стайлз отвернулся, прежде чем Дерек успел что-то сказать, и, пропустив вышедшего на шум отца, ушел в кухню.  
– Грубиян! – прикрикнул шериф и, пожав Дереку руку, понизил голос: – У вас новая игра?  
– Не обращайте внимания, – Дерек вытащил из заднего кармана небольшую плоскую бутылку с гравировкой «Далмор». – Это вам. Нас отблагодарили за выбор их продукции для открытия «Лабиринта». Думаю, вам понравится вкус.  
– Я слышал, это очень хороший виски, – уважительно кивнул шериф. – Спасибо, Дерек.  
Дерек подмигнул шерифу, тот усмехнулся и ушел в кабинет, прятать подарок.  
  
– Как ты добрался? – спросил Дерек, войдя на кухню.  
Стайлз пил сок и что-то печатал большим пальцем на телефоне.  
– Нормально. Читал конспекты, пока ехал. И ты уже спрашивал меня утром, когда звонил.  
– Эрика передавала тебе привет, – Дерек сел напротив. – Хорошо выглядишь.  
– Спишусь с ней на фейсбуке, – сказал Стайлз, не отрываясь от экрана, и вежливо добавил: – Хочешь чего-нибудь?  
– Нет, я потерплю до ужина.  
– Ладно, – Стайлз закончил писать смс и отложил мобильник в сторону. – А что на ужин?  
– Паста с морепродуктами, Цезарь и карамельный чизкейк. Но если хочешь, можем по пути заехать за картошкой спиральками.   
– Нет, не надо, – Стайлз наконец улыбнулся и изучающе посмотрел на Дерека. – А что мы будем пить?  
– Учитывая, что тебе нет двадцати одного… – начал Дерек, и Стайлз тут же закатил глаза. – У меня есть вино. Тебе понравится.  
– Окей, – Стайлз кивнул и почесал висок. – Кстати, это из-за тебя у отца в баре целая батарея бутылок?  
Дерек пожал плечами:  
– Ты возражаешь?  
  
– Вообще-то нет, – Стайлз покосился на дверь и на всякий случай заговорил тише. – Парадокс, но мне кажется, что он теперь меньше пьет. Он не покупает выпивку, потому что дома и так много всего, а твой суперэлитный алкоголь он бережет для особого случая.  
– Да, я тоже заметил, – усмехнулся Дерек. – А даже если выпьет, там высококачественные напитки. Они тоже вредны, но не так, как пойло из супермаркета.  
– Спасибо, – искренне сказал Стайлз и, допив сок, встал и помыл стакан. – Ты уже хочешь меня забрать?  
– Если ты готов – да, – спокойно ответил Дерек. – Но мы можем посидеть здесь, если у вас с отцом остались дела.  
– Да нет, мы с ним нормально поболтали, и потом я еще целых два дня здесь, – Стайлз зевнул и потянулся. – Пойду переоденусь. Знаешь, Джексон меня испортил: я почти ничего не взял из тряпок, ведь много вещей осталось дома, но приехал, посмотрел и… они такие стремные! Как я вообще это носил?  
– Вкусы меняются, – Дерек подошел к нему и потрогал футболку с выцветшим принтом из полуразложившегося зомби. – Тебе больше не нравятся вонючие трупы?  
– Нравятся, но не настолько, чтобы носить такое шмотье, – Стайлз вздохнул и похлопал Дерека по плечу. – Посиди, я скоро.  
– Конечно. Не торопись.  
Стайлз ушел, а Дерек отправился проведать шерифа. Тот всегда любил поболтать, а Дерек был в настроении послушать про его дела.  
  


  
  
– Сделай погромче, – попросил Стайлз и зашарил рукой, сам ища пульт.  
Дерек покачал головой и, забрав пульт, отвел руку от Стайлза подальше. Они досматривали пятый эпизод «Звездных Войн», продолжив когда-то давно начатый марафон. Стайлз, поужинав и выпив, развеселился и теперь доставал Дерека невинными просьбами. Дерек дважды сходил ему за колой, поменялся с ним местами на диване и даже спустился в магазин за чипсами, которые попросил Стайлз, пока не догадался, что его просто изводят. Потому что кола выдохлась, оставшись наполовину невыпитой, большая часть чипсов оказалась рассыпана по дивану и ковру, а где сидеть, Стайлзу всегда было плевать.   
Дерек подозревал, что все это проделки Джексона: наверняка паршивец провел мастер-класс, объясняя Стайлзу, как быть «настоящим» омегой. Он отлично знал про этот омежий подход, заключавшийся в коротком принципе «пусть альфа побегает».  
– И так нормально слышно, – отрезал Дерек, не дав подобраться к пульту. – Или у тебя начинаются проблемы со слухом, когда ты перебираешь?   
– Я что, похож на пьяного? – оскорбился Стайлз. – Глупости!  
Дерек спрятал улыбку. Нет, Стайлз не был пьян, но выпитое сказывалось. Стайлз раскраснелся, глаза блестели, а говорил он еще быстрее обычного и иногда путался в словах. Впрочем, это было смешно и мило. _Очаровательно_ , как написали бы в журнале для омег.  
  
– Ты выпил полбутылки, а вино было крепленое, – напомнил Дерек. – Тебе дало в голову.  
– Иди ты! – отмахнулся Стайлз и перегнулся через Дерека, пытаясь ухватить его за запястье. – И отдай мне пульт!  
– Ни за что, – Дерек завел руку с пультом за диван, и Стайлз в азарте охоты залез к нему на колени и свесился вниз.   
Дерек задержал дыхание. Стайлз прижимался к нему, грудь к груди, ерзал, касаясь своей ширинкой его живота, и у Дерека мгновенно потяжелело в паху, отдавшись сладкой волной по всему телу. Стайлз выдохнул ему в ухо и чуть не свалился, перелетев через диван – Дерек чудом ухватил его за ремень джинсов и удержал. Он выпустил пульт из руки, и тот с грохотом свалился на пол за диваном.  
– Ну вот что ты за альфа! – возмутился Стайлз, понимая, что не дотянется ни при каком раскладе. – Дерек, что это, блядь, за позиция у тебя вечно? Либо ты, либо никто.  
Он рассерженно сел, опустившись своей маленькой крепкой задницей на колени Дерека, и уставился ему в лицо, негодующе поблескивая вылезшими клычками.  
Дерек тихонько перевел дыхание, чувствуя, что его опять уносит из-за накатившей похоти, и задумчиво провел руками по бокам Стайлза, расправляя завернувшуюся футболку. Ему хотелось залезть под нее пальцами и погладить теплую кожу, но он специально сдерживался, оттягивал до момента, когда он потрогает Стайлза всего. Целиком. Во всех его укромных местечках.  
  
– Да, – протянул Дерек, откинув голову на спинку дивана, и посмотрел на Стайлза снизу вверх. – Пожалуй, я действительно такой. Ты прав, Стайлз. Либо я, либо никто.  
Он просунул указательные пальцы в шлевки джинсов Стайлза, и тот застыл, только теперь сообразив, что что-то происходит. Стайлз приоткрыл рот, медленно осознавая смысл слов Дерека, и к его щекам и шее прилила кровь. Клычки втянулись – омега _насторожился,_ – зато глаза загорелись еще ярче. Стайлз облизнул губы, и Дерек перевел на них взгляд. Стайлз очень тщательно брился, избавляясь от своего полумальчишеского пушка, и вокруг рта было чисто и гладко. Светлая кожа и несколько родинок с левой стороны. Темно-красные губы, белые зубки и болтливый язычок, который Дерек был не прочь попробовать на вкус.  
– Ладно, мне и так слышно, ты прав, – пробормотал Стайлз, неловко сползая с колен Дерека.   
  
Тот не сопротивлялся, позволив усесться рядом, а Стайлз, помедлив, устроился на самом конце дивана, в скромной позе пай-мальчика. Он уставился на экран, якобы внимательно следя за приключениями Люка, но Дерек слышал, как бешено стучит его сердце, и чувствовал омежий запах. Насыщенный и вполне однозначный. Стайлз мог игнорировать Дерека и делать вид, что лишь терпит его компанию, но они были парой, а в паре бессмысленно врать. Стайлз по-прежнему его хотел, пусть и злился за историю с Дженнифер.  
– Детка, – позвал Дерек.  
Стайлз вздрогнул и покосился на него.  
– Ты хочешь опять включить мексикано? С чего вдруг?  
– Нет, мексикано тут ни при чем, – Дерек пододвинулся к нему и спокойно положил руку Стайлзу на затылок и погладил пальцами шею. – Многие альфы зовут своих омег детками. Не только бандиты так делают.  
– Странно звучит, – Стайлз нервно облизнулся и сглотнул слюну. – Непривычно.  
– А в нашем случае это даже оправдано, – Дерек приласкал верхние косточки позвоночника и забрался пальцами под ворот футболки. – Я прилично старше тебя, _детка_.  
– Да, мне пару раз «сочувствовали», что мой альфа такой старый, – хмыкнул Стайлз. Его ноздри дернулись, уловив запах Дерека, и он как будто на пару мгновений потерял мысль. – Говорили, что тебе наверняка трудно угодить моим аппетитам.  
– Проблема многих молодых альф. Если нет опыта и умения, приходится брать частотой и интенсивностью. Они думают, что если затрахать омегу до смерти, то это и есть успех.  
  
– Ты считаешь иначе? – Стайлз смотрел на него, не отводя глаз, а Дерек, не скрываясь, дышал его ароматом. Мысли туманились, но он изо всех сил старался вести себя разумно.   
– Я считаю, смысл не в том, чтобы натереть омеге задницу до мозолей. Должна быть усталость от удовольствия. Настоящее насыщение.  
– Ага, – Стайлз моргнул, его ноздри дернулись, и он отвернулся, рассматривая бицепс Дерека.  
Из колонок доносилась героическая музыка – Люк Скайуокер опять с кем-то браво сражался, но Дерек едва слышал знаменитый мотив. Все его внимание было сосредоточено на Стайлзе. Он медлил, выжидая идеальный момент, и, когда Стайлз вскинул голову, снова встретившись с ним взглядом, этот момент настал.  
  
Дерек резко наклонился, обвивая свободной рукой талию Стайлза, надавил ему на голову той, что лежала на шее, и коснулся его рта своим. Стайлз выдохнул, дернулся, желая отпихнуть, но Дерек лишь покрепче сжал его тело и раздвинул языком губы. Стайлз от неожиданности поддался – может быть, он надеялся, что его покорность снизит напор Дерека, но тогда он просчитался. Дерек облизал его зубы и мазнул языком по языку Стайлза. Стайлз крупно вздрогнул, вцепился пальцами в бок Дерека и начал отвечать, лаская в ответ так же жадно, как и его альфа. Именно так себя Дерек и чувствовал: он перестал быть Дереком Хейлом, сейчас он был альфой Стайлза и только им. _Альфой_. Ему хотелось навалиться на омегу, вжать его в диван, но Стайлз неожиданно поступил иначе, снова забравшись к Дереку на колени. Он уперся обеими ладонями в диван, склонившись над Дереком и отвечая на все новые и новые поцелуи, а Дерек гладил его по бедрам, умирая от желания как следует дернуть за свободно болтавшиеся на заднице штаны и добраться до самого вкусного. Стайлз куснул его за губу, отстранился, лихорадочно блестя глазами, и испуганно охнул. Он нахмурился, в панике огляделся по сторонам и слез с Дерека, едва не стукнувшись коленом о низкий столик с остатками колы и чипсов. Дерек не мешал ему, он даже не сменил позу, продолжив расслабленно полулежать со слегка разведенными ногами – Стайлзу так было удобнее на нем сидеть.  
Стайлз посмотрел на него, провел по лицу рукой и, не сказав ни слова, сбежал на кухню.  
Дерек лениво повел лопатками, разминая мышцы, и улыбнулся.  
  
Да, ощущения от близости пары, от первой настоящей близости, всегда шокируют. Его и самого трясло после первых обжиманий с Пейдж. Господи, как давно это было. И как странно, что ему снова довелось это пережить.  
Дерек спокойно встал, обошел диван и выключил фильм. Никому сегодня больше не интересен бедняга Люк. Он постоял, давая Стайлзу лишнее время прийти в себя, и пошел следом за своим омегой.  
На кухонном столе стояла чашка со следами воды: Дерек из гостиной слышал, как Стайлз торопливо пил, а сам Стайлз, вытащив из пачки Дерека сигарету, пытался прикурить. Пальцы его не слушались.  
– Не надо, – Дерек забрал у него сигарету и кинул ее на стол. – Иди сюда.  
Стайлз не двинулся с места, но Дерек и не ждал, что он подойдет. Он сам осторожно положил ладони на щеки Стайлза, легко коснулся его губ своими и бережно обнял, успокаивая теплом тела. Из его действий исчез секс, оставив только нежность и ласку.  
  
– Пиздец, – хрипло произнес Стайлз, не делая попыток обнять в ответ. – Дерек, это и есть связь? Или просто ты так охуенно целуешься?  
– Был бы рад соврать, что это я такой мастер, но нет, – признался Дерек. – Это связь.  
– Я чуть не отключился, – Стайлз дышал ему в шею, выпуская воздух неровными сбивчивыми выдохами. – Реально пиздец!  
– Я знаю, – согласился Дерек. – Я чувствовал то же самое.  
– Я не понимаю, – Стайлз, поколебавшись, поднял руки и обнял его за шею. – Знаешь, я много с кем целовался. Кто-то был не очень, кто-то нормально, а пару раз я чувствовал настоящий улет. И этот улет близко не лежал с _этим_.  
– Помнишь, зачем нужна связь? – Дерек отодвинулся, не выпуская Стайлза из рук, и посмотрел ему в глаза. – Связь помогает найти партнера, который станет идеальным дополнением. Уже доказано, что связь влияет не только на физиологию, партнеры в паре как правило психологически совместимы, а многие считают, что связь помогает мотивировать друг друга, подталкивает пару к поиску наилучших условий для жизни. В парах рождаются здоровые дети, а живущие вместе альфа и омега имеют более высокую продолжительность жизни, чем те, кто отказывается от связи или вообще изначально ее лишен. Быть вместе для связанных альфы и омеги логично, но природа, видимо, понимала, что мы нелогичны. Не знаю, как ты, а я частенько совершаю поступки, о которых потом жалею.   
  
– Я тоже, – согласился Стайлз. На его губах мелькнула улыбка. – Постоянно творю херню.  
– Да, – подтвердил Дерек. – В общем, для того, чтобы связь действительно работала, чтобы мы пользовались ее плюсами, наша биология задействовала безотказный механизм. Никто не способен доставить такое удовольствие, как связанный партнер. Это просто совершенно другой уровень. И это работает. Зачем искать кого-то еще, тратить время, ухаживать, уговаривать, чтобы получить потом нечто невыразительное?   
– Ну… ты как раз можешь ответить на этот вопрос, – подумав, произнес Стайлз. – Зачем ты спал с Дженнифер, если ты знал, что секс будет никаким?  
Дерек закусил губу и задумался. Ему не хотелось обсуждать это сейчас. Стайлз не стеснялся тыкать его этой темой, но неужели надо было поднимать ее теперь?  
– Это не попытка тебя подловить или заманить в ловушку, – добавил Стайлз, правильно расценив молчание Дерека. – Серьезно. Я хочу разобраться. Мы с тобой всего лишь поцеловались, а меня трясет. Так зачем ты полез к ней в трусы, если знал, что не испытаешь того, к чему привык?  
  
– Мы сошлись с Дженнифер не потому, что нам хотелось потрахаться, – заговорил Дерек. Стайлз ему не врал, значит, и он обязан быть честным. – Нам обоим нужно было выговориться. Понимаешь, после смерти Пейдж все меня поддерживали, но я не мог объяснить им, что я чувствую. И очень быстро я потерял право упоминать ее, ведь каждый раз, когда я произносил имя своей жены, на меня начинали смотреть, как на больного. С жалостью в глазах. А я не хотел жалости. Единственная, кто реагировал иначе, была Кора, но Коре Пейдж заменила и мать, и старшую сестру. И ее боль была не меньше моей, я не мог выплескивать свою тоску на Кору. А Дженни меня слушала. Дженни знала, что это такое – чувствовать, как умирает пара. Разделять ее боль до самой последней секунды, а потом вдруг остаться в полнейшей тишине. В вакууме, который раньше всегда был заполнен. Это сводит с ума. И это не передать никакими словами. Так что когда я оказался в компании человека, кому не нужно ничего объяснять, это было таким облегчением, Стайлз! А секс… секс мало, что значил. Обычная разрядка, чуть приятнее, чем мастурбация, только и всего.   
– С отцом ты тоже об этом говорил? – спросил Стайлз после паузы. – О потери пары.  
  
– Да, мы несколько раз обсуждали это, – признал Дерек. – Так и не поняли, что хуже – терять пару медленно, как это было с твоей мамой, или лишиться ее в одночасье. Видишь, связь – это же очень разумно. Все положительные ощущения удваиваются, накладываются друг на друга. Занимаешься любовью и испытываешь два разных оргазма – ведь у омег и альф они сильно отличаются. Ласкаешь – и получаешь удовольствие не только от того, что прикасаешься к любимому человеку, но и чувствуешь, как именно ему хорошо. Делишь счастье, радость, успех. А если случается какая-то херня, она кажется меньше, не такой страшной. Часть боли получает пара и помогает тем самым пережить сложный период. Все очень здорово – пока кто-то из пары не умирает.  
Стайлз кивнул и, качнувшись, поцеловал Дерека в губы.  
– Не хотел бы я этого испытать, – сказал он, спрятав лицо в его шее. Губы осторожно мазнули по коже и тут же исчезли.  
– Да, поверь, это неприятно, – Дерек погладил Стайлза по спине. – Поэтому в сказках и пишут «умерли в один день». А в красивых трагичных легендах всегда кто-то лишается пары и всю жизнь тоскует по ней.  
– Но это не твой вариант, – напомнил Стайлз, отстранившись и посмотрев на Дерека. – У тебя есть новая связь.  
– Мне повезло.  
  
Дерек хотел снова его поцеловать, но Стайлз после его слов совсем отодвинулся, налил себе в чашку новую порцию воды и выпил.   
– Отвезешь меня домой?  
– Если ты хочешь, – Дерек растерянно посмотрел на часы на микроволновке. Почти полночь, детское время. – Но ты можешь остаться здесь, комната Коры свободна.   
– Нет, лучше домой, – возразил Стайлз и вытер влажный после воды рот.  
– Если ты боишься, что я к тебе полезу…  
– О мой бог, нет! – Стайлз рассмеялся и, чуть прищурившись, взглянул на Дерека. – Я тебя не боюсь, чувак! Вернее, ты иногда бываешь пугающим, но в целом – ты не опасен. Уж точно не для меня. И хотя ты очень неожиданно полез целоваться и наплевал на мои попытки отпихнуть тебя, я не думаю, что ты – угроза. Я просто хочу домой. Вечер вышел слишком насыщенным, я не был к этому готов.  
  
– Мне стоит беспокоиться? – уточнил Дерек. Он не чувствовал никаких плохих эмоций со стороны Стайлза, но хотел получить подтверждение.  
– Нет, у нас все отлично, – заверил его Стайлз. – Серьезно. Я рад тому, что случилось, и рад, что мы поговорили. Но мне надо все переварить. Моя башка была забита тестами, а теперь я вообще не знаю, о чем думать в первую очередь.   
– Хорошо, я тебя отвезу, – Дерек успокоился и, сунув в рот отобранную у Стайлза сигарету, прикурил. – Пять минут и поедем, окей?  
– Окей, – Стайлз вытащил из пачки еще одну, и Дерек помог и ему прикурить. – Ты же не считаешь меня динамщиком? Мне правда понравился вечер. Ужин был вкусным, и вино классное, и фильм – образцовое свидание.  
– Еще какой динамщик, – с удовольствием припечатал Дерек.  
– Эй! – Стайлз обиженно стукнул его по руке. – Да пошел ты!  
– Тише, тише, детка, – Дерек увернулся и погрозил ему пальцем, имитируя акцент: – Негож омежке так сибя весьти!  
– Да-да, дом в Мексике и шестеро детей, – Стайлз закатил глаза, затушил сигарету после пары затяжек и двинулся к выходу из кухни. – Пойду отолью и найду свою рубашку.  
– Ты ее на кресле забыл, – подсказал Дерек. Он тоже докурил, убрал чашку в шкафчик и сходил за ключами от Камаро.  
Им некуда торопиться. Стайлз сдаст свои тесты, закончит эпопею с переводом и вернется домой на летние каникулы. И тогда у них все случится само собой, легко и естественно.  
Как и должно происходить в паре.


	10. Chapter 10

  
  
У Стайлза было отличное настроение. Даже несмотря на необходимость подниматься в восемь утра во время летних каникул.   
Вначале он скептически отнесся к идее работать у Дерека в «Парадигме», решив, что ему предложили это место под предлогом: «Ты отрабатываешь учебу, Стайлз. Твоя работа важна, Стайлз. Ты нам очень помогаешь и, пожалуйста, забудь про оплату учебы и заткнись, Стайлз». В первый день он только укрепился в своих подозрениях, но с течением времени ему стали поручать все больше, а вчера Стайлз вообще просидел на телефоне в общей сложности часов пять. Он слышал от Дерека, что свадебный сезон сущий ад, но не думал, что все _настолько_ плохо. Стайлз никогда особо не думал о свадьбе, но в его мозгу она ассоциировалась со слащавой романтикой, всякими трогательными речами, нежностями, брачными клятвами и дорогими костюмами. С этими стереотипами он распрощался после первых же двух совещаний. Дерек со своей командой обсуждали все с такими лицами, будто говорили о движении ценных бумаг.   
  
– Клиенту подавай голубей, – нахмурилась Эрика, чиркая абракадабру в своем блокноте. Вид у нее при этом был скучающий.   
– Так дайте ему голубей, – пожал плечами Дерек. – В чем проблема?   
– Мы ему показывали фотографии тех, что у нас есть, – Эрика вздохнула и расслабленно откинулась на спинку кресла. Стайлз округлил глаза, осознав, что у голубей существует портфолио, но никто не обратил на него внимание. – Ему не нужны обычные белые голуби. Он хочет семь штук породы «Монах».   
– Зачем семь? – с удивлением спросила Кали, не занимавшаяся этой свадьбой.   
– Понятия не имею! Но нужно именно семь и именно этих. И чтобы все они разлетались в разные стороны.   
– Во что это выльется? – устало спросил Дерек. – Ты уже прикинула?  
– Я пока связалась не со всеми заводчиками, но цена… Думаю, нам придется сэкономить на цветах и оформлении.   
– Исключено! – очнулся Айзек и категорично помотал головой. – Мои цветы уже и так урезали. Если их будет еще меньше, клиент забьет на птиц и возьмется за меня.   
– Мы тебя спасем, – Эрика ему обольстительно улыбнулась, но у Айзека на лице не дрогнул ни один мускул. Эрика отвернулась с независимым видом и посмотрела прямо на Стайлза, продолжив разговор с Дереком: – Если я не смогу найти голубей по приемлемой цене, может, предложить свернуть салфетки в форме этих голубей? Или сделать фигурки из бумаги? Стайлз, помнишь, ты скидывал мне видео с оригами? Сможешь найти подходящую фигурку? Я покажу фотку голубя.   
Все посмотрели на него, и Стайлз заерзал на стуле, оказавшись в центре такого пристального внимания.   
– Не знаю, наверно. Фигурок много. Что-то должно подойти.  
– Отлично. С этим пока все, – Дерек сделал пометку у себя на планшете и повернулся к Кали: – Что у тебя?  
  
Раньше, когда Стайлз выслушивал от Дерека жалобы на его работу, она все равно казалась ему несерьезной и веселой. Это же организация праздников! Увы, Дерек не преувеличивал. Веселье, конечно, было, и даже романтика лилась изо всех щелей, стоило клиентам появиться в офисе, но наедине с коллегами все вели себя так, будто трудятся в обычной скучной фирме. Разве что обсуждали они не акции и биржевые индексы, а диджеев, цветы, поставщиков еды или какую-нибудь другую фигню. Но Стайлзу эта деловая атмосфера нравилась. А еще ему нравилось совмещать приятное с полезным.   
После того как Дерек подкинул ему идею перейти на другую специальность, у Стайлза практически мгновенно родилась сумасшедшая мысль. Что, если сделать из своего увлечения классическими языками нечто большее, чем просто хобби? Весь день и весь вечер он старательно об этом не думал, сосредоточившись на Дереке, этом мудаке, по которому он так скучал, на метке, которая приятно болела, и пытался получать кайф от внеплановой деловой встречи, какими, по сути, всегда были их «свидания». Но в тот момент, когда он вернулся в свою комнату и увидел потрепанный библиотечный томик Цицерона, у него перехватило дыхание. Почему настолько очевидный вариант ни разу не приходил ему в голову?   
  
Дальнейшее слилось в памяти Стайлза в один сплошной поток бурной деятельности. Джексон над ним поржал, всласть расписывая Стайлзу его будущее с такой «перспективной» профессией, но потом все же включился в процесс и помог надавить на Дика. Тот сначала разорался, что они его задолбали с переводами, потом сменил тактику и пытался уговорить Стайлза остаться. Дик рассказывал о трудностях, которые возникают при учебе на любой специальности, говорил, что с этим нужно смириться и перетерпеть, не бросать, что дальше все пойдет намного легче и предметы станут интересней. Но Стайлз совершенно точно не собирался больше заниматься программированием и хотел относиться к компьютерам так же, как и раньше: с восторгом от мысли, сколько полезной информации он сможет найти в интернете или как будет круто поиграть в новую игрушку. Ему надоело шарахаться от компьютеров, испытывая тошноту, и сбегать от них на вечеринки.   
Дик все же помог: таскал его за собой и знакомил с преподавателями с факультета лингвистики, куда так рвался Стайлз. Оказалось, Дик даже навел кое-какие справки и узнал, на какие курсы Стайлзу лучше всего записаться, чтобы получить больше баллов, а на какие сложней всего попасть, потому что они действительно интересные. Дик больше не пытался его переубедить, и когда удалось договориться, что со следующего семестра Стайлза зачислят на новую специальность, то даже пожелал удачи. Стайлз подозревал, что они с Джексоном с самого начала были головной болью Дика, и после их ухода он сможет вздохнуть спокойно.   
  
Перевестись оказалось намного сложнее, чем Стайлз предполагал, и со своими прослушанными курсами он оказался в пролете. Пришлось попотеть, чтобы хорошо сдать экзамены и сохранить часть стипендии. Зато после ознакомления с будущими предметами весь его негативный настрой исчез без следа – Стайлза ждало столько всего увлекательного!   
Пусть за некоторыми профессорами пришлось побегать, чтобы выбить себе места на их курсах, это того стоило. Распрощавшись на позитивной ноте со всем этим компьютерным дерьмом, Стайлз снова почувствовал вкус жизни и поверил в свои силы.   
  
Например, он с энтузиазмом взялся за французский, который ему было нужно подтянуть за лето. Стайлз успел хорошенько его подзабыть со времен средней школы. Они со Скоттом по приколу выбрали курс французского, решив, что там будет весело, но в итоге оба втянулись. Все из-за учителя – мистера Сандерса. У него получилось всерьез заинтересовать их. Но вскоре мистер Сандерс ушел из школы, его место занял мистер Трэвис, который относился к преподаванию более формально, и весь их запал иссяк. Теперь же Стайлз самостоятельно подтягивал свой французский, а Айзек ему в этом периодически помогал. Между собой в офисе они разговаривали только на французском, чем порядком бесили Дерека и Эрику.   
Как-то раз, за ланчем, Стайлз с Айзеком устроили дискуссию о переменчивой погоде, устраивающей им сюрпризы в виде слишком жарких дней зимой и достаточно прохладных летом. А сами в это время поглядывали на флегматично жующих Эрику и Дерека, убежденных, что обсуждают их самих.   
Стайлз усмехнулся, в красках вспомнив тот случай, и решил, что сегодня обязательно выкинет что-нибудь подобное. А Айзек ему в этом с удовольствием поможет.  
  
Немного распланировав день, Стайлз спустился на первый этаж, зашел на кухню, чтобы перекусить перед работой, и увидел там отца с газетой. Тот оторвался от статьи, кивнув Стайлзу, и продолжил читать.   
– Привет, пап! – хмурое лицо отца уже не портило настроение так, как раньше. Это в первые дни после своего возвращения домой Стайлз готов был лезть на стены и убивался из-за папиной реакции на новость о переводе. Правда, Дереку удалось его немного приободрить: он заверил Стайлза, что тот сделал все правильно и что отец скоро это поймет.   
– Доброе утро, сын.   
– Давно пришел?   
– Минут сорок назад.  
Стайлз проигнорировал сухой тон, открыл холодильник и достал мягкий сыр, кусок запеченной индейки, которую они ели уже третий день, и горчицу. Затем вытащил два кусочка хлеба для тостов и соорудил себе довольно толстый, сочный сэндвич.   
– Чего спать не идешь? – спросил Стайлз. Он уселся перед отцом за стол, откусил сразу большой кусок и замер, оглушенный вкусом. Любимая горчица была не слишком острой и здорово подчеркивала вкус, а сыр придавал особый оттенок и делал хлеб еще нежнее.   
Стайлз с тоской взглянул на оставшийся кусок индейки и приуныл, понимая, что скоро пора вкусных сэндвичей закончится.   
  
– Я читаю.   
– Что пишут? – Стайлз снова откусил кусочек и, не спуская с отца глаз, прожевал. – Там случайно не написано… Ох, как же это называется? Блин, забыл формулировку!   
Отец опустил газету и с интересом уставился на Стайлза.   
– На какую тему? – он все же решил помочь ему вспомнить.   
Стайлз щелкнул пальцами и улыбнулся с облегчением:  
– Там случайно не написано, когда мой папа прекратит дуться на меня и на моего альфу?   
Отец мгновенно встряхнул газету и снова уставился в какую-то статью. Вряд ли он ее действительно читал.   
– Пап, это уже несерьезно, – Стайлз специально добавил в голос побольше плаксивых ноток. Он омега, имеет право. – Сколько можно?  
Этот тон всегда срабатывал безотказно. Отец закрыл газету и отложил ее в сторону. Он внимательно посмотрел на Стайлза, и в этом его взгляде большими буквами было написано «обида».   
  
– Стайлз, я не злюсь на тебя, – отец резко замолчал, секунду подумал и исправился: – Нет, я злюсь на тебя, потому что предупреждал тебя еще в школе. Но ты меня не послушал. Уперся со своими компьютерами и только раздражался на все мои замечания. Но это ерунда. Главное – у тебя с самого начала появились проблемы, но ты мне о них ни словом не обмолвился. Даже когда я приезжал к тебе перед Рождеством. А потом ты рассказал все Дереку, и вы уладили проблемы сами, без моего ведома.   
– Но ведь все разрешилось! Я по-прежнему учусь в Беркли. Только на другой специальности, – попытался оправдаться Стайлз, но тут же заткнулся, осознав, что сделал только хуже.   
– Именно так. Ты потерял стипендию, и за твое обучение заплатил Дерек. И об этом я тоже узнал после того, как все произошло.  
– Я не полностью потерял! Только часть. И я Дереку потом отдам! И он мой альфа, мы решили…  
– Да, Стайлз, – отец встал, взял свою кружку и налил воды. Это могло означать только одно – разговор закончен, и папа идет отдыхать после ночной смены. – Он твой альфа, и я рад, что ваши отношения налаживаются. Действительно рад, сынок. Но от того, что у тебя появился альфа, я не перестал быть твоим отцом, _альфой_. И по-прежнему хочу участвовать в твоей жизни. А вы оставили меня не у дел в действительно важном вопросе! И Дерек, с которым мы все это время поддерживали хорошие отношения, даже вида не подал.   
  
Стайлз отложил сэндвич и опустил глаза, понимая, что еще немного и сорвется. Он знал, что будут проблемы, когда правда откроется, но никак не думал, что все это заденет отца настолько сильно.   
– Прости, пап, – пробормотал Стайлз и взглянул на него, почувствовав, как защипало в носу. – Я не хотел оставлять тебя в стороне! Мне было стыдно, и я не хотел, чтобы ты волновался.   
Отец посмотрел на него несколько долгих секунд, поставил кружку с водой на стол, подошел и погладил по голове. Стайлз выдохнул с облегчением: его наконец-то простили. Отношения с отцом всегда занимали важное место в его жизни. Без папиной поддержки, без его одобрения Стайлзу было очень сложно. И эти две с половиной недели, которые они провели в полуссоре, показались ему мучением.  
– Не делай так больше, – попросил его отец.   
– Не буду, – пообещал Стайлз и улыбнулся. – Честное слово!   
– Вот и славно, – отец зевнул, прикрыв рот кулаком, взял кружку и направился к себе. – Не опоздай на свою работу.   
  
– Не опоздаю, – хмыкнул Стайлз и с прежним энтузиазмом взялся за сэндвич. Ему в голову пришла прекрасная, как ему показалась, мысль, и он решил ее озвучить: – Может, устроим сегодня крутой ужин? Как с индейкой?  
Отец еще стоял в коридоре, просматривая забытую Стайлзом со вчерашнего вечера почту.   
– Пригласим Скотта и Мелиссу? – спросил он.   
– Ага. И Дерека можно, – предложил Стайлз.   
– Нет. Его я видеть не хочу.   
– Ну, пап!   
– Нет, Стайлз.   
– Ла-а-адно, – с сожалением протянул тот.   
Что поделать? Он попытался. Теперь пусть Дерек сам справляется с этой проблемой. Стайлз же со своей справился!   
  


  
  
Он позавтракал, взял ключи и шлем от мотоцикла и поехал в «Парадигму». Обычно Стайлз приезжал минут на десять раньше, но в этот раз зашел в офис ровно в девять. Айзека еще не было, поэтому Стайлз уселся на его место и взял оставленный на столе ежедневник. Там регистрировалась информация обо всех поступивших звонках и посетителях. Стайлз задумчиво пролистал записи за последние две недели и улыбнулся, припоминая забавные случаи, которым стал свидетелем. Добравшись до текущего дня, он внимательно просмотрел список тех, кто должен был приехать, и тихонько взвыл – он и забыл, что сегодня придет тот альфа, Коулман, помешанный на своей свадьбе. Стайлз вчера слушал его больше часа! А ведь он пытался спихнуть Коулмана Дереку или Эрике, но нет. Коулман, обрадовавшись, что Стайлз парень-омега, решил, что только он сможет понять суть проблемы. Все сводилось к тому, что его омега не хотел пышную свадьбу, а сам Коулман всегда о такой мечтал. Он стал приводить Стайлзу варианты возможных свадебных сценариев и каждый раз интересовался – могут ли сотрудники фирмы сделать ему пышную свадьбу, чтобы она в то же время не была пышной? Под конец их беседы Стайлз готов был повеситься. Но ему повезло: Коулман сделал паузу в своем монологе, и Стайлз пригласил его в офис, пообещав, что ему обязательно помогут. Коулман был счастлив, а Стайлз мысленно пожал руку тому, кто возьмется за этот проект.   
Дверь открылась, и вошел Дерек. Он что-то увлеченно читал на своем планшете и только махнул Стайлзу рукой.   
Хэй!   
А где утренняя доза обнимашек?  
  
– И тебе привет! – крикнул ему вслед Стайлз. План мести родился мгновенно. Стайлз проверил расписание Дерека, увидел окошко в нужное время и потер ладони. Затем встал и направился в его кабинет.   
– Все хорошо? – Дерек обеспокоенно оглянулся на него, застыв на полпути к своему столу.   
– Да, – кивнул Стайлз, попытавшись сохранить невинное выражение на лице. – С папой помирился.   
– Здорово! Я очень рад, – на губах Дерека появилась теплая улыбка, и Стайлз, попав под ее действие, едва не отказался от своего намерения.   
– Ага, – он решил промолчать, что Дереку лучше не попадаться отцу на глаза. – У тебя в четыре клиент.   
– Почему у меня? – он нахмурился и полез смотреть свое расписание.   
– У тебя же окно с половины четвертого до шести вечера! Там дело всего-то минут на десять. Ну, может на пятнадцать. Тебе сложно его принять? – спросил Стайлз с иронией.   
  
Дерек помолчал, разглядывая его, вздохнул и сел за стол.   
– Ладно. Он мой.   
– Отлично, – Стайлз расплылся в довольной улыбке и записал Дерека в ежедневнике напротив имени приставучего альфы.   
– Будем надеяться, что встреча не затянется надолго, – сказал Дерек, включив свой ноутбук.   
– У тебя были планы?   
– Да.   
– И какие? – оживился Стайлз. Он ничего не слышал про особые планы Дерека. Это неожиданно сильно царапнуло. Стайлз уже привык видеть его практически каждый день и быть в курсе почти всех рабочих вопросов. И к такому повороту событий он оказался не готов.  
– Я хотел съездить с тобой в заповедник, – пояснил Дерек, мельком посмотрев на Стайлза. – Сегодня вечером обещали хорошую погоду. Надо немного расслабиться. А ты недавно жаловался на душный офис.  
  
– А-а-а, – понимающе протянул Стайлз, готовый зарычать от несправедливости. Вот какого хрена? – Может, я тогда спрошу у Эрики или у Кали? Или Айзек возьмет?  
– Зачем? – Дерек встал из-за стола, подошел к Стайлз и притянул к себе за талию. Он провел кончиком носа по щеке Стайлза и легонько коснулся губами уголка его рта. Сердцебиение у Стайлза участилось, а дыхание потяжелело.   
– Чтобы мы могли съездить? – ответил Стайлз неожиданно ослабшим голосом. Он скользил ладонями под пиджаком у своего альфы, наслаждаясь ощущением крепких мышц, и жадно вдыхал запах Дерека.   
– Там ведь ненадолго, – Дерек еще раз легонько чмокнул его в губы и отстранился. Достал из пачки сигарету, зажигалку и прикурил, отходя к окну.   
Стайлз чувствовал его отклик и невольно, по привычке, запоминал это дурманящее ощущение – как будто между ними это происходит в последний раз.   
  
– Ага, – ответил Стайлз и попытался взять себя в руки. Начало рабочего дня, а он уже растекся, как во время течки. Кошмар.   
– Хочешь? – Дерек протянул ему открытую пачку и насмешливо спросил: – Или ты бросил?  
Стайлз замер на мгновение и пожал плечами. Он уже давно не курил, и его не тянуло.   
– Бросил, – серьезно ответил Стайлз.   
Дерек удивленно приподнял брови.   
– Когда?  
– Я не помню. У меня закончилась пачка, и я забыл купить. В Бикон-Хиллзе столько дел навалилось… – неловко закончил он свою речь.   
– _Забыл_. Ясно.   
Дерек посмотрел на него так, будто увидел Стайлза впервые, и был очень доволен зрелищем.   
  
Стайлз, смутившись такого пристального внимания, больше ничего не сказал, вышел из кабинета и заметил Айзека.   
– _Доброе утро, дружище_ , – поприветствовал тот на французском.   
– _Оно совсем не доброе_ , – ответил ему Стайлз. – _Я совершил ошибку._   
– _Почему? Что случилось?_ – Айзек улыбнулся, предчувствуя развлечение, и приподнял брови в притворном сочувствии. Стайлз его просто ненавидел в такие моменты.  
– _Я дал Дереку сложного клиента. А Дерек хотел провести со мной время. У него были на меня планы._  
Айзек заржал, откинув голову назад, и похлопал в ладоши.   
– _Ты действительно совершил ошибку!_   
– _Пожалуйста, замолчи!_   
  
Их зарождающееся вялое переругивание прервала появившаяся Эрика.   
– Айзек, ты не видел мой блокнот?   
– Нет, – Айзек отрицательно покачал головой.   
– И над чем вы ржете, лягушатники? – хмуро спросила она, скрестив на груди руки, отчего грудь в вырезе кофточки стала еще сексуальней.   
– _Она у тебя красотка_ , – Стайлз вскинул брови, с одобрением взглянув на Айзека. Тот выглядел так, будто вот-вот лопнет от гордости.   
– Так. Все. Сегодня ты спишь на диване. Достали уже ваши разговорчики, придурки! – обиженно выдала Эрика и ушла, громко цокая каблуками.   
– _Лучшая_ , – со вздохом ответил Айзек, блаженно улыбнувшись.   
  
Стайлз закатил глаза и отвернулся. По виду Эрики было ясно, что Айзеку придется попотеть, чтобы заслужить ее прощение. И почему-то Айзека это не особо беспокоило. Но Стайлзу было неинтересно почему.  
Единственное, что его по-настоящему волновало – как бы половчее избавить Дерека от дотошного Коулмана?   
  


  
  
Скотт прыснул от смеха, забыв, что у него полный рот колы, и та пошла у него носом. Лиам тихо рассмеялся, поглядывая то на Скотта, то на рассказывающего Стайлза, и покачал головой.   
– Ну ты и дебил! – выдал Лиам. – Дерек не прибил тебя за такую подставу?  
– Не-е-ет, – с мученическим стоном ответил Стайлз. – Когда пришел Коулман, Дерек пригласил меня в кабинет. «Клиенту требуется мнение омеги, Стайлз!». Так что я все три часа сидел с ними.   
– Дерек же просек, что ты сделал? – Скотт взял со стола салфетку и пытался оттереть свою клетчатую рубашку от пятен колы. Бесполезно.   
– Естественно, – Стайлз вздохнул, вспомнив взгляд, которым его одарил Дерек, когда он вошел в кабинет и присоединился к обсуждению. Тогда это неожиданно взволновало. От Дерека пахло и легкой злостью, и неподдельным весельем.   
– Что он тебе сказал?  
Скотт наконец оставил свои тщетные попытки, использовав почти все салфетки, и отодвинул от себя пустой стакан.   
– Сказал, что мы отлично погуляли, пожелал хорошего вечера и свалил домой.   
– Ха-ха-ха, мужи-и-ик, – Лиам постучал ладонью по столу и откинулся на спинку диванчика. – Дерек мне сразу понравился.   
– Как же, – усомнился Стайлз, подозвал официантку и заказал еще одну фирменную пиццу и молочный коктейль себе, а Лиам со Скоттом взяли газировки. Встретиться в их старом месте было отличной идеей. Жаль, что раньше они никак не могли вырваться.   
  
– Я серьезно. Он с самого начала дал понять, какие у вас отношения и как вы будете общаться. Без обмана и всяких уловок, – спокойно пояснил Лиам. Он прервался, когда официантка принесла им напитки, и продолжил, стоило ей уйти. – У тебя и у Мэйсона практически одновременно появилась связь с парой. Но ваши ситуации абсолютно разные. Бретт, в отличие от Дерека, повел себя, как последний мудак.   
Стайлз сделал большой глоток своего шоколадного коктейля, чтобы случайно не ляпнуть, какой Дерек оказался «хороший». Ни Скотт, ни Лиам не знали про Дженнифер, и делиться с ними Стайлз не собирался. Это слишком личное, и хотя они его лучшие друзья, они и так видели больше, чем Стайлзу хотелось.   
– А где сейчас Мэйсон? Он в городе? Может, затусим? – спросил Скотт. Он только вернулся из поездки в Сан-Диего к Эллисон и оказался не в курсе последних новостей.   
  
Впрочем, как и Стайлз. С Лиамом они пока ни разу не смогли нормально поговорить. Лиам постоянно торчал на автомойке, где подрабатывал все лето напролет. Да и Стайлз большую часть свободного времени занимался – теперь уже получая от учебы удовольствие.   
– Нет, Мэйсон сразу после выпускного уехал в Нью-Йорк. Его приняли в Колумбийский на журналистику, – Лиам слегка нахмурился, и от него повеяло грустью. Скучал.   
– А Бретт? Он же в наш местный колледж собирался. Там вроде появились новые программы, нет?  
– Хер его знает, – поморщился Лиам. – Бретт где-то во Флориде.   
– Они общаются? – Стайлзу действительно было интересно. И теперь, зная, что испытывал Мэйсон, когда Бретт ходил налево, он взглянул на их ситуацию совершенно под другим углом. Дерек в самом деле был с ним честен. Он даже рассказал Стайлзу о том, с кем спал и почему, хотя это было действительно лишней информацией. Пусть все это было неприятно и ужасно обидно, но в глубине души Стайлз оценил его искренность. Он не привык иметь дело с подобным враньем и не хотел бы мириться с ним, впускать подобное в свою жизнь.   
  
– Нет, – фыркнул Лиам. – После того, что Бретт устроил в выпускном классе, Мэйсон решил забить.   
– Как это? – не понял Скотт. Казалось, у него даже волосы на голове встали дыбом.   
Конечно, в их сладкой жизни с Эллисон таких проблем никогда не было, и Скотт до последнего отказывался верить, что у кого-то возникают трудности со связью, со своей парой.   
– А вот так. Бретт ввязался в пари – кто соблазнит больше омег за год – и выиграл. Мэйсон об этом узнал и послал его к черту. Он даже на выпускной с ним не пошел. У него накануне неожиданно началась течка, а когда Бретт к нему приехал, родители Мэйсона его не пустили, – Лиам снова прервался, когда им принесли пиццу, и цапнул кусок. – Бретт на него типа обиделся, и, пока он его _игнорировал_ , Мэйсон спокойно собрался и уехал в Нью-Йорк, сменив номер телефона. Мы с ним иногда созваниваемся.   
– Ого! – Скотт сглотнул, в его глазах застыл ужас. Небось, представил себя на месте Бретта: как его Эллисон сваливает на другой конец страны и меняет номер. Стайлз сдержал рвущийся смешок и тоже взял кусок, тот, где было побольше сыра.   
  
– Ну, а ты как съездил? Почему Эллисон в Сан-Диего? Ты так и не объяснил, почему ты тут, а она там, – спросил Лиам и забил рот пиццей.   
– Она отдыхает с родителями, – Скотт вздохнул, грустно улыбнувшись. – Эллисон решила пока взять перерыв и определиться, чем она хочет заниматься. Так что в течение года мы виделись чаще, чем могли бы, если бы она пошла в колледж. А сейчас ее отец открывает новый офис в Сан-Диего, и они всей семьей переехали туда на лето. Мистеру Ардженту нужно утрясти дела, а Эллисон вовсю развлекается.   
– И она даже не приедет провести с тобой время? – изумился Стайлз. Это не было похоже на Эллисон и Скотта, к которым он привык.   
– Я снова подрабатываю у Дитона, поэтому мы бы все равно с ней виделись очень редко и только по вечерам, – объяснил Скотт, заметил удивленные взгляды и продолжил: – Она приедет на пару недель в конце июля.  
  
– Это уже другое дело! – расслабился Стайлз. Его мобильник пропищал о новом сообщении, но Стайлз не стал смотреть на экран. Он и так прекрасно знал, кому понадобился. Лиам тоже обратил внимание на сигнал.  
– Ты не посмотришь? Он у тебя не первый раз пищит.   
– Не, – отмахнулся Стайлз и быстрее заработал челюстями, пережевывая. – Наверняка фигня от Джексона.   
  
Он соврал, но остальным это знать необязательно. Сообщение было от Коры. Стайлз мог дать голову на отсечение, что она там уже извелась, желая знать, какой колледж выбрал Лиам. Кора доставала Стайлза со вчерашнего дня, стоило ей услышать, что сегодня они с Лиамом встречаются. Сначала она тоже хотела пойти, типа случайно их увидела и присоединилась, но Стайлз этот вариант забраковал и сказал, что если увидит ее поблизости от пиццерии, то сдаст Лиаму с потрохами. Угроза подействовала.   
– Это тот твой новый друг? – уточнил Скотт. Он не смог сопротивляться виду ароматной пиццы и присоединился к Стайлзу с Лиамом. – Сосед. Ты про него рассказывал.   
– Ага, – Стайлз отпил коктейля и понял, что наелся. Вот теперь совершенно точно хватит жрать.   
– Он вроде тоже перевелся? – Лиам нахмурился, и у него на лице появилось то выражение, которое отвечало за «я думаю, не мешайте». – На какую-то науку?  
Стайлз со Скоттом синхронно посмотрели на него, как на идиота.   
  
– _Науку_? – переспросил Стайлз.   
– Да не запоминаю я такую хрень! – Лиам пытался выглядеть крутым, но заалевшие щеки выдали его смущение.   
– Точно. Ты же на спортивной стипендии. Зачем париться? – хихикнул Скотт, задорно поблескивая глазами. – Биоинженерией он теперь занимается.   
– Захлопнись, – посоветовал Лиам, покраснев еще больше. Он немного комплексовал из-за довольно низких оценок по итоговым тестам, но старался этого не показывать. – Режь дальше своих лягушек.   
– О-о-о, – с весельем протянул Скотт, – продолжай. Не останавливайся!   
– Заткнись, чувак, – осадил его Стайлз, изо всех сил сдерживая улыбку, и спросил Лиама: – Так и куда ты в итоге? К нам? В Сан-Франциско?   
Лиам вытер жирные пальцы салфеткой и отпил своей колы.   
– Нет, – помолчав, ответил он. Стайлз удивленно приподнял брови. Вот это новость!   
– А где? – на этот раз нормально спросил Скотт.   
– В Лос-Анджелесе. Меня взяли в Южно-Калифорнийский. Там отличная команда по бейсболу и больше возможностей для карьеры.   
– А как к этому отнеслась Кора?   
Лиам посмотрел на Скотта и пожал плечами:  
– Она еще не знает, и, честно говоря, мне похуй, что она скажет.   
  
Ого!   
Стайлз заерзал и переглянулся со Скоттом. Нет, он знал, что Кора с Лиамом сильно поругались, но не думал, что все настолько серьезно. Что могло до такой степени задеть всегда отзывчивого и внимательного альфу? От Лиама так несло злостью, что Стайлзу стало беспокойно, и он даже придвинулся поближе к Скотту, с которым делил диванчик.   
– Что у вас случилось? – озвучил Скотт мысли Стайлза.  
– Я решил взять тайм-аут, – объяснил Лиам, добавив в голос рычащие нотки.   
– А Кора в курсе, что у вас тайм-аут?   
– Понятия не имею, – он улыбнулся, обнажив клыки. Плохой знак, а ведь все прекрасно знают, каким неуправляемым бывает Лиам.   
– Чувак, – Скотт перегнулся к нему через стол и заглянул в глаза, – возьми себя в руки. Лучше расскажи, что произошло.   
  
Стайлз подтолкнул Лиаму стакан с колой, и тот осушил его в два глотка. Потом немного помолчал, разглядывая стол, и заговорил:   
– Прошлым летом у нас вроде бы все начало налаживаться. Она вернулась из своей поездки, мы ходили на свидания. Когда Кора уехала, все, что мне оставалось – общаться с ней через социальные сети. Мне хотелось знать о ней как можно больше, но она будто отстранилась от меня. Где-то ближе ко Дню благодарения она выложила в своем инстаграмме фотку, – Лиам прервался, облизал губы и снова помолчал. Стайлз приблизительно понимал, о какой фотографии идет речь. – Фотка набрала много лайков, и какой-то урод написал, мол, как жаль, что у нее уже есть альфа. А Кора ответила, что в данный момент она одна, и поставила смайлик. Я увидел все это на уроке и вышел из себя. Что было потом, вы знаете. Я сильно разозлился и игнорировал ее звонки и сообщения. Но она вернулась в город на Рождество, пришла ко мне разбираться, и мы крупно поссорились.   
  
– И переспали, – вставил Стайлз, который тоже кое-что слышал об этой истории.   
– Да, – Лиам недовольно покосился на него и продолжил: – Оставшиеся несколько месяцев были сплошным раем. Мы часто созванивались, переписывались, обменивались фотками. И я снова решил, что у нас все хорошо. Дебил! Мы договорились, что я заберу ее из Сан-Франциско ближе к середине июня – она с друзьями хотела записать их выступления, чтобы понять, где они лажают, и...   
– Можешь не объяснять, – поморщился Скотт, и Лиам смерил его уничижительным взглядом. Все прекрасно помнили тот вечер, когда Кора объясняла различия между трубой, саксофоном-альтом и саксофоном-тенором. Скотта хватило на три минуты, а потом он вырубился.   
Что поделать? Музыка не его страсть.   
  
– И? – Стайлзу хотелось поскорее подобраться к сути.   
– Я за ней приехал, и один из ее дружков проболтался, что в начале учебного года Кора скрывала меня от своих друзей, говорила, что свободная. Она меня _стеснялась_. _Стыдилась_ , прикиньте? – Лиам, не сдержав эмоций, всплеснул руками, а потом вцепился в стол. – Кора попыталась это замять, но я знал, что это правда. Я ничего ей не сказал, но когда мы приехали к лофту Дерека, сорвался. Мы снова поругались. И сейчас я даже думать о ней не могу – так она меня бесит!   
– Вот же хрень, – посочувствовал Скотт. – Ты поэтому выбрал Лос-Анджелес?   
– Да. Я еще сомневался, хотел быть к ней поближе, но после такого – нахуй. Я, вообще-то, получил приглашения от шести колледжей! Я неплохо играю и в бейсбол, и в лакросс и собираюсь в большой спорт! У меня никогда не было проблем с омегами, и я никогда не был тем, кого стыдятся знакомить с родителями и друзьями. А она меня _стыдится!_   
  
За столом воцарилось гнетущее молчание, и никто не спешил его нарушать. Стайлз разрывался между желанием написать Коре, что она сука, ведь ему самому довелось испытать нечто подобное в отношениях с Дереком, и желанием предупредить ее, что у них с Лиамом все плохо и срочно нужно что-то делать. Но, поколебавшись, Стайлз решил пока ничего не предпринимать.   
– И сколько вы уже в ссоре? – спросил он.   
– Десять дней.   
– И ты еще не отошел?  
– По мне не видно? – усмехнулся Лиам и блеснул красными глазами.   
– Доказательств не требуется, – Стайлз, сдавшись, вскинул руки.   
  
Они еще часа полтора проговорили на разные темы, предусмотрительно не затрагивая ничьи отношения, и разъехались, решив поиграть в лакросс на следующей неделе.   
Стайлз доехал до дома, загнал мотоцикл в гараж и поднялся к себе. Он не стал ничего отвечать Коре на сообщения, спросив вместо этого у Дерека, как прошел его день. Тот хотел лично проверить, как идет подготовка ко Дню независимости. «Парадигма» второй раз подряд получила заказ от города, поэтому все должно было работать, как часы. Участники ежегодной ярмарки до последнего бились за лучшие места и чинили друг другу мелкие неприятности, но Дерек сумел все утрясти. Он заехал, чтобы проконтролировать установку палаток и сцены, с которой будет обращаться к народу мэр. А еще Дереку требовалось узнать, все ли готово к параду, традиционно проводимому по улице Броудвэй, и заглянуть в фирму, организовывавшую вечерний фейерверк у мэрии. Оставалось всего несколько дней, и все стояли на ушах.  
Дерек не стал писать ответ и позвонил, рассказав все это по порядку.   
  
– Много дебилов, но особых проблем не будет, – подытожил в динамике его уставший голос. Стайлз завалился на кровать и закрыл глаза, представив, что Дерек находится рядом. – А у тебя как?  
– Нормально. Узнал много нового. Кора стыдилась Лиама? Серьезно? У вас это семейная черта? – он говорил без наезда и даже с весельем, но внутри все равно неприятно похолодело от застарелого страха. Стайлз не пытался от него избавиться – пустая трата времени.  
– Я тебя не стыдился, Стайлз, – Дерек опустил часть про Кору и перешел прямо к сути. – Мне объяснить еще раз?  
– Не надо. Кто тебе поверит? – фыркнул он, прекрасно зная, что такой ответ Дерека немного разозлит. В такие минуты у его альфы тяжелел взгляд, а губы поджимались, делая Дерека еще сексуальнее. С него как будто срывало маску вежливого и учтивого альфы, джентльмена.   
  
– _Стайлз_.   
– Ладно-ладно, проехали! – запричитал тот, устав от выяснения как своих, так и чужих отношений. Слишком много мозгоебства за один вечер. – Завтра я опять на телефоне? Меня не возьмете с собой?  
– Не возьмем, увы. Ты нужен нам в офисе.   
– Эх, – вздохнул Стайлз. – Окей. Тогда до завтра.   
– Спокойной ночи, Стайлз, – Дерек произнес это особым тоном, от которого у Стайлза по телу побежали мурашки, а волоски на руках встали дыбом.   
– Спокойной ночи, Дерек.   
Стайлз отключил звонок и прикусил губу. Скоро у него течка, и, пожалуй, на этот раз он не хочет проводить ее в гордом одиночестве.   
Пора бы Дереку помочь своему омеге.  
  


  
  
Когда Кора пригласила Стайлза в лофт после работы, он подозревал, что речь пойдет о Лиаме, но не думал, что в таком разрезе.   
– Как думаешь, так нормально? – спросила Кора, встав перед диваном в гостиной и разведя руки в стороны. На ней была легкая светлая мини-юбка из жатой ткани, выгодно обтягивающая ее фигуру, и просторная футболка, оголяющая одно плечо. Распущенные волосы со слегка завитыми концами Кора уложила на одну сторону.   
– Нормально, – пожал плечами Стайлз. – Юбка классная, насчет футболки не знаю.   
Кора задумчиво оглядела себя, вытянув губы трубочкой, нахмурилась и скрылась в своей комнате. Стайлз, заскучав, включил телевизор и наткнулся на старый диснеевский мультик про Микки Мауса. Он его не видел уже очень давно, ух ты! Удивительно, что их еще крутят!   
– Ты что, мультики смотришь? – Кора снова появилась перед ним, но на этот раз на ней вместо футболки был топ без лямок с молнией спереди.  
– Слишком секси, – покачал головой Стайлз и отвернулся к телевизору. – Да, смотрю. У тебя проблемы с Микки Маусом?   
– Нет, его Лора ненавидела, – прокричала ему в ответ Кора, успевшая вернуться к себе.   
  
Стайлз так и замер, уставившись в одну точку. Редко когда Дерек или Кора говорили что-то о своей семье, а специально он не спрашивал. Захотят – поделятся сами. Но каждый раз в моменты таких вот случайных откровений Стайлз весь обращался в слух.   
– Мама говорила, когда Лора была маленькой, они поехали в Диснейленд, и ее там сильно напугал Микки Маус, – рассказала Кора, вернувшись в гостиную. – Лора обратилась и зарычала на него, а потом ударилась в слезы. Жаль, я этого не видела.  
На этот раз Кора надела короткое черное платье с небольшим вырезом на груди. На плечи она накинула длинный бежевый пиджак с закатанными рукавами, а удобные шлепки заменила босоножками на высокой шпильке.   
– Мне нравится. Лиам не сможет захлопнуть дверь перед твоим носом. По крайней мере, не сразу, – признал Стайлз, еще раз оглядев ее с ног до головы.   
– Пусть только попробует это сделать, – предельно серьезным тоном ответила Кора и мученически вздохнула: – Я так никогда не лезла из кожи вон ради кого-то. Так что ему лучше быть хорошим мальчиком.   
  
Стайлз поражено на нее уставился и фыркнул:  
– Ты ведь шутишь? Он плохой мальчик? Вы же снова начали общаться. Я думал, за последний месяц у вас все наладилось.  
– Он больше флиртует с клиентами на своей мойке, чем общается со мной. Это не "наладилось", Стайлз!  
Кора старалась говорить ровно и спокойно, но скрыть обиду в голосе не сумела.  
– И с кем он там флиртует?   
– Да с кем попало! – вспылила Кора и с нескрываемым гневом сняла босоножки и скинула пиджак. Стайлз невольно загляделся на ее декольте и ключицы. – Три дня назад мы с Эллисон приехали на его автомойку помыть машину. И я застала его мило улыбающимся какой-то пигалице! Ты бы видел ее сиськи! Я думала, они просто выскочат из ее кофточки! А как она на него смотрела – что, неужели раньше альф не встречала?  
Закончив жаловаться, Кора придирчиво посмотрела на свою грудь и опустила платье пониже.   
  
– Я уверен, твои ему нравятся больше, – вяло улыбнулся Стайлз.   
– Лиам так сказал? – требовательно спросила Кора, метнув на него странный взгляд.   
– Э-э-э, нет, – стушевался он под таким напором.   
– Тогда как ты можешь быть уверен? – Кора тут же отвернулась, потеряв интерес, и Стайлз предпочел не отвечать. Сил на то, чтобы спорить из-за фигни, не осталось.   
На экране Микки Маус бежал спасать Минни, и Стайлз почти бездумно следил за сюжетом. Мысли перескакивали с одного на другое, и накопившаяся за рабочий день усталость дала о себе знать. Стайлза начало клонить в сон, хотя на часах не было и восьми вечера.   
– Значит этот наряд лучше? – спустя некоторое время уточнила Кора. Она, кажется, увлеклась мультиком и просидела в гостиной дольше, чем хотела.   
– Да, – ответил Стайлз и зевнул.   
– У меня есть еще один вариант. Сейчас переоденусь. Он последний, – Кора подобрала босоножки, пиджак и быстро скрылась в своей комнате. Стайлз сполз на диване ниже, поставил локоть на мягкий подлокотник и подпер голову рукой. Он моргнул раз, другой, и вырубился.   
  
Стайлз проснулся от того, что кто-то слегка взъерошил ему волосы. Он открыл глаза, спросонья не понимая, где находится и что происходит, и заметил нависшего над ним Дерека. Тот улыбался и осторожно поглаживал его по голове.   
– Не хотел тебя будить, но если ты продолжишь спать в этом положении, то завтра не встанешь, – тихо прошептал он.   
– Я уснул, – хрипло пробормотал Стайлз и медленно выпрямился, уже прочувствовав каждую мышцу в своем теле. Спать сидя было чертовски плохим решением. – Ох, блин!   
– Вот-вот, – кивнул Дерек, присаживаясь рядом.   
В квартире было тихо, телевизор оказался выключен, а на журнальном столике лежала записка от Коры. Стайлз узнал ее корявый почерк. «Ушла в предпоследнем, спящая красавица».   
Дерек кивнул на записку в его руках и спросил:  
– Куда ушла? И в чем?   
  
Стайлз потер глаза, повернулся к нему и внимательно посмотрел, оценивая, стоит ли раскрывать план Коры по примирению с Лиамом или не стоит.   
– Она пошла мириться с Лиамом, – немного подумав выдал он. – В платье.   
Дерек не выглядел удивившимся. Он лишь закатил глаза и устало провел рукой по лицу.   
– Ты ведь в курсе ее плана? – на всякий случай уточнил Стайлз.   
– Как она собирается поставить беднягу Лиама перед фактом своей течки? В курсе, – усмехнулся Дерек и что-то пробормотал себе под нос. Он поднялся на ноги и снял свой пиджак. – Хочешь чего-нибудь или пойдешь спать?   
– Пойду спать, – ответил Стайлз и тоже встал, позевывая и разминая ноги. У него самого из-за накопившейся усталости сбился график. Течка должна была начаться еще пару недель назад, раньше, чем у Коры, но пока Стайлза ничего не беспокоило. Даже привычного жора не было.  
– Тогда иди, ложись, – Дерек кивнул в сторону своей спальни, Стайлз послушно сделал несколько шагов, и смысл сказанного наконец дошел до его мозга. Он резко обернулся и, вытаращив глаза, уставился на Дерека. Тот удивленно вскинул брови. – Что?  
– Ты предлагаешь остаться переночевать у тебя? – голос в конце фразы предательски дрогнул, и Стайлз сглотнул, почувствовав прокатившуюся по телу нервную дрожь.   
– Да, – кивнул Дерек. – Уже поздно, а ты спишь на ходу. Зачем тебе ехать домой? Приставать не буду.   
У него на губах появилась насмешливая улыбка, а глаза блеснули красным.   
  
– Я тебе не верю, – покачал головой Стайлз и, не выдержав, улыбнулся в ответ. Он действительно очень сильно хотел спать, и ему было лень добираться до дома. Предложение Дерека выглядело весьма привлекательным, но Стайлз раньше никогда не оставался ночевать в лофте, хотя проводил тут довольно много времени, и теперь странно себя чувствовал.   
– Обещаю, _сегодня_ точно не буду, – заверил его Дерек и, бросив пиджак на спинку дивана, пошел на кухню. – В ванной в шкафчике слева найдешь все необходимое, а я перекушу и приду.   
– Ты же был на ужине с клиентами! – крикнул ему Стайлз.   
Дерек высунулся из кухни.   
– Бойд страшно тупил и не мог связать ни слова. Я почти ничего не ел. Пришлось самому проводить переговоры, – пожаловался Дерек, что случалось не так уж и часто. Стайлзу на мгновение показалось, будто это совершенно обычный семейный вечер: они вернулись домой с работы и делятся впечатлениями. К горлу подкатил ком, а сердце забилось быстрее.   
  
Стайлз неловко кивнул Дереку и скрылся в ванной. Он умылся, достал новую зубную щетку и почистил зубы. В голове была куча мыслей, но сил их обдумывать совсем не осталось. В конце концов, что плохого в том, чтобы переночевать у своего альфы?   
Зайдя в спальню, он достал мобильник и написал отцу сообщение. Стайлз не хотел, чтобы он лишний раз волновался, должность шерифа и без того убивала кучу нервных клеток.   
Стайлз поставил будильник на восемь утра, разделся, откинул одеяло и завалился на кровать. Сонливость немного отступила, вытесненная осознанием, что он, _Стайлз_ , лежит в постели Дерека. Им завладели непривычные эмоции – волнение, смутное предвкушение и в то же время полная расслабленность. Пойманное чуть раньше ощущение обыденности происходящего захлестнуло Стайлза с новой силой.   
С кухни доносились разные звуки: шум включенной воды, чуть слышный хлопок дверцы холодильника, мерное гудение микроволновки и едва уловимое поскрипывание открываемых и закрываемых шкафчиков и ящичков. Стайлз перевернулся на бок, подтянул колени к груди и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как его убаюкивают эти спокойные, домашние звуки.   
Чуть позже, уже сквозь сон, он услышал, как пришел Дерек, лег и обнял его, оттащив с самого края на середину кровати. Стайлз сонно улыбнулся и снова уснул.  
  


  
  
В этот раз пробуждение вышло резким и неприятным. Стайлза буквально подбросило на кровати. Он заозирался, попытавшись сообразить, что же его так разбудило, но никак не мог найти причину. Пока не увидел время на мобильнике.   
– Вот черт! Блядь! – Стайлз подскочил, запутался в одеяле и грохнулся на пол, неуклюже поднялся, потер ушибленные колени и выскочил в гостиную. В лофте стояла тишина, и кроме него тут точно никого больше не было.   
Стайлз вернулся в комнату, взял мобильник и набрал Дерека. Тот сразу ответил на звонок.   
– Я проспал! Дерек, почему ты меня не разбудил? – наехал на него Стайлз, пытаясь сориентироваться и понять, что ему делать дальше и где его одежда.   
– И тебя с добрым утром, Стайлз, – по голосу стало понятно, что Дерек улыбается. – Я не стал тебя будить, потому что у тебя сегодня выходной. Ты вчера очень быстро заснул, и я не успел тебе сказать.   
  
Стайлз нахмурился, подошел к окну и бездумно посмотрел на заставленную горшками террасу. Солнце уже давно встало и начало припекать, обещая очередной жаркий летний день, и цветы раскрыли свои бутоны навстречу теплым лучам.  
– Почему выходной?  
– В офисе сегодня только Кали. Мне нужно кое-что здесь закончить, я освобожусь часам к двум и приеду. Если хочешь, можешь дождаться меня в лофте или поехать домой. Ключи лежат в гостиной на столике.  
Стайлз прикусил губу, скрыв улыбку, и почувствовал легкое покалывание под кожей от приятного волнения. Он знал Дерека достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять – тот что-то затевает, и Стайлз будет принимать в этом непосредственное участие.   
– А что потом? – промолчать Стайлз не мог. Да он же, блядь, свихнется от возможных вариантов! За полдня-то!   
  
– Мы поедем перекусить, – мягко ответил Дерек, и у Стайлза вырвался судорожный вздох. Ох боже, неужели сегодня? В памяти всплыло сказанное Дереком накануне « _Сегодня_ точно не буду», и пульс участился, а во рту пересохло. Стайлз оглянулся на разворошенную постель и свободной рукой подергал себя за волосы.   
– А дальше? – хрипловато спросил он.   
– Ты знаешь, – тем же мягким тоном повторил Дерек, и Стайлз кивнул, соглашаясь. Да, черт возьми! Он знает! Стайлз в курсе и Стайлз хочет! Очень сильно хочет!   
– Окей, – справившись с собой, отозвался он. – Я дождусь тебя здесь.   
– До встречи, – Дерек попрощался с ним и отключился.   
  
Стайлз широко улыбнулся, бросил мобильник на кровать, сделал несколько шагов, пытаясь сохранить самообладание, и все же не выдержал – вскинул руки вверх в победном жесте.   
– Да!   
Это случится сегодня вечером! И ничто не сможет им помешать. За последние полгода Дерек хорошо показал, какой он, если ему кто-то нравится, если он кого-то хочет. Стайлз был уверен, что желанен. Все эти взгляды, прикосновения, объятия и поцелуи не могли означать чего-то другого. Их связь крепла с каждым проведенным вместе днем, становилась все сильнее. Стайлз все лучше чувствовал Дерека. Даже в эту минуту ему казалось, что он ощущает его приподнятое настроение, хотя они и находятся далеко друг от друга. А сегодня они зайдут еще дальше, поддадутся связи.   
Стайлза это немного пугало. Он прекрасно помнил, как буквально растворился в Дереке во время их первого поцелуя, словно кто-то стер его личность и создал новую. Ощущения не подходили под банальные описания «приятные» или «неприятные», они в корне меняли восприятие окружающего мира, став своего рода эталоном того, как должно быть по-настоящему. Но Стайлзу это нравилось, он жаждал узнать, каково будет во время секса, и на этот раз чувствовал себя готовым к новым переменам.   
  
Живот громко заурчал, вырвав Стайлза из размышлений. Последний раз он ел часов в семь вечера, когда приехал в лофт, и с тех пор у него во рту и крошки не было. Но вначале Стайлз направился в ванную, принял душ и воспользовался одним из лежавших на полочке полотенцем. Он надел свои трусы и вышел на кухню. Вчера оставалась лазанья, которую приготовила Кора, но Дерек, скорее всего, доел ее вечером. Стайлз заглянул в холодильник и обнаружил пустое место, где до этого стоял практически полный контейнер. Ну и ладно.   
Он нашел хлопья, залил их молоком и с удовольствием съел. Приготовил себе кофе, залез на один из высоких стульев и, удобно устроившись за стойкой, сделал осторожный глоток. В окно светило солнце, и Стайлз вспомнил про террасу, на которую можно было выйти из спальни. Он взял кружку и пошел туда, намереваясь выпить кофе на свежем воздухе. Зимой, когда он гостил у Джексона, они иногда завтракали или обедали на улице в миленьком садике. Для Стайлза это было непривычно, ему казалось, что он какая-то знаменитость. В нем на мгновение проснулась легкая ностальгия по тем отрывным каникулам.   
Стайлз вышел на террасу, увидел круглый столик и два с виду удобных стула. Он сел в один, поставил чашку с горячим кофе на маленькую столешницу, откинулся на спинку и подставил лицо солнечным лучам и ласковому, теплому ветру.   
  
В теле появилась приятная расслабленность, и Стайлз не глядя потянулся к кружке.  
Неожиданно он стукнулся пальцами об ее край, и часть кофе выплеснулась прямо ему на голое колено.   
– Блядь! – Стайлз отдернул руку и резко отодвинулся на стуле, задев ножкой стоящий на полу террасы горшок. Тот толкнул следующий, и оба шлепнулись на бок, расколовшись на мелкие осколки. – Вот черт!  
Стайлз вскочил, обошел рассыпавшуюся землю, стараясь не наступить ногой на осколки, и поморщился. Интуиция подсказывала, что Дерек его за это по головке не погладит. Впрочем, Стайлз сейчас все поправит! Заменит эти горшки новыми и все, никаких проблем.   
Забыв про кофе, Стайлз собрал разбитые горшки в мусорный пакет, быстро оделся, взял шлем и ключи от мотоцикла, захватил ключи от лофта и вышел. С чистой совестью он выбросил осколки в мусорный бак и напряг память. Ближайший магазин с садовыми принадлежностями находился минутах в двадцати езды.   
  
В это время машин на дороге было не много, а вот в магазине пришлось повозиться. Стайлз смутно помнил, как выглядели разбитые горшки, и купил парочку из тех, что больше всего ему понравились. По внешнему виду они должны были вполне вписаться в общий вид террасы и не стали бы выделяться.   
Управившись за час – Стайлз надолго завис в отделе удобрений, мысленно прикидывая, стоит ли купить пакет в знак извинения, – он вернулся в лофт, разделся до трусов, чтобы не запачкать одежду, и занялся горшками. Стайлзу никогда особо не нравилось копаться в земле, но ради важного дела он мог потерпеть. А в этот момент, пересаживая цветок с ярким желтым бутоном, Стайлз даже испытал некоторое умиротворение.   
– Прости, чувак, – зачем-то извинился он перед цветком и, сходив за водой, полил его. Потом взялся за следующее растение с мясистыми зелеными листьями. У него бутоны еще не набухли, но должны были вот-вот появиться, если Стайлза не подводили его скудные знания ботаники.   
  
Закончив с горшками, он убрал лишнюю землю с пола и, войдя во вкус, полил все остальные цветы. Уже собираясь уйти с террасы от греха подальше, пока он еще что-нибудь не натворил, Стайлз заметил три горшка, очень похожих на те, которые он разбил. Осмотрев их со всех сторон, он решил, что новые горшки намного красивее. Старые были какими-то кривыми, и краска кое-где оказалась нанесена неровно. Наверное, бракованная партия попалась.  
Стайлз в последний раз оглядел террасу, забрал свою кружку с давно остывшим кофе и ушел. Нужно еще успеть принять душ, чтобы отмыться от земли. Он слишком долго провозился с цветами, время подбиралось к двум часам.   
Настроение при мысли о том, что ждет их с Дереком вечером, неизбежно поползло вверх.   
  
Дерек пришел спустя двадцать минут после того, как Стайлз помылся. Стайлз все пытался нормально уложить волосы, но ничего не получалось, и в итоге ему пришлось сдаться.   
– Привет, – Стайлз вышел Дереку навстречу, и тот улыбнулся.   
– Привет.   
От его альфы так вкусно пахло легким возбуждением, предвкушением и его особым, Дерековым, запахом, что у Стайлза засосало под ложечкой.   
Дерек выглядел спокойным и уверенным, а вот Стайлза наоборот бросило в нервную дрожь, следом за которой появились сомнения и трусливое желание сбежать. Дерек как будто это почувствовал. Он подошел к Стайлзу и нежно поцеловал, прихватывая своими губами его губу.   
– Не скучал? – спросил Дерек, поглаживая щеку Стайлза большим пальцем. Стайлз, завороженный его взглядом, молча покачал головой в ответ. – Хорошо. Я сейчас освежусь, и мы поедем.   
– Окей, – согласился Стайлз, вытирая влажные ладони о штаны.  
  
Дерек отпустил его и пошел в комнату, а Стайлз уселся на диван и перевел дыхание. Так, началось. Сердце колотилось почти болезненно, а от мандража его по-настоящему трясло. Нужно было срочно успокоиться и отвлечься.   
– М-м-м, – Стайлз уцепился за эту идею и повернулся в сторону спальни, куда ушел Дерек. – Дерек!   
– Что? – донеслось оттуда.   
– У меня тут случилась неприятность, но я уже все поправил. И сделал даже _лучше_.   
Дерек выглянул из спальни и слегка нахмурился. Его рубашка была расстегнута, но снять ее он не успел.   
– Какая неприятность? – поинтересовался он. Стайлз внутренне расслабился и приготовился выставить себя неуклюжей черепахой. Они обязательно потом над этим посмеются. Стайлз не сомневался.   
– Я пил кофе на террасе и облился. А когда резко встал, задел стулом горшки – ну те, такие, уродливые, – и два горшка разбилось. Но я уже съездил и купил новые, посимпатичней, и цветы пересадил, не волнуйся! Там теперь порядок. Ты и не заметишь разницы.   
Стайлз замолчал, внимательно следя за реакцией, и внутренне приготовился отражать едкие шуточки насчет своей удачливости, но ничего такого не произошло. Дерек взялся рукой за дверной косяк и опустил голову. Стайлз не видел его лица и начал принюхиваться, чтобы понять, в каком Дерек состоянии. Но и это не помогло. Дерек ничем не пах. Его словно облили раствором, блокирующим любые запахи. Стайлз обеспокоенно наморщил лоб, не зная, что делать.   
  
– Встал и вышел, – услышал он тихий голос Дерека.   
– Что? – не понял Стайлз.   
Это шутка такая?   
Дерек поднял голову, посмотрел на него и громко произнес:  
– Пошел вон, – его глаза горели красным, а на руках вылезли когти.   
– Дерек, в чем…  
– Вон! – рявкнул тот, и Стайлз сильно вздрогнул.   
– Да блядь! – выругался он и, схватив мобильник, ключи и шлем, стремительно вышел из лофта, громко хлопнув дверью напоследок.   
Уши заложило, а от внезапно накатившей тоски вперемешку с яростью у Стайлза закружилась голова, и перестало хватать воздуха. Таких сильных эмоций он не испытывал, даже когда позвонил Дереку во время его секса с Дженнифер. Стайлза трясло, а внутри все будто рвалось на мелкие кусочки. На глазах навернулись слезы, и Стайлзу пришлось остановиться, чтобы прореветься, потому что он не видел, куда шел. Ему хотелось обратиться и рычать до тех пор, пока не охрипнет – настолько сильной была боль, с которой он никак не мог справиться.  
  
Только добравшись до парковки Стайлз осознал, что это были не его эмоции. 


	11. Chapter 11

  
  
Ужин проходил в неожиданно теплой и уютной атмосфере. Доктор Данбар обсуждал с отцом нового хирурга в городской мемориальной больнице Бикон-Хиллза, Кора переговаривалась со всеми по очереди и показывала фотографии, сделанные во время их с Лиамом вчерашней поездки на озеро. Кора хотела наверстать упущенное и вела себя, как самая настоящая пай-девочка. А сам Стайлз иногда подавал голос, сигнализируя, что он живой и у него все отлично, и переписывался со Скоттом, который не смог прийти на ужин.  
Уже стояло начало августа, лето постепенно подходило к концу, и скоро нужно было возвращаться в Беркли. Стайлз не хотел напортачить в этом году. Он много занимался, нашел в городской библиотеке несколько полезных книг по введению в антропологию, которую выбрал дополнительным направлением, и продолжал практиковаться во французском. С Айзеком они не виделись уже неделю, но Стайлз каждый день смотрел фильмы на французском, слушал музыку и читал вслух.   
Забивал голову учебой и не думал о посторонних вещах. В общем, отлично проводил неожиданно свалившееся свободное время.  
  
– Передай хлеб, пожалуйста, – попросил его Дерек.   
Стайлз выполнил просьбу и посмотрел на увлеченно спорящего отца. Темой дискуссии было здоровое питание, и Стайлз предпочел пока не вмешиваться и с любопытством слушал, что отец говорит в защиту бургеров.   
– Пап, не будет тебе жареной картошки и жирных гамбургеров из закусочной возле участка, – не выдержав, фыркнул Стайлз.   
– Не влезай в разговор взрослых, – окоротил его отец. Щеки у него немного раскраснелись от выпитого вина, которое принес доктор Данбар, но взгляд все равно оставался трезвым.   
– Ой, прости! – Стайлз поднял руки, сдавшись, и покорно опустил глаза. – Продолжайте, _взрослые_.   
  
Доктор Данбар рассмеялся, и все остальные тоже заулыбались. Стайлз мысленно поставил себе галочку и вернулся к еде. Теперь его какое-то время не будут трогать.   
Отец расстарался, приготовив запеченную говядину с овощами. Стайлз помог ему с картофельной запеканкой и легким салатом. Отец почти два месяца намеренно игнорировал Дерека, но в последнюю пару недель стал относиться к нему мягче. Если он и заметил, что у Стайлза с Дереком снова произошло охлаждение в отношениях, то не подал вида. И сегодняшний ужин был своего рода примирением.   
Стайлз же мириться не хотел.   
  
В тот вечер – четыре дня назад, – когда Дерек выгнал его из лофта, Стайлз вернулся домой и позвонил Коре, чтобы узнать, что он сделал не так. Кора сначала долго не брала трубку, потому что была с Лиамом, но когда ответила и услышала, что случилось, то грязно выругалась и рассказала Стайлзу про эти долбанные горшки. Оказывается, Пейдж затащила Дерека в их конфетно-букетный период на курсы гончарного мастерства для парочек. Они ходили на них несколько месяцев и вылепили там с десяток горшков, которые раскрасили собственноручно. Стайлзу сразу стало понятно, почему горшки были такие кривоватые и страшненькие. Кора сказала, что из-за этих горшков Пейдж и затеяла возню с цветочной террасой, а Дерек ее, конечно, поддержал – Стайлз и сам видел, в какого романтика превращается Дерек, когда влюбляется.  
Едва Кора закончила объяснять, Стайлзу стало жутко стыдно за свой поступок. Он же не хотел ничего портить, а еще он страшно жалел о том, что успел наговорить Дереку насчет горшков. Блядь, он назвал их уродливыми! А ведь Стайлз так старался с уважением относиться к Пейдж и ко всему, что с ней связано! Он отлично понимал, насколько это важно. И так сильно облажался!   
  
Но почти сразу за стыдом пришла злость. Стайлз ничего не знал про эти горшки. Он вообще толком ничего не знал ни про жену Дерека, ни про их прошлое. Дерек по-прежнему не рассказывал ему об этом. Но стоило Стайлзу один раз допустить ошибку по элементарному незнанию, как Дерек вышвырнул его вон в тот самый вечер, когда они хотели наконец-то заняться сексом. Это было обидно, и Стайлз собирался на работе высказать Дереку все, что думает. С этой мыслью он лег спать и даже заснул, несмотря на раздиравшие изнутри эмоции. Но ночью Стайлз проснулся от знакомого ощущения чужого возбуждения и больше не смог сомкнуть глаз. Вряд ли Дерек решил подрочить после того, что было днем, так что ответ напрашивался сам собой. Его альфа опять был с кем-то. Вместо Стайлза.   
Утром Стайлз не поехал в офис, а ближе к полудню Айзек прислал смску, что у них стало поменьше работы, и они пока справятся сами.   
  
Стайлз думал, что его снова начнет ломать, как это было прошлой осенью. Но ничего такого не произошло. Стайлз неожиданно четко и ясно понял, как обстоят дела.   
Что бы Стайлз ни делал, как бы не крутился, пытаясь подстроиться под Дерека, между ними всегда будет стоять Пейдж или какая-нибудь очередная Дженнифер, к которой Дерек станет бегать за утешением. А Стайлз всегда будет вторым.   
Осознав, в какое дерьмо он вляпался, Стайлз решил, что с этим пора заканчивать. Надо выбираться из болота под названием «чужое прошлое» и что-то делать.   
Стайлз поклялся себе, что больше не переступит порога лофта, в котором Дерек жил с Пейдж. Вдруг он опять совершит какую-нибудь глупость, и его снова выставят за дверь, как глупого щенка, погрызшего дорогие туфли? Нет уж, спасибо. Стайлз обойдется без такого счастья.   
  
В итоге с Дереком они увиделись только через пару дней после случившегося, когда Стайлз подвозил Кору до лофта. Лиама срочно вызвали на работу после его двухдневного отсутствия по «семейным обстоятельствам», и сам он не смог ее подбросить. Стайлз не подал вида, что заметил Дерека, а когда тот предпринял попытку подойти и поговорить, завел мотоцикл и уехал.   
Поэтому на сегодняшнем ужине Стайлзу пришлось сидеть напротив него и улыбаться, изображая, что у него, _у них_ , все отлично. На самом же деле ему хотелось встать и свалить куда глаза глядят. Лишь бы оказаться подальше от Дерека.   
Стайлз бросил на него взгляд и заметил, что Дерек неотрывно смотрит на него. Дерек тут же слегка качнул головой в сторону улицы, предлагая выйти. Стайлз стиснул зубы и молча встал из-за стола. Чем быстрее они с этим разберутся, тем лучше.  
  
На улице уже стемнело, и поднялся прохладный ветер. Стайлз пожалел, что не захватил куртку и выскочил в футболке, но возвращаться не стал. Дерек вышел за ним следом. На нем был легкий свитер и обычные синие джинсы. Стайлз старался не пялиться, но какая-то его часть отчаянно скучала по Дереку, и он невольно запоминал мельчайшие детали. Как и всегда.   
– Что? – Стайлз поежился, когда сильный порыв ветра подул в спину. Стоять на улице было холодно, и ему хотелось поскорее вернуться внутрь.   
– Поговорим? – предложил Дерек. Стайлз посмотрел ему в глаза, понимая, что злится все сильнее.   
– Поговорим, – тем не менее, голос у Стайлза прозвучал спокойно. Он мог собой гордиться.  
Дерек подошел к нему поближе и положил руку на плечо, слегка растер его и скользнул к локтю. Стайлз никак на это не отреагировал. Ему хотелось отойти, хотелось, чтобы Дерек его не трогал, но все же он не сдвинулся с места.   
  
– Я хотел извиниться за то, что случилось тогда, в лофте, – Дерек говорил искренне, и Стайлз чувствовал, что он действительно сожалеет. – Я перегнул палку из-за горшков.   
Едва он закончил, как Стайлз уставился на него во все глаза, не поверив своим ушам. Неужели Дерек думает, что все решится так просто? Обычным «извини»?  
Извини, что я переспал с еще одной омегой?   
Извини, что сорвался на тебе, показав, что моя мертвая жена до сих пор важнее тебя, Стайлз?   
Извини, что ты до сих пор так мало значишь для меня?   
  
Он опустил голову, пытаясь сформулировать правильный ответ, но на ум ничего не приходило. Дерек продолжал его поглаживать, разгоняя кровь и согревая на ветру, и в этот момент до Стайлза дошло то, что Дерек давно пытался ему объяснить. Раньше Стайлз не видел всей картины, у него не получалось соединить все ниточки воедино и понять, к чему они в итоге придут. Обязательно придут. Стайлз отказывался признавать всю серьезность ситуации, зациклившись на подростковых гормонах, сексе и любви с первого взгляда и на всю жизнь. Понимание застигло его врасплох. Стайлз мгновенно перестал злиться и обижаться, словно некто переключил внутри тумблер. Какой смысл сейчас ругаться и выяснять отношения? Стайлз по уши влюбился, и это чувство никуда не денется. Они _все равно_ будут вместе – вот, о чем говорил Дерек. Не в этом году, так в следующем. Или через несколько лет. Стайлзу не сбежать от этого, да он и не будет больше пытаться.   
– Прости, – повторил Дерек. В этот раз его голос прозвучал тише, интимнее и сделал только больнее.   
– Окей, – ответил Стайлз в тон Дереку и, сумев сохранить самообладание, вернулся в дом.   
  
Пора признать: он любит Дерека, даже когда тот вынимает его сердце и вышвыривает Стайлза за дверь, но это не значит, что он позволит и дальше проделывать с собой такие вещи.   
Нет, больше такого не будет.  
  


  
  
В офисе каждый вечер проводили тщательную уборку, особое внимание уделяя устранению запахов, но Дереку все равно казалось, что он до сих пор _чувствует_ Стайлза. Его подработка кончилась почти два месяца месяца назад, и все же знакомый аромат то и дело дразнил Дереку ноздри, а уши улавливали звук французской речи, доносящийся из приемной. И то, и другое было самообманом чистой воды, дурацким фантомом, от которого Дерек никак не мог отвязаться. Или не хотел.   
Было приятно думать, что Стайлз и сейчас сидит в приемной, болтает с Айзеком, раздражая Эрику, клянчит у Бойда пончики и с энтузиазмом обещает клиентам луну с неба, потому что «мой альфа все сделает, не сомневайтесь».  
Дерек припомнил, как сначала реагировал на это бессознательное хвастовство: Стайлз так или иначе сообщал всем посетителям, кто он такой и кем приходится _боссу_. Дереку было и неловко, и смешно, а где-то глубоко внутри слова Стайлза отзывались нежностью и теплотой. Потом он привык к этим заявлением и подтверждал их на автомате. «Да, это мой омега. Да, спасибо, он очень милый. Нет, он здесь временно, решил помочь мне, пока каникулы». Альфы понимающе кивали, омеги начинали мечтательно улыбаться, и беседе с клиентами сразу задавался нужный тон. Дерек этим пользовался, и заключение сделок шло как по маслу.  
  
– Я буду очень признателен, если ты наконец начнешь слушать, что я тебе говорю, – раздраженно произнес Бойд.  
– Прости, – Дерек покачал головой. – О чем ты?  
– Городской колледж, – Бойд постучал ручкой по столешнице. Наверное, боялся, что Дерек опять уплывет в свои мысли. – Буклеты!  
– Какие буклеты? – Дерек поморщился. – Когда это мы стали типографией?  
– Блядь, ты что, совсем отключился? Хейл! – Бойд возмущенно скрестил руки. – Давай еще раз. Городский колледж хочет, чтобы мы помогли ему с обновлением имиджа. Им увеличили финансирование, они уже открыли один новый факультет и планируют ввести еще два – со следующего учебного года. Кажется, они добавили искусство, а позже будут журналистика и языки.   
– Но это не совсем наш профиль, – Дерек выпрямил спину и уставился на Бойда, чувствуя, как мозг, побуксовав, заработал. – Какого черта они обратились к нам?  
– Потому что ректор – дорогой друг господина мэра, а тот порекомендовал ему тебя и «Парадигму».   
– Господи, – Дерек шумно выдохнул. – Хорошо, что конкретно они от нас хотят?  
  
– Это ты узнаешь на встрече с ректором, – объяснил Бойд. – Айзеку звонила его секретарша, они хотят пригласить тебя к ним на будущей неделе.   
– Не хочу я туда тащиться, – Дерек оскалился и тут же убрал клыки. – Черт.  
– Айзеку так им и передать? Простите, боссу лень поднять зад, потому что ему нахер не сдался ваш занюханный колледж?  
– Заткнись, – поморщился Дерек. – Конечно, я буду рад познакомиться с ректором нашего славного колледжа, гордости всего Бикон-Хиллза. Кстати, там же кто-то новый теперь?  
– Да, некий мистер Дэвис. Говорят, сладенький, как дерьмо единорога. Советую взять с собой Эрику на встречу.  
– Возьму, – кивнул Дерек. – Дьявол, как они выбили себе финансирование? Я читал, что они и ремонт сделали, и компьютерные классы обновили, и новые клубы пооткрывали. Даже футбольное поле в порядок привели.  
– И библиотеку переформировали, – подхватил Бойд. – Я тоже читал их старый буклет, Кора у меня в тачке забыла.  
  
– Ага, – Дерек зевнул. – Хотя, не так уж и странно, в городе последние пять лет сплошная стройка. Такими темпами Бикон-Хиллз скоро разрастется до размеров Окленда. Может, и правильно, что они взялись за колледж. Ладно, секретарша ректора все-таки упомянула, что они от нас хотят? Хотя бы в общих чертах?  
– Айзек спросил, – Бойд убрал ручку в карман пиджака и пересел в кресло у стены – солнце било ему в глаза. – Она сказала про буклеты и дни открытых дверей. Но, думаю, они захотят большего.  
– Это не проблема, – прикинув, решил Дерек. – А мы добавим этот проект себе в резюме. Хорошего бюджета можно не ждать, но мы и так справимся. Вряд ли они потребуют, чтобы Майли Сайрус переоделась в золотую форель и раздавала на улице листовки с их рекламой.   
– А я бы на это посмотрел, – задумчиво протянул Бойд.  
– С каких пор тебе нравятся альфы? – хмыкнул Дерек. – Окей, пусть назначают дату. Айзек уже занимается досье?  
– Все утро сидит. Дразнит Эрику, что готов пойти и продолжить образование, вспомнить студенческие времена.   
– Он дошутится, что Эрика опять вернет ему кольцо, – Дерек достал из кармана телефон и привычно залез в инстаграмм.  
  
Полчаса назад Стайлз выложил новую фотографию: разворот учебника по латыни и покрытый кровью палец. Дерек нахмурился и полез в комментарии. Стайлз пожаловался, что порезался бумагой и домашка его убивает, а Малия над ним посмеялась и напомнила, что вечером Стайлза «утешат».  
Что?  
– Дерек? – позвал его Бойд. – Мужик, что такое?  
– Я… – Дерек встряхнул рукой, убрал когти и помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. – Если я правильно понял, у Стайлза вечером свидание. С неким Итаном.  
– И?  
– Ты оглох? – удивился Дерек. – Я сказал, что сегодня мой омега пойдет гулять с каким-то альфой.   
– А ты трахал крошку Дженни, да так, что в итоге она уволилась, – Бойд пожал плечами. – Вы квиты.  
– Да пошел ты, – Дерек покусал нижнюю губу, раздумывая, будет ли уместно позвонить Джексону и узнать, что происходит? Стайлз всего три недели назад вернулся в колледж и уже опять кого-то склеил?  
  
Впрочем, конечно, он склеил. Кто пропустит такого мальчика? У Дерека последние месяцы просто голова кружилась от омежьих феромонов Стайлза. Он выглядел таким вкусным, готовым и в то же время нетронутым. Как идеально созревший фрукт, который так и хочется попробовать.  
И он бы обязательно сделал это еще полтора месяца назад, если бы не сорвался из-за того случая. Дерек перевел дыхание. Вспоминать было больно. Он знал, что ситуация получилась глупой. Стайлз не подозревал, что эти гребаные горшки значат для него. Да и сама Пейдж не раз говорила, что надо выкинуть это старье и привести террасу в надлежащий вид, сделать все в едином стиле. Она планировала заняться цветами, когда забеременеет, и не успела ничего поменять.   
Дерек отдавал себе отчет, что просто психанул. Но в тот момент, слушая, как Стайлз пренебрежительно говорит про их с Пейдж горшки, Дерек вдруг отключился. «Ты и не заметишь разницы», сказал Стайлз, и Дерек понял – вот оно. Стайлз не просто заменил Пейдж, отодвинув ее глубоко в прошлое, он последовательно уничтожал все, что с ней связано – вольно или невольно. Новая связь заменяла старую, безжалостно и неумолимо, как идущий по штату торнадо, и Дерек сломался. Его разметало на куски, перемололо и выбросило, заставив посмотреть правде в глаза.  
Пейдж умерла и больше никогда не вернется, а он теперь любит неуклюжего мальчика с карими глазами, звонким смехом и самыми красивыми в мире родинками.   
  
Это было странно, дико, непривычно. Дерек испугался себя и своих чувств и совершил ошибку. Сначала выгнав Стайлза из лофта, а потом отправившись к Дженнифер и закончив вечер в ее постели. Он плохо помнил, о чем они с ней говорили, и секс он тоже не запомнил, но Стайлз все прекрасно почувствовал и справедливо послал Дерека куда подальше. Идти мириться было бессмысленно. Дерек еще помнил наставления шерифа, да и сам успел неплохо узнать Стайлза, чтобы сделать однозначный вывод. Надо извиниться и терпеливо ждать, пока Стайлз снова сможет смотреть на Дерека без отвращения. Он попытался поговорить с ним во время семейного ужина, и Стайлз его выслушал – но на этом все и кончилось. Остаток августа Стайлз провел за учебой, активно подтягивая французский и читая рекомендованную литературу, и они с Дереком виделись всего несколько раз. Сходили на концерт классической музыки с Корой и Лиамом, съездили с шерифом за покупками – Стайлзу требовалось кое-что из вещей к учебному году, – и, конечно, Дерек был на прощальной вечеринке, после которой все разъехались по колледжам. Стайлз вел себя по-взрослому, он спокойно общался с Дереком, даже смеялся, но это ничего не значило. Дерек физически чувствовал установившийся между ними невидимый барьер.   
«Не подходи» – вот, что шло от Стайлза ровной волной. Как будто кто-то чужой поставил на нем метку, отрезав Дереку доступ.   
И винить в этом было некого, кроме себя.  
  
– Все, Хейл, ты заебал, – Бойд встал и выглянул в коридор. – Айзек, я запрусь с шефом, у нас важный разговор. Пусть не беспокоят.  
– Ладно, – равнодушно отозвался Айзек из приемной, и Дерек непонимающе уставился на Бойда.  
Какой еще разговор?  
Бойд закрыл дверь на ключ, добросовестно провернув его два раза, и подошел к бару. Достал скотч, стакан и налил почти до середины – приличная порция. С такой не напьешься, но эффект почувствуешь.  
– А мне? – спросил Дерек.  
– А тебе еще машину вести, – отмахнулся Бойд.  
– Что? – Дерек встал и засунул руки в карманы брюк. – Я потом и такси могу взять!  
– Хейл, закрой рот, – утомленно сказал Бойд и вернулся в кресло, кивком указав на соседнее. – Иди сюда и садись.  
Дерек постоял, борясь с желанием выставить Бойда нахрен из кабинета, но все-таки опустился в кресло.   
  
– Ты задолбал, – повторил Бойд после первого глотка. – Завязывай с этими соплями. Я понимаю, что ты его любишь и тебе кажется, что у вас все охрененно сложно, но посмотри правде в глаза: у вас уже все наладилось. Мальчик по тебе сохнет, у тебя наконец на него встает, связь закрепилась. Осталось трахнуться, пережить вязку и рассказать друг другу про свою любовь. Ну и к врачу заглянуть не забудьте.  
– А к врачу зачем? – уточнил Дерек, радуясь, что за много лет работы научился улыбаться, когда хочется врезать.   
– Провериться. Ты скоро опять захочешь маленьких Хейлов, а у парней-омег с этим частенько бывают проблемы. Если вам надо что-то подправить, лучше не затягивать, – со знающим видом объяснил Бойд. – Так вот, Хейл. Ты можешь сидеть дни напролет с кислой рожей и страдать, как двенадцатилетняя омежка, а можешь перестать хныкать и начать действовать. У твоего Стайлза сегодня свидание? Ну так сядь в тачку и езжай в Беркли! Набей рожу его альфе и вымоли у своего омеги прощение. Встань на колени и назови себя безответственным ебланом, а если он все равно уйдет – сопри в ближайшем братстве мегафон и читай ему под окнами любовные баллады. У тебя есть фантазия и есть яйца. Сделай что-нибудь!  
  
– Ценные советы закончились? – сухо спросил Дерек.  
– В целом – да, – согласился Бойд. – Тебе, блядь, повезло. Не каждому выпадает второй шанс, и не каждый дважды выигрывает главный приз. Твоя Пейдж была омегой на миллион, и Стайлз ничуть не хуже. Начни бороться, хватит строить из себя взрослого и ждать, пока все разрешится само собой, тихо и цивилизованно. За Пейдж ты ухлестывал и творил херню. А Стайлза ты лишил возможности увидеть тебя влюбленным придурком. Позволь ему почувствовать себя в центре твоего мира. Поверь, Хейл, тебя это не убьет.  
– Вернон, – обратился Дерек, едва сдерживая ярость. – Спасибо, что беспокоишься, и я не хочу давить тебе на больное место, но ты не знаешь, что такое связь и как она работает. Все не так…  
– Я ощутил свою омегу, когда мне было четырнадцать, – перебил его Бойд и сделал хороший глоток, практически осушив стакан.  
Дерек осекся.  
– Что? Какую омегу?  
  
– Алису, – Бойд встал и подлил себе скотча. – Нашел ее через городскую газету. Помнишь, Сети еще толком не было, она глючила постоянно, и все по старинке давали объявления в газету. Я тоже скинул объявление, а через пару дней мне позвонила девчонка и сказала, что нам надо встретиться. Это была Алиса. Мы увидели друг друга, и все вопросы отпали. Мы поняли, что пара.  
Дерек осторожно выдохнул и растерянно потер переносицу. Бойд всегда всем говорил, что он свободный альфа. Всем, даже им троим – а друзей ближе у него не было.  
– Что случилось с Алисой? – спросил Дерек.  
Бойд вернулся в кресло и вздохнул:  
– Мы стали встречаться. Все шло, как в школьных буклетах с уроков полового воспитания. Мы постепенно узнавали друг друга, гуляли, ходили на свидания, познакомились с родителями. Когда ей исполнилось пятнадцать, у нее начались течки. Мы пропустили первые две и решились. Естественно, я был у нее первым. Я помню, как смотрел на нее и не верил, что она моя. Потому что я бы влюбился в Алису, даже не будь у нас связи.  
Дерек спрятал улыбку. Все испытывают подобные чувства к паре.  
  
– А за три месяца до выпускного Алиса почувствовала другого альфу, – Бойд опять выпил и уставился в заставленный папками шкаф.  
– Какого еще другого альфу? – не выдержал Дерек, окончательно запутавшись.  
– Слышал про ложные связи? – Бойд повернулся к нему и пьяно усмехнулся. – Только знаешь что? Это херня. Они не ложные. Просто некоторым достается выбор – сразу две альфы или две омеги, и к кому потянет сильнее, тот и пара. И ко мне Алису тянуло меньше.  
– Но ведь это же редкость! – у Дерека от напряжения даже заныло в висках. – Один случай на миллион!  
– Один на десять тысяч, но, я думаю, встречается чаще. Не все регистрируют, – поправил его Бойд. – В любом случае, какая разница? Алиса выбрала этого гондона Фила и уехала с ним в Техас. Они поженились, а через три месяца после свадьбы он ее впервые избил.  
– Его арестовали?  
  
– Алиса не стала заявлять. Она считала, что сама виновата. Фил винил ее за то, что она спуталась со мной. Что я был у нее первым. Что она проводила со мной течки. Его бесило просто все, а отдельно то, что я черный. А я продолжал ее чувствовать, как пару. Каждый ее синяк, каждое сломанное ребро, – Бойд ненадолго замолк и, собравшись с силами, продолжил. – Когда он снова поднял на нее руку, я приехал к Филу «поговорить». Все прошло удачно, он зассал, но не успел я вернуться домой, как Алиса позвонила мне в слезах. Она кричала, чтобы я не вмешивался в ее жизнь, чтобы я забыл, кто она такая. Она сказала, что любит меня, что она по-прежнему чувствует меня, когда случается что-то серьезное, но мы больше не должны общаться. Ее альфа – Фил. Я поклялся ей больше не вмешиваться. Через полгода он снова начал ее бить, а еще через два Алиса родила ему дочку, и он перестал поднимать на нее руку, перейдя на оскорбления. Теперь Алиса сама себя режет, то бритвой, то кухонным ножом: так ей проще справляться со стрессом. Иногда я это чувствую, иногда нет. Но в любом случае, пока она жива, мы с ней связаны и другой омеги у меня не будет. И, по правде говоря, я не хочу другую. Мне нравится наша связь, даже такая. Приятно понимать, что когда будешь подыхать, хоть один человек на земле переживет это с тобой. Верно, Дерек?  
Бойд поднял на него глаза, и Дерек беспомощно пожал плечами. Он не знал, как реагировать.  
  
– Мне жаль, – сказал он после паузы. – Почему ты раньше не рассказывал?  
– А смысл? – хмыкнул Бойд. – Я пережил это, давным-давно. Зачем молоть языком?  
– Когда ты чувствовал ее последний раз? – спросил Дерек. – Твою Алису?  
– Летом. Помнишь, у нас был деловой ужин с газетчиками, и я молчал весь вечер, а ты отдувался в одиночку?   
Дерек кивнул. Еще бы он не помнил тот ужин! Он вернулся после него домой, нашел спящего на своем диване Стайлза и оставил его переночевать. Первый и единственный раз, когда они спали в одной кровати.  
– Вот тогда это и было. Ей было очень плохо. Не знаю почему, – Бойд вздохнул, встряхнулся и допил скотч. – Так что, друг, я знаю, что такое связь. И ты тоже это знаешь. Поэтому садись в машину и отправляйся в Беркли, пока рядом с твоим Стайлзом не появился альфа, который сможет перебить вашу связь. Не продолбай все, как ты это умеешь.  
– У меня весь стол завален работой, – Дерек посмотрел на гору папок и распечаток. – Куда я поеду? Сегодня четверг, завтра у меня несколько встреч, а на выходных надо проштудировать досье на колледж. Нельзя идти к дружку мэра без подготовки.  
– Твои встречи поделим мы с Эрикой, а досье можно читать, где угодно. Хватит искать отмазки, – Бойд нахмурился. – Вали!   
– Он меня пошлет, – сказал Дерек, обдумывая озвученный вариант. В принципе, все решаемо. А если будет нужен его совет, Эрика позвонит.  
  
– Ну а ты его уболтаешь, – отрезал Бойд. – И я, кстати, верю в парня. Он уже не раз на тебе обжегся. Стайлз поумнел, вырос и после того, как он вдоволь потыкает тебя мордой в дерьмо, вцепится в тебя зубами и когтями. Он не ласковый робкий омежка из теленовелл пятидесятых, Дерек, не обманывайся! Он тебя заберет, как только убедится, что на этот раз ты серьезен. А из того, что я вижу, понятно – ты чертовски серьезен.   
– Ладно, – Дерек встал и с растерянностью осознал, что действительно сделает это. – Я поеду в Беркли. Только захвачу из дома смену одежды.  
– Хороший мальчик, – осклабился Бойд. Он тоже встал, подошел к Дереку, и оскал сменился искренней улыбкой. Бойд обнял его и похлопал по спине. – Айзек закажет тебе номер в Шаттук Плазе, там шикарно. Удачи.  
– Спасибо, – Дерек посмотрел на часы. Уже почти три, ему нужно выезжать немедленно. – Я… Да, спасибо Бойд.   
Он оглянулся на свой стол, испытав смутную вину, что так все бросает, но какая разница? Работа подождет. И уж точно работа не важнее его отношений с парой. Бойд прав, надо действовать. Немедленно.  
Он и так потерял слишком много времени.   
  


  
  
Дерек вышел из машины, заблокировал дверь и глубоко вдохнул вечерний воздух. Ему нравился запах соленой воды, пропитавший Беркли до самых окраин. Дерек достал сигареты, закурил и прислонился к дверце Камаро. По его расчетам ждать придется около получаса.  
До самого Беркли Дерек добрался быстро: прихватив из лофта свой «чемодан путешественника», он уже к восьми вечера не только въехал в город, но и зарегистрировался в отеле. Номер ему достался шикарный: Айзек не оплошал, заказав комнаты с видом на залив. С пятого этажа открывался отличный вид на бухту, да и сам номер удовлетворил бы самый взыскательный вкус. Уютная гостиная в золотисто-коричневых тонах с удобными креслами, столиком, кушеткой и рабочей зоной и замечательная спальня: просторная и без вычурности изысканная. Есть, за что брать триста долларов в сутки.  
Дерек принял душ, переоделся, поужинал в ресторане отеля и там же, путем методичных изысканий, вычислил таинственного Итана. У Малии в друзьях нашлось всего трое с таким именем, и лишь один был альфой. Благослови господи социальные сети – спустя двадцать минут Дерек уже знал про этого Итана все: от музыкальных вкусов до боязни рептилий. Самой большой удачей оказалась привязанность Итана к «Форсквер» – Дерек не только выяснил, в какой кофейне Итан считается «мэром», но и то, где он сегодня ужинает. Итан зачекинился в ресторанчике неподалеку, потом выложил в инстаграмм свои запеченные мидии, а через полчаса – персиковый коблер с мороженым. Дальнейшее развитие событий было предсказуемым: сейчас они выпьют кофе и пойдут обратно к общагам, Итан жил в соседнем со Стайлзом здании. Здесь-то Дерек их и встретит.  
  
Он выкинул окурок в урну, достал из кармана освежитель для рта и попрыскал. Телефон завибрировал: Эрика предупреждала, что сбросит ему на почту все, что Айзек нароет на колледж и ректора. Дерек удалил уведомления о пришедших письмах и зевнул. Всю дорогу до Беркли он не мог отделаться от мыслей, каково Бойду жить с такой связью. Дерек понимал, что не может помочь, и это огорчало. С другой стороны, у каждого в жизни свое дерьмо, и главное – научиться с этим жить, если уж нет вариантов исправить ситуацию. У Бойда их действительно не было, а вот Дереку есть что налаживать. Он поморщился и повел плечами. В принципе, Дерек представлял, как пойдет их со Стайлзом разговор, но все равно нервничал. Он привык ежедневно разгребать тонны всевозможных проблем и иметь дело с очень разными людьми, но перспектива обычной беседы со своим омегой его напрягала. Ведь на этот раз цель не в том, чтобы выиграть: продавить собеседника, переубедить, может быть, немного обмануть. Дереку надо было объясниться и попробовать вернуть потерянное доверие. Убедить Стайлза, что он перестал жить прошлым и готов занять место его альфы, взять на себя ответственность.  
Это будет непросто, и, даже если Стайлз сегодня пойдет ему навстречу, работы предстоит много. Но вот это Дерека не пугало: он станет завоевывать Стайлза столько, сколько потребуется. И добьется успеха.  
  
На боковой дорожке появились две мужские фигуры, раздался громкий смешок, и Дерек вздрогнул, моментально узнав голос. Это был Стайлз – в новеньких джинсах, своих парадных конверсах и симпатичной клетчатой рубашке поверх белой футболки. Прикид в стиле сельской романтики, как называла такое Кора. Стайлзу очень шло. Дерек перевел взгляд на альфу и скривился. Хорошая фигура и модные тряпки, но зацепиться не за что. Таких парней много, и все они как под копирку: популярная прическа, популярный парфюм, популярные бренды одежды. Если повезет, этот Итан обзаведется индивидуальностью лет через десять. Может, он и славный парень, но Стайлза он определенно не заслуживает.  
Дерек расправил плечи и пошел прямиком к остановившейся на дорожке парочке. Итан достал телефон и копался в нем, о чем-то переговариваясь со Стайлзом, а тот стоял рядом и ждал.  
– Да, все нормально, – услышал Дерек слова Итана. – Комната свободна до утра. Или все-таки к тебе?  
– Джексон вроде ночует дома. Да и номер четыре… Лучше к тебе.  
Дерек улыбнулся. Стайлз говорил расслабленно и спокойно, с ноткой флирта, но Дерек-то отлично чувствовал его эмоции. И там было _пусто_. Дерек знал, что Стайлз немного замерз – продуло вечерним ветром, – что он равнодушен и капельку напряжен – как человек, который сомневается в принятом решении, – что он устал и чем-то задет. Наверное, Стайлзу не понравилось, что во время их свидания Итан уделял так много внимания соцсетям.  
  
– Тогда пошли, – Итан улыбнулся, сунул телефон в карман и шагнул к Стайлзу, видимо, намереваясь поцеловать. – У нас впереди…  
– Привет, – громко сказал Дерек, появившись у Стайлза за спиной. Он решительно обнял обомлевшего от неожиданности Стайлза за талию и протянул свободную руку Итану. – Итан, верно? Я Дерек. Альфа Стайлза.  
– Э-э-э? – Итан моргнул раз, другой и механически пожал Дереку руку. – Эм, привет.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Стайлз, на удивление не став вырываться. – Дерек?  
– Я тебе расскажу, – с улыбкой пообещал Дерек и повернулся к Итану. – Я знаю, у вас были планы, но, как ты понимаешь, все отменилось.  
Итан нахмурился и посмотрел на Стайлза.  
– Что за фигня?  
– Итан, – Дерек повысил голос. – Развернись и свали, пока я с тобой вежлив. Я не буду повторять дважды.  
Итан прищурился, его челюсть дернулась, а губы сжались. Он постоял несколько секунд, оценивая вероятного противника, и сделал правильный вывод. Нет смысла драться с чужой парой, все равно у него не осталось шансов заполучить омегу.  
– Увидимся, – мрачно сказал Итан и пошел к своей общаге, на ходу нервно тряся рукой – убирал лезущие когти.  
  
– Ух ты, – прокомментировал Стайлз. – Разобрался. А почему все-таки без драки? Было бы еще эффектнее. Кстати, меня Джексон сдал?  
Вот теперь он скинул руку Дерека и встал напротив.  
– Нет, – Дерек отрицательно помотал головой. – Ты сам себя сдал. В переписке с Малией.  
– Теперь ты читаешь мои комментарии? – Стайлз присвистнул. – Лиам научил, как правильно совать нос в чужую жизнь?  
– Да, отчасти Лиам. Он отлично присматривает за своей омегой. Я взял на вооружение.  
– Пиздец, – Стайлз устало потер себе виски. – И как? Ты собой доволен? Знаешь, не так-то просто найти относительно нормального альфу. Спасибо, что все испортил. Итан мне почти нравился.  
– Не нравился, – возразил Дерек. – Тебе было никак.  
– О, ну тебе виднее, – съязвил Стайлз. – Окей, привет, Дерек, пока, Дерек, был рад повидаться.  
Он развернулся, чтобы уйти, и Дерек поймал его за локоть.  
– Я приехал не только ради того, чтобы отправить Итана спать в одиночку. Я хочу поговорить.  
  
– Ладно, – Стайлз снова повернулся к нему лицом. – О чем? Что-то случилось?  
– Я соскучился, – Дерек, отпустив Стайлза, легонько пожал плечами. – Мне захотелось тебя увидеть.  
– Ты увидел, – Стайлз изображал безразличие, но Дерек заметил, как у него дрогнули губы. Кажется, Дерек на правильном пути.   
– Те самые джинсы со стразами? – он указал на узор, идущий по бедрам и плавно перетекающие на ягодицы.   
– Э, да. Такие сейчас в моде. Самое то для свидания, – Стайлз приподнял подбородок, будто бросал Дереку вызов. Он просчитался. Стайлз хотел его разозлить, но Дерек испытал лишь прилив ненормальной нежности. Может, Стайлз и одевался для другого альфы, но сейчас его волновало мнение Дерека.  
– Странно это признавать, но тебе действительно идет. Не выглядит безвкусицей, даже наоборот.   
– Да блин! – вспыхнул Стайлз. – Серьезно? Ты будешь стоять и с каменной рожей обсуждать эти дебильные джинсы?  
– Я буду обсуждать с тобой что угодно, включая силлогизмы Аристотеля, – объяснил Дерек. – Джинсы, рецепты рагу, переводы с латыни, придирки Джексона, цены на бензин для мотоцикла. Я сказал – я соскучился по тебе. На что ты намекаешь? Ждешь, что я буду упрекать тебя за это свидание? Стайлз, я знаю, как мне повезло, что ты до сих пор всего лишь ходишь на свидания, а не спишь с какой-нибудь удачно подвернувшейся альфой. Не в том я положении, чтобы наорать на тебя и сказать, как я зол!  
  
– Ну, ты почти орешь, – усмехнулся Стайлз. Глаза у него возбужденно зажглись. – Надо же, какой ты паинька!  
– Я не паинька, – прищурился Дерек. – И я ревную.   
– Неужели? – с притворным сочувствием осведомился Стайлз. – Ну, побудь на моем месте, чувак. Хотя это нихрена не сравнимо с тем, что испытываешь, понимая, что прямо сейчас твоя пара пялит кого-то левого!   
– И не хочу это испытать, – Дерек глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями. – Я приехал еще раз извиниться. И, предупреждаю, я буду настойчив. Мы обсуждали с Бойдом, насколько я мудак, и сошлись, что придется идти на крайние меры.  
– Это какие? – насторожился Стайлз.  
– Он предложил украсть мегафон и орать у тебя под окнами любовные стихи, но я думаю действовать с б _о_ льшим размахом.  
– Господи, мало того, что ты повел себя, как последний сукин сын, так ты еще и посмешищем меня хочешь выставить! – Стайлз подошел и зло ткнул пальцем ему в грудь. – Ни за что! Только попробуй устроить что-нибудь такое, и я возьму пример с Мэйсона и уеду реально далеко!   
– Я не отпущу, – заявил Дерек. – Ты от меня не избавишься, не рассчитывай.   
– Не надо меня недооценивать, – Стайлз только теперь заметил, как близко они стоят, и слегка покраснел. – Не буду я тебя прощать. Возвращайся домой! Соскучился он, как же!  
– Очень соскучился, – Дереку отчаянно хотелось обнять Стайлза, но для этого было рано. Он подался вперед и шепнул ему на ухо: – Я целыми днями о тебе думаю.  
  
Стайлз прерывисто выдохнул и отпрянул, не поднимая на Дерека взгляд.  
– Я не буду с тобой спать, – заявил он после паузы. – Что это? Тебе стало скучно? Или как там, проснулась _физиология_? Так мое предложение утратило силу. Ты прав, я не хочу быть очередной заменой Пейдж, Дженнифер или кто там еще тебе понравился! Я устал быть на втором месте, так что садись в машину, Дерек, и уезжай. Немедленно.   
Стайлз наконец посмотрел на него. Он снова злился, глаза мерцали желтым, а губы дрожали от гнева.  
Дерек молча снял свою кожаную куртку и накинул Стайлзу на плечи.  
– Ты замерз, – произнес он, когда на лице Стайлза проступило недоумение. – И ты не замена, и никогда ей не был. Нет никакого второго места.  
– Ты можешь сделать мне одолжение и хотя бы не врать! – у Стайлза вылезли клыки. Он скинул куртку, но вместо того, чтобы вернуть ее Дереку, надел нормально и застегнул до горла. – Я…   
  
– Я люблю тебя, – перебил его Дерек, и когда Стайлз заткнулся, шокировано приоткрыв рот, продолжил. – И наша связь уже достаточно закрепилась, чтобы ты знал, что я не лгу. Я понимаю, ты видишь нашу ситуацию по-своему, и это нормально. Но посмотри на нее моими глазами. Я уже однажды потерял свою омегу. Представь, как страшно влюбиться снова, привязаться, врасти друг в друга, поверить, что будешь с этим человеком до конца жизни – и понимать, что это может прекратиться в любой момент. Я ничего не смог сделать, чтобы защитить Пейдж. Ни-че-го. И я боюсь, что однажды я не смогу защитить тебя. Мне казалось, что если мы будем держать дистанцию, наша связь будет не такой сильной или мои чувства будут на этот раз слабее, и если что-то случится – я перенесу это легче. И я ошибся. Мы толком не были вместе, господи, мы даже не спали с тобой, а меня тянет к тебе, как магнитом. Я сижу в офисе и слышу твой голос. Я смотрю на шерифа и вижу в нем твои черты. Я захожу в магазин и думаю, что надо купить что-то сладкое, потому что ты лакомка. И я не могу больше прятать голову в песок и цепляться за прошлое.   
  
Дерек замолчал, переводя дыхание, а Стайлз, засунувший до этого озябшие пальцы в карманы куртки, вытащил наружу сигареты с зажигалкой и, достав одну, прикурил.  
– Ты же бросил.  
– Мне сейчас надо, – объяснил Стайлз, сделав затяжку. – Дерек, все, что ты сказал – просто слова. Они мне нравятся, не скрою, но они не дают никаких гарантий.  
– В отношениях не бывает гарантий, – Дерек покосился на прошедшую неподалеку шумную компанию. – Стайлз, у нас с тобой два варианта. Или мы пробуем начать сначала и строим полноценные отношения как пара. Или живем каждый своей жизнью и рвем связь. Мы нашли друг друга два года назад, пора принимать решение. Я хочу быть с тобой как твой альфа и в перспективе – муж. Осталось понять, чего хочешь ты.  
– Как интересно, что мы принимаем решение, когда тебе это стало удобно! – огрызнулся Стайлз. – И если я сейчас скажу тебе нет, получится, что ты у нас страдалец. Дерек хотел отношений, а Стайлз, ублюдок, его отверг! Умно!  
Дерек протянул руку, забрал у Стайлза полуистлевшую сигарету и затянулся.  
  
– Эй!  
– Ты все равно не куришь, – отмахнулся Дерек. Телефон в кармане завибрировал, и он не глядя сбросил сигнал. – Так что? Стайлз меня отверг?  
– А ты не хочешь дать Стайлзу подумать?   
– Я хочу его поцеловать. И обнять. И снять со Стайлза одежду. Давать Стайлзу думать я совсем не хочу, – признался Дерек.  
– Это почему? – голос у Стайлза был хмурым, но уголки губ задрожали в сдерживаемой улыбке.  
– Ну, – Дерек вздохнул и щелчком отшвырнул окурок. – Стайлз умный bebé. Зачем ему альфа вроде меня? Какие у Дерека достоинства? Богатство, отличная работа, стабильный доход, связи? Чушь, Стайлзу это не надо. Может быть, внешность? Я слышал, что довольно красив и очень сексуален, но разве Стайлз обращает внимание на такие вещи? Нет. А может, я еще и влюблен по уши и готов вывернуться ради Стайлза наизнанку? Но это же скучно! Если Стайлз как следует подумает – у меня точно не останется ни-ка-ких шансов.  
  
– Ты не представляешь, как сильно я сейчас хочу тебя ударить! – с изумлением пробормотал Стайлз. – Блядь, как ты бесишь, Дерек! Да я ненавижу тебя и твою тупую самодовольную рожу! Да нахер все!  
Он покачал головой, кусая губы, чтобы согнать с них недоверчивую улыбку, и Дерек ловко обнял Стайлза и поймал ртом кончик его уха. Теперь он не сомневался: его простили. Ну или простят в самом ближайшем будущем.  
Стайлз спас свое ухо, кое-как увернувшись от Дерека, и тот ограничился легким поцелуем в щеку.  
– Пойдем к тебе?  
– Нет, не пойдем, – заупрямился Стайлз. Они все еще стояли в обнимку. – Нафига?  
– Чтобы ты мог меня безнаказанно ударить, – предложил Дерек. – Ты же хотел. В публичном месте нельзя избивать людей, даже своего альфу. Поверь мне, я знаю закон.  
– Я тоже знаю, я сын шерифа, – напомнил Стайлз. – Тебе что, негде переночевать?  
– Я всегда могу поспать в машине, – сказал Дерек. – Но я бы предпочел твою постель.  
– Твоя наглость не имеет границ, – упрекнул его Стайлз. – Ладно, ты можешь подняться в мою комнату, но не стоит на что-то рассчитывать.  
Дерек кивнул и, обняв Стайлза за талию, повел к зданию общежития. Они вошли внутрь, поднялись на лифте на шестой этаж, и Стайлз открыл дверь в комнату. Внутри было темно.  
  
Стайлз нерешительно замер на пороге и повернулся к Дереку.  
– Слушай, мы поговорили, и я тебя услышал. Но мне нужно время, чтобы все обдумать и собраться с мыслями. Серьезно, Дерек, иди – сними отель, выспись, а утром мы все нормально обсудим еще раз, идет? Я…   
Не дав Стайлзу закончить, Дерек впихнул его в темноту и на ощупь закрыл дверь. Он вжал Стайлза в стену, тот вскрикнул от неожиданности и вздрогнул, когда Дерек принялся целовать ему шею и линию подбородка. Первым в ноздри ударил запах, знакомый и любимый, тот, по которому Дерек так успел соскучиться, а следом обрушилось все остальное. Горьковатый привкус на коже – след от одеколона, чужое сбивчивое дыхание, тепло тела, скрип кожаной куртки – Стайлз пытался то ли отпихнуть его, то ли обнять. Дерек что-то пробормотал, добрался до приоткрывшихся от его прикосновения губ и окончательно потерялся. Больше никто не сопротивлялся. Стайлз гладил его по голове, то и дело цепляясь Дереку за волосы и оттягивая их назад в грубоватой ласке, и жадно отвечал на поцелуи, постанывая от удовольствия. Дерек в ответ весь сосредоточился на нем, на движениях языка, на их смешавшейся слюне, и сам не заметил, когда это его руки легли Стайлзу на задницу и начали ее мять, царапая ладони нашитыми на ткань стразами.   
  
Стайлз отстранился от него, разорвав поцелуй, и перевел дыхание. Он взглянул на Дерека, погладил его ладонью по щеке и снова потянулся к нему, увлекая в новый поцелуй. Дерек ответил и просунул пальцы под джинсы, лаская мокрую от пота ямочку на пояснице. Его бросило в дрожь от прикосновения к голой коже, а Стайлз хрипло выдохнул, пьяно улыбнулся и опять полез целоваться. Дерек потянулся свободной рукой к ширинке, и его вдруг ослепило ярким светом.  
– Стайлз, блядь, я думал, ты пойдешь… О, – сказал Джексон, пялясь на них обоих. – Привет, Дерек.  
– Привет, – Дерек прочистил горло, отпустил Стайлза и отошел на полшага. Чертов Джексон! Как же он не вовремя.  
Дерек заставил себя улыбнуться и, окинув Джексона взглядом, вежливо спросил:  
– Ходил на пробежку?  
– Да, – подтвердил Джексон. Он бы красный, вспотевший, и Дерека передернуло от запаха. От Джексона несло _неправильным_ омегой. – Помогает заснуть. Эм, не ждал, что ты сегодня приедешь.  
– Сюрприз, – пробормотал Дерек, чувствуя, как злость постепенно исчезает. Может, и хорошо, что Джексон их прервал.  
– Да уж, сюрприз, – Стайлз тоже прокашлялся и нервно пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы.  
Это ничуть не помогло – он по-прежнему выглядел, как омега из порно: уже распаленный, но еще не выебанный. Самый сладкий момент. Да блядь.  
  
– Добро пожаловать, – хмыкнул Джексон, снимая со лба полоску в цветах штата. Вся его спортивная форма была в сине-золотой гамме, включая беговые кроссовки. – Я думал, Стайлз, у тебя другие планы. Ты…  
– Дерек выследил нас с Итаном и заставил его убраться. Так что я снова динамщик – пожрал за чужой счет и свалил со своим альфой, – Стайлз прошел мимо Дерека и сел на свою кровать. Подумав, он расстегнул кожаную куртку, снял ее и повесил на стул.   
– Отлично, Итан получил урок – никогда не связывайся с омегой, у которого уже есть пара, – Джексон пожал плечами. – Дерек, ты остаешься ночевать?  
– Нихрена он не остается! – запротестовал Стайлз.  
– Да, сегодня я сплю здесь, – произнес Дерек. – Не беспокойся, мы не будем тебе мешать.  
– Пиздец, – Стайлз насупился, снял рубашку и аккуратно повесил ее в шкаф, оставшись в одной футболке. Он вытащил пижамные штаны и кинул их на кровать, но переодеваться не спешил. Дерек догадывался почему: Стайлз завелся, пока они обжимались, и не хотел никому показывать, как сильно его член натягивает ткань трусов.   
Джексон подошел к мини-холодильнику и вытащил оттуда воду и протеиновый коктейль. Воду он выпил сразу, а стакан с коктейлем стал трясти в руке.  
Дерек снял туфли, кинул телефон на принадлежавший Стайлзу комод и снял футболку. Уже одиннадцать, а этим двоим завтра на занятия. Пора ложиться.  
  
– Иди и спи в машине! – Стайлз поджал губы и сел на кровати по-турецки. – Серьезно. Ты не будешь здесь ночевать.  
– Ух ты, – присвистнул Джексон, закончив трясти коктейль. – Да, на тебе эти татушки смотрятся очень круто. Не то, что на Стайлзе.  
– Трискелион и на нем выглядел отлично, – не согласился Дерек. Тату на Стайлзе почти полностью выцвели, и он об этом жалел.  
– Ага, – Джексон, не скрываясь, облизнул пресс Дерека взглядом и повернулся к Стайлзу: – На твоем месте я бы уже простил его. Я вырос среди красавчиков, и на случай, если ты не разбираешься – это редкий экземпляр даже по меркам Лос-Анджелеса!  
– Ты охуел? – вспыхнул Стайлз. – Джексон, тебе что, врезать? Почему бы тебе не выхлебать эту дрянь и не свалить в душ? Нашел, на что смотреть!  
– О-о-о, – Джексон поморщился. – Давай без этого. У меня есть альфа, и я ни на кого не променяю Киру, но это не значит, что я вдруг ослеп! Или я должен проявить омежью солидарность и назвать его жирным уродом?   
– Отлично, – Стайлз поджал губы, встал и начал со злостью снимать с себя джинсы. Они были узкими, и ему пришлось повозиться.  
  
– Так тебе действительно негде спать? – Джексон выпил примерно половину коктейля и взял передышку.  
– У меня номер в Шаттук Плазе, – ответил Дерек и тоже вытащил из холодильника воду. После поцелуев ему хотелось пить.  
– Ну ты и урод! – Стайлз кинул в него джинсами, и Дерек чуть-чуть облился водой. – Вот и проваливай туда!  
– Классный отель, – Джексон понимающе прищурился. – И насколько ты приехал?  
– Уеду в понедельник утром, больше не могу остаться. Дела.  
– Три дня, – Джексон понимающе покачал головой. – Кстати, отель ведь недешевый. Сколько ты платишь за номер?  
– Триста в сутки.  
– Что? – у Стайлза расширились глаза. – Триста баксов в сутки? Ты спятил? Дерек, здесь полно приличных отелей за меньшую сумму! Ты не мог выбрать что-то поскромнее?  
Джексон закатил глаза, явно обо всем догадавшись, а Дерек повернулся к Стайлзу:  
– Какая разница, сколько я плачу за номер?  
– Да я бы скорее спросил, как можно, выбирая между номером в Шаттук Плазе и нашей общагой, выбрать нашу общагу. Но ответ очевиден, – Джексон допил свой коктейль и сделал еще глоток воды. – Ладно, я ушел мыться. Когда вернусь – ложимся?  
– Ложимся, – отозвался Стайлз и прокричал ему в спину: – Эй! И какой же ответ очевиден?  
Но Джексон ему не ответил, скрывшись за дверью ванной комнаты.  
  
– В отеле нет тебя, – объяснил за него Дерек. Он расстегнул пояс на джинсах и внимательно посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза. – Детка, ты разрешишь мне поспать с тобой?  
– Если я откажу, что-то изменится? – проворчал Стайлз, забираясь под одеяло. – Ты что, уйдешь?  
– Если ты действительно не хочешь ночевать вместе – конечно, я уйду, – устало сказал Дерек. Он выложился, и ему требовалась передышка. – Я знаю границы.  
– Я уже пытался тебя выпроводить, а ты полез меня лапать.  
– Это да или нет?  
– Ладно, спи, – Стайлз скрестил руки. – Но кровать маленькая, нам вдвоем тут будет неудобно.  
– Нам будет отлично, – Дерек разделся до трусов, и Стайлз нехотя откинул одеяло, позволяя залезть к себе.  
– Почему ты это делаешь? – спросил Стайлз, отодвинувшись так, чтобы не соприкасаться с Дереком телами. – Откуда взялся этот напор?  
– Он тебе неприятен? – Дерек оперся локтем на подушку. – Я пережал?  
– Просто я пытаюсь понять, кто ты, – помедлив, объяснил Стайлз. – Мы общаемся два года, и вдруг ты ведешь себя, как незнакомец.   
– Я все тот же, – Дерек наклонился и поцеловал Стайлза в плечо, прямо через футболку. – Но я в критической ситуации и вынужден действовать жестко.  
Стайлз взглянул на него, усмехнулся и промолчал. Он полежал чуть-чуть и передвинулся с края кровати на середину. Поближе к Дереку.  
  
Дерек погладил большим пальцем родинки на его щеке, Стайлз моргнул и разомкнул губы. Но Дерек не стал реагировать на молчаливый призыв. На этот раз никакого принуждения.  
– Теперь ты ждешь команды?  
Дерек покачал головой. Он провел ладонью по груди Стайлза, задержал ее на талии и наклонился. Стайлз шевельнул губами, и теплый воздух пощекотал Дереку кожу вокруг рта.  
– Стайлз принял решение?  
– Стайлз в процессе и не против лишних аргументов.  
Дерек улыбнулся и нежно поцеловал его в краешек рта. Стайлз царапнул его по плечу, повернулся к Дереку, чтобы было удобнее, и их губы встретились, больше лаская и пробуя друг друга, чем по-настоящему целуя.  
– Такие аргументы подходят? – Дерек уложил Стайлза на подушку и, перейдя на более интимный тон, уточнил: – Тебе хорошо?  
– Да, – Стайлз провел пальцами по его шее и ключицам. – Ложись, Джексон, скоро выйдет из душа. А я не хочу при нем. Достаточно, что он нас застукал.  
– Это так смешно, – Дерек послушно лег, и Стайлз устроил голову у него на плече. – Мне скоро двадцать девять, а меня застукали, когда я втихаря целовался со своим собственным омегой. Позор.  
  
Стайлз рассмеялся и затих. Он опустил взгляд и робко дотронулся до татуировки Дерека на груди. Строчки на латыни.   
_Против силы смерти в садах нет лекарств._  
Ложь. Иногда лекарство все-таки существует, хотя за него приходится дорого заплатить.  
– Эм, я… Я тоже задолжал тебе извинения, – сказал Стайлз, не поднимая глаз. Пальцы снова и снова водили по окрашенной коже. – Мне жаль, что я тогда разбил эти горшки. Я не знал, поверь, это была случайность! Я бы никогда не сделал этого специально, не стал бы их бить, чтобы уничтожить твои воспоминания. На самом деле мне стыдно. До сих пор.  
– Я знаю, что ты не похож на своего дружка. Твой Джексон бы взорвал весь лофт целиком, – Дерек поймал его руку и поцеловал Стайлзу пальцы. Ему не хотелось снова ворошить прошлое. – Стайлз, все нормально. Давай забудем про это.  
– Это сложно, – Стайлз сглотнул. – В этом минусы связи – я точно знаю, насколько больно я тебе сделал. А потом ты сделал больно мне. Это так тупо.  
– Мы еще много раз сделаем друг другу больно, – вздохнул Дерек и добавил: – Ну, я на это надеюсь.  
– Ты вообще знаешь слово «оптимизм»? – Стайлз рассержено ткнул его в бок.   
– Иногда мне с трудом удается быть оптимистом, – Дерек постарался произнести это беззаботно, но со Стайлзом было бессмысленно притворяться. От пары непросто что-то скрыть.   
Стайлз посмотрел на него, и у Дерека кольнуло в сердце от нежности в его глазах. Стайлз облизнулся, приоткрыл рот, будто хотел что-то сказать, но тут из ванной вышел Джексон, благоухая ванильным гелем для душа.  
  
– Хорошо смотритесь вместе, – рассеянно похвалил он и зевнул. – Я выключаю свет?  
– Давай, – быстро подтвердил Стайлз.   
Джексон тут же шлепнул по выключателю и завозился, укладываясь.  
– А раньше вы оба в это время шли тусить, – шепнул Дерек Стайлзу на ухо.  
– Какое тусить, у меня пары с десяти! А у Джексона вообще лабораторные занятия с половины девятого, – возмутился Стайлз. – Нельзя быть сонными, иначе ничего толком не поймешь!  
– Рад слышать, – Дерек поцеловал его в висок и аккуратно повернул к себе спиной, устраиваясь сзади. – Удобно?  
– Не знаю, – предсказуемо ответил Стайлз. – Хм, да. Кажется, удобно! Да, мне так нравится.  
– Если ты не заткнешься, я натравлю на тебя номер четыре, – сонно пробубнил Джексон.  
– Что такое номер четыре? – удивился Дерек, припомнив, что уже слышал это словосочетание. И в переписках Стайлза оно мелькало.  
– Игуана Джексона, она в аквариуме. Завтра покажу.  
– Ладно, – Дерек зевнул и покрепче обнял Стайлза. – Спокойной ночи.  
– И тебе.  
Стайлз поерзал, вытянул ноги, потрогав ступней лодыжку Дерека, и успокоился. Дерек еще раз вдохнул поглубже его запах, расслабился и подумал, что выпишет Бойду премию, когда вернется. Или даст дополнительную неделю отпуска.  
Бойд заслужил.


	12. Chapter 12

  
  
– И откуда же взялось это имя? Номер четыре? – спросил Дерек, разглядывая спящую на коряге игуану. Он давно был готов выходить, а Стайлз до сих пор носился по комнате, собираясь на учебу. Удивительно. Когда Стайлз подрабатывал у него летом, он хорошо себя проявил, и на рабочем месте у него был порядок. Так почему на своей территории он такой разгильдяй?  
– Количество ее побегов, – объяснил Стайлз, проверяя, пишет ли ручка. – Каждый раз, когда она выбирается из аквариума, а мы ее успешно ловим, она получает новое имя. Номер четыре держится уже полторы недели.   
– Как вам вообще разрешили ее оставить? Это же общага.  
– Это подарок папочки Джексона. И он лично приехал к коменданту, чтобы объяснить, как игуана важна для его любимого сыночка. Там такой омега, Дерек. Ему никто не отказывает, – Стайлз встал посреди комнаты и окинул ее внимательным взглядом. – Вроде все.  
– А теперь переоденься, – посоветовал Дерек. – На улице прохладно, а ты в одной рубашке.  
– Блин! – Стайлз без возражений содрал рубашку, заглянул в свой комод, покачал головой и полез в вещи Джексона, выудив оттуда красную толстовку от «Пумы». – Нормально?  
– Да, если твой дружок не будет возражать.  
  
– Не будет, – Стайлз застегнул молнию до середины и рассовал по карманам телефон, деньги, пропуск, наушники и айпод. – Пока я говорю его отцу, что его сын самый прилежный в мире омега, Джексон закрывает глаза на то, какой я мерзкий.  
– А почему его отец тебя слушает? – Дерек постучал пальцем по аквариуму, но игуана не отреагировала.  
– Я ему понравился, когда был у Уиттморов на Рождество.  
Дерек нахмурился. Знал он таких альф в возрасте, симпатизирующих юным чистеньким омежкам. А Стайлз, небось, со своей наивностью, принял интерес мистера Уиттмора за чистую монету.  
– Понравился? – переспросил Дерек, продумывая, как поделикатнее затронуть тему. – И чем же?  
– Бог мой! – выругался Стайлз, неожиданно проницательно посмотрев на Дерека. – Серьезно? Дерек, да не в том смысле! У него сумасшедший, но крепкий брак.  
– Ладно, прости, – Дерек поднял руки. – Скажи, во сколько ты сегодня закончишь?  
– Хм, дай подумать, – Стайлз сосредоточенно облизнул губы. – До двух у меня занятия, потом перекус и учебная группа… Я освобожусь часам к четырем.  
  
– Учебная группа?  
– Да, там несколько чуваков… – Стайлз вздохнул. – Они странные, но прикольные, а в одиночку учиться сложнее. Ты бы видел, какие тексты нам задали на перевод! Кое-что сдавать только к концу семестра, но начинать надо уже сейчас.  
– Ты сдашь, – Дерек улыбнулся. Было приятно видеть, как Стайлз увлечен своими занятиями. Он аж светился, едва речь заходила об учебе. Приятная перемена.  
– Постараюсь, – Стайлз закинул сумку на плечо. – А ты? Что будешь делать целый день?  
– Поброжу по кампусу, – Дерек встал и поправил свою футболку. – Мэр навязал нам в качестве клиента городской колледж, хотят реанимировать свой имидж и повысить популярность среди местной молодежи.   
– Ого! – Стайлз уважительно присвистнул. – Это крутой проект! Хочешь подглядеть, как у нас тут все устроено и перенести опыт Калифорнийского на наш колледж?   
– Да, что-то в этом роде.  
– Здорово, – одобрил Стайлз. – Если хочешь, я тоже могу потом помочь. Расскажу, на что обращают внимание поступающие и студенты.  
– Это бы пригодилось, – обрадовался Дерек. – Я уже подзабыл, что для меня было важно во времена студенчества.  
  
– Без проблем, – Стайлз улыбнулся, и Дерек ощутил исходившую от него теплую волну. Они действовали как пара, и им обоим это нравилось. – А что потом? Ты заберешь меня с учебы и…  
– Отведу тебя поесть, потому что твой перекус звучит несерьезно, – Дерек сделал паузу и продолжил: – Потом мы могли бы покататься на парусной лодке или заглянуть на смотровую площадку, а вечером я хотел показать тебе свой номер.  
– Ну давай покатаемся, я не против, – Стайлз удивленно посмотрел на него и недоверчиво прищурился. – А что с твоим номером? Он настолько пиздат, что ты хочешь им похвастаться? Там телек с особенно большой диагональю или какая-то супермеблировка? Блин, ты иногда ведешь себя, как ребенок.  
Стайлз снял с крючка ключ от комнаты, сунул его в карман и вытащил из холодильника небольшую бутылочку с водой. Он запихнул ее в сумку, застыл на пару секунд и медленно повернулся к Дереку.  
  
– О да, – сказал Дерек, увидев, как у Стайлза расширились зрачки, а по щекам пополз румянец. – _Я_ веду себя, как ребенок.  
– Так вот зачем ты снял номер за триста баксов! Классика: вкусный обед, романтическая прогулка и дорогущий номер, – Стайлз застегнул сумку и смущенно потер шею. – Ты планируешь… это?  
– Правильнее сказать – надеюсь, – осторожно поправил Дерек. – Я знаю, как все это выглядит со стороны, но если ты тоже хочешь…  
– Нет, – быстро ответил Стайлз. – То есть, к черту прогулку, мы можем ее вычеркнуть?  
– Что? – растерялся Дерек, еще не успев отойти от отказа.  
– Можно я отучусь, ты меня накормишь, и мы сразу пойдем в номер? – спросил Стайлз, глядя на Дерека исподлобья. – У нас весной было много романтики и летом тоже, и вчера ты мне устроил просто какое-то гребаное кино, а я не такой чувствительный, как Эллисон или Джексон. Я хочу секса. Я _очень_ хочу секса, ты сам видел – я был готов переспать с Итаном, а он, наверное, даже в процессе бы делал селфи, а потом попытался зачекиниться в моей заднице!   
  
– Скажи еще раз про Итана, и вместо учебы и номера в Шаттук Плазе, я трахну тебя прямо здесь, – пригрозил Дерек, с трудом справившись с когтями. Он подошел к Стайлзу и положил ладонь ему на щеку. – Ты уверен? Я не хочу тебя заставлять.  
– Ох, чувак, я бы сам тебя заставил, но у меня лекция через двадцать минут, – фыркнул Стайлз. Он качнулся вперед, поцеловал Дерека в губы – слишком страстно для обычного поцелуя на прощание – и улыбнулся. – Секс. Сегодня у нас будет секс, окей?  
– Окей, – хмыкнул Дерек. – Куплю презервативы.  
– Эм, ну вообще-то необязательно, – Стайлз покусал губу. – Я начал пить таблетки после того, как мы поругались и я решил, что в этом году точно найду себе кого-нибудь. Мне мистер Данбар подобрал. Они классные – и цикл регулируют, и остроту течки снижают до нормального уровня, и, конечно, защищают от беременности.  
– Ты собирался трахаться с Итаном без резинки? – вспыхнул Дерек. – Стайлз, ты…  
– На Итана я бы надел две! – перебил его Стайлз. – Спать без резинки я собираюсь с тобой, при условии, что ты не забывал о безопасности, когда ходил налево!  
  
– Я не забывал, – успокоился Дерек. – А неделю назад проходил медосмотр и сдавал анализы: Эрика нас всех отправила на всякий случай. Я здоров.  
– Круто, – кивнул Стайлз. – А я девственник. И хочу, э-э-э, естественного секса. Джексон говорит, гораздо прикольнее, когда кончают в тебя, а не в резинку.   
– Боже, Стайлз, – выдохнул Дерек, чувствуя, как просыпается член. – Иди на свои лекции, пожалуйста. Прямо сейчас.  
– Ты завелся! – Стайлз широко улыбнулся. – Блин, это офигенно! Я всего лишь говорил, а ты…  
– А ты как-то кончил, пока _я_ говорил, – напомнил ему Дерек. – Пойдем, иначе ты опоздаешь.  
– Это был хороший оргазм, – шепнул Стайлз, когда они вышли на лестничную площадку. – Но сегодня я рассчитываю на что-то получше.  
– Я приложу все усилия, – пообещал Дерек и шагнул в кабину подъехавшего лифта.  
  


  
  
– Это трофей, – объяснил Стайлз, убрав в карман солонку со стола. Они решили пообедать прямо в ресторане при отеле. – Мы с мамой часто забирали солонки и перечницы, а взамен оставляли щедрые чаевые. Где-то в гараже есть целая коробка с нашей коллекцией.  
– Жена и сын шерифа промышляли мелким воровством! Какой скандал, – усмехнулся Дерек.   
– О да, папа злился на нас, но терпел, – Стайлз допил свой кофе и поставил чашку на блюдце.  
От десерта он отказался, прямо объяснив, что если съест еще что-нибудь, то захочет спать, а не трахаться.   
Дерек не настаивал. Он встал из-за стола, положил на блюдечко чаевые – особенно _щедрые_ – и протянул Стайлзу руку. Они добрались до номера, Дерек приложил электронный ключ к замку, и Стайлз первым зашел внутрь.  
– Ого! – воскликнул он, едва успев оглядеться. – Да, тут реально шикарно!  
Дерек усмехнулся, снял туфли и сел в гостиной на кушетку, вытащив из кармана телефон. Пожалуй, он проверит почту, пока Стайлз исследует территорию.  
  
– Там настоящий траходром, – сообщил Стайлз, вернувшись из спальни. – И очень крутой матрас, я видел такие в рекламе. А какой телек! Я хочу что-нибудь посмотреть на нем. Слушай, мы можем поставить на нем Бэтмена? В этом отеле делают попкорн?  
– В этом отеле делают что угодно, – Дерек закончил проглядывать письма: ничего срочного. – И у них наверняка есть Бэтмен. Кстати, не только он. Ты когда-нибудь видел порно на большом экране?  
– О, – рот Стайлза округлился, а щенячий энтузиазм сменился серьезностью. – Нет, не видел. Но я бы посмотрел.  
– Угу, – невозмутимо согласился Дерек и добавил: – Ты первым в душ или я?  
– Я, – оживился Стайлз, всегда любивший прятать смущение за бурной деятельностью. – Не люблю идти вторым, слишком жарко, фу.  
Он вернулся в спальню, выглянул оттуда без толстовки и футболки и спросил:  
– Эм, мне после душа надо одеваться? Ну там… трусы?  
– А ты как думаешь?  
– Наверное, нет, – сказал Стайлз. – Халата хватит.  
– Правильно, – Дерек, не выдержав, улыбнулся, и Стайлз, закатив глаза, прошлепал в ванную комнату.  
  
Дерек выключил звук на телефоне и зашел в спальню. Он снял покрывало, убрал с подушек шоколадки с логотипом отеля и достал флакон со смазкой, устроив его на ночном столике. Подумав, он принес из мини-холодильника бутылку с водой, задернул шторы и приглушил свет. Спальня тут же преобразилась, обстановка стала интимной и почти домашней. Дерек кивнул сам себе, снял лишнюю одежду и убрал ее в шкаф. Едва он закончил с приготовлениями, из душа вышел Стайлз, громко восторгаясь массажными насадками и мягкостью халата.  
– Все нормально? – спросил Дерек, когда Стайлз замолк, войдя в спальню.  
– Да, – спокойно ответил тот. – Мне до сих пор не верится, что это происходит, вот и все. Я… Эй, а зачем ты купил смазку?  
– А что с ней не так?  
– Дерек, я – омега! У меня и так выделяется смазка!  
– Ну а я – альфа, и у меня крупный член, – сказал Дерек. – И смазка здесь на всякий случай. Не понадобится – отлично.  
  
– Ты продумал все до мелочей, – Стайлз усмехнулся, подошел и сел на кровать. Его кожа была розовой после горячего душа, а влажные волосы он зачесал назад. Стайлз выглядел по-домашнему сексуально, такой чистый, распаренный и расслабленный.  
– Разве это плохо?  
– Нет, это приятно. Даже заводит, – Стайлз рассмеялся. – Черт, я раньше читал об этом, но не верил. Оказывается, это правда секси, когда альфа, хм, заботится. Сразу хочется _отблагодарить_.  
– Запомни эту мысль, – Дерек наклонился и поцеловал его в щеку. – Я тоже вымоюсь и приду.   
– Не задерживайся, – попросил Стайлз.  
Дерек кивнул ему и ушел в душ, размышляя, почему так происходит. Самые банальные фразы и поступки становились особенными, когда дело касалось Стайлза и их отношений. И, зачем скрывать, ему это нравилось.  
  


  
  
– Ты тяжелый, – сказал Стайлз, пытаясь отдышаться после очередного поцелуя. – Сколько ты весишь, фунтов двести?  
– Немного меньше, – улыбнулся Дерек, забираясь рукой Стайлзу под халат. Пояс почти развязался, халат разъехался в стороны, обнажая грудь, но стыдливо прикрывая промежность. – Мне слезть?   
– Нет, блин! Это прикольное чувство.  
Стайлз, балуясь, закинул ногу ему на бедро, тут же уронил ее и повернул голову набок, словно приглашая поставить метку.  
– Укусить тебя? – предложил Дерек.  
Пока они больше дурачились, чем занимались любовью. Стайлз нервничал, несмотря на попытки держать лицо, и Дерек решил, что так им обоим будет проще. Он не стал снимать с себя полотенце, оставил Стайлзу халат и втянул своего омегу в безопасные объятия и долгие поцелуи. Это сработало. Стайлз развеселился, немного завелся и точно почувствовал себя увереннее.  
  
– Укуси, – легко согласился Стайлз. – Тогда вышло круто. И альфы реально шарахались.  
– Вряд ли дело было только в метке, – Дерек лизнул его за ухом. – Покажи мне идиота, который станет приставать к омеге, который откровенно занят? Я не просто так просил тебя запостить фотографии с нашего свидания в «Лабиринте».  
– Ха, но ведь это не было свиданием, ты ездил туда по работе! – возразил Стайлз, едва заметно двигая телом. Дерек гладил его по боку, то и дело задевая пальцами бедро, и Стайлзу это нравилось.  
– Нет, я туда ездил, потому что хотел провести день всех влюбленных со своей парой, а никак иначе тебя было не заманить, – признался Дерек. – Пришлось схитрить.  
– Эй! – Стайлз свел брови и посмотрел ему в глаза. – Но ведь ты потом открывал «Лабиринт» в Бикон-Хиллзе!  
– Да, я наудачу навестил Дашнера, и тот неожиданно согласился. Но моей целью был ты.  
– Вот ублюдок, – упрекнул Стайлз и тихонько застонал, когда Дерек задел большим пальцем тазовую косточку. Он снова лег щекой на подушку, и Дерек склонился и не раздумывая прокусил кожу на шее, оставляя свою метку. Стайлз прерывисто вздохнул, сжал пальцы в кулак и расслабился.  
  
Дерек слизал выступившую кровь, поцеловал мокрую кожу и сместил руку правее. Теперь он чувствовал жесткие паховые волоски, немного влажные и курчавые.  
– Чувак, еще немного и будет мистер Стайлз-младший, – смущенно предупредил его Стайлз.  
– Не терпится познакомиться, – Дерек отодвинулся от него и потерся кончиком носа о нос Стайлза. – Могу я развязать пояс?  
– И связать меня им? – поинтересовался Стайлз.  
– Не в этот раз, – ухмыльнулся Дерек.  
Что Стайлз думает? Он тут один умеет развлекаться?  
– О-о-о! Ну развязывай, – Стайлз деланно пожал плечами, а в его голос вернулась нотка страха.  
Дерек слез с него, аккуратно распутал узел и вытащил пояс у Стайлза из-под спины. Он кинул его в кресло и провел пальцем по глубокому вырезу, остановившись на том месте, где халат смыкался. Дерек надавил пальцем ниже, ткань поползла в разные стороны, размыкаясь, пока левая пола не упала на простыню, оставив Стайлза наполовину обнаженным.  
  
– Ты очень красивый, – тихо сказал Дерек, почувствовав новый приступ чужого волнения. – Горячий омега.  
– Бывают и погорячее, – пробормотал Стайлз. Он опять покраснел и стал тяжело дышать.  
– Не для меня, – Дерек коротко поцеловал его в губы, Стайлз ответил, и он поцеловал снова – погрубее и понастойчивее.  
Стайлз удивленно выдохнул и закусил губу, когда Дерек принялся целовать его шею и плечи. Он надавил клыками на метку, снова раня кожу, и Стайлз застонал в голос, выбитый из колеи новым ощущением.  
Еще бы. Прокусывание метки это как минет сразу после оргазма: мучительно и одновременно очень приятно.  
Дерек скинул со Стайлза и правую полу халата и отстранился, разглядывая своего омегу целиком. На груди розовели сморщенные аккуратные сосочки, редкие волоски собрались пониже ключиц в невыразительный кустик, а вот уже от пупка шла густая темная дорожка, обрамляя волосами симпатичный ровный член и небольшую мошонку.   
– Бог мой, – Стайлз закрыл глаза рукой, но прятаться от Дерека не стал. Он по-прежнему лежал, чуть расставив ноги, зато запах сразу стал гуще и привлекательнее.  
Омега возбудился и давал сигнал альфе, что можно действовать.  
  
– Не бойся, – ласково шепнул Дерек. Он снял с себя полотенце и кинул его на пол. Сразу стало лучше: больше ничего не давило на член, да и мокрая ткань перестала холодить кожу.  
– Это не страх, – Стайлз убрал руку и украдкой покосился на Дерека, рассматривая, что там у него внизу. – Хм.  
– Показать? – Дерек встал на колени и выпрямился, позволив члену тяжело качнуться. Как и у Стайлза, он крепко стоял, а у Дерека даже капельку подтекал предъэякулятом, пачкая живот прозрачными каплями. Но это было нормально: у мужчин-омег смазка выступала в анусе, а у мужчин-альф на члене. Нормальное свидетельство желания и готовности заняться любовью.  
– Ха! – Стайлз широко улыбнулся и облизал губы. – Хвастаешься?  
– Мне есть чем! – Дерек лег на бок рядом со Стайлзом и поцеловал его повыше соска. – Ну что, готов?  
Стайлз помедлил, повернулся к нему и поцеловал Дерека в губы долгим, тягучим поцелуем. Он больше не казался ни напуганным, ни излишне веселым. Движения стали мягче, дыхание успокоилось, взгляд потемнел, в нем появилось напряжение.   
Это было «да».  
  
Дерек снова его поцеловал, напоминая, что все хорошо, и перешел к настоящим ласкам. Он уже трогал Стайлзу соски, но это было лишь обманкой, затравкой к настоящему удовольствию. Теперь он действовал увереннее, облизывая и посасывая, напирая языком на самый кончик – прямо по нервным окончаниям. Стайлз завздыхал, заерзал, даже вплел пальцы Дереку в волосы, то ли отгоняя, то ли, наоборот, умоляя усилить нажим. В любом случае, ему нравилось: благодаря включившейся на полную катушку связи, Дерек ловил каждое ощущение Стайлза, чувствуя, как у него самого покалывает раздраженные соски. Дерек позволил ему передохнуть и стал гладить живот – худой и поджарый, несмотря на весь потребляемый Стайлзом фастфуд и сладкое. Дерек наклонился, поцеловал Стайлза под ребрами, лизнул около пупка и глубоко вдохнул. Головка члена была в каком-то дюйме от его рта, оглушая острым мускусным запахом, и Дерек очень хотел ее попробовать, но вот здесь лучше не спешить. Стайлз слишком заведен, и если он сейчас кончит, то ласки ануса станут ему неприятны.  
А Дерек просто свихнется, если не доберется до него в самое ближайшее время.  
  
– Ты трогал себя только пальцами? – спросил он, так и не прикоснувшись к члену. – Игрушки у тебя были?  
– Что? – Стайлз приподнял голову и посмотрел на Дерека. – А, нет, не были. Мне Джексон подарил одну штуку на Рождество, но я не пробовал. То есть, не вставлял. Только вибрацией пользовался.  
– Ясно, – Дерек провел пальцем по внутренней стороне бедра, задев аккуратные розовые яички, и Стайлз вздрогнул. Он упал затылком на подушку и что-то промычал.  
Дерек, не обращая внимания, спустился ниже и дотронулся до плотно сжатой дырочки. Ничего себе! Стайлз не врал, со смазкой у него все отлично. И сама дырка, и волоски вокруг нее были мокрыми, блестели от выделений и резко, но вкусно пахли. Дерек погладил ее и чуть-чуть надавил пальцем, проверяя, как у них дела. Дырочка нехотя разомкнулась, пропуская его внутрь, и Дерек напрягся.  
Стайлз был _узким_. Совсем узким, даже для девственника.  
– Детка, – позвал Дерек, убрав палец и нежно погладив мокрый анус. – Скажи, ты вообще когда-нибудь мастурбировал с проникновением?  
Стайлз молчал, уставившись в потолок, и Дерек, подтянувшись повыше, сел и посмотрел ему в лицо.  
  
– Нет, – ответил Стайлз, избегая встречаться с ним взглядом. – Я всегда думал, что моя альфа будет девчонкой, и меня не особенно тянуло. А когда выяснил, что это ты, решил, что тем более не стоит лезть самому.  
– Вообще никогда? – неверяще повторил Дерек, не в состоянии справиться с этой новостью. – Ни разу? Никак?  
– Неа, – Стайлз вздохнул и наконец посмотрел на него. Лицо у него стало виноватым. – Это проблема? Мне следовало, эм, подготовиться?  
– Это не проблема, – Дерек прочистил горло и ласково поцеловал его в губы. – Просто я буду еще осторожнее, чем собирался.   
– Блин, – Стайлз расстроено скривился. – Прости, я…  
– Стайлз, заткнись, – прервал его Дерек. – Давай начистоту – у меня сейчас чуть узел не распух от твоих признаний. Я так возбужден, что мне дышать трудно. Одна мысль, что ты вообще не тронут, доводит меня до какого-то безумия, и мне от этого не по себе. А когда я думаю, что я сам уговаривал тебя переспать с кем-то еще, мне хочется размозжить себе башку.   
– Ладно, – Стайлз робко улыбнулся. – Окей. Я рад. Но не надо ничего делать с башкой, она мне нравится.   
Дерек кивнул и снова его поцеловал.  
– Детка, я постараюсь аккуратно тебя растянуть и буду прислушиваться, но если что-то будет не так, сразу говори.   
– Да не волнуйся ты так, – Стайлз погладил его по шее. – Давай, действуй. Пожалуйста, Дерек, трахни меня уже, мне очень круто, но я хочу, чтобы все случилось.   
  
Дерек вернулся на свое прежнее место, прихватив со столика смазку, поцеловал Стайлзу живот и снова погладил его по дырке. Он аккуратно помассировал кожу вокруг, разминая ее и заставляя мышцы ануса натягиваться, и, улучив момент, пропихнул внутрь палец на две фаланги.  
Стайлз молчал, казалось, он перестал дышать, но Дерек услышал, как быстро забилось его сердце. Дерек улыбнулся и покрутил пальцем, нащупывая простату. У него никогда не было секса с парнями-омегами, но в принципе он отлично знал, что делать. Он погладил влажные стеночки и нашел, что искал – стоило прикоснуться к хорошо выделявшемуся бугорку, как Стайлз судорожно зашипел и сжался на его пальце.   
– Блядь, – выругался он и заткнул себе рот ладонью.  
  
Дерек, решив не комментировать, потер бугорок еще раз и убрал палец. Стоило ему вытащить его наружу, как из приоткрывшейся дырочки стекла тягучая капля смазки и размазалась по ягодицам. Дерек согнул ногу Стайлза в колене, опустил голову и повторил путь капли языком. Стайлз вздрогнул, по бедрам прошла мелкая дрожь. Дерек лизнул еще раз, дразня дырку, пощекотал ее кончиком языка и вернул палец обратно, а через несколько мгновений добавил второй.  
Теперь связь отозвалась, сигнализируя об удовольствии его омеги. Дерек чувствовал, как между ягодиц слегка печет, сладко и приятно. Он нащупал флакон со смазкой, выдавил оттуда немного и добавил на дырку. Дерек принялся двигать пальцами в неспешном, осторожном ритме, прислушиваясь к глухим стонам Стайлза и собственным ощущениям. Кажется, он был на верном пути.   
  


  
  
– Значит, без резинки? – спросил Дерек. У него пересохло во рту, и он забрал со столика воду и сделал пару глотков. – Уверен?  
– Да, – Стайлз тоже попил и обессилено распластался на простыне. – Я скоро сдохну.  
– Ни в коем случае, – заверил его Дерек, но не был уж так уверен в своей правоте.  
Его самого трясло от перевозбуждения. Он растягивал Стайлза так долго и мучительно медленно, что член разболелся и весь вымок. Дерек пропотел, да и от Стайлза несло дикой смесью пота и феромонов – а они были даже не в течке.  
Пиздец, это ведь самый обычный секс.  
Дерек проглотил слюну, сел между ног Cтайлза и развел их в стороны, облегчая себе доступ к его дырке. Она потемнела, припухла, увеличилась – и Дерек знал, что теперь спокойно войдет. Без узла, конечно, но узел они отложат на другой раз. Он подвинулся, вздохнул и, размазав свою смазку по члену, приставил головку. Стайлз захныкал, как ребенок, раздраженный новой заминкой, и Дерек плавно толкнулся внутрь. Он скользнул до конца и замер, завороженный вихрем ощущений. Дерек и забыл, каково это, быть со своей омегой, сцепиться с ней в единое целое. Он вспоминал это чувство, переживал его заново – и следом его накрывали другие, чужие эмоции. Чистая неприкрытая радость, чуть ли не торжество – и мощное удовлетворение. Дерек на инстинктах толкнулся глубже, вытащил до середины и снова вошел, нащупывая идеальный ритм. Больше не было необходимости прислушиваться к Стайлзу, он и так отлично его чувствовал. Стайлз лежал, широко расставив колени, хватался за простыни и гортанно стонал, захваченный своим первым по-настоящему правильным омежьим удовольствием. Стайлза имели, его брали, трахали, и он захлебывался своими эмоциями, пытаясь отдаться еще полнее. Он то расслаблял внизу мышцы, то стискивал Дерека сильнее, будто не желал выпускать из своего тела, и рычал, если Дерек сопротивлялся его играм. Рычал и наслаждался тем, что все идет не по его плану. Дерек ухватил Стайлза за мокрые бедра и задвигался быстрее, вбиваясь в растянувшуюся, хлюпавшую от количества их общей смазки дырку. Стайлз всхлипнул, и Дерек позвал его:  
– Стайлз. Стайлз, детка! Посмотри на меня!  
  
Стайлз с трудом моргнул, раскрыл глаза и встретился с ним взглядом. Он слабо улыбнулся, и его лицо опять исказилось – клыки нажали на губы, радужку окрасило ярко-золотым. У Дерека закружилась голова, яйца поджались, став почти каменными, а его собственный анус запульсировал. Узел стал распухать, Дерек поспешил вытащить член – и кончил, не успев извлечь его до конца. Сперма выплеснулась, и Стайлз, закричав, затрясся на кровати. Из его члена тоже потекла сперма – мелкими толчками, оставляя на коже живота маленькие прозрачные лужицы. Он закашлялся, и Дерек, выйдя целиком, кое-как дотянулся до воды и, сняв крышку, протянул бутылку Стайлзу. Тот еще раз кашлянул, сделал несколько хороших глотков и лег.  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарил он и шмыгнул носом.  
Дерек присмотрелся к нему и нахмурился. Губы у Стайлза дрожали, а глаза покраснели, будто он вот-вот…  
Стайлз моргнул, по щеке побежала слезинка, и он быстро отвернулся от Дерека. Тот дернулся было к нему, но Стайлз уже спрятал лицо в подушку, и в тишине комнаты отчетливо раздался всхлип. Он свернулся калачиком, поджав под себя ноги, и Дерек увидел, как мелко подрагивают плечи Стайлза. Еле различимый трискелион на спине словно пошел рябью, а Стайлз зарыдал громче и попытался на ощупь натянуть на себя одеяло. Дерек укутал его, лег сзади, нежно целуя затылок, и крепко обнял, повторив позу, в которой они спали прошлой ночью.   
  
– Все хорошо, – пробормотал Стайлз, с трудом совладав со своим срывающимся голосом. – Честно, все окей.  
– Я знаю, – Дерек поймал губами его ухо и поцеловал верхушку. – Перенервничал?  
– Наверное, – судорожно вздохнул Стайлз.  
Дерек почувствовал, что он немного успокоился, и, достав упаковку бумажных платков, развернул Стайлза лицом к себе.  
– Я люблю тебя, – сказал Дерек и протянул платок. – Хочешь высморкаться?  
– Хочу, – несчастно признался Стайлз. Он сел, шумно высморкался, вытер кое-как слезы и взял еще один платок. – Как идиот.  
– Ты? – уточнил Дерек и, когда Стайлз кивнул, покачал головой. – Нет. Мой омега не идиот.   
Стайлз покосился на него, снова высморкался и заговорил, не совсем четко произнося слова:  
– Скажи еще раз.  
– Что ты не идиот?  
– Нет, – Стайлз перевел дыхание, собираясь с силами, но Дерек уже и сам догадался.  
– Мой омега, – серьезно повторил он. – Ты – мой омега. Мой Стайлз.   
Стайлз взглянул на Дерека, его губы дрогнули, и он спрятал лицо в платке.  
  
– Я люблю тебя, – невнятно признался он через бумагу. – Сильно. Я еще той осенью понял. А ты…  
– А вот я идиот, – закончил за него Дерек. – Но я постараюсь исправиться.  
– Да, – Стайлз расстался с платком, скомкал его и бросил на пол. Он вытащил новый, вытер лицо, отсморкался и глубоко вдохнул. – Прости.  
– Не говори глупости, – Дерек приподнялся на локте и поцеловал его в соленую щеку. – Успокоился?  
Стайлз кивнул, лег и поморщился. Дерек притянул его к себе и обнял.  
– Я весь грязный! – пожаловался Стайлз.  
– После секса так часто бывает, особенно, если трахаешься без резинки.  
– А тебе нравится с ней? – Стайлз удивленно посмотрел на него.  
– Нет, без нее лучше, – Дерек зевнул. – Ну что? Кажется, мы достойно справились.  
Он кивнул на разворошенную кровать, и Стайлз самодовольно ухмыльнулся.  
– Да, отлично вышло! Хотя я думал, что ты меня повяжешь.  
– Ты спятил? – Дерек легонько ущипнул его ягодицу. – Первый секс и сразу вязка?  
– А что? Такое бывает!  
– Да, если омега сам себя растягивал, а у альфы крошечный член, – фыркнул Дерек. – Ты что, начитался бульварных романов?  
– Нет, я наслушался Джексона и его дружков, – прыснул Стайлз. – А когда будет узел? Или ты не хочешь?  
– Когда ты нормально растянешься, – Дерек поцеловал его в висок. – Что за бред, я очень хочу. Секс с узлом особенное удовольствие.  
– Вы с Пейдж часто им занимались? – спросил Стайлз, гладя его по животу.   
  
Дерек улыбнулся. Да, теперь, наверное, они могут говорить о Пейдж так, чтобы это не было ни для кого проблемой.  
– Нет, она не очень любила узел, – сказал он. – Ей всегда было от него больно – кроме течек. Поэтому так, с вязкой, мы спали только в них, ну или если ей вдруг хотелось, несмотря на сопутствующие неприятные ощущения.  
– А ты не настаивал? – Стайлз посмотрел ему в глаза, словно решал для себя что-то важное.  
– Как я мог настаивать, если знал, что ей не нравится? – поразился Дерек.   
– Не знаю, Джексон говорит…  
– Господи, лучше бы твой дружок молчал почаще! – в сердцах произнес Дерек. – Только больной будет так обращаться со своей омегой.  
Стайлз ничего не ответил. Он потрогал сосок Дерека, потер его и потянулся вперед. Поцеловал Дерека в шею, покусывая кожу, и лег обратно, весь светясь изнутри.   
– Я до сих пор не верю, – Стайлз счастливо улыбнулся. – Все. Мы пара!  
– Да, – подтвердил Дерек и спохватился. – Кстати, я хотел тебе кое-что показать. Думал, что ты потом сам увидишь, но наверное лучше сейчас. Подожди, я быстро.  
– Эй! – забеспокоился Стайлз, когда Дерек встал с кровати. – Ты куда?  
– За телефоном, – объяснил Дерек. Он сходил в гостиную, забрал оттуда мобильный и вернулся в спальню, на ходу пролистывая фотографии в поисках нужной. – Вот, смотри.  
  
Стайлз подтянул подушку наверх, сел и прислонился к ней спиной. Он забрал телефон Дерека и без интереса уставился на экран. Прошло мгновение – и глаза Стайлза расширились  
– О мой бог. Серьезно? Подожди, это правда?  
Дерек улыбнулся.  
– Тебе нравится?  
– Фотка стремная, но пофиг! Когда ты ее поставил?  
– Летом, после ужина у твоего папы. Когда я попытался попросить у тебя прощение и понял, что ты меня ненавидишь.  
– Я был обижен, но даже тогда признавал, что я тебя люблю, – отмахнулся Стайлз, пальцами увеличивая изображение на экране, чтобы рассмотреть его получше.  
  
Когда Стайлз подарил ему на позапрошлое Рождество рамки с фотографиями, Дерек впал в ярость. Ему было больно, хотя сам подарок ему понравился. Он цеплялся взглядом за снимки каждый раз, когда проходил мимо, и со временем стал все чаще подумывать, что пора достать пустую рамку и поставить туда фото Стайлза. Первый раз эта мысль появилась по весне, когда их свидания стали частыми и по-настоящему _свиданиями_. Но Дерек медлил, не будучи готов к этому шагу. А после их ссоры все встало на свои места. Реальный Стайлз не желал иметь с ним ничего общего, и Дерек хотел, что его омега улыбался ему хотя бы с фотографии.   
Выбрать нужный снимок было просто. У него накопилась приличная коллекция фотографий Стайлза, включая те, с его восемнадцатилетия, но Дерек распечатал фото, сделанное им летом на телефон. На нем Стайлз сидел в лофте, на диване, обряженный в светло-серую футболку Дерека – свою он безнадежно заляпал сальсой – и, щурясь, провокационно улыбался. У них был вечер настольных игр, и Стайлз обыгрывал его раз за разом. Дерек тогда проиграл ему тысяч пятьдесят фальшивых денег, и Стайлз торжествовал еще дня два. Фото было неидеальным: у Стайлза виднелись темные круги под глазами – из-за работы он плохо высыпался, – волосы растрепались, футболка перекрутилась внизу, но это был настоящий Стайлз. Тот, которого Дерек любил.  
  
– Когда-то я думал, что Кора врет, называя тебя романтиком, – Стайлз вернул ему телефон. – Иди сюда, я снова хочу заняться с тобой сексом.  
– Я не романтик, – отрезал Дерек. Почему его все этим достают? Кора, Пейдж, Эрика, теперь и Стайлз – что с омегами не так? Дерек нормальный. – И я, конечно, буду рад повторить, но ты уверен? Не стоит ли немного подождать?  
– Тут офигенная кровать с суперматрасом, а я отлично себя чувствую. Более того, я хочу, чтобы ты мне все натер своим членом, – бодро отозвался Стайлз. Он завозился, пытаясь хоть чуть-чуть расправить изрядно сбившуюся простыню и взбить подушки. – Повторяю: Стайлз хочет секса со своим альфой. Так что действуй!  
– Вот как, – Дерек помог ему привести все в порядок и поднял с пола не успевшее высохнуть полотенце, чтобы Стайлз мог отчистить присохшую к животу сперму. – Если ты сейчас такой, что я буду делать с тобой в течку?  
– Утрешь нос всем тем альфам, который называют тебя старым и ни на что ни годным, – Стайлз лег на спину и протянул к нему руку. – И я тебе в этом помогу. Как твоя пара.  
– Ну раз как пара… Договорились, – рассмеялся Дерек и склонился над ним, целуя подставленные губы.   
Впервые со дня смерти Пейдж он чувствовал себя без оговорок счастливым. Счастливым и свободным, без давящего на спину груза. Прошлое осталось в прошлом, а его будущее улыбалось ему, довольно поблескивая золотисто-карими глазами.  
Он исцелился и смог полюбить так же сильно, как любил прежде.   
Пейдж была бы за него рада.


	13. Эпилог

  
  
Стайлз завозился от яркого света, бившего ему прямо в глаза. Он отвернулся, зарывшись лицом между подушек, но все попытки продлить блаженные минуты утреннего сна рассыпались прахом. Стайлз понял, что безнадежно проснулся. В голову тут же полезли мысли о том, что на сегодня запланировано из дел, и отгонять их было бесполезно. Перевернувшись на спину, Стайлз раскинул руки в стороны и, щурясь, посмотрел в окно: за стеклом на ветру плавно покачивались верхушки молодых деревьев.   
Их с Дереком спальня находилась на южной стороне дома, и большую часть дня ее освещало солнце. По выходным, когда им никуда было не нужно, Стайлз с Дереком частенько задергивали плотные темные шторы и валялись в постели до полудня.   
Стайлз и сейчас бы не отказался от такого плана. Он повернул голову и посмотрел на примятую подушку Дерека. Его альфа уже давно уехал в город. У Дерека утром была важная встреча: наверное, сейчас она в самом разгаре. Стайлз бросил взгляд на часы – ну, или она уже закончилась. Большой пузатый будильник показывал половину двенадцатого.   
Пора вставать.   
  
В доме царила привычная тишина, а в длинный коридор второго этажа из-под дверей пустых комнат вылезали яркие пятна солнечного света. Стайлз дошел до ванной, включил свет и отлил. Позевывая, он развернулся к раковине и посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале, раздумывая, стоит ли бриться. Решив, что сойдет и так, Стайлз умылся и по привычке открыл шкафчик под раковиной: на верхней полке, где они с Дереком хранили набор лекарств первой необходимости, стояли заодно и противозачаточные. Стайлз привычно достал баночку, вытащил одну таблетку и замер. Таблетка была небольшой, обычного белого цвета с выдавленным на ней названием препарата, чтобы никто случайно не перепутал ее с чем-то еще. Стайлз всегда проглатывал ее не задумываясь и, запив водой, спускался на первый этаж, чтобы приготовить завтрак. Но сегодня он замешкался, и в голову снова полезли те мысли, от которых он безуспешно старался избавиться последние несколько месяцев. И стоявшая в доме уютная тишина словно подбадривала сделать так, как хочется, поддаться гложущей Стайлза безумной идее.   
  
Он вновь поднял глаза на зеркало, задумчиво пожевал щеку, и его губы дрогнули в легкой улыбке. Стайлз неожиданно принял решение и, чтобы не передумать, развернулся к унитазу, вытряхнул туда всю баночку и нажал на смыв.   
– Вот черт, – тихо шепнул Стайлз, наблюдая, как таблетки исчезают в потоке воды.   
Его немного потряхивало: клыки вылезли, а обгрызенные ногти сменились длинными острыми когтями. Животные инстинкты на какие-то секунды возобладали над Стайлзом, дав в полной мере ощутить охвативший его восторг. Стайлз вышел из ванной, прихватив пустую баночку, спустился вниз и выбросил ее в мусорку. Он попытался убрать когти, но не смог сделать это с первой попытки и, разозлившись, глухо зарычал.   
Наверху зазвонил забытый мобильник. Стайлзу пришлось вернуться в спальню. Он прекрасно знал, чье имя будет написано на экране, и не хотел пропустить звонок.  
  
– Проснулся? – мягко спросил Дерек, стоило только принять вызов. Стайлз удовлетворенно оскалился и полностью восстановил контроль.   
– Да, – голос прозвучал хрипло, как часто и бывало после сна. – Как прошла встреча?   
– Хорошо. Мы получили этот заказ.   
Стайлз с легкостью мог представить, как самодовольно сейчас выглядел Дерек. Он редко терял клиентов, но, заполучив даже самые простые проекты, гордо выпячивал грудь, а на лице появлялось фирменное выражение, словно вопрошавшее «неужели ты сомневался?»   
– Поздравляю! – рассмеялся Стайлз, раздумывая, рассказать Дереку о только что принятом решении или нет. Он даже открыл рот, но так и не смог выдавить ни звука.   
– У тебя все нормально? – теперь тон у Дерека был чуточку обеспокоенным.   
– Ага, – Стайлз вздохнул и заставил себя улыбнуться. Да, он это сделал, он на это решился, и точка. Нет смысла зацикливаться на этом. Ведь пока что ничего не произошло, верно? А на данный момент у него есть дела поважнее. – Я обдумывал поездку.   
Дерек ненадолго замолчал. Стайлз прекрасно знал, что тот, мягко говоря, не в восторге, и скоро его терпение лопнет, и у них случится грандиозный скандал.   
– Тебе обязательно ехать? – в очередной раз завел Дерек свою излюбленную пластинку. Стайлз поморщился, провел рукой по волосам и устало вздохнул.   
– Да, детка, обязательно. Я тебе уже объяснял.   
– Неужели твоя Холл не может сама разобраться со своими находками?   
Стайлзу следовало разозлиться из-за пренебрежительных ноток в голосе Дерека, но вместо этого он рассмеялся. Дерека, наверное, этот смех задел, но он ничем себя не выдал. Ничем, кроме связи. Стайлз чувствовал его эмоции, даже находясь так далеко от своего альфы.   
  
– Я рад, что эта тема тебя так веселит, – сдержанно ответил Дерек, догадавшись, что спалился. – И я бы с тобой посмеялся. При других обстоятельствах.   
Стайлз поджал губы, испытав неожиданный приступ нежности, и пожелал, чтобы и Дерек это почувствовал. У него сегодня было странное настроение, изнутри рвалась бешеная энергия, и ею хотелось поделиться. Особенно с Дереком.   
– Успокойся. Это всего на три недели! И всего лишь Мексика. Я же не лечу снова в Гватемалу! – попытался его успокоить Стайлз.   
– Помнится, когда-то ты и в Мексику не горел желанием соваться.   
– Это было шесть лет назад, и я не хотел туда по другой причине, – напомнил ему Стайлз, вернувшись обратно на кухню. Есть хотелось ужасно.   
– Почему Холл не может разгребать свои находки в Америке?   
– Потому что она сейчас живет в Санта-Ане, Дерек.   
На это ему возразить было нечего, и на несколько секунд в трубке повисло молчание. Стайлз добрался до холодильника и достал из контейнера остатки вчерашней пасты.  
  
– Ты уверен, что там безопасно?   
– Нет, – честно ответил Стайлз, прекрасно понимая, что иначе Дерек почувствует его ложь. И заранее приготовился к очередному витку паранойи.   
– Стайлз!   
– Ты хотел, чтобы я соврал? Я могу соврать! Запросто! Стайлз всегда готов тебе соврать – только попроси.   
– Прекрати паясничать, – серьезным голосом сказал Дерек.  
– А ты прекрати задавать мне одни и те же вопросы. Сколько можно? Я тебе вчера объяснял, как будет проходить эта поездка.   
– Объясни еще раз! Каждый раз я, блядь, узнаю что-то новое! Сейчас вот ты вспомнил про то, что там небезопасно. Давай, детка, расскажи мне еще что-нибудь, – подбодрил его Дерек. – Не стесняйся, выкладывай все как есть.   
  
Стайлз запихнул пасту в микроволновку и включил электрический чайник. Он подошел к окну, разглядывая ровные стволы деревьев за дорогой, и заговорил:  
– Завтра в час дня я вылетаю в Сан-Диего. Там беру машину и еду к мексиканской границе, пересекаю ее и качусь по прямой почти шесть часов до Санта-Аны. Где меня встречает профессор Холл, показывает забронированный мне номер, и я звоню тебе сообщить, как круто я доехал. Следующие три недели я провожу в ее доме, пытаясь помочь установить ценность обнаруженных ею артефактов. Все мои маршруты: номер в мотеле – ее дом – супермаркет – номер в мотеле. Узнал что-то новое?  
– Мне не нравится, что ты поедешь один.   
– В Сан-Диего ко мне присоединится ее сын.  
– Тот, который альфа? – тихо спросил Дерек. – О да, детка, я совсем ничего не узнал нового. _Вообще_.  
Стайлз мысленно застонал. Пожалуйста, только не снова!  
– Да, тот, который альфа, и у которого беременный муж – сын главы банды Калаверас. В большей безопасности я просто не смогу быть.   
– Это совсем не звучит безопасно.   
– Дерек, я не буду с тобой это обсуждать. Я не хочу ругаться, но если ты не остановишься – это случится, – предупредил его Стайлз.   
  
– Ты поел? – помолчав немного, спросил Дерек, решив сменить тему. Стайлз был ему за это благодарен.   
– Как раз разогрел вчерашнюю пасту. Хорошо, что мы промахнулись с порциями и сделали так много.   
– Жаль, что Макколы не смогли прийти, – как бы между прочим выдал Дерек. Еще пару месяцев назад Стайлз бы заскрипел зубами, раздражаясь на недвусмысленные намеки о детях, но сейчас он отреагировал на провокацию совершенно спокойно, пропустив ее мимо ушей. Перед глазами снова всплыли исчезающие в сливе таблетки.   
– Ага, жаль. Ты во сколько будешь дома?   
– Часам к шести постараюсь освободиться. Спихну все на Айзека.   
– Эрика тебя не убьет? – фыркнул Стайлз.   
– Пусть попробует что-то сказать. Это была ее идея повысить Айзека, так что он отрабатывает свою зарплату, а я ему не мешаю.  
Стайлз усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал. Айзек с Эрикой были отдельной темой для разговора.   
– Окей, значит, в нашем распоряжении будет весь вечер! – прикинул вслух Стайлз.  
– А ночь?  
– Нет, даже не думай. Ночью я хочу выспаться перед дорогой.   
Дерек снова замолчал. На заднем плане послышались голоса, и он что-то быстро ответил, отодвинув трубку, а потом обратился уже к Стайлзу:   
– Детка, мне пора.  
– Давай, Бэтмен, спасай свою «Парадигму»!  
Стайлз почувствовал, как Дерек улыбнулся.   
– До вечера, – сказал тот и отключился.   
  
Стайлз положил мобильник на стол и задумчиво на него посмотрел. Эта поездка обрушилась на него как снег на голову.   
С профессором Элизабет Холл Стайлз познакомился еще в Беркли, выбрал ее своим куратором. У них сложились приятные рабочие отношения. Профессор Холл была альфой слегка за сорок и отличалась неуемной жаждой приключений. В Беркли ее пригласили вести курс, посвященный языкам майя, и Стайлз успевший к тому моменту прочесть некоторые ее научные статьи, не смог пройти мимо и записался на курс. Классические языки были его самой большой страстью, но и это направление по-настоящему увлекло Стайлза. Профессор Холл воспринимала свое пребывание в Беркли как наказание, словно она была офисным клерком, которого выгнали в отпуск, чтобы он не сошел с ума. Она много ездила по миру, но большую часть времени проводила либо в Мексике вместе с семьей своего старшего сына, либо в Гватемале или в Белизе. Профессор Холл присоединялась ко всем экспедициям, в ходе которые был шанс отыскать следы цивилизации майя, и постоянно получала приглашения участвовать в различных научных конференциях. Она была непростым человеком с волевым характером, коллеги ее уважали, но заводить дружбу не спешили. И как-то так вышло, что Стайлз нашел с профессором Холл общий язык. Она сделала его своим ассистентом и дважды брала с собой на раскопки.   
Первая экспедиция была реально крутой, и Стайлз едва не задыхался от восторга, когда летел в самолете в Гватемалу, а после трясся в машине, добираясь до места. Происходящее его захватывало, но плохая связь и редкие разговоры с Дереком и отцом сбивали позитивный настрой. Поездка длилась три месяца, и под конец Стайлз едва ли не с большим восторгом мчался обратно домой. Он жутко соскучился по близким.   
  
Когда Стайлз вернулся и признался, что они не нашли ничего стоящего, Дерек нацепил на свою хмурую рожу полную сочувствия улыбку и не сказал ни слова. Хотя Стайлз прекрасно знал – будь на то воля Дерека, он бы запер его дома и больше никуда не выпустил.   
В следующий раз профессор Холл предложила Стайлзу приехать на пару недель в Лос-Анджелес, где она занималась поисками следующего места для экспедиции, и Стайлз согласился. Дерек отнесся к этой идеи прохладно, но поддержал его желание поехать. Они часто созванивались и переписывались, и на выходные Дерек даже приезжал к Стайлзу. Один раз им вообще удалось вытащить для совместного ужина Джексона и Киру. После колледжа они купили дом в Лос-Анджелесе: Джексон работал там в одной фармакологической компании, а Кира устроилась ассистентом профессора математики в Калифорнийском университете. Для полного счета на той встрече не хватало только Малии с Тео, но те жили в Вашингтоне.  
А третья экспедиция продлилась два месяца, и после нее у Стайлза с Дереком случился небольшой скандал, закончившийся тем, что они не разговаривали целых двое суток, полностью игнорируя существование друг друга. Но в итоге сорвались, у Стайлза на нервной почве началась течка раньше срока, и им пришлось помириться. Впрочем, такое примирение пришлось по вкусу им обоим.   
  
В перерывах между экспедициями и поездками Дерек всячески намекал, что пора бы уже назначить дату свадьбы и обзавестись маленькими Хейлами. Он не трогал эту тему довольно долго, не лез к Стайлзу, пока тот учился, но постепенно начал уделять этому вопросу все больше внимания.   
Они с Дереком обручились спустя два с половиной года отношений, но Стайлз наотрез отказался от свадьбы и детей до тех пор, пока не встанет на ноги в финансовом плане. Ему иногда перепадали заказы на переводы, но поначалу их было слишком мало, и платили за них немного. А получивший свое законное наследство Дерек подавлял Стайлза количеством нулей на банковском счете. Стайлз не хотел пользоваться его деньгами и жить припеваючи, как содержанец. Ему хотелось что-то из себя представлять, но получалось у него это неважно. Дерек на время оставил попытки уговорить его узаконить их отношения и стоически терпел. Стайлза даже забавляло, с каким лицом, бывало, Дерек сам себя обрывал, меняя тему разговора. Он-то не придавал деньгам такого значения и не раз прямо заявлял, что не станет заключать со Стайлзом брачный контракт, чтобы защитить свои финансы в случае развода. Еще бы, этот мексикано его скорее убьет, чем разведется.   
  
Сгрузив грязную посуду в раковину и налив себя чай, Стайлз вспомнил вечер, когда Дерек предложил ему съехаться. Это случилось через пару месяцев после их первого секса. Стайлз как раз решил обновить тату на своей спине, чтобы трискелион окончательно не исчез. Решение выглядело для Стайлза простым и правильным: за последние два года эта татуировка приобрела для него свой собственный смысл, и он хотел ее сохранить. Дерек приехал через несколько дней после того, как мастер выжег трискелион на спине Стайлза, и долго не мог поверить, что это действительно произошло.   
– Так ты хочешь жить вместе? – удивился Стайлз, переспросив.   
– Ага, – Дерек кивнул и с улыбкой прильнул к его шее, покрывая ее невесомыми поцелуями. Раздетые по пояс, они сидели на кровати Стайлза, пользуясь тем, что Джексон пропадал на занятиях. Дерек буквально не отлипал от Стайлза: он никак не мог перестать разглядывать и трогать яркие завитки трискелиона у него на спине. От прикосновений Дерека не успевшая до конца регенерировать кожа приятно зудела, и Стайлз плавился от сладких ощущений.  
  
Собравшись с мыслями, Стайлз отстранился и внимательно посмотрел своему альфе в глаза.   
– Ты серьезно?   
– Да, я хочу с тобой жить. Мы теперь вместе, и я не вижу смысла жить раздельно. Если ты беспокоишься об отце, я уверен, что он поймет.   
Стайлз удивленно вскинул брови:   
– И как ты себе это представляешь, учитывая, что я еще в колледже?   
Дерек с тяжелым вздохом упал на спину и, слегка прищурившись, закинул правую руку за голову. Он выглядел, как сытый, наевшийся свежего мяса волк.   
– Ты не всегда будешь в колледже. К тому же, ты скоро вернешься… ненадолго.   
– Погоди, то есть ты предлагаешь съехаться уже на это Рождество?   
– Да. Что в этом такого?   
Стайлз незаметно перевел дыхание и спросил:  
– А ты успеешь к Рождеству привести дом в порядок?  
Дерек нахмурился, явно не понимая, о чем идет речь.   
– Дом?   
– Да, дом твоей семьи, – спокойно пояснил Стайлз. – В лофте я с тобой жить не буду.   
Дерек резко сел, сбитый с толку таким поворотом событий. От него даже запахло растерянностью.   
  
– Мы не пользовались домом больше десяти лет, – тихо произнес он, обводя взглядом комнату. – Почему ты?..  
– Потому что это твой дом, и глупо от этого бегать. Если ты хочешь семью и _детей_ , – голос предательски дрогнул, но Стайлз сразу взял себя в руки, – то нам нужно много места. А я видел твой дом. Он огромный. Не понимаю, почему ты до сих пор его не используешь.   
– Он напоминает мне кое о чем, знаешь ли, – Дерек встал и прошелся по комнате, а Стайлз наоборот расслабился. Он уже проходил нечто подобное в средней школе, когда мама _ушла_. Бессмысленно бегать от боли, которую могут причинить вещи, вызвав грустные воспоминания.   
– Да, напоминает. Например, он напоминает о большой и дружной семье, которая там была счастлива.   
Дерек бросил на него нечитаемый взгляд и отвернулся. Стайлз чувствовал его волнение, поэтому не стал развивать тему. Остаток тех выходных они провели совершенно бестолково. Дерек часто «выпадал», явно отвлекаясь на посторонние мысли, а у Стайлза разыгралась паранойя. Но спустя несколько дней они продолжили общаться так, будто этого разговора и не было. Рождество они отпраздновали у них с отцом, а вот когда Стайлз приехал на весенние каникулы, Дерек отвез его с вокзала не к отцу, а _домой_. И все свободное время они провели в строительных магазинах, ссорясь по поводу обоев и цвета плитки для ванной.   
  
Если поначалу Стайлз чувствовал себя в этом доме гостем, то теперь не мог представить, что они живут где-то еще. Вот только у них было чересчур много пустых комнат, и на Дерека это действовало удручающе. Поэтому когда Стайлз куда-то уезжал, то Дереку составляла компанию Кора, и Эрика заглядывала со своими близняшками. Через два года после свадьбы у них с Айзеком родились светловолосые и кудрявые девочки-омеги. Под их очарование попадали все, включая Стайлза, обычно опасавшегося общества маленьких детей. Хоть он все равно ругался на близняшек, когда они влезали к нему в кабинет и начинали играть с его книгами в школу. А если к ним присоединялся еще и Скотт Маккол-младший, то Стайлз готов был уйти жить в лес. Этот мальчишка-альфа унаследовал свой характер явно не от отца. Малышу Скотту было всего пять, но он уже ставил на уши всех, кто оказывался с ним рядом. Эллисон, выбравшая жизнь домохозяйки, изредка занимающейся благотворительностью, жутко разбаловала сына, а Скотт ей это позволил. Зато Дереку Скотт-младший нравился. Он считал его забавным, хотя соглашался, что воспитывать мальчишку следовало бы получше.   
  
Стайлз смотрел на такого Дерека и усиленно делал вид, будто не замечает его взглядов, улыбок и случайно оброненных слов насчет своих детей, их общих детей. Но в последнее время Стайлз сам стал об этом задумываться и поймал себя на мысли, что _хочет_.   
Поэтому когда профессор Холл позвонила с рассказом о своей только что закончившейся удачной экспедиции и пригласила помочь ей, Стайлз обрадовался и сразу же согласился. А потом перезвонил и уточнил, что сможет пробыть у нее всего несколько недель. Она сначала рассердилась, спросив, не бросил ли Стайлз заниматься изучением языков майя, но он заверил ее, что это не так, и она успокоилась. Профессор Холл, тщательно скрывая свой восторг, поделилась с ним своей радостью: кажется, ей попались совершенно уникальные экземпляры, написанные на архаичной форме чольти, и она не видела никаких препятствий, чтобы Стайлз, ярый фанат мертвых языков, отказался от возможности поработать с ними. Ведь обнаружить их – редкая удача! И Стайлзу пришлось объяснять. Говорить о личном у них было не принято, но тут увильнуть бы не удалось. Профессор Холл тут же изменила свою позицию, словно впервые вспомнив, что Стайлз – омега, и предложила пробыть у нее столько, сколько он посчитает нужным.   
Дерек на новость о скором отъезде отреагировал прохладно. Сухо поздравил и ушел заниматься своими делами. Стайлз его не трогал какое-то время, а потом пошел мириться, хоть они официально и не ссорились. Он не стал обещать Дереку, что этот раз – последний, но для себя решил, что перерыв будет большой. Встать на ноги так, как он собирался, у него пока не получалось, но приоритеты медленно начали смещаться. Больше ему не хотелось никому ничего доказывать, и все сильнее тянуло завести с Дереком настоящую семью.  
  
Стайлз допил свой чай и пошел в кабинет. Нужно было закончить черновой перевод до отъезда. Благодаря Бойду, Стайлз получил заказ сделать бестиарий на древней латыни для фэнтезийной онлайн-игрушки, и ему оставалось совсем чуть-чуть. Когда вернется, он взглянет на работу свежим взглядом, подправит косяки и отправит заказчику. Времени ему точно хватит.  
В кабинете, как всегда, царил полумрак. Из-за растущих возле окна деревьев света с улицы практически не попадало, но Стайлзу это даже нравилось. Он с удовольствием садился за свой большой стол, заваленный словарями, книгами, написанными от руки черновиками и ручками с карандашами. В центре стола стоял ноутбук, а на полу принтер. Стайлз включил широкую настольную лампу, открыл то место, где остановился накануне, и перечитал последние несколько абзацев. В голове родилась удачная формулировка, и Стайлз решил поскорее ее записать.   
  
Когда на него накатывало вдохновение, он проваливался в работу и ничего вокруг не замечал. Как-то раз Дерек ушел на мероприятие и успешно с него вернулся, а Стайлз даже не заметил его отсутствия, просидев за переводом всю ночь напролет.   
Сегодня сложилась похожая ситуация. Стайлз отвернулся от ноутбука, пощелкал пальцами, пытаясь ухватить крутящееся на языке слово, и потянулся за чистым листком бумаги, собираясь записывать там синонимы – иногда этот прием срабатывал. Но на своем рабочем блокноте он обнаружил тарелку, на которой лежал большой сэндвич, разделенный наискосок на две половинки. Стайлз с удовольствием умял его и, только переставив тарелку на пустой край стола, сообразил, что не брал с собой в кабинет еду. Значит, Дерек уже вернулся домой и даже заходил к нему.   
Стайлз покусал губы, чувствуя, что утренний мандраж вернулся, сохранил все документы, скопировав на всякий случай файлы на внешний жесткий диск, и решительно встал. От скорой разлуки неприятно сосало под ложечкой, и ему захотелось побыстрее найти Дерека.   
Он выключил свет и вышел из кабинета, по пути споткнувшись о стопку книг, стоявшую возле стола. Большой палец на ноге противно заболел, и Стайлз скривился. Некоторые вещи никогда не менялись, и будет классно, если их с Дереком дети не унаследуют папочкину неуклюжесть.   
  
Дерек нашелся в спальне. Он лежал на кровати в шортах и футболке и что-то смотрел на планшете.   
– Что же меня выдало? – задумчиво спросил он, не отрываясь от своего занятия. Стайлз не сдержал улыбку и с разбега запрыгнул на кровать. Отобрал у Дерека планшет и навалился сверху, целуя в губы. Как и всегда от близости с альфой по телу словно пропустили маленький разряд тока, на коже выступили мурашки, а голова опустела. Ни одной чертовой мысли!  
Дерек прошелся руками по его спине, стиснул задницу и прижал к себе плотнее. Стайлзу перестало хватать воздуха, он отстранился и заметил, что брови Дерека нахмурены, а глаза зажмурены, как при сильной боли. Принюхавшись, Стайлз уловил слабый, будто скрываемый запах тоски.   
– Значит, три недели, – пробормотал Дерек, облизав припухшие от поцелуев губы. Он продышался и посмотрел на Стайлза, вновь контролируя свои эмоции.  
– Да, всего три, – шепнул Стайлз и, не удержавшись, снова урвал поцелуй. – А может быть, меньше. Как дело пойдет.  
– Я хочу меньше.   
У Дерека в голосе прорезались капризные нотки, и Стайлз, удивленно выгнув бровь, тихо рассмеялся. Такое в их отношениях было редкостью, но эти моменты ему очень нравились.  
  
– Что ты ржешь? – продолжил Дерек тем же тоном. – Блядские майя! Почему они залезли в такую глушь?   
Он собирался еще что-то добавить, но Стайлз ему не позволил. Поддавшись порыву, он наклонился к шее Дерека и вонзился в нее клыками, оставляя свою метку. Прокусы получились не очень глубокими, но метка будет держаться недели полторы, а Стайлз этого и добивался. Если бы он мог, то влез бы к Дереку под кожу, чтобы всегда быть с ним рядом.   
– Ты уже там, – шепнул Дерек ему на ухо, и Стайлз понял, что по глупости сказал это вслух. Голова немного закружилась от чужих эмоций, от водоворота животного удовлетворения альфы, в очередной раз почувствовавшего себя любимым и единственным.   
Дерек поменял их местами, вжав Стайлза в кровать, и тоже оставил свою метку. Он слизал выступившие капельки крови и вновь поцеловал Стайлза в губы. Стайлз пошире развел ноги, чувствуя, как у него начала выделяться смазка, и запустил пальцы в волосы Дерека.  
С каждым годом их связь становилась сильнее, и иногда это пугало. Порой Стайлз путался и не мог различить, где его собственные чувства и эмоции, а где чужие.   
Хотя нет.   
Чужого там все равно не могло быть.   
  


  
  
Залезть на крышу было не самой его блестящей идеей: солнце по-прежнему палило совершенно нещадно. Но сигнал действительно стал лучше. У Стайлза на телефоне появилось целых _две_ антеннки! Ура!   
Интернет подсоединился, и ему на почту стали поступать письма. Он проглядывал только темы, чтобы, не дай бог, не пропустить чего-нибудь важного. Одно из писем Коры шло без темы, но и-мейл клиент показывал и первую строчку, откуда следовало, что Лиам укатил на сборы, а все омежки в ее музыкальном классе лентяи. Так, это точно подождет. Следующей порцией писем оказались уведомления с фейсбука, Стайлз их даже смотреть не стал. Фотографии близняшек Лейхи он потом лайкнет. Еще несколько писем пришло от предполагаемых заказчиков, и одно, то самое, ради которого Стайлз и полез на эту чертову крышу, было официальным приглашением на работу. Отправителем значился ректор Дэвис, с которым Стайлз имел удовольствие познакомиться пару лет назад, когда профессор Холл была проездом в Бикон-Хиллзе.   
У Стайлза вспотели ладони, одновременно от волнения и от жары. Он вытер их о джинсы, которые порвал, пока лез на крышу – штанина внизу теперь была в лохмотья, – и, подняв мобильник повыше, загрузил письмо.   
  
Всего полчаса назад он сходил с ума при мысли, что придется как-то сообщить Дереку о том, что ему нужно задержаться дня на три. Работа продвигалась быстро и, расшифровав начерно часть иероглифов, они с профессором Холл поняли, что наткнулись на сенсацию – манускрипты действительно были на архаичной классической форме чольти! Стайлз просто не мог уехать, не закончив свою часть перевода! Конечно, по-настоящему тут работы на целые месяцы, из которых большая часть времени уйдет на проверку и уточнение смысловых оттенков, но общую суть текста он может ухватить уже сейчас. Поэтому Стайлз твердо решил отложить отъезд и доделать свою часть работы. Оставалось сообщить об этом Дереку, с которым они не говорил уже несколько дней. Из-за прошедшей на прошлой неделе грозы у них случались перебои с электричеством, да и сотовые вышки пострадали, из-за чего мобильная связь то появлялась, то пропадала. Стайлз сумел отправить Дереку только короткую смску, в которой писал, что он в порядке. В общем, если он не хотел лишних разборок, связаться с Дереком следовало как можно быстрее.  
  
Стайлз как раз собирался выходить, чтобы поискать место, откуда удастся дозвониться до Калифорнии, когда профессор Холл подозвала его и, не отрываясь от своих записей, начала рассуждать о преподавательской деятельности. Стайлз ничерта не понял и спросил прямо, к чему она ведет. Он знал, что она была в курсе поступившего ему предложения стать ассистентом одного профессора по древнегреческому в Южно-Калифорнийском университете, а также была в курсе его отказа, вопреки эгоистичному желанию сказать «да».   
Оказалось, после их разговора, когда Стайлзу пришлось признаться, что он хотел бы на какое-то время осесть и уделить внимание своей семье, профессор Холл направила рекомендательное письмо в муниципальный колледж Бикон-Хиллза, где недавно открылась вакансия преподавателя классических языков. Колледж за последние несколько лет неплохо поднялся, у них появилось больше программ, а количество подавших заявку на поступление наконец-то превысило количество мест.   
  
Письмо профессора Холл прочитали и пообещали рассмотреть кандидатуру Стайлза, намекнув, что хотели бы заодно пригласить ее провести несколько открытых лекций. И получалось, Стайлзу, в случае положительного решения, еще пять дней назад должно было прийти официальное приглашение. Но из-за грозы он никак не мог проверить почту!  
И теперь, дважды прочтя письмо от корки о корки, Стайлз едва не грохнулся с крыши от нахлынувших эмоций. Все складывалось просто отлично! Стайлз уже видел, как выходит к студентам и начинает растолковывать им самые азы латыни и древнегреческого. А если справится с нагрузкой, то прекрасно сможет продолжить заниматься переводами, в том числе с языков майя. Стайлз слышал, что библиотека в местном колледже пополнилась интересными экземплярами, да и у него самого собралась неплохая коллекция редких книг и фотографий. И самое главное – ему не нужно будет никуда переезжать.   
  
Стайлз взял себя в руки, отмахнулся от проходившего по улице старого мексиканца, предупредившего его о ненадежности крыши, и набрал Дерека. Тот ответил после первого гудка.   
– Детка! Я тебе звонил полчаса назад, но ты был вне зоны доступа. Ты уже пересек границу? – раздался из динамика его взволнованный голос.   
– Э-э-э, нет.   
– Нет? – настороженно спросил Дерек.   
– Нет, – повторил Стайлз и улыбнулся.   
Он задрал голову к небу и почувствовал, как на глазах навернулись слезы: то ли от слишком яркого света, то ли от избытка эмоций. По собственным ощущениям Стайлз был почти на вершине своего воображаемого Эвереста. Он свернул на правильную тропу и обязательно достигнет того, к чему стремится.   
– То есть, как нет? Где ты?   
– Я в Санта-Ане, – сам удивляясь своему спокойствию, ответил Стайлз.   
– Ты еще не уехал? – только глухой бы не понял, что Дерек начал злиться. – И когда ты собираешься выезжать? _Сейчас_?  
– Я _сейчас_ стою на крыше, потому что только тут ловит связь, и сегодня точно никуда не поеду, – объяснил Стайлз.   
Дерек, переваривая, помолчал.   
  
– Дерек, мне нужно задержаться всего на…  
– Стайлз!   
– …три дня, – продолжил он как ни в чем не бывало. – Может быть, четыре.   
– Или пять, или шесть, или неделю! Может, еще месяц? – Дерек перестал злиться и начал закипать.   
– Я тебе не за этим позвонил! – попытался перекричать его Стайлз, переборов желание выкинуть мобильник к чертовой матери.   
– Не за этим? – вмиг «успокоился» Дерек, и Стайлз понял, что стало только хуже. Последняя стадия, Дерек в ярости. Стайлз даже в долбанной Мексике это понимал. Отлично. – Ну и зачем же ты мне позвонил, детка?  
– Помнишь я отказался от работы в Южно-Калифорнийском? – подрагивающим от волнения голосом спросил Стайлз.   
– Допустим.   
– Мне поступило еще одно предложение! – радостно выдал Стайлз, вновь испытав волнение от открывавшихся перед ним перспектив.   
Дерек немного помолчал, а когда заговорил, его голос был едва узнаваем.   
– Только не говори, что переезжаешь в Лос-Анджелес, – это прозвучало как самое настоящее предупреждение, к которому лучше прислушаться. И Стайлза это неожиданно взбесило. Неужели Дерек считает его настолько эгоистичным? Он прекрасно помнил их прошлый разговор на эту тему, из которого ясно следовало, что Дерек при необходимости будет рассматривать вариант с переездом и вынужденным расширением бизнеса. И Стайлз четко уловил, что Дерек готов пойти на это, чтобы не разлучаться с ним, но в совершенном ужасе от подобной перспективы. Дело было не только в бизнесе: Дерек не хотел уезжать из родных мест и бросать сестру без присмотра. И Стайлз отказался от должности: никакая работа не стоит таких жертв со стороны пары.  
  
– А знаешь что? – сказал Стайлз, тоже закипая.  
– Что?  
– Дома поговорим. У нас с тобой будет _серьезный_ разговор.   
– Точно! Разговор будет _очень_ серьезным, – поддержал его Дерек, заводясь все сильнее и сильнее.   
– И тебе к нему лучше подготовиться! – Стайлза начала бить нервная дрожь.  
– Да? И что же я должен сделать _на этот раз_? – голос Дерека так и сочился ядом. Еще минута, и он начнет швыряться старым металлическим чайником, который они держали дома именно для этого.  
– Ты? Ты должен выбрать дату свадьбы и бросить пить и курить, козел! – рявкнул Стайлз и сбросил вызов, чувствуя, как клыки давят на нижнюю губу. Он поднял голову и громко зарычал. Выплеснув гнев, Стайлз смог взять себя в руки и вздрогнул от пришедшего сообщения.   
«Детка? Это значит, что мы будем пытаться…»   
Сначала Стайлз, обидевшись, ничего не хотел отвечать, но на мобильнике высветилось целых три антеннки, и он все же отправил смску.   
«Да».  
Стайлз уже практически слез с крыши, порвав в процессе вторую штанину, когда ему пришло сообщение с кучей улыбающихся смайликов, а под кожей приятно закололо от яркого всплеска чужих эмоций. Стайлза лихорадило еще минут пятнадцать, а с лица никак не удавалось убрать улыбку.   
Чертов Дерек.   
  


  
_Через полтора года на книжной полке в гостиной дома Хейлов появилась пятая рамка с фотографией, а еще через два года – шестая._   



End file.
